


El ruido de la estática

by PokeStand



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cyberpunk, Drogas, Drugs, Etiquetas en inglés y en español porque sí, Final Feliz, Future Fic, Iré agregando muchas más etiquetas, Lemon, M/M, Manipulación, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Porn With Plot, Porno con historia, Science Fiction, Smut, ciencia ficción, violencia gráfica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 83,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Cyberpunk/Sci-fi]  Oikawa se regodea en la alta sociedad, proporcionada por la estabilidad laboral que le brinda la empresa multinacional de Aoba Johsai y su gran habilidad de pelea en las batallas espaciales. Todo cambia cuando se ve envuelto en una revolución cibernética y social en la que no quiere participar: tendrá que lidiar con un cambio drástico no sólo en su vida, sino también de su concepción sobre el mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso importante: Este fanfic contendrá bastante material que puede resultar ofensivo para las personas sensibles.  
> Aquí la lista:  
> \- Porno, lemon, smut, etc. Como les guste llamarle.  
> \- Violencia gráfica.  
> \- Muerte de personajes.  
> \- Inestabilidad mental.
> 
> Pongo las precauciones para que después no se quejen (?)  
> Las iré agregando a la descripción del fic en cuanto vayan apareciendo en los capítulos.

Parte uno

― ¿Me oyes?

― Sí.

― Ataca.

― Pero...

― Ataca.

La nave de Iwaizumi pasó volando a su lado y lanzó la _pelota_ hacia el campo contrario. El ángulo de lanzamiento no fue el mejor, pero la rapidez con la que acató la orden permitió tomar por sorpresa a los enemigos. Ninguno logró atrapar la bomba en su campo magnético y explotó cerca de quienes lo intentaron. Otra victoria para el equipo de elite de Aoba Johsai sobre Karasuno. Oikawa mantenía la esperanza de que las naves dañadas por la explosión fueran las de su ex kohuai y el enano. Lo haría muy feliz verlos caer, chocar y morir.

En vez de eso, se retiraron.

Oikawa suspiró. Deslizó los dedos por la pantalla brillante y abrió el intercomunicador a todo el equipo. En el segundo que tardó en conectar, se quitó el casco y se acomodó el cabello.

― Eso estuvo excelente ―los felicitó con una sonrisa; sabía que podían verlo a pesar de no dirigirles la mirada.

― Karasuno se está volviendo fuerte ―oyó decir a Kindachi.

― Sí, es cierto ―reconoció―, pero nosotros también. Su empresa no es la gran cosa. Tienen renombre, pero todavía no se levantaron de la caída. No los dejaremos levantarse de la caída.

El silencio reinó en el cubículo, obligando a Oikawa a sacar la vista de los controles para voltear hacia sus compañeros. Podía ver sus caras en pequeños rectángulos, pero no sabía lo que estaban pensando. Probablemente algo como “ganamos, pero no importa lo que digas, Karasuno se está volviendo fuerte”. Apoyó los dedos sobre la pantalla holográfica y los abrió. Los pequeños rectángulos dejaron de ser pequeños para extenderse a su alrededor. Sí, era preocupación lo que podía ver en sus rostros. Sonrió más amplio y añadió:

― Keishin Ukai tomó el mando de Karasuno hace unos meses. Es un completo novato. Hace falta más que _jugadores_ prodigios para ganar una guerra, especialmente contra nosotros. Estamos bien. Estaremos bien.

Eso cambió el ánimo del equipo. El único que aún seguía pensativo era Iwaizumi. Su ceño fruncido, su boca apretada, su concentración inquebrantable. Oikawa minimizó las pantallas para aterrizar. Una vez que la nave estuvo en el aeropuerto de la empresa, abrió la compuerta y salió a felicitar a su equipo. Subir la moral era esencial. Irían a festejar, después de todo, habían ganado.

Iwaizumi fue el último en salir de la nave. Seguía con la misma expresión. Caminó hacia él, luego se uniría al festejo. Posó sus manos en el pecho amplio de su compañero y las deslizó hacia arriba, envolviendo su cuerpo en un abrazo. La ropa de combate era dura, pero él siempre era cálido. Sintió unas manos vacilantes en su cintura.

― Bien hecho.

― No nos adules, Oikawa. Casi todo el crédito deberías llevártelo tú.

Se separó. Se abrió la chaqueta blanca y celeste. La euforia le daba calor. Iwaizumi le daba calor. Ganar lo llenaba de euforia, y la noche era joven y prometedora. La victoria tenía un sabor dulce que pensaba disfrutar.

― ¿Mío? ―sacudió las pestañas, haciéndose el desentendido―. Yo no podría hacer esto solo. Ese último _punto_ fue todo tuyo.

― Sí, pero...

― Aunque si quieres adularme, no tengo problema con eso.

Iwaizumi lo empujó y Oikawa respondió con una risa.

Irihata y Mizoguchi los esperaban en el interior del gran edificio principal de Aoba Johsai. Estaba lleno de camareros yendo y viniendo con ostentosas comidas. Todo su equipo y ejecutivos comían de los manjares, sentados en grandes sillones aterciopelados. Oikawa recibió más halagos durante la cena e Irihata hizo un brindis por la victoria. Aprovechó la atención para anunciar la compra de nuevos artefactos para las naves, donde la mayoría eran comodidades extra y actualizaciones del sistema. También se le regaló a cada uno el nuevo dispositivo para ventanas. Oikawa estaba emocionado. Desde que se estrenó en el mercado quería uno, pero era muy costoso. Bueno, trabajar para una de las multinacionales más grandes tenía sus ventajas.

Tendrían todo el fin de semana libre antes de retomar los entrenamientos. Oikawa quería invitar a todos a su departamento, pero pensó que estarían mejor si descansaran. Sólo se lo pidió a Iwaizumi.

― Sólo un rato. Tengo que volver a casa.

― No, no tienes ―dijo con tono alegre―. No me molesta si te quedas la noche.

― A mi tampoco, pero... De verdad tengo que ir a casa. Estoy cansado y quiero dormir en mi propia cama.

Oikawa asintió y rodó los ojos, sin perder la sonrisa. Luego de la cena, la noche los bañó con los colores de los carteles. La música electrónica se escapaba de los comercios con luces de neón. Las personas deambulaban tranquilas. Un vagabundo era llevado por la policía. Los autos volaban sobre sus cabezas. El clima era perfecto para seguir paseando.

Hoy no. La caminata le hizo notar cuan cansado estaba. Quizás hubiera sido mejor idea tomar un taxi, pero la distancia entre el trabajo y su departamento no era mucha.

Iwaizumi se acostó en su sillón a ver televisión. Oikawa estaba ansioso por probar el dispositivo para ventanas. Bajó las luces y tecleó en el administrador general de la casa. Pulsó en la ventana, una pestaña que nunca antes había aparecido entre las opciones. Al cliquearla, descubrió infinidades de paisajes que su ventana podía reflejar artificialmente. Tenía una buena vista de la ciudad pero, ¡Click! Ahora podía ver las olas del mar chocando contra las rocas de la playa. ¡Click! Podía ver un bosque lleno de árboles y plantas como si viviera allí. ¿Siquiera seguían existiendo lugares tan poblados de viva naturaleza? Seguramente no. ¡Click! Paris en todo esplendor. Si se movía era como si la Torre Eiffel estuviera ahí de veras. Personitas como hormigas iban de un lado a otro, y se preguntó si los gifs en cuatro dimensiones fueron alguna vez grabados o eran hechos cien por ciento artificiales. ¡Click! ¡Click, click! ¡Click, click, click!

Era fascinante. Siguió explorando fondos hasta que se topó con un campo rebosante de simpleza. Pero el amplio cielo estaba lleno de estrellas.

― Iwa-chan.

― ¿Mmh?

― ¿Estás viendo esto?

― ¿Qué? Ah, sí.

― Es hermoso.

No comprendía cómo Iwaizumi no moría y renacía como Oikawa lo hizo al ver el lugar que reflejaba la ventana. Había algo místico en las estrellas. Un misterio sin resolver, un precioso diamante que nunca conseguiría, un algo, algo, algo hermoso. Estaba enamorado de ellas desde que era un niño, una vez que vio una película de antaño prohibida de ciencia ficción que halló en el sótano de su padre. Desde la ciudad era imposible verlas. El smog cubría el cielo del mundo entero y desde hace años que no podía observarse el color azul y la luna que mostraban en los n!pdf de historia. Esa película cambió la vida de Oikawa. Ese día, decidió que se uniría a una gran empresa como _jugador_. Nadie en su familia estuvo de acuerdo, era muy peligroso y aunque lo intentara, nada le aseguraba que trabajaría para una marca de renombre. El pan de cada día no era su objetivo, sino manejar una de las naves alucinantes y ver el cielo estrellado.

Y lo logró. Por suerte, Iwaizumi estaba interesado en el mismo futuro. Entraron juntos a Aoba Johsai y juntos surcaron el cielo por primera vez.

Oikawa se conmovió y fue a sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y fijó la vista en el televisor.

― ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste este futuro? ―murmuró.

― No.

Sonó tosco.

― ¿Hay algo que te moleste, Iwa-chan?

― Estoy agotado.

Oikawa pasó su mano por el cabello corto y le acarició la mejilla. Iwaizumi lo miró con sus profundos ojos y se acobardó. Podía leerlo. Se mordió el labio y desvió la vista. Se levantó bruscamente y balbuceó un “tengo que irme”. Como tenía la clave del departamento, no hacía falta que lo acompañara. Era frustrante no saber las palabras precisas que lo hicieran quedarse.

Si se gustaban tanto, ¿Por qué no podían corresponderse? ¿Dónde estaba la valentía de Iwaizumi? ¿A qué le temía?

Observó las estrellas hasta quedarse dormido.

...

Fue un fin de semana de descanso, apenas había visto el exterior. Maratón de películas y comida oriental, nada más. El domingo a la noche recibió una extraña llamada cuando preparaba la ropa de entrenamiento para el día siguiente. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Nunca, en sus cuatro años en Aoba Johsai, fue importunado un fin de semana.

― Irihata ―contestó.

― Oikawa, escúchame bien porque tu trabajo depende de esto. Vas a bajar y te vas a subir al auto que espera frente al edificio.

― Irih-

Cortó. El celular en su muñeca marcó siete segundos de conversación. Oikawa tomó la mochila con la ropa que estaba preparando y su tarjeta de identificación. El breve tiempo que estuvo en el ascensor logró incrementar ese mal presentimiento. Pero obedeció. Se subió al auto sin hacer preguntas. Le inspiró confianza saber que era del mismo Irihata y que él vino a recogerlo personalmente. Además de él, estaba Mizoguchi con una copa de champagne. Observaba con ira silenciosa por el vidrio polarizado. A Oikawa se le antojó champagne. Esperó a que se lo ofrecieran por cortesía, como de costumbre.

No lo hicieron.

La atmosfera tensa confirmó sus sospechas. Algo estaba sucediendo y no prometía nada bueno. Música vieja sonaba a un volumen mínimo, música antigua. Hace años que no escuchaba algo que no fuese electrónica. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y deseó que bajaran la ventanilla. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, mantuvo la calma.

― Acabamos de terminar la reunión sobre el traidor que andábamos buscando.

Directo al grano. Entre las cabezas de la empresa no era secreto que alguien vendía información a las competencias. No obstante, se especulaba que podía tratarse de un hacker de envergadura y no un empleado.

Esperen, ¿Lo estaban inculpando?

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó, empezando a alterarse.

― No te preocupes, no hablamos de ti. Pero como capitán del equipo, y por cuestiones personales, pensamos que te corresponde saberlo primero que los demás.

¿Saber qué? Respiró despacio en un intento de relajarse, pero lo siguiente le arrebató el aliento tan sutilmente como una cuchillada en el pulmón.

― Hajime Iwaizumi ha estado hackeando y filtrando información a empleados de Shiratorizawa, Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani,...

La lista de enemigos era tan larga que lo aterrorizó. Los conocía a todos. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se masajeó la frente. Quería verse profesional, pero ya no podía. ¿Hajime Iwa... qué? Era un error, ¿Cierto? No. Bien sabía que estos procedimientos eran exactos como para tener un algún margen de error. No estaría aquí si no hubiera una investigación previa. Lo que más lo enfurecía, era que Iwaizumi no traicionó a la empresa, lo traicionó a él. Le importaba un corno los delitos que había cometido, lo hería más que no se lo contara. No, lo otro era mentira. Sí le importaba. Todo lo que decía Irihata que había hecho Iwaizumi era terrible.

¿Por qué?

Oh, Irihata seguía hablando. Hizo un esfuerzo por procesar sus palabras.

―...aparentemente, la dirección de su casa no es falsa, pero no vive allí. Debe tener un refugio y estamos intentando localizarlo. Queremos saber si tienes algún dato que compartir con nosotros. Será muy bien recompensado. ¿Sabes dónde podríamos encontrarlo?

― No ―contestó de inmediato, antes de ponerse a pensar si era verdad o no―. No lo sé. No sabía nada de esto.

― Entiendo. Bien, presuponemos que él no sabe que sabemos. ¿Podrías llamarlo ahora mismo?

Si se tratara de cualquier otra persona en el mundo, estaría muy complacido ante la expectativa de ver arder su reputación. Arruinar toda su maldita vida por tratarse de un ser miserable. Pero Iwaizumi no. No podía evitar protegerlo. Lo peor de todo era que carecía de excusas para no llamarlo.

Asintió a sus superiores. Si no cooperaba, estaría en contra. No podía hacer eso. Sería hombre muerto. Sus dedos temblaban cuando activó los botones en su muñequera transparente. El corazón le latía con fuerza escuchando los pitidos de la espera. No contestes. No contestes. _No contestes._

― Hola, soy Iwaizumi. En este momento no estoy disponible, por favor llama más tarde o deja un mensaje. Si eres Oikawa, te suplico que no molest...

Cortó. El buzón de llamada. El alivio fue abrumador.

― Si me entero de algo que pueda ser de ayuda ―les dijo con completa serenidad―, les avisaré enseguida. No suspendan el entrenamiento de mañana, es importante. Si Iwaizumi ―y fue tan raro decirlo― no sabe nada, vendrá a practicar. Si no viene, lo encontraremos.

Se comportó tal como ellos querían que lo hiciera. Cuando lo devolvieron a su departamento, cuando se fueron, cuando entró, cuando estuvo absolutamente solo, perdió el control.

Quería salir a por él, pero una paranoia lo obligaba a permanecer encerrado. Tal vez lo pusieron bajo vigilancia. Tal vez Iwaizumi nunca regresaría. En los peores escenarios, lo haría. Le darían cadena perpetua, si tenía suerte. Se decía que la policía era corrupta. Si Aoba Johsai quería hacerlo (y querría), convertirían su vida en un infierno. Oikawa tembló. ¿Cómo podía haberle ocultado algo así? ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Por dónde empezaba su búsqueda? ¿Y si nunca lo volvía a ver?

Lo consultaría con la almohada. Tomaría mejores decisiones una vez que haya dormido. Pero la cama que siempre estuvo vacía, por primera vez se sentía fría. No obtuvo más que unas horas de sueño. A las cuatro de la mañana, sus pies descalzos daban vueltas sobre la alfombra. La ventana seguía reflejando las mentiras de estrellas y la televisión estaba prendida jorobando con las noticias, pero llenando el silencio desolador.

Tenía que hacer algo. Antes del entrenamiento. Ya.

Se vistió con un abrigo negro que no solía usar y metió su tarjeta de identificación en un bolsillo interno. Al salir, miró hacia todas partes. No parecía haber nada sospechoso. Autos en el cielo, carteles luminosos. Nada fuera de lo común. Confiaban en él. No se lo hubieran dicho de no ser así, ¿No? Porque si supiera algo de relevancia, la conversación en el auto no habría variado. Seguiría protegiendo a Iwaizumi.

Sabía que podían estar espiándolo igual. Fue hasta la parada de taxis y se dirigió a la dirección que conocía, la aparentemente falsa. Algo habría en la casa, una pista, una nota, Iwaizumi no podía desaparecer sin más. No sin avisarle. Introdujo la contraseña y la puerta se abrió. Ni bien entró, la cerró con clave y toda la seguridad habida y por haber, para dedicarse a revisar los cajones. El mutismo, interrumpido únicamente por su respiración, le ponía la piel de gallina, y haber llegado sin dificultades lo hacía sentirse más ansioso. Nadie de Aoba Johsai. Confiaban de verdad en que iría al entrenamiento, o que no aparecería más. En realidad, Oikawa pensaba lo mismo.

― ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?

Se sobresaltó del miedo. Pero Iwaizumi se refregaba un ojo, con el sueño pegado a la cara. Oikawa no pensó. Lo agarró de camiseta y lo golpeó contra la pared. Él no reaccionó, confundido. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle. Que quería gritarle. Que quería reclamarle. Tantas preguntas en su lengua, tantos sentimientos dolidos, tanto miedo sin fundamentos claros. Tenía tanto, tanto que intentó resumirlo.

Juntó sus bocas en un beso furioso. Iwaizumi lo apartó con violencia, pero cambió rápidamente su protesta por indignación y sorpresa:

― ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué está pasando?

― ¡Dime tú que está pasando! Aoba Johsai te está buscando por vender información a los enemigos. ¿Te estuviste cagando en mí todo este tiempo? ―No debería gritar, alguien podía oírlos. Gritó igual. Iwaizumi palideció y comenzó a decir algo, pero no se lo permitió―. Arriesgamos nuestras vidas en cada maldita batalla para que tú los ayudes, ¿Para qué? Están intentando matarnos, Hajime, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan estúpido? Y eso no es todo, ¿No pensaste un sólo minuto lo que me estabas haciendo a mí?

― ¡Esto no se trata de ti, Oikawa!

― Toda la confianza que teníamos ―continuó, por más que su voz se quebrara―, cada vez que pensé que me estabas salvando el culo en el medio de una batalla eras tú el que me ponía en riesgo. De ti me tenía que cuidar, y aun así tuve que protegerte frente a Irihata y los demás...

― ¿Qué hiciste qu-...?

― Y yo, yo estuve preocupado y me siento un idiota. No sé si me has utilizado todo este tiempo, pero, ¡Cállate! No terminé, cierra la boca. Me siento como un idiota porque yo te quiero y pensé que eras la única persona en la que podía confiar ciegamente cuando resulta que...

Iwaizumi lo tomó del rostro y cortó su discurso con un beso igual de furioso que el primero. Fue tan amargo. Lo empujó y se limpió las lágrimas. Estaba tan enojado que quería irse. Ya dijo lo más básico que tenía para decir. Tenía el corazón hecho pedazos y el orgullo por el suelo. Tal vez, era momento de juntar los pedazos y recoger su orgullo del sucio pavimento.

― Si te calmas te lo contaré todo. Pero no aquí, este lugar ya no es seguro ―farfulló.

Sonaba preocupado, pero Oikawa no quería verlo a la cara. Claro que quería oír la explicación pero, le dolió más que todo lo pasado, saber que ya no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para dejar que lo llevara a otra parte.

― No ―se negó, con un nudo en la garganta.

― Por favor ―gruñó con voz firme.

― No. Si tienes que explicar, hazlo ahora. Tengo entrenamiento en unas horas y debo ir a casa por el bolso.

― Pero...

― Me voy.

― Está bien.

Se estremeció. ¿Cómo que estaba bien? Levantó la mirada. Iwaizumi estaba encogido contra la pared. Parecía estar sufriendo, pero algo no encajaba. Nada encajaba. Oikawa se sentía horrible, no quería que sufriera, quería que le rogara y le asegurara que no era culpable. Todo un malentendido. Eso quería escuchar. Y la expresión de su mejor amigo decía todo lo contrario. Parecía más metido, en lo que sea que estuviera metido, de lo que los propios empresarios sabían. Esto era más grande.

No lo estaba reteniendo. Prefería que se fuera sin justificarse. Oikawa sintió que una parte de él murió. Una calma inusitada y ajena lo invadió. Se acercó con la dignidad que le quedaba y apoyó sus manos en el pecho como siempre después de una batalla. Depositó un beso en su mejilla y murmuró:

― Te detesto ―sentenció, herido―. A donde quiera que vayas, suerte.

No había gota de sarcasmo en su voz ni en sus intenciones. Quiso ir hacia la salida, pero Iwaizumi lo agarró del brazo.

― No me odies. No es cierto que no pensé en ti. No te conté nada porque no quería involucrarte.

Lo soltó. Oikawa se dio vuelta y lo observó con recelo. Iwaizumi tenía los ojos oscuros clavados en el piso. Se cruzó de brazos, pero se veía indefenso. Era esa posición y esa mirada que no veía hace años: cuando eran niños e Iwaizumi se golpeaba, estaba por llorar pero no lo hacía, porque desde niño se hacía el rudo. Esa era la cara que ponía. Le hizo tartamudear el corazón. Qué injusto.

― Me enferma el estado del mundo ―confesó Iwaizumi―. Tú no te das cuenta. Te encantan los lujos, pero nunca te preguntaste que ocurre con los que no lo tienen. Se los llevan, Oikawa. Estaba harto de ver... no, estaba harto de no ver. Las noticias que pasan en la televisión siempre son las mismas, cambiando los nombres de las personas y de los lugares. Todo está hecho para distraerte de lo que realmente sucede, y en ese entonces no tenía idea de qué era lo que sucedía, pero sentía que me ocultaban todo. Sueno como un chiflado, lo sé. Pero lo notaba en, por ejemplo, el invento de la ventana. Será muy lindo, pero mientras estás mirando tu paisaje de estrellas un policía podría estar asesinando a golpes a alguien por decir lo que piensa. También me sentía como un títere de Aoba Johsai; ellos se quedan en el edificio y ganan dinero sin mover un pelo, nosotros somos los que peleamos contra otros _jugadores_ que están en la misma posición que nosotros. ¿No lo ves? _Jugadores, pelotas, puntos_ , ¡No es un maldito juego! Pero claro, si dijeran militares, bombas y naves derribadas, la gente se horrorizaría. Está todo dictado por las multinacionales. Ellos ganan y nosotros perdemos, pero nos hacen creer que ganamos con ellos.

»Empecé como aficionado a registrar información. Hackear a las empresas era imposible para mí, así que indagaba en sitios prohibidos de internet con un programa básico para impedir que me rastrearan. Me rastrearon igual. Recibí un mensaje de un _jugador_ anónimo de Nekoma. Era una invitación para unirme a un servidor, la dirección y la clave. También decía que sabían quién era, pero no pensaban extorsionarme. Que era mi elección. Hasta me recomendaron un programa mejor para ocultarme. Quise abandonarlo todo, pero así no cambiaría nada. En ese servidor conocí un montón de personas de las empresas enemigas que quieren derrocar el poder que tienen nuestros jefes. Todos aportamos información. Me enseñaron a hackear y juntos fuimos ideando formas de ataques para no dañarnos entre nosotros durante los combates. Así podemos disimular sin que nadie salga herido, o por lo menos intentarlo.

»Oikawa, sé perfectamente en lo que me estoy metiendo y por eso no quería hacerte parte. Me parece mal que te sientas tan acomodado en todo lo que intento destruir, pero sé que eres feliz y no quería arruinarlo. Prefiero que continúes en el mundo de fantasía, porque aunque hagamos todo lo posible por cambiar las cosas, nos llevará toda nuestra vida y más.

»Pero al parecer, lo arruiné todo.

Oikawa no sabía qué decir.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ―inquirió, ordenando sus pensamientos.

― Ir al escondite. Hablar con mis compañeros. Luego, no sé.

No cabía en su imaginación la inmensidad de una revolución secreta. Tarde. Ya era parte de ello. Suspiró. Qué fastidio.

― Está bien, está bien ―dijo más para sí, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Vamos.

― ¿A dónde? ―dijo Iwaizumi, desconcertado.

― A ese escondite. Habla con tus compañeros y después llévame a desayunar. ¿O eso es muy peligroso?

― Oikawa...

― ¿Qué?

Iwaizumi dudó. Dio un paso y lo abrazó. Nunca había empezado un abrazo. Se mantuvo inmóvil, fundiéndose en la calidez. Cerró los ojos y por un momento, regresaron a la victoria después de una batalla.

― Ni sueñes que voy a dejarte venir ―susurró.

― Ni sueñes que voy a dejarte ir ―contestó.

― Oikawa...

Iwaizumi lo soltó. Tenía un aspecto tan inocente cuando se frustraba.

― Soy el capitán de uno de los equipos más poderosos. No necesito que me cuides, pero gracias por hacerlo. No tienes por qué hacer esto solo ―canturreó, como siempre, tratando de subir la moral. Probablemente la suya.

― No estoy solo. No quiero que te metas en esto.

Oikawa no le hizo caso. Podía ser como una aventura, se mintió. Metió ropa para los dos en un bolso que había en una de sus piezas. Le convendría gastar los ahorros ahora antes de que Aoba Johsai lo denunciara y le cancelaran la cuenta. Estúpido dinero electrónico. Aún no estaba de acuerdo con los ideales de Iwaizumi, pero tal vez había puntos en los que tenía razón. Y de acuerdo o no, estaría a su lado.

― Oikawa, te dije que no.

― Sé objetivo: del uno al diez, ¿Qué tan útil sería en esta rebelión? ―dijo, inspeccionando la habitación en búsqueda de lo que pudiera servir.

― Cien. Pero no permitiré que...

― Listo. Ahora hazme caso y vamos.

Iwaizumi parecía un robot. Estaba perplejo y le daba gracia. Oikawa introdujo las claves de memoria y abrió la puerta.

― Puedes contarme los detalles en el camino.

A su pesar, tenía curiosidad sobre el tema. Era como una conspiración y siempre amó las conspiraciones. No le gustaba ser parte de una, pero ya no tenía opción. Además, para vencer al enemigo hay que aprender a usar las herramientas que se tiene. Oikawa tenía que aprenderlo todo para poder ayudar. Y ganar. Sobre todo le gustaba ganar.

― No podemos hablar de esto en la calle.

― ¿Podemos inventar códigos y señas para hablar? ―eran infantil, pero divertido.

― Tampoco se te ocurra decir palabras como “códigos” y “señas” en la calle.

Oikawa hizo un esfuerzo para reprimir el puchero y mantener la sonrisa.

No tomarían un taxi porque era exponerse al conductor. Ir a pie significaba un largo camino y a estas horas era un tanto sospechoso. Todavía no comprendía que su vida había cambiado para siempre y le costaría un montón adaptarse, porque ya quería hacer una pausa, regresar a su departamento, tomarse un té de limón con pan de leche y acostarse un rato.

Caminaron hasta que le dolieron los pies. Eran acompañados por el zumbido de los autos en el cielo y las luces demasiado deslumbrantes para las cinco y media de la mañana. Iwaizumi estaba en su modo reflexivo, así que no lo interrumpió con una charla banal. Quería avisarle de algo, pero asumió que era efecto secundario de la paranoia, otra vez. Sin embargo, después de cuatro cuadras seguidas sintiendo que alguien lo seguía, empezó a darle importancia. Miró varias veces por su hombro, sin ver a nadie. Quizás era su imaginación.

Iwaizumi dobló a la izquierda y paró en seco. Se llevó un dedo a los labios y aguardó. Alguien giró en la esquina y Oikawa comprendió que no era su imaginación. De reojo, vio cómo Iwaizumi entraba en pánico. Hubiera deseado que fuera su imaginación. Ah, mierda.

Todo este tiempo habían sido perseguidos. Por él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un día me levanté con ganas de hacer un fanfic innovador. Entonces me pregunté, ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
> Así que le agregué algo que no tiene ningún otro: historia. Oh, ¡Hay más! El romance no es el tema central. Seguro que están muy impactados.  
> ...  
> Okay, es broma. Quería hacer algo diferente por mí, ya que todas mis historias (y el 80% de los fics en general) se tratan de dos personajes que se enamoran y el desarrollo de dicho amor. No me malinterpreten, amo con todo mi ser esos fics, pero tenía ganas de escribir alguna otra cosa, dejar un mensaje y una bonita y emocionante historia. Y heme aquí.  
> No tengo idea qué tan largo será. Hasta ahora tendré unos diez capítulos hechos, que estaré publicando los días martes.  
> En cuanto al AU, se irán explicando varias cosas sobre el mundo futurista que creé a medida que vayan saliendo los capítulos. Aún así, si tienen alguna duda, pueden consultarme.
> 
> Como siempre, los comentarios y críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas~


	2. Capítulo 2

Kunimi los observaba con sus inteligentes ojitos. Iwaizumi jaló a Oikawa pero él lo detuvo. Si no se tratara de una persona que apreciaba, se hubiera asegurado que no hablara a los golpes. Pero como no podía, la mejor opción era huir. Aw, no tenía nada de tacto. Bien, estaba a punto de enseñarle una lección.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó a Kunimi.

No se le escapó detalle alguno. Echó un pie hacia atrás con sutileza. No apartó los ojos. Habló en voz baja. Chico listo.

― Irihata me dijo que fuera a tu departamento. Y que si escapabas, te siguiera.

Soltó a Iwaizumi y avanzó hacia él. Lo vio tensarse.

― ¿Confías en mí?

― Sí.

Oikawa sonrió con tristeza.

― Y yo en ti. Escucha, tú no nos viste. Yo no estaba en mi departamento. Es lo mejor para todos, ¿Sí?

Kunimi no respondió. Oikawa se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. No era una soborno afectivo, sino una sensación de que todo se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor. ¿Y si no lo volvía a ver? Lo apretó entre sus brazos y susurró “haz lo que creas correcto. Pero confío en que confíes en mí”.

Iba a agregar una frase, una despedida, algo... pero no sabía que decir. Y para su sorpresa, Kunimi asintió y se alejó. Y cuando ya no estaba, supo qué decirle. _Cuídate y cuida al equipo por mí._ Apoyó las manos en su cintura con resignación y miró a Iwaizumi, sin ninguna razón. Él frunció el ceño.

― Sé que dije cien, pero estaba equivocado. Del uno al diez eres un mil.

Era cuestión de conocer al individuo y saber específicamente cómo tratarlo. Llevaba haciendo eso toda su vida.

― Sigamos ―rió bajito, con una sonrisa radiante como los carteles.

Oikawa no podía poner su cabeza en orden. Sabía que sería catastrófico cuando pudiera, pero ahora no era más que un sentimiento indescifrable muy en el fondo, rodeado por felicidad superficial. Se aferró a esa felicidad frágil como papel mojado, deseando que se secara pronto.

El destino final era una tienda de DVD’s. Tenía sentido. Ya nadie compraba DVD’s. Para eso existía la red, por más ilegal que fuera. No es como si esta tienda irradiara confianza. Pasaron por el costado e Iwaizumi abrió una tapa con una calcomanía del símbolo radioactivo. En la actualidad era común ver esas calcomanías: las ponía el gobierno para clausurar comercios, pero no hacía nada para impedir que siguieran funcionando. Era como “les avisamos que dañará su salud, suerte con eso”. No solía afectar las ventas. La entrada era angosta, pero no era difícil pasar.

Adentro, muchos pares de ojos se enfocaron en ellos. La habitación era chiquita, pero daba la impresión de que sería más grande sin todas esas caras, lamentablemente, conocidas para Oikawa. Estaba iluminada por una lamparita a punto de caer y morir, colgada del techo de manera precaria, y por todas las computadoras y pantallas holográficas que le daba un aspecto fantasmagórico a las personas y a los objetos sobre las mesas.

Estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de admiración y adoración, no a las de desprecio y desinterés. La más hostil fue la del capitán de Karasuno. Oh, estaban todos. Mr. Refrescante de Karasuno, el vice-capitán de los búhos, dos gatos y una mujer desconocida pero muy, muy bonita. Por lo menos no estaba Ushiwaka ni Tobio.

― ¿Oikawa?

― ¿No te agrada verme, Sawamura? ―saludó, tomando una silla y apoyando su trasero como si fuera habitual.

― Hace tres días intentaste matarnos.

― Ah, sí ―sacudió la mano, haciendo caso omiso.

― Les guste o no, ahora tendremos que soportarlo ―refunfuñó Iwaizumi.

― Hey ―protestó Oikawa infantilmente.

Nadie le prestó atención. Se notaba a leguas que lo odiaban. Supuso que se tomaron muy a pecho eso de los intentos de asesinato. No deberían. ¿No estaba justificado con toda esa mierda de ser un títere? Oikawa lo comprendía muy bien, pero fingía que no. Era más sencillo. Se mordió el labio, buscando la manera de no parecer nervioso. Mr. Refrescante, Sugawara, le dio una palmada en la espalda.

― Bienvenido. Me alegra que hayas recapacitado sobre tus acciones y te hayas unido a nosotros.

― Suena como una secta ―respondió con una sonrisa, para no decir “No te equivoques, sólo estoy aquí por Iwa-chan. Yo no me arrepiento de ninguna victoria.” Pero eso no sería lo más sabio. Necesitaba amigos, no más enemigos.

La mujer bonita puso una taza de café en frente de él. No le gustaba el café, pero si ese ángel se lo pidiera, bebería cien litros. Tendría su edad, el pelo azabache y un lunar en la barbilla. Si le hubiera traído un té de limón, estaba seguro que caería enamorado.

Bromeando, por supuesto. Jugó con el asa de la taza y estiró la otra mano.

― ¿Cómo es que no tuve el placer de conocerte antes? Soy Oikawa Tooru.

Ella ignoró su mano y se inclinó.

― Kiyoko Shimizu, manager de Karasuno.

― Mmh. Con un ángel como tú cuidándonos, no habrá nada por qué preocuparnos ―tarareó, llevando la taza a sus labios.

― Iwaizumi, ¿Puedes explicar esto? ―dijo el gato del cual no recordaba su nombre. Era _líbero_ en la batalla, eso lo sabía muy bien. ¿Yaku? Algo así―. No nos has avisado que tenemos un nuevo miembro.

― Lo siento. Me descubrieron. Oikawa fue el que me cubrió.

Se oía bien. El buen Oikawa salvando el día. El café no era tan malo después de todo. Tenía hambre. Iwaizumi también debería servirse un café. No se metió en la disputa que le precedió al primer sorbo. ¿No podía desayunar en paz? Todo a su alrededor era un caos. El gato de la nave central, el _armador,_ ¿Kozume Kenma? Él movió sus ojitos dorados hacia la discusión y se encogió en el asiento. La bonita de Shimizu apretó los labios y siguió la pelea con atención. Qué hacer ahora con Iwaizumi era el mayor problema. Además del hecho de que todos le guardaban rencor a Oikawa, por más que Sugawara insistiera en que ese no era el problema y que tenía su derecho de participar si así lo deseaba. Pero Oikawa no lo deseaba. Bostezó y se terminó el café.

Estaba a punto de interrumpir cuando dos sujetos lo hicieron por él. Conocidos también. El famoso capitán de los búhos y el de los gatos. Los dos lo miraron con seriedad. El intercambio nada pacifico de opiniones se tornó más agresivo. Oikawa los escuchó un rato más hasta que se cansó, apoyó la taza con mucha fuerza sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

 ― Son muy ruidosos ―dijo casi gritando para hacerse oír por sobre el cotorreo―. Me hiere que no confíen en mí ―apretó una mano contra su pecho con dramatismo y sacudió la cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa―, pero les aseguro que no tengo malas intenciones. Estoy aquí porque quiero estar aquí. Quiero ayudar.

― Oikawa ―dijo Sugawara con suavidad―, nadie está aquí porque quiera estar aquí. Aunque sea como enemigos, nos conocemos: no soy agresivo y no quiero hacerle daño a nadie. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Para proteger a las personas que amo. Todos tienen sus razones para ayudar, ¿Qué es lo que te motiva?

 _Proteger a las personas que amo_. Aw, eso fue feo. Se sintió como una punzada en el pecho. _Culpa_. Era culpa porque Oikawa odiaba a Karasuno. Nunca había tenido en cuenta que _jugadores_ a los que trató de matar quizás tuvieran a alguien que los quisiera. Era más fácil si no los humanizaba. Naves sin rostro, blancos fáciles. Y si tuviera a Tobio o Ushiwaka en frente de él en ese mismo instante, si tuviera la oportunidad de romperles el cuello, le gustaría hacerlo. No sabía si sería capaz, pero no le cabían dudas de que, si hubiera naves y _pelotas_ de por medio, disfrutaría mucho ver cómo se estrellaban. Y ahora detestaba que Sugawara lo mirara de esa forma, porque la culpa no se iba.

Su única y suficiente motivación era Iwaizumi. Él era lo más importante que tenía y estuvo incondicionalmente a su lado. Si el mundo cambiaba y se volvía horrible, podría con ello siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos. Pero si el mundo seguía su curso y él no estaba, no había dispositivos ni victorias que llenaran ese vacío.

Sin embargo, mostrar emociones ante el enemigo no era una movida inteligente. Y aún no tenía en claro quién era el enemigo, pero más vale prevenir.

― Ustedes me necesitan ―afirmó―. No sé qué ganan con robar y usar información en contra de las empresas, pero evidentemente, no es mucho. ―Abrió una aplicación de su muñequera y la extendió para que todos pudieran verlo―. Cada empresa es difícil de derrotar por la cantidad de poder que tienen. ¿Qué es el poder? Yo lo definiría como la habilidad de hacer lo que se les da la gana. Está claro que la influencia que poseen va más allá de lo que nosotros podríamos tener, entonces lo están haciendo mal. Cambien de estrategia. El objetivo no es robar ese poder, sino inutilizarlo. ¿Me siguen, o es demasiado para sus cabecitas?

― Continua ―gruñó Iwaizumi.

El silencio lo complació. Captó el interés de la manada.

― El poder de las empresas se divide así:

Dibujó una televisión en el programa de su muñequera. Debajo escribió “medios”. Al lado dibujó el logo de las bitcoins y escribió “dinero”. Por último, una nave con la palabra “violencia”.

― ¿Mmh? ¿Eso es todo? ―ronroneó el gato de pelo oscuro―. ¿Crees que somos idiotas?

 _Sí, lo creo_ , pensó.

― Primero, cortas los medios de comunicación. Sin ellos, la información por la que tanto luchan será inútil. ¿De qué les sirve si no tienen cómo comunicarla?

― Con eso pierdes la influencia sobre la población. Si no pueden controlar a la sociedad no pueden mantener su tiranía―razonó el gato negro.

Oikawa frunció el ceño. ¿De dónde sacaron la idea de que las empresas controlaban la sociedad? Pero un revuelo mayor al que esperaba causar se expandió por la habitación. Iwaizumi golpeó el puño contra la mesa y sonrió.

― Y si la sociedad no sabe lo que está pasando, buscará su propia información ―dijo―. Información verdadera.

No entendía lo que estaban diciendo.

― Kenma, ¿Es posible interferir con la señal de televisión, radio y periódicos online? ―preguntó Yaku.

― No lo sé. Podríamos intentarlo.

― Por favor, continúa ―pidió Akaashi.

― Está bien ―asintió, confundido. Pero le gustaba ese “por favor”. Marcó a la televisión con un círculo y la tachó. Del círculo sacó una flecha hacia el siguiente dibujo y prosiguió―. Una empresa que no gana dinero, quiebra. Quedaría anular las ventas, porque los medios se supone que ya lo habríamos hecho. Si es posible, hackear las cuentas del banco para que no puedan reinvertir, aunque tengo entendido que eso es casi imposible ―Tachó el dinero del programa―. Sin medios ni dinero, recolectar información no tiene propósito. Ya no mandarían _jugadores_ al espacio porque, ¿Para qué les sirve romper la defensa magnética con las _pelotas_ si la información que hackeen de las empresas enemigas ya no les sirve?

Tachó el último dibujo. Cerró el programa y esperó a que meditaran. Regresó a su asiento y cruzó las piernas. Todavía quería un té de limón y pan de leche.

― Creo que tenemos que pensarlo bien ―opinó Sawamura―. El plan de Oikawa tiene muchos huecos, pero como base es interesante. Propongo que hagamos una reunión mañana, es una decisión muy grande que no podemos tomar a la ligera. Hasta entonces, piensen. Y comuníquenselo a los demás. Iwaizumi, Oikawa, mientras tanto, pueden vivir en el piso de arriba.

― Gracias, Daichi ―dijo Iwaizumi.

Su único amigo entre tantos desconocidos conocidos parecía tener apuro en abandonar el escondite. Fueron hasta el fondo e introdujo un código en el panel general y suelo se deslizó debajo de él. Con destreza, se deslizó hacia un costado. Nunca lo había visto. Una puerta común y corriente, pero en el suelo. Las escaleras descendientes daban a un corredor oscuro. Iwaizumi esperaba a que bajara, así que lo hizo. Caminó con las manos en las paredes para guiarse, pero no era capaz de distinguir nada. Casi cae cuando sus pies tropezaron. Tanteó con cuidado e Iwaizumi chocó  contra él.

― Sube.

La segunda escalera era el triple de la primera, pero ascendiente. Los condujo a un corredor más chico, con un cuarto y un baño. Iwaizumi tecleó más códigos y entraron. Oikawa arrugó la nariz. El suelo de madera estaba sucio con una televisión vieja y un colchón sucio con mantas viejas. No había ventanas y el olor era extraño. Estaba todo en el suelo y en las esquinas opuestas a él se acumulaba moho.

― ¿Vamos a vivir aquí? ―se quejó, a pesar de saber que no estaba en condiciones de reclamar nada.

Iwaizumi lo atrapó con una mano en la nuca y otra en la barbilla. Lo besó con tanta intensidad que Oikawa estaba seguro que sus piernas se derretirían en cualquier momento. Se lo devolvió torpemente con la misma avidez, lamió sus labios, su boca, tironeó su ropa y suspiró. El otro se alejó un poco y lo abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

El corazón le latía con fuerza. Se mordió los labios, aún quería más.

― ¿Dije mil? Oikawa, eres un millón.

Oikawa le sonrió y entrecerró los ojos. Buscó su boca otra vez. ¿Debía liderar una revolución y destruir las multinacionales para ganarse a Iwaizumi? Y aunque fuera sólo por un beso, lo haría. Se apretó contra el cuerpo y este correspondió empujándolo hacia atrás. Perdió el aliento cuando su cabeza golpeó la pared. Lo atrajo más cerca y sintió el aliento caliente de Iwaizumi contra su piel.

El sonido del código de la puerta siendo activado los hizo separarse. Oikawa se relamió los labios y maldijo mentalmente. Iwaizumi se arregló la ropa y carraspeó.

Cuando el gato negro y el búho entraron, sentía que las mejillas le ardían. Su corazón no se calmó y no parecía que fuera a calmarse de aquí a la muerte. Esos besos no tuvieron un ápice de amargura como los primeros, pero no sabía si contenían amor. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba Iwaizumi en él? Sabía que jamás usaría sus sentimientos para manipularlo (sonaba más propio de Oikawa, pero nunca con su mejor amigo), pero todo este rollo del beso se sintió como una recompensa. Estaba compuesto mayormente de euforia. No sabía si era bueno o malo, pero lo disfrutó y quería más, mucho más.

― Iwaizumi, Daichi quiere hablar contigo.

― Voy.

Oikawa no vio marchar a Iwaizumi. No les quitó la vista a los chicos que tenía en frente. Sonrisa amable y mirada intimidante.

― Ohohoho... ―musitó Bokuto.

― Ohohoho ―asintió Kuroo.

― ¿Yohoo~...?

Ellos sonrieron. Lo tomaron de un brazo cada uno y Oikawa se dejó arrastrar, desconcertado.

Bajaron las escaleras y la oscuridad del pasillo se los tragó. Se detuvieron a mitad del camino. Oyó un código siendo ingresado. Una puerta se abrió en la mitad de la nada y pestañeó varias veces por la repentina luz.

― Tú estuviste todo este tiempo durmiendo ―Bokuto lo arrojó hacia adentro.

― O en el baño. En cualquier sitio menos aquí ―ronroneó Kuroo.

Una vieja mesa de pool, cartas, paquetes de cigarrillos y botellas sobre otra mesa con un mantel verde manzana, roto. Tomó la cajita de cartas y pasó sus dedos por la baraja francesa. Era tan anticuado que su pecho se llenó de una nostalgia inusitada e impropia. Les dedicó una sonrisa al tiempo que cerraban la puerta.

― ¿Este es un rito de iniciación?

― No tenemos ritos de iniciación, pero este podría ser uno ―reflexionó Bokuto sacando un cigarrillo.

― Creí que el rito de iniciación era más tarde en mi cama ―se lamentó Kuroo.

― Después podríamos apostarlo. Pero ahora, enséñame a jugar eso ―señaló la mesa de pool. No la había visto más que en películas, pero tenía una idea básica de su funcionamiento.

― ¿Sabes jugar al póker? ―preguntó Bokuto, mezclando las cartas habilidosamente.

― No.

― Este niño tiene mucho que aprender.

Pasó el resto de la mañana jugando al póker. Eran realmente divertidos. Desde que era un niño no se divertía con un juego que no fuera virtual. Su recuerdo más lejano era cuando su hermana les enseñó “el piso es lava” y con Iwaizumi pasaron tardes enteras saltando sobre los muebles. Pero los juegos de azar tenían algo intrigante que atraparon a Oikawa desde la primera partida.

A la tarde, Akaashi les trajo la comida y tuvieron un almuerzo-merienda. Oikawa aprendía rápido y ya estaba al nivel de Kuroo y Bokuto en el póker, pero Akaashi los hizo quedar a los tres como unos idiotas. Después de que en la bandeja no quedara ni un mísero grano de arroz, se despidió. Necesitaba una siesta; eran las cuatro de la tarde y tenía la sensación de que el día no se terminaba más. Le pareció que la conversación con Irihata, y la pelea y reconciliación con Iwaizumi fueron hace días y no esa misma mañana.

Iwaizumi estaba acostado de espaldas sobre el colchón de su cuartucho en el piso de arriba. Oikawa se coló debajo de las sábanas y lo abrazó. Antes de que pudiera acomodarse, él deshizo el abrazo y se alzó sobre sus codos.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

― ¿Le doy amor a mi novio? ―inquirió.

― No somos novios ―pronunció cabizbajo con un sólido murmullo.

― Ah, bien, nos amamos pero no vamos a tener una relación, ¿Alguien se olvidó de informarme de las razones? ―rezongó.

― Estamos en una situación complicada. No quiero tener una relación porque sé que voy a distraerme, _tú vas a distraerme_. Sé que estamos dispuestos a arruinarlo todo el uno por el otro, pero los demás no deberían saberlo y no me refiero a nuestros compañeros. Cualquiera podría usarlo en nuestra contra y eso sería... No podría con ello. Y pienso que una relación en secreto sería lo más adecuado, pero tú no quieres eso, ¿No?

― No ―negó con tristeza.

― Tal vez, cuando todo esto acabe, podríamos... ―vaciló y no completó la frase.

Al menos no negó que se amaban. Decirlo así, “nos amamos”, tan obvio, tan sencillo, tan simple... no era muy agradable. Quería que cada uno lo dijera directamente. _Te amo, Iwa-chan. Te amo, Iwaizumi. Hajime..._

Tal vez, cuando todo esto acabe, podrían tener una cita. Besarse en su propio hogar, hacerse masajes después del trabajo (que obviamente no implica asesinar a nadie con explosiones magnéticas), tener alguna mascota, hacer el amor, dormir juntos,... Suena como un sueño. Oh, y lo es. Había grandes probabilidades de que, en vez de terminar saliéndose con la suya, murieran todos en el intento. Y lo más triste era que había escenarios peores. Oikawa no tenía idea qué era todo eso que supuestamente ocultaban las empresas, pero nadie era tan idiota como para no saber lo que te podía pasar si te interponías a ellas.

En resumen: una relación entre Iwaizumi y Oikawa era imposible. Al menos, eso era lo que estaba diciendo Iwaizumi. “Cuando todo esto acabe...”. Lo más realista era pensar que no acabaría.

La madera no era tan grata como su alfombra. Quizás era porque arrastraba los pies con frustrado enojo. No se molestó en calzarse ni en responder a dónde iba. Localizó la puerta del pasillo y golpeó repetidas veces.

Bokuto asomó sus grandes ojos acaramelados y sonrió al verlo. Luego los entrecerró.

― ¿Contraseña?

Oikawa no estaba de humor. Probó abrir la puerta a la fuerza, pero lo que logró fue que Kuroo se asomara por ella.

― ¿Contraseña?

― Nunca me dijeron la contraseña ―intentó con un puchero lindo.

― ¿Ah, no?

― Qué lástima.

La puerta no se abrió. Oikawa rodó los ojos y puso las manos en su cintura. Los ojos que lo escrutaban eran casi de la misma tonalidad, hermosos pero irritantes.

― Apuesto _lo que quieran_ a que puedo ganarles una partida de póker ―se mordió la sonrisa con sensualidad. Si no podía por las malas, podría por las buenas.

El gato y el búho se miraron. Lo dejaron entrar en un mutuo acuerdo silencioso. Le sorprendió ver a Kenma a un costado con una pantalla holográfica. Parecía un juego RPG y no quitaba sus ojos de la luminiscencia. ¿Qué era esto, el trío de los hermosos ojos dorados? Injusto, muy injusto.

Ocuparon la mesa y Bokuto se puso a barajar las cartas.

― Kenma, ¿Quieres jugar? ―Kuroo apoyó la cabeza sobre la mano y lo observó con interés.

― No, gracias.

― Creí que te gustaban los juegos ―reprochó.

― No es lo mismo ―torció el gesto, el mismo que hacía durante una batalla complicada. Esa combinación de concentración y disgusto.

 ― Socializa un rato ―le instó Bokuto.

Kenma emitió un gruñido por lo bajo cuando hizo un mal movimiento y el monstruo lo atrapó. El GAME OVER ocupó toda la pantalla. Tocó su muñequera y lo cerró.

― Está bien...

― Oikawa, ¿Alguna vez oíste del Strip-póker? ―sugirió Kuroo.

― No... Pero suena divertido.

― No juego ―dijo Kenma inmediatamente, negando con la cabeza.

― ¿Por qué? Eres el mejor de los cuatro.

Eso bajó la autoestima de Oikawa. Estaba emocionado con estar al nivel del búho y el gato, pero resultaba que Akaashi y Kenma eran mejores. Bueno, no sabía las reglas de esta variación, pero por el nombre parecía que lo disfrutaría aunque perdiera. Kuroo llenó cuatro vasos: tres con whisky y uno con licor de chocolate.

― No me gusta el whisky ―reprochó Oikawa.

Cuando le ofrecían de beber en las reuniones de la empresa, solía pedir champagne o un vino ligero de buena calidad. Quería probar el licor de chocolate que le dieron a Kenma. El gatito se llevó el licor a su boca pequeña y lo abandonó a un lado. Estaba seguro que no bebería más en toda la noche.

― Tendrás que ganarte las bebidas ―rió Bokuto, repartiendo las cartas.

Las reglas eran simples: el que pierde se quita una prenda a elección. Se terminaba cuando todos los participantes, excepto uno, estén completamente desnudos.

La atmosfera se llenó de humo de cigarrillo, risas y vergüenza. Luego del tercer whisky, ya no sabía tan mal. Tuvo curiosidad acerca de fumar, pero como no le dieron a probar, no pidió. Además, si era tan repulsivo como el olor, no quería.

La primera ronda fue de práctica. Se jugó hasta la ropa interior, pero luego se vistieron otra vez para jugar la ronda definitiva. Estaba confiado porque salió segundo; Kenma primero y Bokuto el gran perdedor. Ver a todos desnudos era un buen incentivo para la victoria y más aún si tenía derecho a reclamar licor de chocolate para la próxima.

Sin embargo, las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente al deseado. Bokuto estaba como dios lo trajo al mundo desde hace rato, Kenma conservaba la camiseta y el calzoncillo, mientras que Kuroo y Oikawa sólo eso último.

Y Oikawa acababa de perder. La cabeza le daba vueltas por el alcohol y tuvo un momento de inhibición muy impropio en él. Después suspiró y decidió tomarlo como lo que era: un juego. No es como si tuviera inseguridades acerca de su cuerpo. Muy por el contrario, se alegraría al recibir más halagos, así que dejó caer las cartas perdedoras sobre la mesa y se bajó la prenda restante.

Bokuto y Kuroo se sonrieron. El segundo recibió una patada por debajo de la mesa por parte de Kenma, que no pudo ver pero fue obvio que era de él. Oikawa se rió por lo bajo mientras tironeaba de la tela elástica hacia abajo. Viendo su posición de manera positiva: hacía calor. Se inclinó hacia adelante para ver la resolución de la partida.

Fue por apenas, por un pelo de rana calva que Kenma triunfó sobre Kuroo. A diferencia de los demás perdedores, no hizo ni un solo gesto de frustración ni de vergüenza. Lo estaba gozando. Oikawa se mordió la sonrisa y se quitó el flequillo de los ojos. Tal vez estaba coqueteando. Quién lo sabe.

Kenma se bebió el último trago y Oikawa se sorprendió de haberse equivocado con él. Tal vez todos eran viciosos y en realidad, no estaba en contra de ello. El gato pudín se retiró de la mesa, sin sacar la mirada de la pantalla holográfica, nuevamente en el juego de monstruos y persecuciones.

Quizás sea la situación más extraña y bizarra en la que Oikawa había estado: en frente de dos hombres, los tres desnudos, sólo con una mesa llena de cartas desparramadas, cigarrillos y vasos, interponiéndose entre ellos.

 ― Entonces ―dijo Bokuto seriamente, juntando sus dedos con expresión seria―, se preguntarán por qué los reuní aquí.

― ¿Qué? ―Oikawa ladeó la cabeza.

― No sé, siempre quise decir eso.

― Entonces ―imitó Kuroo― ¿Vamos a aprovechar que estamos desnudos o conversamos y tomamos el té?

― ¿Por qué no ambas? ―cuestionó Oikawa.

― Hoy no ―gimió Bokuto―. Mañana tenemos que madrugar.

El búho se vistió y les dedicó una sonrisa acompañada de un guiño antes de irse silbando. Se golpeó el hombro contra el contorno de la puerta porque no podía caminar recto. Kuroo se rió alto y exagerado. Oikawa ubicó su ropa y se concentró en deslizarla sobre su cuerpo sin perder el equilibrio. No quería caer de la silla. Fue más difícil coordinar los pies. No era la primera vez que probaba alcohol, pero sí la primera vez que se emborrachaba. Era torpe y chistoso, como una contante broma boba que da gracia. Kuroo apagó la luz y salieron al pasillo. Todo estaba muy silencioso y oscuro.

― Me debes una partida de pool ―reprochó Oikawa, localizando la pared con los dedos.

― Mañana.

Kuroo se oía más cerca de lo que debería. No fue incómodo. Sus manos dieron el primer roce, sus labios el segundo y sus pechos el tercero. La boca de Kuroo era caliente y demandante. Oikawa le devolvió el beso y sintió unos dedos en la cintura. Luchó por dominar el beso, pero pronto se olvidó por qué y la lengua de Kuroo no era visita indeseada en su boca.

Se separaron por el aire y Oikawa arrastró su nariz por el pómulo ajeno hasta la oreja.

― Mañana ―asintió.

Depositó un beso suave debajo del lóbulo de la oreja y se alejó.

Llegar al cuarto fue complicado. Estaba pensando en si debía o no dormir en la cama con Iwaizumi. Podía no despertarlo y negarse a compartir el lecho. Dormir en el suelo que no era de alfombra, o algo. ¿Eso sería luchar por su orgullo o todo lo contrario? No, tenía todo su derecho en dormir en la cama. Bah, cama. No era más que un sucio colchón.

Todas sus especulaciones fueron en vano al intentar abrir la puerta y darse cuenta que no tenía la clave. Golpeó la puerta y se asustó cuando fue abierta inmediatamente.

― ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupado...

― Aw, ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? ―preguntó tontamente, a pesar de que era exactamente lo que dijo.

Hizo oídos sordos a las cuestiones sobre su paradero, no importa cuando insistiera. Todavía tenía la sensación del beso en los labios. No sentía culpa alguna. Se aovilló en el colchón y el otro tuvo que empujarlo para que hiciera espacio.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que se adormeció. Su cuerpo parecía imantado a la cama, era imposible pensar en levantar ni un nimio pelo, mucho menos hacerlo. Tampoco tenía las intenciones de llevar a cabo cualquier movimiento. Todo estaba inmóvil, pero se sentía como si flotara y no sabía si era causa del whisky o del limbo del ensueño.

― Oikawa ―la voz de Iwaizumi era baja, pero rompió su burbuja de sereno placer como si hubiese clavado una aguja―. Esto no es un juego.

― Mmh.

― Así que deja de tomarte las cosas tan a la ligera. Estás exponiéndote y... no era la idea.

― ¿Cuál era la idea? ―murmuró con pereza.

Continuaba dándole la espalda, con los brazos rodeándose a sí mismo y las piernas contra su pecho. El colchón olía levemente a sudor, pero las sábanas a flores y le recordaba al propio Iwaizumi. Sintió una extrañeza de lo más remota, era como si lo extrañara (aunque lo tuviera al lado) y extrañara la relación que nunca llegaron a tener. Mierda, tener sexo con Kuroo hubiera sido mejor, ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?

― La idea era estar juntos para protegernos mutuamente.

― Estamos en eso. Ya deja de hablar.

Una orden sencilla y acatada. ¿Cómo que las cosas no estaban saliendo como “era la idea”? Iban perfectamente  bien, si le preguntan a Oikawa. Tal vez manipular al grupo entero no sería tan utópico. Todos tienen un precio y estaba dispuesto a prestar su inteligencia, rentar su amor y conseguir dinero para satisfacer al nuevo círculo de personas que lo rodeaban. Porque si descubría y poseía lo que el otro necesitara, tendría tanto la facultad de darlo como de quitarlo.

Y eso era poder.

Oikawa pensó que no era muy diferente a los dirigentes de las corporaciones. Y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos aclaraciones:
> 
> -Sí, va a haber KurooOi aunque el fic sea IwaOi. Si no te gusta... jodete (?)  
> -Por las dudas lo digo, como para no recibir comentarios quejándose: es un fic lento, y como tal, los personajes van a ir desarrollándose a lo largo de la historia. Por si no les gusta este Oikawa (pff, a mí me fascina).
> 
> Me encanta que les encante la idea general del fic. Amo sus comentarios, ¡Gracias~!


	3. Capítulo 3

Iwaizumi lo sacudió, pero por más incómodo y deplorable que fuera el colchón, se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. No quería abrir los ojos todavía. Sólo sabía que era muy temprano y que llovía afuera. No necesitaba saber nada más para no querer levantarse.

― Vamos que ya es tarde. Hoy tenemos cosas que hacer. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan perezoso en la mañana?

Sí, Oikawa era de la minoría de los que estaban llenos de energía en la mañana. En cambio, Iwaizumi era piedra inamovible de la cama. Una vez, le tiró un vaso de agua en la cara con tal de despertarlo. Lo malo fue que literalmente tiró el vaso y le golpeó la frente con él, además de mojarlo. El cabezazo que recibió todavía le dolía psicológicamente, pero que lo despertó, lo despertó. No muchos podían hacer eso.

― Es la resaca, déjame dormir cinco minutos más.

Luego se dio cuenta de su error y el sueño le fue arrebatado de un tirón por el susto. Abrió los ojos y murmuró incoherencias cuando la luz le escoció los ojos.

― ¿Qué? ¿Anoche estabas borracho?

― Hey, hay que hablar de otra cosa que pasó anoche ―dijo para cambiar de tema, poniéndose el calzado―. Tienes que decirme cuál es la contraseña de la puerta, no puede ser que esté viviendo aquí y no la sepa.

― Kenma cambia todas las contraseñas cada doce horas por precaución. Las escribe en un papel que pega en la pared de abajo para que no puedan hackearlo.

Papel. Fuera de los coleccionistas de libros, manga e historietas, eso era historia. Papá le había regalado un comic en papel cuando era chico. Lástima que se perdió en el departamento. Deseaba regresar tanto como deseaba una aspirina para su cabeza.

― ¿Tengo que revisar la clave cada doce horas? ―bufó.

Necesitaba darse una ducha con urgencia. Y ropa nueva. Este sería el segundo día con la misma ropa, y estaba transpirada y sucia. Arrastró los pies hasta Iwaizumi.

― Sí. La contraseña de hoy es 29F3O45 ―recitó mientras la introducía.

La puerta se deslizó y Oikawa entró irritado al baño. Desde adentro, siguió conversando:

― La contraseña de mi casa era mucho más sencilla.

― Papyrus1234 ―recordó Iwaizumi desde afuera.

Oikawa se subió el cierre del pantalón y tarareó de acuerdo. Desayunaron con los únicos que estaban en el escondite en ese momento. Supuso que los demás debían aparentar la doble vida. Extrañó los entrenamientos. Un búho estaba dormido sobre la mesa y el otro soplaba el café. Se hacían con una máquina y eran peores que los servidos en las cafeterías. Aun así, Oikawa bendijo el café. Era la mejor cura para el mal sueño y la resaca.

― En un rato tenemos que ir a Fukurodani. Les encargamos una misión...

― Una misión ―repitió Oikawa. Wow, sonaba genial.

― No te emociones ―le respondió su mejor amigo―. Vamos a comprar provisiones.

― Qué aburrido eres, Iwa-chan...

La misión era ir a comprar comida. Oikawa le dio un toque más pintoresco: eran fugitivos de la ley en una misión de encubiertos. Realidad retocada con photoshop. Después de todo, no era mentira.

Tenían un armario en el escondite para este tipo de aprietos. No sabía con qué intensidad eran buscados, o si no eran buscados en absoluto, pero ser precavido nunca está demás. Oikawa escogió las prendas que le gustaron y que lo ayudarían a ocultarse mejor. La ducha que le siguió fue mágica. Sentirse limpio era renovador. Un buzo negro sobre la camiseta de Star Wars, un jean que le quedaba grande (¡Lo que le costó ponerse el cinturón! Hebilla extraña...) y un par de anteojos sin aumento. Listo. Parecía un nerd en vez del sexy Oikawa usual. Listo para salir.

Iwaizumi estaba absorto en la cremallera de una chaqueta de cuero. Mierda, era tan sexy. Por sobre los latidos desesperados de su corazón, soltó una sonrisa temblorosa.

― ¿Tienes una moto que haga juego? ―se burló juguetonamente.

Vio la respuesta mordaz formularse en su cabeza y en su rostro, nunca pasó a decirse en voz alta. En vez de eso, abrió la boca, la cerró y se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Listo?

― ¿Qué es ese ataque de vergüenza? ―lo molestó Oikawa.

Iwaizumi no respondió y una clave más tarde, salieron al exterior.

Se sentía como si hubiera sido una semana encerrado. Aspiró el aire de la mañana y a pesar del abrigo, se estremeció del frío. Por lo menos ya no llovía. El malote de la chaqueta de cuero se le había adelantado y casi tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

No hablaron porque no tenía en claro qué podía decir y qué no en la calle. E Iwaizumi todavía parecía pudoroso respecto a su imagen y era entretenido hacerse el distraído aun sabiendo que era observado. Y de repente, ¡pum! Hacer contacto visual y atraparlo cuando lo estaba mirando. Se la pasó entre miradas y sonrisas hasta que llegaron.

El hipermercado no estaba tan lejos. Era una tormenta de enloquecidos. Parecía ser que el martes al mediodía era el día que los proles designaron para ir a reponer sus cocinitas. La cantidad de personas al mismo tiempo y en diferentes direcciones lo pusieron nervioso. Le gustaban las multitudes, sólo cuando estaban quietas adulándolo. Ahora, era un tanto (no, bastante) desagradable.

La ventaja de las multitudes era que pasar desapercibido era pan comido.

Desde que lo nombraron capitán de la flota de naves, su sueldo era tan gordo y bonito que ya no tenía la necesidad de salir a comprar. Cuando no comía en la empresa, el delivery era una solución divina. Si se cansaba de la comida rápida, invitaba a alguno de sus compañeros a comer a algún sitio lujoso.

Se entristeció al pensar que no volvería a verlos. Era una certeza. Se tenían un cariño mutuo muy disparejo. Oikawa adoraba sus habilidades, pero no tanto sus personalidades. Pero, trágicamente, los quería como personas. Ellos idolatraban su habilidad, pero detestaban su personalidad. Confiaban en él, pero ninguno quería ser su amigo. Iwaizumi siempre fue la excepción, por eso solía comer con él, porque invitar a sus compañeros no significaba que ellos aceptaran. Le restaba importancia, de todas formas, Iwaizumi valía un millón de veces por cada uno de ellos.

― ¿En qué estás pensando?

― En nada ―suspiró Oikawa, acomodando sus anteojos.

Casi se desmaya cuando se enteró de que debían transportar las cajas ellos solos. Eran varias, ya que compraron latas y paquetes no perecederos por mayor, y Oikawa era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. Para colmo, caminando. Sin que se lo pidiera, Iwaizumi cargó más que él. Siempre fue tan fornido y musculoso. De pequeño solía decir que podía vencer un dragón él solo. Luego creció y aprendió que los dragones no existen. Oikawa le insistía en que debía vencer a los aliens por él, pero hace años que no le seguía el juego.

Estuvo divagando entre dragones y aliens para no pensar en el dolor de brazos y espalda que le causaba la carga. Tuvieron que parar dos veces para que pudiera distribuir mejor el peso. Y como si fuera poco, una vez de nuevo en el escondite, tuvieron que ordenar y guardar las provisiones.

Y eso fue sólo el principio.

Oikawa no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar, pero el resto de la semana tuvo que hacerlo y sin ninguna retribución económica. “Nos están dando comida y un lugar para vivir. No seas desagradecido.” Le decía Iwaizumi. Antes también tenía esas cosas, y encima le pagaban.

Se levantaba temprano. Los miembros variaban según los días y los horarios. Le enseñaban a eludir la seguridad de distintas empresas de poca importancia, al menos para empezar. Kenma era el mejor y, por lo tanto, hacía el trabajo más difícil. También le enseñó varios trucos, pero no tenía mucha paciencia. En general era aburrido, pero se hacía menos tedioso al tener a Kuroo y a Bokuto tonteando. Los días que estaban, porque ya mencionado, dependía de los horarios y a veces pasaba días sin verlos.

Así se fueron trazando los días: despertarse temprano, teclear, chequear pantallas, merodear por sitios y cuentas de acceso privado. Él hacía el trabajo más aburrido y/o repetitivo mientras que el resto se enfocaba en el primer paso del plan: inhabilitar la televisión. Con los periódicos online era imposible (¡Eran demasiados!), mas un selecto grupo (que no pertenecía a ningún escondite) estaba intentando tomar las páginas. Al parecer, había algunos en la rebelión que eran unos trogloditas violentos que se dedicaban a la parte física del asunto: destrozos, líos y atención. Era necesario para una rebelión. Muchos no estaban de acuerdo, Oikawa sí. Ellos serían los encargados de romper las antenas de las grandes radios, pero como ahora se dedicaban en un 90% a la comercialización de la industria musical, no perdían mucho si no lo conseguían. Apuntaban mayormente a la televisión: Kenma podía hackear e interrumpir la señal, el problema era que no se trataba de una, sino de varias compañías de cable. Cuando lo lograran, era necesario mantener esa interrupción, que debía ser sincronizada porque, como Oikawa se tomó la molestia de explicarles, si una empresa notaba que pirateaban a su competencia y no eran ellos, reforzarían sus sistemas de seguridad y luego sería más complicado proceder.

Como no era muy hábil con la informática, Oikawa les marcaba los errores. Era fácil señalar las debilidades y era útil porque la manera más rápida de fortalecerse es arreglar puntualmente lo que no funciona.

Esa era la parte aburrida. Luego venía la divertida: las noches con Kuroo y Bokuto. Aprendió a jugar al pool y a otros juegos de cartas como el blackjack, aparte de mejorar en el póker. También tenían unos dados para la generala y el craps. Fue ganándose las bebidas, y no se conformó con el licor de chocolate (que por cierto, no era tan rico como lucía): había todo tipo de bebidas y, cada quincena, Akaashi y Bokuto traían una dotación variada para la reserva. No es como si llevara varias quincenas, pero fueron dos, y una se cumplía esa misma semana.

Cuando bebían hasta el punto de no poder razonar lo que jugaban, todo era maravilloso porque podía reírse de hasta del color rojo y negro de las cartas, y era una razón válida para que las carcajadas suyas y las de los demás subieran por su garganta a hacerle cosquillas. Felicidad llana y barata. Era genial. Esas noches eran las que Bokuto se chocaba contra los muebles al caminar y al día siguiente se quejaba de tener tantos moretones inexplicables. Esas noches eran, cuando Akaashi participaba, en las que se llevaba a Bokuto y ninguno lo dijo nunca, pero todos sabían que terminarían en la misma cama. Esas noches eran las que Kuroo y Oikawa, una vez solos, se apretaban contra la mesa o la pared (en la mesa de pool fue una sola vez, sólo una vez...) y la pasión resurgía entre ellos como si el ambiente fuera inflamable y cada uno de sus besos encendiera el lugar.

Sin embargo, por más que Oikawa quisiera, nunca llegaban más allá. En algún momento, Kuroo se separaba y se ponía depresivo. Hablaba de cuánto amaba a Kenma y de todos sus problemas. Además de ser cínico como la mierda, también era sensible como la mierda. Al principio, Oikawa trató de preocuparse por él, pero después comenzó a zamarrearlo o a tirarle vasos de agua en la cara para que cambiara de ánimo. Sino también lo deprimía a él y estaba evitando eso a toda costa.

En cuanto Iwaizumi, no había mucho qué decir. Cuando llegaba a la noche, él ya estaba durmiendo. Lo despertaba a la mañana, y no era un hombre de mañana así que Oikawa no le hablaba mucho antes del café porque eso sería un golpe asegurado. El desayuno era el rato más largo en el que socializaban. Sabía que su mejor amigo intuía que él seguía enojado, de alguna manera, pero como no podía decirle “está bien, salgamos juntos”, mejor no decía nada. Había una tensión entre los dos, ya que los sentimientos habían quedado expuestos, pero no hubo ningún avance en concreto. Oikawa le ocultó lo del refugio del pasillo la primera semana, pero luego lo descubrió y protestó en desacuerdo. Bokuto lo obligó a sentarse y Akaashi le sirvió un whisky. Esa fue la primera y última vez que lo vio allá abajo.

Y todo eso se convirtió en una rutina.

Eventualmente, toda rutina llega a su fin. Ya sea que dure semanas, meses o años, sea un gran acontecimiento o un pormenor sin importancia, algo cambia y ese algo para Oikawa, fue la llamada.

Era casi la hora de la cena. Oikawa salió de la ducha. El teléfono en su muñeca estuvo sonando durante media hora, pero desde que huyó con Iwaizumi no lo contestó más. Lo más lamentable fue ignorar las llamadas de sus padres y de su hermana, pero no tenía más opciones. Kenma le ofreció mandarles un mensaje y encriptar el emisor, para avisarles que todo estaba bien. Oikawa lo pensó durante dos días enteros y decidió que si se enteraban de lo que ocurría, estarían decepcionados y tristes, así que rechazó la oferta.

El celular siguió sonando y se sentó en la cama. Probó sus nuevas habilidades  rastreando la llamada; si era de Aoba Johsai, le sería imposible lograrlo. Para su sorpresa, era un teléfono de línea. Ya nadie los usaba, eran anticuados y la protección era nula. Tampoco podían ser útiles para este tipo de actividades delictivas, ya que la conexión a internet era únicamente para comunicación y nada más. Oikawa ni siquiera tuvo que ingresar la dirección de donde provenía la llamada porque ya lo tenía agendado en sus contactos.

Kunimi.

Era imprudente... pero contestó.

― No deberías llamarme ―lo reprendió en un susurro.

― Lo sé. Pero no sabía a quién recurrir. Desde que tú e Iwaizumi-san no están, el nivel del equipo ha decaído mucho. Nos las arreglamos más o menos bien, pero el sábado tenemos un _partido_ contra Karasuno y es obvio que no podremos con ello nosotros solos. Irihata-san está tan furioso desde que se fueron que no escucha. No sabía a quién recurrir.

La mente de Oikawa maquinó con rapidez buscando una respuesta. Lo que estaba diciendo en resumidas palabras era que, en las condiciones que se encontraban, si su antiguo equipo se enfrentaba contra Karasuno, todos sus ex compañeros eran hombres muertos. No podrían. Kunimi ya lo sabía bien.

Y mañana era sábado.

Se rascó la cabeza y Kunimi le preguntó si aún estaba allí. Pasó los dedos por el cabello húmedo y se aclaró la garganta. Era peligroso prolongar la llamada.

― Sí. Déjamelo a mí. Me comunicaré contigo cuando encuentre una solución ―farfulló.

― Eso no suena convincente.

― Lo sé, lo siento... No, espera, tengo una idea. Tengo que cortar.

― Espera,-

Y cortó.

Oikawa no era de desperdiciar las herramientas que tenía para ganar. Si le habían enseñado a hackear, entonces lo haría. Si no podían ganar por habilidad, lo harían por estrategias armadas a partir del robo de información.

Ah, pero lo planearía después de la cena. No levantar sospechas también era importante.

Por costumbre, las comidas nocturnas las hacía en el cuarto de juegos del pasillo. Pero sabía muy bien que si se dirigía allí, estaría obligado a continuar con las noches normales. Juegos, alcohol, tal vez Kuroo. Por lo tanto, alegó cansancio y comió con la mayoría en la sala general. Varios de sus compañeros no dejaban de teclear ni cuando comían. ¿Es que no descansaban? Y pensar que tenían doble vida. Si no fuera por los subterráneos, no habría forma de que estuvieran una noche en el escondite y a la mañana siguiente en otra ciudad en los entrenamientos. Oikawa los admiraba. Para colmo, los subterráneos eran un verdadero fastidio. Era costoso, el calor era inaguantable y, por lo menos a él, le daba un poco de claustrofobia. Pero no podía negar que, en la rama de transportes, era el más eficaz, rápido y cómodo. Sin embargo, siempre prefería los trenes y sus paisajes, por más que tardaran cinco veces más que los subterráneos.

― ¿En qué piensas?

La luz de las pantallas holográficas marcaba los rasgos de Iwaizumi con colores azules y blancos. También le daba brillo a sus ojos oscuros.

― En subterráneos ―se encogió de hombros.

― No, no ahora. En qué piensas todo el tiempo.

Oikawa apoyó el tenedor a un lado y lo miró, sin comprender la pregunta.

― No tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar los últimos días. No sé qué pasa por tu cabeza.

― Aw, ¿Iwa-chan se está preocupando por mi otra vez? Qué lindo.

Iwaizumi dirigió su mirada de “voy a golpearte”, así que se alejó un poquito. Así y todo, su sonrisa no menguó.

― Sabes ―le dijo―, no es tan malo estar aquí ―admitió Oikawa.

― ¿De verdad?

Iwaizumi parecía feliz con su comentario. Supuso que lo malinterpretó, porque se refería a los juegos de azar, las consumiciones tóxicas y a los besos de Kuroo. Pero el otro no sabía nada de eso. Si se ponía contento, tampoco se lo iba a aclarar.

― Sí, pero... creo que extraño mi vida anterior ―confesó―. Mi departamento, mi cama, mi té de limón, por favor, hasta extraño la estúpida canción del ascensor de la empresa.

― Era estúpida y pegadiza ―coincidió.

― Sí ―recordó con tristeza.

― Mañana nos toca de nuevo ir al reponer las provisiones. Podríamos comprar pan de leche.

Fue un comentario casual, pero lo llenó de una extraña satisfacción. Como si fuera lo que esperaba escuchar sin saber que lo quería escuchar. Se enfocó en la comida con una sonrisa minúscula, pero su mano se acercó con un gesto nimio a la de Iwaizumi, quien sin quitar la vista de la pantalla, acarició el dorso de su mano con el pulgar. Oikawa tomó su mano y entrelazaron los dedos, y quizás todos estaban demasiado ocupados en un mundo virtual para notar la manera en que se amaban con detalles.

Debía comer en la sala general con más frecuencia.

Una vez en la habitación, cerró la puerta con clave.

Era más sencillo de lo que parecía. Aoba Johsai no necesitaría de sus espléndidos _jugadores_ para ganar una batalla. Sugawara Koushi era un santo, y como tal, planeaba todas las batallas junto a Daichi para manejar el modo de _juego_ en la guerra. Como Mr. Refrescante no era titular, Daichi se encargaba de sugerir amistosamente todas las estrategias y siendo el capitán, una sugerencia era bien acatada. Todo aquello que planeaban era escrito y subido a una carpeta en el registro del trabajo. La mayoría de los _jugadores_ de los distintos escondites habían adoptado aquel planeamiento pacifico para evitar la violencia durante los _partidos_ y reducir considerablemente la cantidad de heridos. Oikawa sólo debía transferir ese archivo a Kunimi y agregar unos comentarios extras. Por supuesto, con sus pobres conocimientos, protegió el mensaje. Otra victoria asegurada para Aoba Johsai.

Veinte minutos después, le llegó el siguiente mensaje:

«Recibido.»

Oikawa sonrió. Al instante llegó otro.

«Gracias.»

Luego de eso, pensó que podía descansar en paz. Pero nunca hay paz en el escondite.

― ¿Oikawa?

No necesitaba desbloquear la puerta para saber de quién se trataba. Era Bokuto.

Lo invitó a pasar. Parecía cansado y decaído, todo lo opuesto de lo que fue en la mañana: Bokuto saltaba de un lado al otro mientras el sueño no había abandonado una sola alma en el desayuno. Aseguraba que Fukurodani ganaría la batalla de hoy, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de Akaashi (que se parecían a las de Iwaizumi). Después se enteró que no se trataba de hacer daño, sino de una eterna rivalidad entre dos equipos y capitanes, de manera amistosa. Le gustaba la energía que Bokuto tenía, transmitía alegría y motivación. Era para destacar, ya que si alguien viera al chico que entró por la puerta, jamás lo creería.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó, preocupado.

― ¿Has visto a Akaashi? Al menos a Kuroo...

― No. Lo siento, no los he visto.

Bokuto asintió con la cara larga. Suspiró con pesadez y de repente era la persona más penosa que había conocido en su vida.

― Si necesitas hablar, puedes confiar en mí.

Oikawa tenía un ángel y un demonio en cada hombro. Su problema era que oía a los dos. Ahora, el ángel se compadecía de quien, a pesar del corto tiempo, se convirtió en su amigo. Quería abrazarlo y palmear su espalda hasta que se sintiera mejor. El demonio le susurraba al oído que la debilidad era el mejor momento para destruir la autoconfianza de Bokuto y rearmarla como si fuera plastilina. Cuando se comparten los pesares con alguien, ese alguien se vuelve más cercano. Era más fácil manipular a personas cercanas por temas de fe, amor y amistad.

Y presa de sus propios pensamientos, consintió a ambas criaturas.

 Tomó a Bokuto entre sus brazos y lo meció como si fuera un bebé gigante. Su peso recayó en él y Oikawa lo sostuvo.

― Hirieron a un compañero ―soltó Bokuto, posando el mentón en su hombro―. Es tan frustrante cuando bloquean todos mis esfuerzos por proteger al equipo...

― Lo sé. Yo también fui _jugador_ y capitán.

El tiempo pasado en aquella frase fue doloroso. Tragó saliva y lo abrazó con más fuerza, consolándose también a sí mismo.

La ventaja de haber sido _jugador_ era que sabía muy bien lo que se sentía. Culpa. Oikawa tendía a hacerse responsable de todos los errores, porque se suponía que él debía sacar el 100% del potencial de sus compañeros y si alguien fallaba, era porque no lo logró. Culpa. Ugh. Odiaba la culpa.

― Bokuto, no fue tu culpa ―trató de hacerlo sentir mejor―. Sabes que son cosas que suceden.

Él se removió y se separó. Esbozó una sonrisa y triste y asintió.

― Creo que... voy a la sala de juegos. Gracias.

― No hay problema, Boku-chan. Si tienes algún problema, puedes contar conmigo~

Él hizo que sí con su cabeza. Dio la impresión que iba a agregar algo más, pero en vez de eso, cerró la boca y se fue.

Oikawa no hizo nada desde su partida hasta la llegada de Iwaizumi. Miró el techo, pensó, jugó en su celular, miró el techo de nuevo. Cuando la presencia de su mejor amigo se deshizo de la soledad que lo hostigaba, se acostaron a dormir. Para ese entonces, se sentía horrible. Ese sentimiento estaba justificado (extrañar lo que no debía, extrañar lo que no tenía, más culpa,...) y al mismo tiempo no lo comprendía.

Iwaizumi le contó algo curioso que ocurrió después de que se fue, nada interesante. Muy por el contrario de Oikawa, él estaba de buen humor.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Oikawa cambió de tema. Se arrimó cerca de su pecho y habló contra su hombro. El nudo en su garganta lo hacía sentir una porquería.

― ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? ―inquirió, temeroso de la respuesta.

― ¿Qué? ―contestó.

Iba a pedirle un beso, pero cambió de idea. Intentó tragar con la garganta cerrada y apretó las manos contra el brazo de Iwaizumi.

― ¿Crees...? ¿Consideras que soy una buena persona?

― A veces puedes ser un dolor de culo, pero sí, yo considero que eres una buena persona.

No se sentía como si lo fuera.

Reprimió sus ganas de llorar. Una mano vacilante tocó su cabeza. Rápidamente perdió su duda e Iwaizumi le acarició el cabello con dulzura. Ugh, lo peor era qué lo conocía muy: con sus dedos, rascó _ese_ lugar en su nuca. Oikawa cerró los ojos y lo disfrutó en silencio. Si hubiera sido un gato, estaba seguro que estaría ronroneando. Pronto olvidó sus problemas y no había nada más en el mundo que Iwaizumi aplacando sus demonios con un mimo cariñoso.


	4. Capítulo 4

Esta vez, Iwaizumi iría de compras con Akaashi. Cuando dijeron que había un trabajo “especial” para hacer, Oikawa se ofreció porque sonaba interesante. Quería acompañar a su mejor amigo al hipermercado, pero la cuestión era mucho más compleja como para ser juzgada de manera arbitraria y subjetiva: hacía frío. Ah, mucho frío. Helado, odioso y asqueroso frío invernal en otoño. Desde hace años que el clima era una locura impredecible.

Durante el desayuno, Akaashi se le acercó. Se sentó a su lado, como si fuera la costumbre de las mañanas. No lo era. Eso fue raro. Es decir, se llevaban bien y era amigo de Iwaizumi, pero nunca conversaron solos ni por casualidad. Compañeros, nada más ni nada menos.

Sin embargo, podía ser una oportunidad para estrechar lazos y esas cosas.

― Buenos días~ ―lo saludó alegremente.

― Buenos días, Oikawa-san ―le frunció el ceño a la taza como si le reprochara en silencio―. Quería... agradecerte.

Dejó el café en la mesa y lo miró. Los ojos de Akaashi eran ilegibles. Sonrió.

― ¿Por qué? ―cuestionó Oikawa con suavidad, apretando sus manos alrededor de su taza blanca. Tenía una fracción del borde roto y lo ponía un poco de los nervios, porque debía dar vuelta la taza para que sus labios no la tocaran, lo que significaba agarrar el asa con la otra mano. Cosas como aquellas lo irritaban tanto como tener que fingir que le importaba lo que Akaashi tuviera que decir.

― Por animar a Bokuto ayer. Tiende a deprimirse mucho cuando una batalla no sale bien.

Oikawa ya lo sabía. Lo vio con sus propios ojos. También lo sintió en carne propia cuando era _jugador._ No permitió que lo afectara hoy. Amplió más su sonrisa y apretó la taza con más fuerza para que le transmitiera el calor del café a sus manos frías.

― No hay problema, Aka-chan ―contempló su propio reflejo en el líquido negro. Sus ojos se desviaban al borde roto―. Ustedes se _aprecian_ mucho, ¿No es así? ―observó, su tono era más explicito que sus palabras.

Si Akaashi estuviera tomando, quizás se hubiera atragantado. O escupido todo, como siempre sucede en las películas. Esa fue la expresión que puso. Cuando se recompuso, Oikawa ya tenía su respuesta. Por supuesto que estaban en una especie de relación. Aw, que lindos. Sintió una punzada de envidia que hizo que el café supiera amargo otra vez, a pesar de las seis cucharadas de azúcar. Mañana le pondría siete y trataría de buscar otra taza.

― Claro, no es asunto mío ―rió Oikawa―. Pero podría ser un problema si alguien se entera, ¿No? No te preocupes, sé guardar secretos ―dijo lo último como un susurro amable, guiñando un ojo con confianza.

Chantaje barato y casual. Incluso fue amistoso.

 _Vaya, eso fue fácil_.

Luego de que Akaashi asintiera con notable incomodidad, Iwaizumi y él partieron para hacer frente al clima helado por los bienes. Verdaderos héroes.

Trabajo “especial” con Bokuto. Sólo ellos dos, ordenando los últimos preparativos para cortar la comunicación entre las multinacionales y la sociedad. Necesitaba de meticulosidad y concentración, y Oikawa hoy se sentía lleno de energía para ello. Teclear, charla ocasional mientras cargan y mueven los archivos, teclear, sorber más café. Al final, esa mierda no estaba tan mal. El té sería muy suave para mañanas como aquella.

Transcurrió casi una hora de complaciente tranquilidad cuando fue interrumpido por completo por un portazo en la entrada general. Sugawara Koushi dio zancadas hasta donde estaba Oikawa, lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo empujó hacia atrás.

Estaba tan sorprendido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La silla cayó bajo su peso y su cuerpo golpeó contra el suelo. El impacto le arrebató el aire de los pulmones. Sintió el sabor dulce y metálico de la sangre. Se había mordido de la lengua. Se levantó con rapidez, preparándose para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no era necesario. Bokuto le rodeó el pecho y lo sostuvo, por más que no dejara de removerse y patalear.

Sugawara estaba llorando. Tenía la mandíbula tensa, los dientes apretados y los puños agitándose en el aire.

― ¡Es tu culpa! ―gritó con la voz quebrada―. ¡Tú ayudaste a tu equipo!

Ah. Eso.

― Lo siento ―suspiró, sin sentirlo―. Estoy seguro que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

Con la misma furia y tristeza, se calmó. Usó sus manos para contener las cataratas que brotaban de sus ojos, porque la violencia no le sentaba bien.

― Son niños ―insistió, hipando en medio del llanto―. Tsukishima tiene quince años y está en el hospital por tu culpa.

¿Quién diablos era Tsukishima? Oikawa hizo una mueca. ¿Era el cuatro ojos? ¿O el de pecas? Si no era uno de ellos, entonces no tenía idea. Tampoco tenía idea qué faceta debía simular ahora. El de víctima era el más adecuado, pero mostrarse amenazante sería más sencillo. “No te metas conmigo, ya viste de lo que soy capaz...” o algo así, e imitar la expresión dura de Iwaizumi. Pero el otro siguió hablando, como si intentara llenar su cabeza de culpa.

― Te defendí pensando que eras una buena persona, escuchamos tus opiniones y te dimos un hogar. ¿Sabías que la mitad de mi equipo está en una camilla en este mismo momento? Pero no te importa en lo más mínimo, ¿Para esto viniste? ¿Para matarnos? ¿Para traicionarnos mientras te burlas de nuestra bondad?

Volvió a susurrar que algunos tenían quince años y lo acusó otra vez. Sabía que tenía razón, pero así y todo se molestó.

― ¡No seas hipócrita! ―chilló, dando un paso hacia adelante―. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo para proteger a tu equipo. Kunimi me llamó desesperado porque sabía que íbamos a perder y no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes los atacaban. No eres el único que tiene personas a las que quiere proteger.

Daichi llegó al escondite y daba la impresión de que corrió un larguísimo trecho hasta aquí. Detrás de él entró Kuroo, en la misma situación. Se congelaron al ver la escena que tenían en frente. Bokuto también estaba perplejo y movía sus ojos grandes de lechuza entre los presentes. Todavía tenía a Sugawara entre sus brazos, así que lo soltó con cuidado, como si temiera que volviera a agredirlo. Oikawa los ignoró, dio otro paso y continuó despotricando.

― No vengas a decirme que la estrategia estaba escrita y que nadie iba a salir herido porque eso es mentira, tú ni siquiera estás en el campo de batalla y no puedes controlar a tus compañeros para que no dañen a nadie. Lo siento por lo que pasó, pero si mi equipo está bien, sí, no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que le pase al tuyo.

Oh, no lo vio venir. De nuevo ese sabor desagradable en la boca, con un extra de un dolor impresionante en su mejilla izquierda. Daichi era fuerte y su puñetazo dolió demasiado. Se acarició la cara e intentó mantener el equilibrio, pero se tropezó con la silla tirada y regresó al piso con otro porrazo.

Cerró los ojos y levantó los brazos para protegerse del siguiente, bastante desorientado por los golpes para contraatacar, pero por suerte, Kuroo detuvo a Daichi justo a tiempo.

― Hey, para, para ―dijo el gato negro, interponiendo su cuerpo entre él y su agresor.

― La violencia no arregla nada ―coincidió Bokuto.

Y era raro porque eso sonaba a algo que diría Mr. Refrescante, el mismo que lo seguía acusando con la mirada, en su serena conmoción de tristeza interna. Lo entendía, tal vez, un poco. Pero no quería sentir empatía por él, por más egoísta que fuera, porque lo destrozaría emocionalmente. Y Oikawa ya tenía suficientes problemas sentimentales.

― ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer? ―espetó Daichi a Bokuto y a Kuroo.

― Lo mismo que haría cualquiera de nosotros ―replicó Kuroo con voz sombría.

― Yo no ―se defendió Sugawara―. Siempre hay otras alternativas a la mentira y la traición.

― ¿Cómo diablos hubieran detenido el _partido_ de un día para el otro? ―dijo Oikawa, poniéndose de pie y apoyándose en la mesa por las dudas―. Yo no creo que haya tomado la decisión incorrecta. Está claro que no fue honesta, pero yo no me arrepiento.

― Deberías ―quién más que Sugawara.

― Basta ―insistió Kuroo―. Tenemos que sanar eso ―señaló a Oikawa―, después hablamos de esto.

No se dio cuenta que le sangraba la nariz hasta que se lo hicieron notar. El gato y el búho lo iban a acompañar al baño de arriba. Desde la sala general, oyó los gritos de Daichi:

― ¿VAN A HACER COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO?

Kuroo se detuvo al pie de la escalera, en el pasillo que aun no habían cruzado. La luz tenue que llegaba de la sala fue suficiente para que Oikawa viera la mirada antipática que le echó antes de subir las escaleras.

— Él lo arreglará —murmuró Bokuto con una sonrisa que desapareció con la misma rapidez con que apareció.

— Boku-chan, ¿Voy a tener muchos problemas? —preguntó con falsa inocencia.

— No creo.

Vaya, eso no se lo esperaba.

― Pero estaban todos tan enojados ―replicó, confundido.

― Sí, pero, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No es lo más grave que ha pasado.

En el baño, Bokuto le mostró la caja de primeros auxilios. Apenas había espacio para los dos. Oikawa aguardó, pero el búho no se ocupó de él. No lo miraba, como si su presencia lo pusiera incómodo.

Tenía la costumbre de ser un consentido. O de tener un Iwaizumi. Cada vez que se lastimaba, alguien curaba las heridas por él, pero esta vez, sólo había una persona que desconfiaba de él. Nadie más. Se restregó un algodón contra la nariz con inutilidad, todavía incrédulo. Se equivocó mucho al pensar que este sitio no era tan malo. ¿O él era el malo para este sitio? Al verse al espejo, parecía la víctima. La ropa desaliñada, el cabello hecho un desastre, la mejilla hinchada y la sangre manchando la nariz, el mentón y la camiseta. Se mordió el labio inferior para contener la angustia. Suspiró, se lavó la cara y se puso algodón en la nariz para que dejara de sangrar.

― ¿A qué te refieres con que no es lo más grave que ha pasado? ―inquirió.

― No tenemos reglas. Esa es la excusa que muchos utilizan para hacerse daño los unos a los otros ―Bokuto lucía desanimado, un tanto más melancólico que la noche anterior―. Y por supuesto, hubo varios traidores, _jugadores_ encubiertos de las empresas.

Oikawa asintió. Eso de la nula existencia de reglas podría serle útil en algún futuro. Todavía tenía sangre en la barbilla y se lavó la cara otra vez.

― ¿De verdad lo hiciste para proteger a tus compañeros?

Bokuto había cambiado de actitud. Ahora parecía haber optado por mostrar parte de su fiereza animal. No podía decidir si estaba enojado o decepcionado. Eso lo hizo sentir peor.

― ¡Claro que sí! Yo haría de todo por proteger a las personas que amo, ¿No lo harías tú? ―levantó la voz sin darse cuenta, cansado de ser el objeto de agresión del día― ¿No lo harías por Akaashi?

Cuando lo mencionó, su rostro se contorsionó. Regresó a una expresión que sí podía leer. Era ese desánimo con desánimo para ser desánimo. Como tristeza con flojera que no llega a ser tristeza.

― Por eso me cuesta juzgarte.

Oikawa asintió. De alguna manera, todos sus sentimientos encontrados se convirtieron en fastidiosa ira. Mezclar todos los colores da como resultado el negro, mezclar todos sus sentimientos resultó enojo. Salió del cuarto del baño y se encerró en el cuartucho de mierda, cambiando la contraseña para que nadie pudiera entrar. Qué más daba si era sospechoso. Pateó la pared con las zapatillas pasadas de moda que le habían dado en el escondite. Arremetió contra la pared con sus puños, que no eran para eso. Descargó su furia de mezcla de sentimientos contra la superficie dura hasta que los nudillos le sangraron y las zapatillas hicieron saltar la pintura.

Y cuando se dejó caer en el colchón, reparó en que estaba llorando. Porque al hacer lo que le parecía correcto, obtuvo exactamente las consecuencias que había previsto (incluso menos consecuencias), pero se sentía horrible y lo hicieron sentirse peor de lo que podría haber imaginado.

No supo cuánto tiempo hubo entre su sollozo patético y la llegada de Iwaizumi. Él llamó a la puerta con voz prepotente, impaciente y enojada.

― ¡Ábreme ahora, no me obligues a tirar la puerta abajo!

En medio de todos sus gritos, Oikawa trató de recordar por qué clave cambió la anterior. Luego, tecleó con lentitud, porque sabía que ahora venía la parte insoportable del asunto. Podía con el odio de los demás, pero no con el de Iwaizumi.

Tal como lo predijo, estaba colérico. Con los puños y la mandíbula apretada, las gruesas cejas bajas y juntas, la nariz arrugada y el pecho en alto. Cuando se enfurecía, realmente daba miedo. Era increíble. Oikawa se encogió. Se preparó para lo más terrible.

Para su sorpresa, el cuerpo tenso y preparado para una golpiza (que en el fondo sabía que no sería la gran cosa, ya que Iwaizumi nunca lo lastimaría más allá de uno o dos cabezazos o golpes para hacerlo entrar en razón), se descomprimió de toda ira e Iwaizumi se desencajó por completo.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y Oikawa le devolvió la mirada con pleno desconcierto.

― ¿Qué?

― Nadie me dijo que te hicieron daño ―gruñó.

― Supongo que me lo merezco ―soltó una sonrisa carente de gracia.

Iwaizumi acarició su mejilla hinchada con sumo cuidado y no pudo evitar que el calor subiera a su rostro. Avergonzado, se soltó de su agarre y le dio la espalda.

― También estuviste llorando ―afirmó él.

― Cállate ―murmuró Oikawa.

Oyó que cerraba la puerta con clave.

Luego tenía las manos pesadas y cálidas sobre su cintura. Sintió su aliento en la nuca y se estremeció.

― Lo que hiciste es terrible ―susurró Iwaizumi con pena.

― Lo sé. Pero Kunimi me llamó especialmente para pedirme ayuda. Ellos-

― No tienes que explicármelo. Estoy tan enojado de no poder enojarme contigo ―soltó Iwaizumi con amargura. De alguna manera, eso le arrebató una sonrisa a Oikawa. Pero intentó ocultarla, porque estaban hablando de algo más serio. ― Pero no creas que avalo lo que hiciste. Ugh, me siento culpable por el alivio de que nuestro equipo haya ganado.

― ¿Tú sientes culpa? ―se burló, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de Iwaizumi―. Yo fui el responsable. Además, no deberías sentirte culpable por estar feliz de que las personas que quieres estén sanas y salvas.

― El fin no justifica los medios ―pero Oikawa no estaba de acuerdo―, estoy contento que no les haya sucedido nada, pero el precio fue alto. Según Daichi, la mitad de Karasuno está en el hospital y Tsukishima tiene heridas graves.

― ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que vuelva en el tiempo y cambie unos rasguños por la vida de nuestros compañeros? ―cuestionó.

Iwaizumi se separó, llevándose con él el calor que Oikawa tanto necesitaba. Se abrazó los brazos y lo enfrentó.

― No, sólo digo que lo pienses más antes de actuar.

Iwaizumi se masajeó la frente y se sentó en el colchón sucio que tenían por cama. Oikawa lo acompañó. Aún estaba de mal humor, pero no con él. Eso era bueno y malo. Bueno porque las cosas entre ellos estaban bien, malo porque entonces el tema era consigo mismo y lo que hay en la cabeza de uno es un problema mayor al que hay afuera.

― ¿Quién te golpeó?

― Daichi ―lo nombró como Iwaizumi lo hacía, con marcado sarcasmo.

― ¿De verdad?

― No, de mentira.

Iwaizumi frunció más su ceño y Oikawa se acostó. No era ni el mediodía, pero quería enterrarse entre las sábanas y no despertar hasta el día siguiente. O no despertar nunca. Derretirse y que sus huesos atravesaran la tierra hasta quemarse en el centro del planeta, como un infierno sin elegancia, tan sucio como la habitación en que se desarmó.

Porque tal vez la manipulación no era tan sencilla, sus compañeros no eran tan estúpidos, la misión no era fácil y descubrió que, bien guardado en el fondo de su alma, era un sentimental de mierda y no podía evitar encariñarse con un grupo de personas que se suponía que odiaba y viceversa. Debería odiarlos. Haría más llevaderas las cosas.

Faltaba menos de una semana para culminar la primera parte del plan y él no estaba preparado. Tenía miedo. Y Oikawa no tenía idea que lo vivido ese día sería pan comido comparado con lo que estaba por ocurrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se van a poner divertidas.  
> (Para mí :P)
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos los que leen!


	5. Capítulo 5

― ¿No deberíamos...? Ya sabes. Ayudar.

― Nah. Está todo bajo control.

Si Kuroo lo decía, le creería. En realidad, nadie hacía mucho desde que interfirieron las señales de las empresas que transmitían los canales de televisión. Oikawa ayudó a Shimizu a servirles café a los que aún continuaban manteniendo el corte de emisión, pero el trabajo fue realizado con total éxito y finalizarían de establecer la interrupción de forma definitiva en las siguientes horas.

Al rato se aburrió y abandonó el café para ir a dar unas vueltas por el escondite. Terminó en el salón de juegos del pasillo. Kuroo estaba allí fumando con melancolía, así que se sentó a animarlo con su compañía.

Jugaron un poco, Oikawa tratando de arrebatarle más que respuestas monosílabas, pero parecía una tarea bastante difícil. Después de ganarle tres partidas de blackjack seguidas, juntó las cartas y las apartó, golpeando la mesa con fuerza. Kuroo se sobresaltó y lo miró con extrañeza.

― Dime en qué estás pensando ―le ordenó.

Kuroo dudó, pero después aplastó su tercer cigarrillo contra la mesa y bufó.

― Es probable que sólo sea yo, que estoy acostumbrado a que la vida me joda ―dijo y Oikawa no entendió a qué se refería. Esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y gatuna, antes de aclararlo―. ¿No crees que fue muy sencillo? Todo esto...

Hizo un gesto con la mano, como si quisiera abarcar un millón de situaciones y resumirlas en el gesto. Ahora lo comprendía, ya que también había pensando en ello.

― Fue sencillo ―admitió―. Sospechosamente sencillo.

― Exacto.

― Gato-chan, no te preocupes ―lo empapó en radiante confianza con una sonrisa―. Tampoco fue suerte. Trabajamos duro para lograrlo. Me temo que la próxima parte del plan será más complicada, y apuesto a que estarán alerta. Guarda tus sospechas en otra parte que hoy a la noche nos toca festejar un triunfo.

Eso pareció mejorar su humor. Le arrebató las cartas y las mezcló de una manera que sólo él y Bokuto sabían: Oikawa lo intentó un par de veces y la baraja acabó desparramada en el suelo. Jugaron una partida más y probablemente no debió darle esa confianza a Kuroo, porque ahora se regodeaba de su victoria como el idiota que era. Una de cuatro, vamos, que nadie le estaba dando el crédito a él. Y como se aburrió de escuchar sus burlas, decidió retarlo al pool.

La tensión se podía respirar en el aire: era densa, como el dorado en los ojos de Kuroo. Quedaban dos bolas en la mesa verde: la blanca y la negra. Estaban desde hace quince minutos tratando de embocarla en algún hoyo, pero el objetivo principal se convirtió en alejar la bola para que el otro tuviera un turno imposible. La tensión del empate extremo se convirtió en tonterías y risas.

La alegría fue irrumpida por completo cuando Bokuto casi tira la puerta abajo. Los dos levantaron la vista y no tuvieron tiempo ni para saludarlo que soltó un montón de palabras a borbotones. Estaba blanco como los mechones de su cabello y movía sus pies con evidente ansiedad.

― Los policías atacaron el escondite 14 y están en pleno combate ahora mismo...

― Queda cerca ―señaló Kuroo.

― Todos estamos por salir para allá ―farfulló Bokuto―. Irán en la camioneta de Daichi, Akaashi me presta su moto, apúrense y alcáncenlos.

El búho desapareció sin considerar siquiera que Oikawa podría tener preguntas. Pero Kuroo lo tomó del brazo y corrió hacia el pasillo. Lo empujó hacia el lado opuesto de la salida.

― Ve a buscar a Iwaizumi, no tardes o nos dejarán atrás.

Oikawa sabía que su amigo estaba tomando una siesta en el piso de arriba. Subió las escaleras apresuradamente y casi se tropieza, pero no se detuvo. Primero fue al baño. Empujó la única puerta sin clave del escondite y comprobó que estuviera vacío. Luego, cambió la contraseña de la habitación por algo que Iwaizumi jamás pudiera adivinar: la marca de un producto de limpieza para muebles, más los últimos tres números de su documento de identificación y cinco cincos puestos sin un significado específico. Por supuesto, cada vez que apretaba la pantalla táctil holográfica sonaban unos malditos pitidos que alertaron a su mejor amigo. Pronto estaba aporreando la puerta como si de verdad pensara que podía tirarla abajo. El escondite en sí era una bazofia anticuada, pero estaba bien construido y esperaba que resistiera la fuerza bruta.

― ESTA ES TU ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA, DIME QUIÉN ERES Y QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, ANTES DE QUE TE PATEE EL CULO...

― Lo siento, Iwa-chan ―dijo con voz clara, apretando su mejilla contra la puerta―. No puedo permitir que salgas.

― ¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO? Espera, ¿Oikawa? ¡Oikawa! HEY, DÉJAME SALIR, ¡OIKAWA!

Sabía que se tenía que ir, pero se mantuvo inmóvil durante un minuto como si no supiera qué hacer. Ignoró sus demandas y caminó hacia la escalera. Sus pasos se transformaron en un trote, y enseguida en una carrera.

Kuroo aguardaba en la entrada. La luz del sol era insoportable después de haber pasado varios días de encierro en el escondite. Los ojos del gato negro brillaban más de día, pero no eran tan bonitos como en la noche.

― ¿Dónde está Iwaizumi? ―demandó.

La manera en que movió su cuerpo lo devolvió a la realidad. La posición de Kuroo era la de un felino escondido a punto de atacar. Miró sobre su hombro y vio a todos apretados en una camioneta, ¿Esa cosa siquiera volaba? Bokuto estaba al lado de la puerta abierta, esperándolos. Su mirada se encontró con la del copiloto Sugawara, y Oikawa apartó la vista. Todavía se sentía culpable.

― Iwa-chan no viene ―dijo con voz cantarina y mirada asesina.

_Compréndelo, gato._

Por supuesto que lo hizo. Frunció el ceño, pero asintió. Bokuto les hizo una seña para que subieran. Kuroo negó con la cabeza.

― Bokuto, yo me llevo la moto de Akaashi.

― ¿Seguro? ―preguntó él, entrecerrando los ojos.

A pesar de la duda en el rostro del búho, no terminó la pregunta que ya le había lanzado la tarjeta. Tal vez, el búho y el gato tenían la misma relación de confianza que él poseía con Iwaizumi. Confianza ciega, de aquella en que podrías apostar tu vida a que el otro no te defraudaría. A Oikawa se le apretó el pecho al pensar que su mejor amigo estaba encerrado en el cuarto, probablemente lleno de ira.

― Nos vemos allí ―saludó Kuroo antes de darse vuelta―. Tú vienes conmigo ―le dijo.

Lo acompañó sin chistar. Cuando la camioneta arrancó, notó que faltaba otro gato.

― ¿Dónde está Kenma? ¿Ya se fue? ―inquirió.

Doblaron la esquina, donde se encontraba aparcada una flamante aeromoto negra. ¿Esa agresiva hermosura era de Akaashi? Wow. El gato se sentó y metió la tarjeta para desbloquearla. Se veía bien en ella. Oikawa tomó asiento detrás de él, como veía que hacían en las películas. Nunca se subió a una, le parecían peligrosas e inestables, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

― Lo convencí de que trabajara en otra parte, por si algo llegaba a pasar ―le explicó, dándole su casco―. Agárrate fuerte.

Oikawa se lo puso y apenas terminó de abrocharlo a su cabeza, el vehículo se puso en movimiento. Se aferró de la ropa de Kuroo con rapidez y esperó a que la moto se estabilizara en el aire antes de acomodarse. No fue hasta que abrazó su cintura que descubrió dos armas a cada lado del cinturón. Su corazón latía con fuerza ante la incertidumbre. Era bueno, muy bueno para tratar con personas en momentos extremos, pero la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no se le daba tan bien, a pesar del entrenamiento, y mucho menos con armas de mano. Pensó, otra vez, que si hubiera naves y _pelotas_ de por medio, todo sería muchísimo más fácil.

Aplastó la cara contra la espalda de Kuroo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, aunque lo mareara más por el movimiento a su alrededor. Se apretó más contra él, pero el viaje se prolongó más de lo que pensaba y el silencio del gato indicaba la seriedad del asunto. Así que, en algún momento, levantó la cabeza.

Estaba seguro que superaban la velocidad permitida. Además, estaban yendo por debajo de la carretera, por lo que era doblemente ilegal. Sin embargo, el viento en la cara lo despabiló por completo y le dio una energía parecida a la adrenalina que lo llenó de nervios a la vez que pateó sus preocupaciones fuera de él. Probablemente cayeron y se deshicieron contra el asfalto. Eso estaba bien.

Con los ojos entrecerrados por la corriente de aire, observó hacia adelante, disfrutando de la inusual experiencia. Estiró el cuello para apoyar el mentón sobre el hombro del otro y levantó la voz para que lo escuchara:

― Qué callado ―se burló, para romper con la tensión.

― Estoy concentrado...

― Ah, uh, concentrado. Mis disculpas ―se rió.

Kuroo esbozó una sonrisa vacía y decidió que era mejor no interrumpir su “concentración”. O lo que fuera que estaba pensando. Habrían pasado, según sus cálculos inexactos, veinte o treinta minutos. El gato descendió abruptamente y Oikawa juró no volver a subirse jamás a algo que él condujera. Nunca jamás.

Sus pies ni se habían acostumbrado a la calle que ya tenía que andar persiguiendo al gato negro. A unos metros, Kuroo se paró enfrente de una puerta de madera entreabierta (¿Acaso no existían escondites modernos?) y sacó las armas del cinturón. Le entregó una Oikawa y la agarró automáticamente, antes de darse cuenta que no la quería, no sabía usarla y no había manera de que...

― Así recargas, aprietas el gatillo y disparas. Es simple, ¿Entendiste?

― Gato-chan, yo no...

― El arma a esta altura. Vamos.

― Pero yo...

― Oikawa ―los ojos dorados se clavaron en él―, esto podría salvarte la vida. Es peligroso, sé que lo entiendes porque no eres ningún idiota... por más que a veces me hagas ponerlo en duda. Escúchame, es probable que todo haya terminado hace rato, pero tenemos que ser precavidos, no entras a una guerra desarmado, ¿Está bien?

Oikawa asintió. No podía hacer otra cosa. No tenía la menor idea a lo que se enfrentaría y eso era la raíz de todo su miedo. Si le dijeran que adentro había extraterrestre capaz de pulverizar a su enemigo con la mente, entraría confiado porque sabía cómo combatirlo (o se las ingeniaría para hacerlo). Pero podrían ser tanto mil policías con desconocidas armas nuevas que, vaya uno a saber su mortífero efecto, como podrían ser tres locos con machetes. ¿Cómo se supone que haría? Ni siquiera podría con tres locos con machetes. ¿Tenía que dispararles? ¿Amenazarlos? ¿Y si erraba el tiro? ¿Y si, mucho peor, no le erraba y cometía un asesinato?

Hinchó su pecho de aire como si se tratara de valentía. Él podría con esto, ya sea un pobre tipo con un arma anticuada o el extraterrestre alfa de su especie. Oikawa era bueno si se lo proponía y se lo estaba proponiendo. Pateó la puerta y extendió el arma, como si fuera una película de acción. Así sonaba un poco más divertido.

Al diablo con lo que sonaba más divertido. Estaba cagado de miedo.

Kuroo le dio una palmada en la espalda y añadió a su discurso:

― Cuídate.

― No te preocupes, Gato-chan ―le restó importancia para tranquilizarlo.

Un pasillo se extendía hasta una pequeña escalera de cuatro peldaños. Todo gris, un enfermo gris. Luego, una habitación enorme. No, no era una habitación. Parecía una especie de galpón abandonado: el gris seguía siendo el predominante, pero también resaltaba el marrón de las mesas y las sillas tiradas en el suelo, el blanco sucio de las baldosas, los trozos rotos azules y transparentes de lo que habían sido vasos y platos, y el rojo sangre de un herido que no estaba allí. Era como si hubiera pasado un tornado. Había una puerta abierta a la derecha, que parecía llevar a otro lugar como este y un pasillo en frente de donde estaba parado Oikawa. A lo lejos, un tiroteo se podía oír proveniente de la derecha.

― Es mejor separarnos ―mintió Oikawa―: tú por la derecha y yo por el frente.

― Los policías estarán uniformados. Si encuentras a alguien de nuestro bando vivo, intenta que siga con vida cuando lleguen los demás.

Pensó que tal vez, el gato se quejaría por la forma en que dividió las secciones. No lo hizo. Avanzó trotando hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Sí, se sentía como un cobarde. No obstante, Kuroo era el más cualificado para usar una pistola. Oikawa sólo quería sobrevivir. Si no lo hacía, ¿Quién protegería a Iwaizumi? Prioridades.

El pasillo daba a un montón de cuartos distintos. Había seis puertas, tres de cada lado. Por lo que vio en la primera, dedujo que había lo mismo en las otras: dos camas, una netbook en cada mesita de luz y un poster viejo en la pared. Bien, era una simple deducción. Y se equivocó. Por dios, qué equivocado estaba.

En el segundo cuarto había dos camas, una netbook en cada mesita de luz, un poster viejo en la pared y tres cadáveres. Su cuerpo entero le suplicó que corriera, pero no lo hizo. Tenía que adaptarse a la situación: el gato mencionó la palabra “guerra”. Para ganar una guerra, primero se deben ganar las batallas. Para ello, como siempre, es necesario contar con buenas herramientas, y saber usarlas. Avanzó en contra de su voluntad. Evitó mirar a la mujer muerta contra la pared, notando sólo de reojo que había colores bañados en rojo. Se detuvo a un paso de los dos hombres, el de uniforme arriba del rebelde. Puso las manos encima del policía y tironeó de él, buscando quitarle el chaleco antibalas. _No pienses que es un cadáver, está dormido, felizmente dormido sobre su compañero. No es un cadáver. Es un hombre durmiendo plácidamente sobre otro._

Al moverlo, oyó un sonido líquido y la sangre salió a borbotones de entre los dos cadáveres. Antes de soltarlo, alcanzó a ver el reflejo metálico de un chuchillo en el medio. No lo había corrido ni un centímetro, y de pronto supo que no podría hacerlo. La sangre alcanzó a manchar las baldosas blancas antes de que abandonara el cuarto.

Oikawa sintió ganas de vomitar. También sintió que había perdido la habilidad de hablar, como si su garganta se hubiera tragado la lengua. Se obligó a avanzar.  Se dirigía al cuarto que estaba en frente cuando escuchó una voz desde el interior del siguiente. Tomó aire y pateó la puerta con violencia, apuntando a las dos figuras que estaban adentro.

Oh.

A veces, a uno le nacen reacciones disparatadas cuando está horriblemente sorprendido. Oikawa tuvo ganas de echarse a reír, de soltar el arma y agarrarse la barriga de la risa. Que sus carcajadas hicieran trizas su cordura, y si no estuviera a punto de entrar en pánico, seguramente lo hubiera hecho. Maldijo las coincidencias de la vida, pero se mantuvo imperturbable para sus enemigos. La mano no le temblaba al extender el arma hacia el rostro de Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Tendou estaba herido de un balazo en el brazo y Ushijima intentaba hacerle un torniquete de lo más improvisado con un trozo de tela, que por lo visto, arrancó de una sábana hecha jirones que yacía en el suelo desgastada y ensangrentada. Los dos se hicieron de piedra al sentir su presencia. Ah, fue de lo más satisfactoria la cara que puso Ushiwaka.

― ¿Oikawa? ―preguntó él, levantando las manos. La pizca de terror que había en su voz lo complació. Lástima que su rostro seguía tan imperturbable como siempre.

Tendou no levantó las manos porque sostenía su brazo herido con fuerza, como si aquello ayudara a detener el sangrado. La pistola del pelirrojo estaba tirada en el suelo y la de Ushijima aún estaba guardada en su cinturón.

― No tiene uniforme ―observó Tendou, forzando una sonrisa cansada―. Sabemos muy bien que no eres policía y los rumores dicen que estás en la rebelión―su sonrisa tembló y jadeó del dolor. Ushijima reaccionó para ayudarlo, pero Oikawa sacudió el arma para que no lo hiciera. Vio el fuego en sus ojos de piedra, y ciertamente, lo disfrutó―. ¿De qué lado estás, Oikawa?

Podía dispararle en el rostro a Ushijima. Se moría de ganas. Sin naves, sin _pelotas_ , el placer de hacerlo con sus propias manos, una victoria individual. Una bala a cada uno y nadie notaría la diferencia entre un muerto a manos de la policía o de un compañero. “ _Lo encontré muerto_ ”, diría. ¿Por qué sospecharían de él?

Por otro lado, no estaba seguro de poder vivir con la carga de un homicidio a quemarropa, ni aunque se tratara de su peor enemigo. Que justamente, de él se trataba. Incluso había cierta inocencia al odio que se tenían con Tobio, pero esto era una cosa muy diferente. Podía verlo en el desprecio de Ushiwaka, completamente correspondido por Oikawa.

No obstante, se dejó tentar por otra idea.

― Estoy de su lado ―declaró.

Era como una prueba. Porque si los llevaba con vida, todos sabrían que estaba 100% comprometido con la rebelión, hasta el punto dejar con vida a sus peores enemigos con tal de ayudar. Además, mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos. Es decir, ¿Quién dudaría de una persona que deja su archienemigo vivo cuando tiene la oportunidad de matarlo sin que nadie se entere? Eso haría dudar al mismo Ushiwaka.

Y eso mismo era lo que haría.

Apoyó el arma en el suelo y la empujó hacia ellos. Sonrió ante sus expresiones perplejas.

Ushiwaka la levantó y se la tendió a Tendou. Oikawa se acercó despacio, como si un movimiento en falso los pudiera asustar. Cuando rozó el brazo de Pelirrojo-chan, este se estremeció y dio un paso atrás alejándose de él.

― ¡Sólo quiero ayudar! ―le aseguró―. Con ese torniquete no llegarás a ningún lado.

Tendou se volvió dócil ante su tacto, pero ninguno de los dos le quitó un ojo de encima. Deshizo la porquería ensangrentada que Ushiwaka hizo con el trozo de sábana y suspiró para reprimir todas sus ganas de reaccionar con asco ante la sangre. Pero el trabajo sucio suele tener recompensa. Intentó pensar que era jugo de tomate y apretó el trozo de tela con todas sus fuerzas sobre la herida para cortar la salida de sangre. Lo ató e hizo un nudo bonito.

― Vamos.

Debía admitir que ver el asombro era tan entretenido como el horror. Ambas cosas les sentaban bien a los chicos de Shiratorizawa.

Los demás cuartos eran iguales a los anteriores, camas, cadáveres, etcétera. Oikawa evitó con cuidado fijarse en los rostros; reconocer a alguien, aunque sea de manera vaga, podría ser fatal para su extraña determinación.

Iba delante de los otros dos, recorriendo el camino que el gato debía de haber hecho. La habitación en la que entró, la que estaba a la derecha de la primera, poseía el mismo desorden, pero con más cadáveres de rebeldes y policías. Allí estaban sus compañeros, y pensó que nunca se había alegrado tanto en su vida de ver el rostro de Sugawara y Sawamura.

― ¿Ushijima? ¿Tendou? ¡Gracias al cielo están bien! ―exclamó Mr. Refrescante.

Oikawa no sabía si lo había omitido en esa frase a propósito o sólo se refería a los que no eran parte de su grupo. Tampoco sabía dónde estaban Kuroo, Bokuto y Akaashi.

― ¡Bien! Je, je ―repitió Tendou, señalando su brazo con irónico humor.

― Lo siento, ven conmigo ―le dijo la mamá del grupo―. Por allí están los baños, puedo hacer algo con tu herida.

― Lo sé, vivimos aquí, Suga-san.

― Lo siento, este sitio es tan grande comparado al nuestro ―le respondió antes de dirigirse a ellos―. Daichi, busca a los demás. Ustedes, vigilen.

¿Solo con Ushiwaka? Genial.

Podía oír las voces apagadas y lejanas, y tal vez no debió bajar la guardia porque Ushiwaka lo acorraló contra la pared. El cuerpo de Oikawa se tensó y lo apretó contra el muro por instinto, escrutando su rostro frío mientras trataba de no verse asustado.

― No confío en ti.

― Qué novedad ―se mofó Oikawa.

― ¿Qué estás tramando?

Ushijima lo tomó de la camiseta y lo empujó más duro contra la pared, haciendo que su cabeza se golpeara contra ella. En un arrebato de ira, Oikawa agarró el arma que descansaba en el cinturón de su enemigo.

Apoyó el cañón contra su estómago.

― No... ―era una amenaza que no terminó de salir de sus labios.

 

Porque Oikawa apretó el gatillo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Hubo una paz abrumadoramente terrible cuando disparó, seguida de la culpa más honda que experimentó en su vida. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. El corazón le latía desbocado y la adrenalina lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ushijima abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tanto que parecía que saldrían de las cuencas. Lo vio temblar por un segundo.

Era gracioso, porque el arma no tenía balas.

Oikawa la soltó y cayó al suelo con un ruido metálico. Los dos se quedaron en sus lugares, ambos demasiado shockeados como para reaccionar. Ushiwaka regresó a la agresividad anterior, mucho más intensa, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo (y juraba que venía un puñetazo, de aquellos dolorosos) el gato y el búho se lo quitaron de encima.

― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ―espetó Kuroo, con Bokuto apoyando con sus cejas levantadas y el cuerpo preparado para repartir golpes, aunque parecía más un chico buscando problemas que un amigo tratando de ayudar.

― Me disparó ―dijo Ushiwaka, como si no pudiera procesarlo.

― Yo no escuché ningún disparo ―opinó Akaashi, imparcial―. Tampoco veo sangre.

― Pero me disparó ―insistió.

Al menos se había alejado de él. Podía entender a la perfección lo que pasaba por la cabeza del idiota ese: alguien con tanta simpatía (por más odioso que sea), alguien superficial que sólo busca hacer bien su trabajo, daña porque le pagan por hacerlo, no porque realmente le guste.  Alguien como Oikawa Tooru, ¿No? ¿Cómo se iba a atrever un chico así, como se atrevería Oikawa, a hacer una cosa así? ¿Cómo se atrevería a disparar a sangre fría? Y todo se ve más sencillo cuando te refugias en un equipo, dentro del  cubículo de la nave, bajo el nombre de una gran empresa que toma la responsabilidad por tus acciones. No es como si los _jugadores_ sintieran culpa, y Oikawa pensó que era un error. Que tal vez Iwaizumi tenía la razón. Y también pensó, que Ushijima no tenía la menor idea de lo que este chico simpático y superficial podía llegar a hacer. Y ahora le iba a demostrar con quién se estaba metiendo.

― ¡Iba a golpearme! ―lo acusó Oikawa, mirando a todos con indignación.

― Me disparó ―repitió Ushiwaka muy despacio―. ¿Por qué habrían de creerle a él?

― ¿Por qué habrían de creerte a ti?

― ¡Eres uno de los _pilotos_ _armadores_ más despiadados que conozco! ―le gritó―. ¡Tú me disparaste!

― ¿Lo dice la estrella de Shiratorizawa, el equipo con más victorias de la historia? Además, ¡Yo no-te-disparé! ―dijo con lentitud como si quisiera enterrar cada sílaba en su cabeza hasta volverlo verdad.

Nunca pensó que estar por debajo de Shiratorizawa sería una ventaja algún día, pero podía ver como el rostro de su enemigo cambiaba del enojo a la desesperación con sutileza. Todos se quedaron callados, y ninguno de los dos les daría tiempo de tomar partido por el contrario.

― Que ganemos no significa que hagamos más daño que los demás, nosotros-

― ¿Estás escuchando lo ridículo que se oye eso? ―lo interrumpió.

― BASTA.

Cuando Sawamura se enoja se parece a cuando Iwaizumi lo hace. Necesita levantar un poco la voz y acaparará toda la atención. Casi que daba miedo.

― No podemos confiar en ninguno de los dos ―declaró Mr. Refrescante.

― Me disparó ―reiteró Ushiwaka, era insoportable.

― ¿Por qué habría de dispararte? Estamos en el mismo equipo. Si hubiera querido matarlos, pude hacerlo antes en vez de darles mi arma y ayudar a Pelirrojo-chan.

― Es cierto ―Tendou pestañeó, perplejo, pero podía ver que todavía estaba lleno de dudas―, pero... Wakatoshi no miente.

― Y yo no disparo.

― Esto es absurdo ―se quejó el pequeño gato, tan callado que solía olvidar su existencia. ¿Yaku? Sí, ese era su nombre. No lo veía seguido por el escondite. ― ¿Podemos irnos de aquí? Hay un millón de lugares más seguros que este para discutir.

Bokuto y Akaashi se llevaron la aeromoto y tuvo que regresar con el resto en la camioneta de mierda; en la parte de atrás, todo apretado entre ropa sucia, herramientas y cajas llenas de quién sabe qué. El olor lo mareaba, o el movimiento, o todo lo que había vivido en tan poco tiempo. Al menos la _maravillosa_ experiencia se le hizo corta, porque ya era de noche cuando dejaron atrás la masacre para regresar a lo que era su asqueroso hogar en aquel piso con el colchón de porquería.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó Kuroo.

― Vi... ―comenzó a contar con los dedos, pero hizo como si perdiera la cuenta y agitó los dedos frente al gato― como, miles de cadáveres hoy. Quise dar vuelta un muerto para quitarle el chaleco antibalas y la sangre empezó a salir, por poco vomito. Tuve que ayudar a dos hombres que odio, hice un torniquete y me llené las manos de sangre, mis manos siguen llenas de sangre ―se miró las manos con horror―. Y encima soy acusado de un disparo que ni siquiera ocurrió, por una de las personas que más odio, con la que claro, por supuesto, ahora tendré que vivir. ¿Cómo te parece que estoy?

― Hum. Yo diría que bien.

Oikawa emitió un gruñido largo y exagerado. Su cuerpo estaba apretujado entre el gato negro y Mr. refrescante, y era incómodo que, por más que se esforzara en hablar en privado, inevitablemente escucharía todo. Cómo mínimo. Por lo menos, Ushiwaka era el copiloto de Sawamura, para evitar conflictos.

― ¿Bien? Gato-chan, estás loco.

― Por si no lo sabías, me llamo Kuroo ―se rió y Oikawa no podía entender cómo podía reírse después de todo lo ocurrido.

― Mira el lado positivo ―lo animó el ángel de Sugawara.

― ¿Lo hay? ―y Tendou lanzó una amarga risilla, porque él no estaba muerto de milagro, y a juzgar por la manera en que respiraba y torcía el rostro, el milagro era de lo más doloroso.

― Suga tiene razón ―apoyó el gato negro―. Puedes encontrarle el lado positivo a todo si piensas que siempre puedes estar peor.

Era un buen punto, pero seguía sin subirle el ánimo.

Cuando bajó de la camioneta, se dio cuenta que, por el incidente con Ushiwaka, olvidó por completo a Iwaizumi. Ni bien entraron al escondite, se escabulló hacia el piso de arriba. Se tomó su tiempo para relajarse en el baño para aplacar sus miedos, pero todos los sentimientos que estuvieran relacionados con su mejor amigo escapaban de su dominio. Él era su debilidad.

Al desbloquear la puerta, lo vio sentado contra la pared con las piernas recogidas y los ojos cerrados. No estaba durmiendo, porque los abrió ni bien oyó que era libre. Observó cómo se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él con tranquilidad. La ira congelada era más terrible. Podía ver el fuego en sus ojos, pero no le gritó, no dijo nada. Odio silencioso. Por primera vez en el día, sintió que iba a morir. Los nervios acumulados no se iban, sino que crecían y crecían, y no estaba seguro cuándo colapsaría. Quería un descanso de emociones, pero Iwaizumi no se lo pensaba dar.

― Quiero que me digas ―su lengua era un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Oikawa lo sabía y se encogió en su lugar― qué se te pasó por la cabeza cuando me encerraste aquí.

― Yo sólo quería... ―carraspeó y respiró hondo―. Un escondite fue atacado, yo no podía permitir que-

― ¿Por qué? ―cuestionó.

― Estoy aquí para protegerte ―afirmó Oikawa. Se plantó altivo y orgulloso, a pesar de estar desmoronándose por dentro.

― ¿Y si yo no te hubiera dejado venir aquí después de que discutimos en mi casa? ¿Cómo te sentirías?

Oikawa no entendía a dónde quería llegar.

― Estaría enojado y decepcionado.

― ¿Por qué?

 _Esto es estúpido,_ pensó. _¿No deberías estar gritándome, Iwa-chan?_

― Porque estarías exponiéndote al peligro-

―...sin tener la oportunidad de protegerme ―completó Iwaizumi―. Es justamente lo que me estás haciendo. Me encierras pensando que es lo mejor para mí, cuando yo elegí esto, quiero participar y quiero protegerte a ti y a mis compañeros, pero no me lo estás permitiendo. ¿Y si alguien hubiera muerto? Que yo estuviera allí pudo hacer la diferencia, pero...

― Pero no la hizo ―cortó Oikawa―. Nadie murió y te evité pasar un mal momento. Puedo protegerme yo sólo, no necesito que...

― Yo también puedo protegerme solo. Así que deja de meterte en mi vida porque hace tiempo que perdiste ese privilegio. No puedes dar información que pueda dañar a otros, no importa que sea para salvar a otras personas. La vida de nadie es prioridad sólo porque a ti te gusten o te disgusten, no puedes decidir el valor de nadie. No puedes decidir si yo puedo o no puedo cuidarme solo. Deja de manipular a todo el puto mundo porque si ellos no se dan cuenta, yo sí lo hago. Oikawa, estoy harto de la actitud que tienes, te convertiste en una mierda.

Cada palabra fue una gota de ácido que perforó su corazón. Agradeció que Iwaizumi se fuera, porque no soportaría ni una mirada más de su parte. Se tambaleó hasta la cama y se deshizo en ella. No había lágrimas. De repente, los sucesos de la tarde lo aplastaron con pesadez y sintió un agujero en el pecho que lo asustaba. Como si estuviera anestesiado, se quedó mirando el techo hasta quedarse dormido del agotamiento.

 

...

 

Kuroo apareció a la medianoche. Se sentó en el colchón y, como si fuera casualidad, puso a su lado una bandeja de plástico con arroz chaufa y una botella de agua. Oikawa tardó en entender que esa vendría a ser su cena.

― Kuroo... ―murmuró para sí, porque no sabía que decir.

― Iwaizumi parecía muy enojado ―dijo sin mirarlo, como si hablara consigo mismo―. Salió del escondite, no sé si volvió. Voy a suponer que lo encerraste aquí para que no fuera al otro escondite con nosotros.

― Gato-chan, gracias por la comida, pero no tengo hambre.

― A mí me gusta ahogar mis penas en comida ―propuso sutilmente, soltando una sonrisa ladina.

― Siento que si como algo voy a vomitar ―confesó.

― Como quieras.

Kuroo tomó la bandeja. Adentro había un tenedor de plástico. Oikawa lo observó con cierta curiosidad al verlo comer, pero no estaba de humor para ser amigable.

― ¿Viniste sólo a traerme comida que tú vas a comerte? ―bufó, puesto así sonaba tan bobo.

― No ―aún no lo miraba. Tenía la vista fija en el arroz―. Bokuto y Akaashi se fueron, Kenma está enojado conmigo y tú me caes bien ―se encogió de hombros, como si fuera obvio.

― ¿También encerraste a Kenma? ―preguntó, eso de convencerlo de que _trabajara en otra parte_ sonaba sospechoso.

― Entonces lo admites ―soltó una risa seca―. No, no tiene nada que ver con esto.

No dijo nada más y Oikawa no tenía ganas de tener una conversación de algo probablemente serio que no tenía nada que ver con él. Era egoísta, pero estaba muy triste y desmotivado como para fingir que le importaba.

Gateó hasta Kuroo y descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Su acurrucó contra su costado como si Oikawa fuera el gato y no él.

― Lo siento, no soy la mejor compañía ahora.

― Qué lástima, yo siempre soy la mejor compañía.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Oikawa se hubiera sumado el intercambio de contestaciones con falsos y elevados egos, pero hoy, estaba destrozado. Sin embargo, Kuroo no se rindió con facilidad y empujó un pollo contra su boca; no sabía si su objetivo era animarlo o molestarlo. El sabor en sus labios le despertó un poco el apetito y permitió que lo alimentara, por más que fuera un mísero pedazo de pollo.

― ¿Vas a comer? ―preguntó casi con cuidado.

― No.

Estaba seguro que devolvería hasta el mísero pedazo de pollo. El colchón ya era un asco, no hacía falta que lo llenara de vómito.

― Está bien. Te dejaré dormir.

Aquello lo hizo sentir culpable. Últimamente, la culpa era algo recurrente que empezaba a odiar con todo su ser, hasta que se tornaba insoportable. Además, el gato vino con buenas intenciones y, posiblemente, con el corazón tan hecho trizas como el suyo. Lo agarró del brazo antes de que se marchara.

― Puedes dormir conmigo si quieres.

Kuroo lo miró un momento antes de asentir.

La habitación estaba en total oscuridad. El calor del gato en la cama era agradable. Kuroo pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura con suelta confianza y Oikawa se acomodó contra él. El aliento le hizo cosquillas en la nuca y sentir a alguien que no era Iwaizumi en la cama con él... bueno, debía admitir que era un tanto excitante. Si alborotaba sus hormonas, podía hacer que los dos olvidaran un tiempo los desamores y pasaran un buen rato. Esta vez no estaban borrachos, y por lo menos él, estaba bien dispuesto. Tal vez siempre lo estuvo.

Los labios de Kuroo estaban sobre su nuca. Oikawa suspiró y giró la cabeza.

― Gato-chan ―lo llamó.

― Lo siento ―se lamentó él y Oikawa frunció el ceño sin comprender la lamentación ―. Sé que estás, eh, mejor dicho, que no estás de humor,...

― Al contrario, gato-chan ―replicó, poniendo una mano en su mejilla y buscando su boca―. Pero prométeme algo ―susurró contra sus labios.

― Eso depende.

― ¿Podemos llegar al final esta vez? ―protestó.

Kuroo se rió y lo besó. Ugh, no prometió nada. De todas formas, Oikawa quería seguir con esto, fuera lo que fuera, terminara o no terminara. Intentó cambiar de posición para que fuera más cómodo, subirse encima de él y convencerlo con acciones.

No hizo falta. El gato no le permitió darse la vuelta; lo inmovilizó con las manos en sus caderas y, con ganas, refregó la entrepierna contra su trasero. Al mismo tiempo, se inclinó para besar su cuello. Todo muy lento, todo muy intenso. Oikawa abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido de ella. Tragó saliva y arqueó la espalda, buscando más fricción.

Se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Kuroo contra su cuello. El maldito lo tomó como prueba de debilidad y se concentró en chupar y morder la zona sensible, y Oikawa no podía estar más molesto y satisfecho al respecto. Como no obtenía nada más que un lento placer, comenzó a tocarse a sí mismo. Con la mano más cercana al otro, buscó de dónde agarrarlo: rozó su pierna musculosa y donde comenzaba la curva de su trasero. Era injusto porque tenía que torcer el brazo para poder llegar a él, así que dejó caer el brazo sobre las sábanas, que aún los cubrían hasta la cintura. Si no podía con acciones, lo haría con palabras.

― Gato-chan ―arrulló, arrastrando la voz como si le estuviera haciendo un puchero, pero más bajo y sensual.

Obtuvo una risa tonta como respuesta. Estaba por replicar cuando su cuerpo giró y su cara se aplastó contra la almohada. Apoyó las manos contra el colchón para impulsarse hacia arriba, más que nada por instinto e incomodidad, pero una sola mano de Kuroo entre los omóplatos se lo impidió. Él se inclinó sobre Oikawa y le susurró al oído, causando otro estremecimiento involuntario.

― Soy Kuroo, no “gato-chan” ―ronroneó, lo que hacía que le dieran más ganas de llamarle gato. Porque sus movimientos, su mirada e incluso su manera de darle forma a las palabras eran las de un gato negro, de aquellos bonitos y misteriosos.

― Kuroo-chan, gato-chan, quien quiera que seas ―suspiró― hay cosas más importantes que el nombre.

― Lo sé ―arrastró su nariz por la mejilla de Oikawa y regresó sus labios al cuello. Mordió apenas, lamió y chupó, antes de retirarse―. Me gusta ser un fastidio.

Y era claro que funcionaba. Si tuviera mejor movilidad, hubiera sacudido la cabeza con una sonrisa, pero lo único que podía hacer era escupir aquella sonrisa con burla. La burla es un recurso muy útil a la hora de obtener lo que uno quiere, sólo hay que dispararla directo al orgullo de las personas.

― ¿Esto es porque no puedes ganarme en el póker?

― Sí, sí ―murmuró con sarcasmo.

Volvió a sentir la dureza de Kuroo meciéndose contra su trasero. La mano en su espalda que lo restringía se deslizó hacia abajo con una caricia hasta escurrirse por debajo de la camiseta. Los dedos se engancharon con fuerza en el hueso de su cadera, mientras que tironeaba su cabello con la otra. Oikawa, que todavía tenía las manos contra el colchón, las cerró como también cerró los ojos y la boca.

Intentó abrir las piernas, buscando que su erección se restregara contra el colchón, pero Kuroo lo detuvo para, finalmente, encargarse del problema de sus ropas. Empezó a sacarle los pantalones y Oikawa aprovechó para darse la vuelta. Le quitó la camiseta al contrario, y se fueron desnudando entre sí. Mientras lo hacían, se dedicó a observar al gato negro: su piel no era tan blanca en comparación a la suya y su cuerpo estaba tan entrenado como el de todos los _jugadores_. Su cabello era excepcional; a pesar de ser raro, envidiaba la forma fija en la que se mantenía. Mataría para que su cabello conservara siempre la misma forma sin despeinarse. Era más que claro, y no hacía falta decirlo, que acalorado se veía muchísimo más sexy. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, lo que más le atraía de él eran sus felinos ojos dorados.

Oikawa se acomodó en su regazo con las piernas abiertas y le rodeó el cuello en un abrazo. Apoyó sus labios sobre los del Kuroo, y cuando el gato trató de besarlo, se echó unos centímetros atrás, esbozando una sonrisa. Le gustaba la sensación de la piel contra la piel. Sintió una caricia en cada pierna, los dedos subiendo por los muslos hasta la cintura, y gimió a propósito, sin interrumpir el contacto visual.

Kuroo chasqueó la lengua y se relamió los labios antes de tumbarlo contra la cama con rudeza, separando sus piernas y metiendo su cara entre ellas. Más rápido de lo que pudo procesar, la lengua del gato estaba en la base de su erección. Fue repartiendo besos mojados hasta enterrarse en su trasero. Agregó sus dedos y de repente todo se volvió un lio de dedos y saliva. El pecho de Oikawa bajaba y subía cada vez más rápido, y a veces sentía que perdía el aliento y debía recordarse que respirar cada tanto era primordial.

Cuando los dedos de Kuroo ya estaban lo suficiente resbaladizos como para introducirlos, Oikawa nuevamente apretó las sábanas con fuerza para controlarse. Cerró los ojos y pegó las piernas contra el colchón para evitar los espasmos, pero no era muy efectivo (nada efectivo para ser exactos).

Hace tanto que no tenía sexo. Habían pasado meses y era realmente gratificante tener algo dentro que no fueran sus propios dedos. Era totalmente diferente a cuando se masturbaba: se sentía más áspero, más caliente, era otro ritmo más calmado, pero que de alguna forma, le revolvía todos los nervios que tenía. Necesitaba más. Era una necesidad que creció con el cuerpo y no podía esperar a sentirse lleno de él.

Luego de tener durante un rato dos dedos explorando su interior, Kuroo halló el lugar más sensible. Oikawa gimió y esta vez se le escapó, diferente a la vez anterior por su autenticidad. Pestañeó hacia los ojos dorados, que lo observaban con lujuria y diversión. Notó que Kuroo se estaba tocando, pero no pudo seguir observándolo porque, tan perverso, volvió a empujar los dedos contra su próstata una y otra y otra vez...

Kuroo lo redujo a la mendicidad. Tuvo que rogarle que parara o iba a acabar, y sólo así se detuvo. Oikawa sentía que le ardían las mejillas y estaba ansioso por lo que vendría a continuación. Intentó calmarse un poco, el estúpido de Kuroo lo había llevado tan cerca del borde que aún ondulaba en él, porque todavía tenía sus dedos adentro del trasero, inmóviles, burlándose así como lo hacía la sonrisa del gato.

Amagó con reincorporarse, pero lo dedos regresaron a ese punto dulce y se desplomó en el colchón con un gemido. Los dedos se arrastraron por las paredes interiores hasta que Kuroo decidió sacarlos. Oikawa se sentó, llevando una mano a su propia mejilla. Estaba tan caliente como se sentía en ese preciso momento. Al levantar los ojos, vio al dorado observarlo con deseo. Le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa. Era el turno de Oikawa.

De improvisto, lo agarró de la parte opuesta a la rodilla y tiró de él. Kuroo cayó hacia atrás por la sorpresa y Oikawa no perdió el tiempo. Rodeó la erección con su boca y chupó, presionando con los labios y apretando los cachetes. Al principio, fue sólo para vengarse un poquito y lubricar un tanto lo que iría a parar adentro de él. Pero luego de oír el ruido proveniente de Kuroo, decidió llevarlo más lejos.

Estaba tan concentrado en ver qué tanto podía acercar sus labios con la base que no se dio cuenta cuando Kuroo tomó un puñado de su cabello y lo alejó. Oikawa se lamió los labios como si nada y se los mordió, sonriéndole con descaro. Ahora se sentía mejor al no ser el único con las mejillas rojas. Como destacaban en Oikawa en contraposición con su piel nívea, también lo hacían en Kuroo por su cabello negro como la noche.

― Date vuelta ―dijo el gato con voz ronca.

Oikawa le dedicó otra sonrisa juguetona, complacido al ver cuánto le afectaba al contrario, obedeciendo con sensualidad.

Se acomodó en cuatro, elevando el trasero para Kuroo. Él se enterró dentro de Oikawa, que se esforzó en no caer de bruces contra el colchón. Estaba insoportablemente sensible y su cuerpo se despertó del sopor de serenidad que consiguió mientras le daba estimulación oral al otro. Pero ahora, todas esas ganas surgieron otra vez, más desesperadas que antes.

De todas las comparaciones que se podían hacer con Kuroo, la del gato era por siempre la más acertada. Ese aire de pereza y de animal combinaban a la perfección en su forma de ser, y era molesto que no fuera tan rápido como le hubiera gustado, pero que le estuviera negando a voluntad lo que tanto anhelaba, de alguna manera lo encendía más. Para su fortuna, la parte animal terminó por vencer al gato y el ritmo fue aumentando.

Las piernas de Oikawa temblaban. Sus brazos también. Estos eran un problema, ya que sostenían casi todo su peso. Primero se redujo a apoyarse en el colchón con los antebrazos. Kuroo lo sostuvo de la cintura, embistiendo contra él. El ritmo en sí, ya no era un ritmo, sino un conjunto de movimientos erráticos basados en la necesidad de cada uno. Y Oikawa sí que estaba necesitado.

Sin embargo, cualquier asomo de compostura se perdió cuando Kuroo se hundió más profundo en cada ida y vuelta y ese fue el fin de la coherencia de Oikawa. Volvió a aferrarse a las sábanas, otra maldita vez, en un intento de aferrarse a algo, y le importaba un comino estar desarmando toda la cama. Su frente tocó el colchón y todo el aire que podía respirar se sentía en llamas. Podía oír los jadeos de Kuroo y los suyos propios llenando sus oídos, además del sonido de sus cuerpos chocando constantemente. El miembro ajeno daba siempre en ese sitio que lo hacía retorcerse y, con la cara enterrada en el colchón y el cuerpo tembloroso, llegó a su límite.

Hizo un intento de gritar su nombre, pero Oikawa se lo confundió con un gemido y ya no importaban los nombres o los gemidos en absoluto. Abrió la boca y se quedó estático, disfrutando del instante del placer más puro y sucio que conocía. Acabó sobre las sábanas, todavía con el trasero en alto y la cabeza dándole vueltas de la excitación. Aún después del orgasmo, continuó en un estado similar, porque Kuroo no había terminado y no dejó de arremeter contra su próstata hasta que se vino dentro de él.

Oikawa se fundió con el colchón, pensando en que nunca había sido tan cómodo como en aquel momento. Kuroo se removió y se acostó a su lado. Los arropó y se mantuvo a su lado, su hombro tocando el de él. Se preguntó por qué diablos los había tapado con el calor que tenía, y casi peor, con las sábanas todas sucias y la cama desordenada. Pero se sentía muy bien como para reclamar y muy cansado como para intentarlo.

Con las nulas fuerzas restantes, se arrastró hacia él y apoyó la cara en el pecho de Kuroo. El cuerpo le cosquilleaba de manera tan agradable que se encontró sonriendo de satisfacción. Luego de un suspiro, se quedó profundamente dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí lo que todo el mundo esperaba: la muerte de Ushi-... digo, el lemon KurooOi. Disfruté tanto de escribir ese lemon tanto como disfruto escribiendo a Oikawa como un manipulador de mierda. Simplemente me encanta.
> 
> Gracias a todos los que me apoyan con kudos y que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario, los adoro <3


	7. Capítulo 7

― No puedo creerlo.

La voz de Iwaizumi fue como despertarse con una patada en los huevos.

Se sentó con rapidez y tuvo que tomarse un minuto para que sus ojos y su cuerpo se acostumbraran. Pero bastó menos de un minuto para que su mejor amigo se largara de la habitación.

Al echar un vistazo a su alrededor, se le cerró la garganta de angustia. Por un instante, salió de su cuerpo y se halló en la entrada, mirando lo que vio Iwaizumi al entrar. La ropa y la almohada estaban desparramadas por todo el suelo cercano al colchón. Kuroo y Oikawa estaban desnudos, abrazados, bajo las sábanas que apenas cubrían sus cinturas. Y era justo lo que parecía.

A su lado, el gato se sentó junto a él y se frotó la cara.

― ¿Ese era tu Iwa-chan?

 _Tu Iwa-chan._ Ay, Kuroo.

Toda la tristeza se transformó en furia. No hacia el gato, él no hizo nada malo. Hacia Iwaizumi. No tenía el derecho de estar enojado, como tampoco tenía el derecho de irse sin reclamar por él. Se acostó de nuevo, con la vista fija en el techo.

― Sí, era Iwa-chan.

― Creo que tuve que preguntar esto antes, antes como... como ayer a la noche ―de reojo vio a Kuroo frotarse la nuca y era bueno, porque él contagiaba calma, por más que estuviera muy lejos de calmarse―. Ustedes no están en “algo”, ¿Cierto? No me gustaría meterme en una relación que...

― No tenemos nada ―le cortó Oikawa.

Sólo dos idiotas enamorados cometiendo idioteces sin fin. Eso no contaba como una relación, ¿Verdad?

― Está bien ―asintió el gato y se recostó sobre Oikawa―. Entonces no dejes que te afecte.

Era fácil decirlo.

Pero a veces Kuroo hacía todo más sencillo. Él dijo algo sobre su cabello despeinado y Oikawa no tuvo más opción que defender su hermoso cabello y atacarlo, porque claro, el cabello del gato siempre se ve igual y no podía saber lo difícil que era mantenerse bonito todo el tiempo.

― Nunca dije que no fueras bonito ―se rió con esa risa tonta que tenía él.

Oikawa quería pegarle, pero se encontraba en desventaja debajo de él. E igual lo intentó. Olvidó el altercado con Iwaizumi con una boba lucha libre en el colchón de porquería, una pelea en honor a su cabello. Quedó en un empate porque Kuroo no aceptaba que había perdido.

― No cuenta como lucha si me seduces en la mitad ―alegaba él.

Porque, como no podía ganar por su posición, comenzó a darle besos hasta que logró estar encima de él e inmovilizarlo. Eso era ganar limpiamente. Kuroo no pensaba lo mismo.

― Por supuesto que sí. Las luchas no se ganan sólo con violencia ―declaró.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y ninguno podía seguir durmiendo. Oikawa se sentía exhausto, pero no había manera de que el sueño regresara. Tampoco quería seguir en el colchón con Kuroo. Era muy agradable y todo, pero había una culpa que, aunque se manifestara como tristeza o furia, no perdía su condición de culpa.

― Tú ve a desayunar ―le dijo a Kuroo―. Yo voy a buscar ropa limpia y te alcanzo.

El gato no se molestó en contestar, torció el gesto.

― ¿Qué?

― Nada. Ve a buscar tu ropa limpia, princesa ―se burló.

― Que seas un sucio no significa que yo lo sea ―lo empujó jugando mientras bajaban al pasillo y el gato casi tropieza los últimos dos escalones.

― Eso no me pareció anoche.

Se alejó riendo antes de que Oikawa pudiera contestarle. De todas formas, no se le ocurrió nada ingenioso para responder. Entró en el cuarto del pasillo donde guardaban la ropa, las cajas con las provisiones y las armas, pero se quedó congelado en el umbral al ver a Iwaizumi con la misma intención que él. Uh. Esto era incómodo. Muy incómodo.

― Iwa-chan...

Avanzó un paso, inseguro. No tenía la menor idea de qué decir, pero algo debía decirse.

― Vete ―gruñó él, con los ojos clavados en una camiseta que había escogido al azar.

― Vine a buscar ropa ―respondió con torpeza, dando otro paso con cuidado, como si estuviera pisando en un campo minado.

― Ven en otro momento.

― Iwa-chan ―insistió.

Él levantó la vista, pero la corrió en seguida. Se agachó y rebuscó algo en la caja de accesorios que había junto al perchero. Le lanzó un espejo de mano.

― No puedo ni mirarte. Vete.

Su voz era dura como una piedra y lo hacía sentir peor. Se miró al espejo y comprendió a qué se refería Iwaizumi. Mierda. Tenía el cuello lleno de los chupetones de Kuroo. Eran muy visibles y quiso arrepentirse por ellos, pero era testarudo y no quería arrepentirse. Se plantó en su opinión, ni muy convincente ni muy errada.

― No puedes reclamarme nada ―levantó la voz, tratando de alcanzar la seriedad de piedra que tenían las palabras de Iwaizumi―. Tú eras el que no quería tener nada conmigo.

Entró al cuarto y se plantó en el perchero. Podía hacerlo si quería. Era el perchero de todos. Buscó alguna camiseta interesante, con suerte alguien habría lavado la de Star Wars.

― ¡Yo nunca dije que no quería! Y tú lo sabes bien, pero te importó una mierda cuando...

― No puedes reclamarme nada si no somos nada ―reiteró.

Encontró una con la estampa de una película que estaba de moda hace unos años. No era mala, tampoco buena; como sus ánimos, como casi todas las camisetas allí, como todo en el maldito escondite.

― ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me molesta? ―soltó Iwaizumi―. Yo estuve pensando toda la noche en lo que pasó y volví para hacer las paces y disculparme por gritarte. Y todo ese tiempo, tú estuviste revolcándote con Kuroo.

― Sí. ¿Y qué?

― ¿Y qué? Vete a la mierda, Oikawa.

Iwaizumi pasó a su lado y salió. Oikawa miró la camiseta que había escogido durante un largo rato. Se dio cuenta que el estampado era feo. La tiró al suelo, tomó las dos primeras prendas que vio y un abrigo sencillo. Se cambió allí mismo, reparando en que la camiseta era muy grande y los jeans estaban rotos en las rodillas a propósito, y los odiaba. Pero ya no tenía importancia.

Quiso sentarse y ahogar su muerto corazón en café, pero a la vida le gustaba verlo sufrir. Oh, no bastaba con meterse en una revolución en la que no quería estar, hacerse amigos que no quería hacer, ganar el odio de la única persona que amaba con locura, no, por supuesto que no basta con comer todas las semanas comida enlatada y ver ocasionalmente cadáveres; ahora tenía que convivir con la personas que más detestaba en su vida y, para colmo, compartir la mesa del desayuno con él.

_No puedo con esto._

Tendou estaba sentado en su lugar de siempre. Su llameante cabello parecía ser más luminoso que la luz tenue de la habitación. Tenía el brazo lleno de vendas blancas y rojas, no el rojo intenso de su cabello, sino uno más propio de la oscuridad. Ushiwaka estaba al lado, impasible con su monótona y fría cara, irritante en su superioridad silenciosa, en su falta de vida viviente. Se dio cuenta, como una realización de fondo, que lo odiaba mucho más que a Kageyama Tobio. En frente de ellos dos, Kuroo, Bokuto y Akaashi conversaban tranquilamente. Iwaizumi no formaba parte, pero no le sorprendió. Y quién sabe dónde estaban metidos los padres de los cuervos de Karasuno. Menos no le podía interesar.

No podía desayunar aquí. No podía desayunar. No podía. No.

― Buenos días ―sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si fuera el día más feliz de su miserable existencia.

― ¡Buenos días, Oikawa-chan! ―saludó el búho.

― Buenos días ―asintió Akaashi.

Por supuesto que no eran buenos días. Su sonrisa no flaqueó. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Kuroo y lo miró, miró la puerta, lo miró y volvió a señalar la puerta con los ojos. Pensó que el gato era muy tonto como para entender, porque siguió tomando su café, pero antes de que pudiera insistir, él se estaba levantando.

― Tengo trabajo ―anunció― y me llevo a Oikawa para que lo haga ―bromeó.

― No seas flojo ―le recriminó Akaashi.

― ¡Tengan cuidado! ―les advirtió Bokuto―. Oikawa e Iwaizumi todavía son buscados.

― Puedo con eso, Bokuto ―le aseguró Kuroo.

...

En resumen: Kuroo finge tener trabajo o su trabajo consta en dar vueltas y hacer reportes de la ciudad. Probablemente un trabajo inventado para pirarse. Oikawa tuvo que acompañarlo por lo que dividió en fragmentos de día. Porque si bien la mañana empezó con el pie izquierdo, las cosas pueden mejorar en el  transcurso del día. Luego de dar vueltas y comer más bazofia en la calle, le restaban sólo 7 horas de las 24. Aquel día sólo fue de mal en peor, de peor en terrible y de terrible en revelaciones de vital importancia.

Reporte de Oikawa Tooru para el escondite, nunca entregado. Fragmentos registrados desde las 5:00 PM hasta las 00:00 AM. Acceso exclusivo únicamente para sí mismo.

Sumario:

I – El subterráneo.

II – Kuroo.

III – La policía.

IV – La nada.

V – Las estrellas.

Fragmento I: El subterráneo.

Lo he pensado siempre. Los subterráneos son, hoy en día, el transporte más práctico, por más que no sea mi favorito. Sin embargo, cuando uno habla de ellos, se refiere a los _nuevos_ subterráneos. Aquellos que se construyeron con mejor tecnología, con túneles más amplios y con más luces. Los subterráneos bonitos. Nadie menciona los subterráneos viejos, porque nada bueno hay en ellos. Se dice que es lugar de transacciones de drogas, de contratación de sicarios, prostitución y todas las ilegalidades juntas y por haber. Por eso, cuando Kuroo me dijo que iríamos al subterráneo, supuse que serían los nuevos.

La estación del subterráneo viejo de Tokyo es tal como dicen las malas lenguas. Las luces son peores que las del escondite, el aire es distinto; por más que sea el mismo aire y no huela muy diferente al del exterior, es distinto (y culpo al pequeño claustrofóbico que tengo dentro). Todo está sucio, o roto, o sucio y roto. Las paredes, el suelo, los carteles, todo. Si me tuviera que guiar por los carteles, es lo mismo si estuviera en Tokyo que en Rusia. Pensé en Rusia porque, (al menos supongo el por qué) Kuroo me estuvo hablando todo el viaje sobre un compañero suyo y de Kenma quien sospecha que ellos están involucrados en algo “raro”. Entonces suspira y me dice que, la peor parte es que más que denunciarlos le gustaría meterse, incluso si no sabe en lo que se está metiendo. Y por la manera en que lo dice, suena a un dolor de culo. Cuando se lo mencioné, negó con la cabeza, pero sinceramente no supe si fue porque en realidad no le cae mal o porque ya no sabe qué hacer con él. Asumí que eran las dos y listo.

― ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ―finalmente le pregunté y vaya a saber uno por qué lo hice susurrando. Era el ambiente de película de terror. Mis sentidos estaban alerta y nada de lo que veía me gustaba.

A parte de los carteles, suelo y paredes en mal estado, y los vidrios y la basura en las vías, había otras cosas en la estación del subterráneo. Había un puesto de diarios y revistas viejo sin vendedor, ni diarios, ni revistas, ni nada en absoluto. Estaba abierto, vacío y lleno de grafitis. Al final de la estación, un grupo de tres personas (por la apariencia, deberían ser jóvenes) estaban sentados al lado de la vía. Uno balanceaba las piernas hacia ellas y, dios mío, qué peligro, ¿Y si pasaba el subterráneo? Tenían ropa de pocos colores que hacían juego con el sitio, que no entiendo cómo no se vino abajo en todos estos años.

― Oikawa...

Kuroo se detuvo al pie de la escalera, así que hice lo mismo, pero me moví de lado para quedar a su izquierda. No me gusta hablarle a la gente de costado, como tampoco quería darles la espalda a esos chicos, que en realidad no podía ver bien si eran chicos o no porque estaban lejos. Y no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas si no me movía de lugar. Sí, todo el lio para no estar de costado ni dar la espalda. Pero ahora todo estaba bien.

― ¿Qué?

No, en realidad no todo estaba bien. El tono y ese “Oikawa...” no estaban bien. Nada sonaba bien en un viejo subterráneo. Estar en un entorno que no conozco me descoloca, y lo desconocido siempre causa miedo. No soy miedoso, no tengo miedo de este lugar sólo por su aspecto o por la cautela y los mismos susurros de Kuroo, pero tampoco lo negaría si alguien me dice que lo tengo.

Lo que sí tengo, es un mal presentimiento.

Fragmento II: Kuroo.

Kuroo se recostó contra la pared, como si una charla amena fuese indicada en este lugar. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que si los de allá no nos apuñalan antes de robarnos es pura suerte? Y el gato quiere hablar. Ja, ja.

Pero Kuroo esbozó esa sonrisa que me gusta y me disgusta tanto. La que es una mueca de burla, pero no deja de ser una sonrisa sexy. Además, esa es su sonrisa cuando va ganando un partido de póker, o cuando desayuna con Kenma y ninguno de los dos se hablan o cuando Bokuto se despega de él después de darle un abrazo rápido y efusivo. Es la sonrisa de Kuroo cuando está a gusto. Me relajé un poco y sonreí con él.

― Bueno, supongo que follar es lo más íntimo que pueden hacer dos personas ―empezó él con naturalidad.

Por favor, Kuroo. Esa desfachatez era tan impropia de mí mismo que casi me daba vergüenza ajena. Pero él era así. Y se equivocaba por completo. Hay cosas más íntimas que darse por el culo unos a otros (hey, yo lo pienso pero no lo digo, Kuroo lo dice y no quiero ni saber lo que piensa y no dice...), como tomarse las manos durante una cena o dormirse mientras uno le acaricia el cabello al otro. Kuroo no me acarició el cabello después de follar, entonces no está en su derecho de decir que somos íntimos.

Suena idiota, pero para mí es así.

Para mí... sólo puede ser así con Iwa-chan.

― ¿Cuál es tu punto? ―pregunté, poniendo las manos sobre mi cintura.

Me molestaba tanto que la chaqueta que agarré no tuviera bolsillos. Pero era cómoda y hoy no había nada lindo. Sólo tenía que ser cómodo. Día oficial de En Busca De La Comodidad.

― Puede que sea una especie de confesión o algo ―dijo desinteresadamente y rogué porque no dijera la palabra “romántico” de ninguna manera―, pero contigo es diferente. Quiero decir, mi amistad con Bokuto es genial y lo conozco desde hace años, pero hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden compartir con ciertas personas, ¿Me entiendes? Lo mismo me pasa con Kenma. Pero contigo es diferente, porque no importa cuanta mierda lleve, a ti no te importa. Tú sólo... pareces aceptarlo.

Parpadeé con bastante confusión. Bueno, no estoy en desacuerdo con lo que dice. Hay ciertas personas que son para ciertas cosas y no para otras. Me gusta Iwa-chan porque no hay aquello de ciertas cosas. No importa de qué, puedo hablarlo con él y lo va entender, porque es mi mejor amigo y puede entenderlo todo. Lo echo tanto de menos. Es tan extraño. Es como si la ruptura de la mañana fuera de esos momentos que marcan un antes y un después. Y, repito, no soy miedoso, no me gusta admitir cuando tengo miedo, pero con toda sinceridad, mi pelea con Iwa-chan me aterra de verdad.

Pero Iwa-chan no está aquí y Kuroo está exponiendo una parte bonita de él, y no me lo quiero perder.

― Mmh, lo entiendo ―dije luego de las reflexiones que siempre se me van por las ramas―. Pero no sé a qué te refieres.

― Bien. Pero eres bueno fingiendo, así que haz como si entendieras lo que dije y no actúes como un estúpido ahora. Eso es importante. Mantente callado y no actúes como un estúpido.

Por supuesto, es sencillo soltar un montón de cursilerías sobre amistad e intimidad, pero, ¿Es tan difícil explicarme qué vas a hacer? Bufé con evidente descontento, pero me quedé calladito como él quería.

Kuroo ignoró mi queja silenciosa y caminó hacia los chicos, que resultaron ser dos chicos y una chica de pelo muy corto. Conforme nos fuimos acercando, un aroma dulzón y asqueroso invadió mi sentido del olfato y me esforcé por no preguntarle qué diablos hacía interactuando con drogadictos.

Enseguida supe por qué repitió que no actuara como un estúpido. Presencié la transacción de marihuana en mutismo sepulcral, como si no existiera. Cuando ya se estaban despidiendo, la chica (muy ocupada chateando como para ser parte de la amigable compra-venta) levantó la vista de repente y clavó sus ojos azules en los dorados, saludando como si fueran viejos amigos. Le ofreció una caja de nosequé y Kuroo transfirió un montón de dinero a la cuenta de la chica. No podía creerlo. Después de guardar todo en un bolsillo, regresaron al pie de la escalera. Nos movimos más cerca de la vía, más lejos de la escalera y más, más lejos de los chicos drogadictos.

Todavía no dije nada. No-podía-creerlo. Kuroo era un drogadicto y lo sabía a ciencia cierta. ¿Eso era lo que quería compartir conmigo que no podía decirles a Kenma o a Bokuto? No sabía si sentirme bien o mal. _Porque no importa cuanta mierda lleve, a ti no te importa. Tú sólo pareces aceptarlo._ Eso dijo. Lo acepto porque acarreo tanta mierda como tú, quise decirle, y no supe si era una agradable empatía, como si me hubiera sacado un peso de encima por no ser la única escoria del escondite, o una empatía  de plena tristeza por Kuroo. Y por mí mismo.

Pero a Kuroo no le interesaba la empatía ni lo que yo pensara en ese momento. Dobló la bolsita de marihuana y la metió dentro de su zapatilla, debajo del pie. De la cajita sacó un blíster de pastillas y se lo metió en los pantalones, lanzando la caja a las vías.

Puse mis manos en la cintura otra vez. Tenía tanto para reprochar y tan pocas palabras para hacerlo.

― ¿Terminaste? ―dije con sarcasmo.

― Sí.

― Drogadicto ―me reí, pero no supe por qué. Estaba tan enojado.

― Sí.

― ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué?

― No lo digas como si fueras menos vicioso que yo.

Eso me molestó. Yo no lo era. Sólo me gustaba el sexo ocasional y los juegos de azar.

― Y apostar, y atiborrarte de alcohol para emborracharte, y... ―me respondió cuando se lo dije.

― Pero no fumo ―insistí.

Nunca se me dio la oportunidad de fumar un cigarrillo, tampoco me llamaba la atención. Y mucho menos, las drogas. Había límites.

― Todavía.

Esto habría sido una discusión muy larga si unos pasos provenientes de la escalera no hubieran hecho eco hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

Está bien, está bien. Tengo miedo. Se me paró el corazón.

Fragmento III: La policía.

Dos hombres uniformados bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al trío de chicos. De manera automática, como si supieran exactamente que hacían esos chicos. Tal vez algún informante les avisó o algo. Estaba aún a la izquierda de Kuroo, cuando él me tomó por los hombros y giramos. Dejé de ver a los chicos y estuve a punto de mirar sobre mi hombro, pero Kuroo también me tomó de las mejillas y mantuvo mi cabeza inmóvil.

Oí un grito. Oí golpes. Oí que la chica suplicaba ayuda. Oí más golpes. Oí un disparo y dos chillidos. Oí otro disparo. Oí sólo el lamento de la chica. Oí palabras sucias. Oí respuestas afiladas. Oí llanto. Oí un tercer disparo.

Las piernas me temblaban. Kuroo me soltó y me sonrió. Era su sonrisa relajada. Yo no podía sonreír, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer a continuación: quedarme callado y no actuar como un estúpido.

Pero estaba cerca de hiperventilar y mis manos también temblaban, y no tenía bolsillos donde esconderlas.

La sonrisa relajada de Kuroo tembló junto a mi cuerpo. Los policías caminaron hacia nosotros. Puse toda mi concentración en obligar a mi cuerpo a relajarse. Los miré a la cara, pero no a los ojos. No dejé que vieran mi miedo, por más que mis piernas parecieran vibrar sin mi permiso. Esperaba que no se notara y que sólo fueran persecuciones mías.

― Qué tal, señores ―saludó Kuroo con tono plástico.

― Gato, volviendo a casa, ¿Eh? ―dijo uno acomodando su gorra.

― Sí, volviendo a casa. Los subterráneos andan cada vez peor.

― ¿Con un amigo? ―dijo el otro, parecía curioso.

― Ah, sí. Es un nuevo socio, trabaja con nosotros hace un mes.

― Nuevo, ¿eh? Siempre es difícil ser el nuevo en el trabajo. Me acuerdo cuando...

Me desconecté. Dejé de escuchar por completo. Todavía me aturdían los disparos. Había tres cadáveres a unos pocos metros de mí y me entraron unas ganas de llorar abrumadoras. Pero no lo hice. Era incapaz de hacerlo. Me mantuve en silencio durante toda la conversación hasta que vislumbré luces en el túnel. Gracias al cielo, venía el subterráneo. Nunca creí que estaría tan ansioso de entrar en él.

― Nos tenemos que ir ―anunció Kuroo―. Nos vemos, señores.

― Adiós, Gato. Tengan cuidado, estas zonas son peligrosas.

CLARO QUE LO SON. Me metí en el subterráneo vacío y me aferré a uno de los caños que había para no caerse. Me aferré como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Mi compostura lo hacía. Como soy un idiota con todos los honores, no pude evitar mirar hacia el trío de drogadictos antes de que el subterráneo abandonara la estación. Sabía que me arrepentiría, pero no lo pude evitar. Los tres tenían balazos en la cabeza. Nadie había recogido sus cuerpos. Estaban allí, a la intemperie. El corazón me latía con fuerza y quería tener a Iwa-chan conmigo. Quería llorarle que no tengo idea lo que está pasando, que el mundo estaba patas arriba. Que siempre pensé que era bueno que se ocuparan de las personas que vendían drogas, porque son malos. Pero si esto fuera una historia, las víctimas serían ellos y los villanos los policías. Pero los policías no podían ser los villanos. No obstante, los que asesinaron a tres personas a sangre fría fueron los policías. Los que se pusieron a charlar como si hubiera sido un trámite, fueron los policías. Los policías no podían ser los villanos. No deberían. Iwa-chan, tú me dijiste que lo eran desde un principio. Lo siento por tomármelo a la ligera. Lo siento tanto...

Me senté en uno de los asientos, junto a Kuroo.

― Perdón ―se disculpó él con la cabeza gacha―. No creí que vendrían y menos que los matarían así como así. A veces sucede.

― ¿No eran tus amigos? ¿Por qué no los ayudaste? ―no sabía por qué lo decía. Quizás era porque todavía tenía los gritos de la chica en mi cabeza, esa de ojos celestes y saludo amistoso.

― Ni ellos ni los policías son mis amigos ―declaró como si yo lo hubiera ofendido.

Tal vez Kuroo era la victima de todo esto. O el villano. Quise abrazarlo. Pero lo detestaba por haber charlado con los policías.

― ¿A dónde estamos yendo? ―se me ocurrió decir, aún tenía tanto que decir, pero seguía sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

― A la nada.

Fragmento IV: La nada.

Caminamos por un sendero de tierra durante un rato interminable. El viaje en el subterráneo también me pareció infinito, fue como estar viajando a través del tiempo y tenía la sensación de que, cuando bajáramos, estaríamos diez años después en el futuro. Y luego de bajar, lo sentí como si fueran diez años en el futuro, pero no lo era y tiempo es la condena eterna del ser humano. Con sueño y cansancio mental, tuve que seguir a Kuroo hasta que el agotamiento también se hizo físico.

Ya había puesto mi mente en blanco cuando su voz me indicó que llegamos. ¿Por qué? Era tan agradable moverse sin pensar. No quería llegar a ninguna parte, pero al parecer lo hice.

Kuroo dijo que iríamos a la nada. Me pareció tonto y decidí ignorarlo, pero ahora pensaba que no existía algo más acertado que la nada. Porque, de verdad, no había nada. Ya no veía la ciudad, ni un mísero atisbo de los grandes edificios. A lo lejos parecía haber una carretera, pero nada pasaba por allí. No había plantas en el césped, no había nubes en el cielo, no había más vida que las de nosotros. Era extraño. Seguí a mi amigo hasta un par de tablas de madera que daban a un lago horrible. Al costado de las maderas, había un barquito pequeño y viejo; no entrarían más de dos personas. Pensé que sería lindo ir en uno de esos, lástima que este estaba completamente roto, la mitad hundido y la otra mitad con la madera podrida de la humedad. Me senté al lado del gato, que ya sabía por qué no le gustaba que le dijera gato, entonces no lo diría nunca más.

Mientras Kuroo armaba unos porros de marihuana, me di cuenta que ya no importaba mantener mi mierda si él no lo hacía. Quería ser franco, lo más franco que podía serlo sin arruinarlo todo.

― No entiendo por qué lo haces ―confesé con la vista fija en el agua negra, dispuesto a tener una conversación seria.

―Tengo un trabajo horrible que consiste en matar personas en algo a lo que mi jefe insiste llamar _juego_. Me escapo de ello y termino matando el doble, en mi trabajo y en la supuesta rebelión, en la que nunca conseguimos nada. Estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo desde que lo conozco y lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, pero no soy correspondido, obviamente. Si quiero tomar un respiro con un amigo, terminan asesinando a tres personas y tengo que hablar con unos idiotas a los que me veo obligado a caerles bien para no terminar como esos tres. ¿Y tú ―se rió con amargura― tú me preguntas por qué consumo drogas?

― Consumirlas no va a cambiar el hecho de que todo sea una mierda ―contesté.

― Tampoco lo va a cambiar no consumirlas. Y paso un buen rato, eso vale la pena...

Me cuesta llevarle la contra. Estoy acostumbrado a ser condescendiente, y encima simpatizo con Kuroo porque no me dijo nada que no haya pensado o sentido. Pero eso no significaba que me fuera a desenfocar de lo que era realmente importante. Yo tengo un objetivo y voy a cuidar de Iwa-chan aunque él me odie. Voy a terminar lo que empecé. Me prometo no resignarme, no como lo hizo Kuroo.

Él terminó de armarlos. No le presté atención. Me perturbaba el silencio de la nada, tan acostumbrado al constante bullicio de la cuidad. Nunca hasta ahora me di cuenta de cuánto ruido hacen los automóviles en el cielo, la televisión y el incesante parloteo de la gente en todas partes. Pero demasiada paz siempre me inquieta. Si Kuroo no hacía algún ruido, era como si me hubiera quedado sordo. Me malacostumbré al caos, o a buscar el caos, donde me siento menos caótico. Quién sabe.

Kuroo prendió uno. Lo vi posar el cigarrillo sobre los labios y mentiría si dijera que no es atractivo cuando fuma. Pero me gustaba más cuando soltaba el humo, lo miraba como en cámara lenta: el mundo entero se paralizaba cuando el humo salía de su boca. Y era tonto pensarlo, porque el mundo entero ya se paralizó. Ni la más leve brisa movía la tierra, ningún pez, ningún bicho, ningún _¡nada!_ movían el agua del lago. _La nada_. Un sitio que trasmitía desconfianza, donde una fantasía recurrente del ser humano tenía su lugar en el planeta: el tiempo no corría en la nada. Porque de eso, se trata, de que no haya nada.

Qué gracioso. Dentro de mí hay de todo.

Kuroo me ofreció el cigarrillo. Negué con la cabeza.

― No me gusta.

― No lo vas a saber hasta que no lo pruebes ―insistió él.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Negativo. Me rehúso a probar drogas.

Kuroo suspiró y trató de ver lo que yo observaba. Imposible, tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

― Estás muy serio ―señaló.

― Ahá ―murmuré de acuerdo.

Ya lo dije, si tengo que sostener los pesares y secretos de Kuroo, no hay necesidad de no hacer lo mismo. No estaba de ánimos para pretender que soy feliz, entonces no lo iba a hacer. No más sonrisas falsas ni comentarios simpáticos.

Algo se rompió en mí cuando sentí la mano de Kuroo sobre mi cabello. Con un gesto despreocupado, él me corrió el flequillo de los ojos y dio otra calada sin dejar de mirarme. Hizo que me doliera el estómago, pero no estaba seguro qué era. Una mezcla de agradecimiento y pena me invadió.

Tomé todo mi coraje y le dije:

― Está bien ―suspiré―. Lo voy a probar.

Fragmento V: Las estrellas.

Me reí con ganas, escondiendo mi cara en el hombro de Kuroo. La superficie en la que estaba recostado a medias se movía de la risa. La risa de Kuroo era escandalosa y peligrosamente contagiosa, pero no hacía juego con su personalidad, algo que al final, sólo me hacía más gracia. Olvidaba pronto de qué me reía, pero lo seguía haciendo al oír sus carcajadas.

― Me hiciste acordar que una vez ―le comenté, antes de interrumpirme a mí mismo con el bobo sonido de mi risa. No me gustaba como sonaba, pero poca importancia tenía en la nada―. Una vez, ¡Kuroo-chan, no te rías! Sino...

Estaba tentado y decidí no contar mi historia hasta parar de reír. Eso tomó un rato. Luego, olvidé qué era lo que iba a decirle.

Me acurruqué contra él, como si tuviera frío, pero creo que no lo tenía. Él puso su mano sobre mi cuello y lo acarició con el pulgar. Estaba a punto de acomodarme mejor, pero lo escuché hablar. Su voz vibraba en el pecho y yo lo sentía porque mi mejilla estaba pegada contra él. Era raro y me hizo sonreír. Cerré los ojos, todo se sentía hermoso y lejano.

― Me encanta este lugar ―dijo arrastrando la voz―. Pero me gusta más con tu compañía.

Kuroo era un flojo idiota por fuera, pero por dentro era un poema melancólico. Dividido entre sonetos bonitos y tristes, que me hacía suspirar de a ratos, pero eso se acababa ni bien terminaba de leerlo. Además, el poema era precioso, pero no estaba dedicado a mí, y eso estaba bien. Al menos esta terrible noche, todo estaba bien.

No le contesté. No sé si necesitaba pensar la respuesta o no quería contestarle. Me eché de espaldas, estirando las piernas, cuando... dios mío. Oh, dios mío.

Creo que nunca vi nada más bello mi vida. No me alcanzan los adjetivos que sé para describir tal magnificencia. Ni aunque aprendiera todos los idiomas del mundo, actuales y muertos, podría encontrar las palabras suficientes para explicar lo que sentí. Las estrellas plagaban el cielo, brillantes y danzantes alrededor de la enorme luna. A causa de la contaminación lumínica y del smog, las estrellas ya no se ven en la ciudad, pero ya no estamos en la ciudad y esto es fascinante. Pude reconocer la constelación de Orión, que hasta ese entonces sólo conocía por imágenes. No me esforcé en buscar las demás constelaciones. Inventé las mías. Tracé con mis ojos los caminos que yo quería. En un determinado momento pestañeé y me di cuenta que estaba lloriqueando.

Tuve un déjà vu del día en que comenzó todo el enredo de problemas. Cuando me senté a ver las estrellas artificiales en la ventana. Pero estas estrellas eran tan reales que, quizás por eso me puse a llorar. O aún estaba drogado, o en shock, o todo a la vez.

Fuera como fuere, el espectáculo me despertó por completo. Fue un sacudón, un choque eléctrico, una explosión de sentimientos que me revolvió mente y alma. Cualquiera diría que estoy exagerando, pero fue como renacer. Tiré mi piel al lago negro y volví a encontrar a Oikawa Tooru. No el Oikawa que hace y dice cosas que no quiere y no cree para agradarles a personas que no le agradan, sólo para agradarles a ellos y usarlos cuando los necesitara. No el Oikawa descentrado que se encaprichaba porque el amor de su vida no le prestaba atención. No el Oikawa que se desquitaba con otros, que hacía locuras con tal de conseguir lo que quiere. No el Oikawa que hirió chicos de quince años que están en el hospital, no el Oikawa que apretó el gatillo, no el Oikawa que le contestó horrible a su mejor amigo.

Yo no quiero ser ese Oikawa Tooru. No quiero que cuando esto termine, de la manera que termine, las personas me recuerden como tal. Quiero ser el que llora cuando mira las estrellas, el que hace amigos maravillosos, el que toma té de limón con pan de leche, el que apoya a Bokuto sin demonios, el que charla con Akaashi sin segundas intenciones, el que pasa tiempo con Kuroo sin muertos de por medio. El que cuida, por sobre todas las cosas, a Iwaizumi Hajime.

Ya sé lo que debo hacer. Es el momento de ser el héroe de la historia. Por más que eso signifique convertirme en el villano más grande que las estrellas hayan tenido el placer de presenciar. Porque, después de todo, un héroe y un villano son cosa ambigua y a estas alturas, carecía de importancia.

Reporte concluido.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo no sé de donde salió la escritura de este capítulo, mucho menos la estructura. Supongo que me gusta estar constantemente saliendo de mi zona de confort y encontrar nuevas maneras de escribir. En el siguiente todo será normal, lo prometo.
> 
> No puedo creer que me había olvidado cómo escribir en primera persona, ¡Hace años que no lo hacía! Un millón de gracias a mi beta Lette por prevenir que este capítulo sea un desastre (y ayudarme con todo el fic en general~)


	8. Capítulo 8

Llegaron alrededor de las diez de la mañana. Kuroo se fue a duchar porque olía como perro callejero y no como gato, y no le correspondía. Oikawa también quería tomarse una ducha, pero no había tiempo. No sentía como si hubiera tiempo. Tenía tantas cosas que arreglar...

Y aún así, se tomó un descanso para hacerse una taza de café (y escogió específicamente una que no tuviera el borde roto). Tomó asiento al lado de Akaashi, que presenció su arribo en silencio. Oikawa no podía creer que en el transcurso de estos meses, no hubiese tenido una sola conversación con el búho pelinegro, sin contar aquella del agradecimiento. No ayudaba nada que fuera tan callado.

Nunca es tarde.

― ¿Y Boku-chan? ―preguntó.

― No lo sé ―respondió el búho.

― ¿Y Sugawara-san y Sawamura-san?

Trató de sonar más formal con los nombres. Por respeto... ¿Respeto a qué? Oikawa no lo sabía. Akaashi entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con sospecha. Pero no hizo ningún comentario acerca de lo raro que era Oikawa interesándose por otros.

― Están trabajando. Como la mitad de Karasuno sigue en el hospital, necesitan a todos los suplentes. Creo que les duplicaron las horas de entrenamiento...

― Hum ―bebió un sorbo del café y no podía creer que tuviera que gastar medio pote de azúcar para neutralizar el sabor―. ¿Conoces alguna florería bonita, Aka-chan?

Él frunció el ceño, pero fue tan breve que le hizo pensar que se lo estaba imaginando. Le lanzaba miradas recelosas, pero Akaashi nunca perdía la cortesía ni aquella elegancia innata que poseía. No parecía tener ganas de hablar pero, por respeto, no se quejó.

― ¿Una florería? ―apoyó la taza vacía en la mesa― ¿Puedo preguntar para qué, Oikawa-san?

― Sé que es un poco tarde ―contestó, dejando la taza a medias para hacerle compañía a la de Akaashi―, pero pensé que podría enviar flores a los heridos de Karasuno. Sé que las flores no arreglan nada, pero harán más agradable la sala del hospital. ¿Sabías que una vez, cuando Iwa-chan se quebró la pierna, tuve que...?

Y comenzó a contarle toda la historia. Iwaizumi se cayó de un árbol mientras jugaban y pasó dos noches en el hospital. En realidad, los yesos son casi una rápida tramitación, pero la señora Iwaizumi es muy sobreprotectora y aprovechó el accidente para que le hicieran todo tipo de pruebas a su hijo. Oikawa fue tres tardes a ver cómo estaba y adornó la habitación blanca con flores de aromas fuertes y globos brillantes de todos los colores. Y sólo porque él se lo pidió, fue con su madre hasta la casa y trajo la mayoría de sus juguetes. Se lo contó todo a Akaashi.

Cuando terminó, le dio vergüenza. Pero el búho negro sonrió.

― Hay una florería a siete cuadras. Puedo ir más tarde y encargarme―dijo y comenzó a protestar, pero él hizo caso omiso y continuó hablando―. Oikawa-san, recuerda que aún eres buscado. Yo mandaré las flores a tu nombre.

― Me niego ―se rehusó y, esta vez, Akaashi sí frunció el ceño―. A nombre de los dos.

Akaashi se recostó contra el respaldo y asintió. Seguramente no lo haría, porque sería terriblemente sospechoso que un jugador de Karasuno recibiera flores a nombre de un rival y de un fugitivo, pero la intención estaba. Oikawa se despidió con una sonrisa. Había mucho que hacer.

En el piso superior había dos puertas. La del cuarto del baño y la habitación. En el primero se oía la ducha y en el segundo, en teoría, estaba Iwaizumi durmiendo. Se dirigió allí, pero sabía que no entraría. Era muy cobarde como para hacerlo. Apoyó la frente contra la puerta de la habitación y cerró los ojos. Se mantuvo callado, imaginando a su mejor amigo durmiendo en el colchón. Se despegó de la puerta y entró en el baño.

― ¿Quién anda ahí? ―oyó a Kuroo.

― Soy yo ―respondió.

― Oikawa ―adivinó y, con tono sugerente y juguetón, añadió―: ¿Quieres sumarte a la ducha? Hay lugar para uno más.

Sería lindo. El vapor del aire que empañaba el espejo indicaba que el agua estaba bien caliente, como a él le gustaba. La voz siempre calma y relajada de Kuroo lo tentaba. Pero no lo consideró ni por un segundo, no vino aquí para eso. La ropa del otro estaba sobre la tapa cerrada del inodoro. Rebuscó en los pantalones hasta encontrar el blíster con las pastillas.

― ¿Oikawa?

Rápidamente, rebuscó en las zapatillas. Allí estaban, en la misma bolsita de antes, dos porros que habían sobrado de la noche anterior. Lanzó la ropa al suelo y abrió la tapa del inodoro.

― ¿Qué estás...? NI SE TE OCURRA.

Ya era tarde. Ya tiró la cadena y todo se iba en un remolino hacia las cañerías. Kuroo, mojado y desnudo se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación. Era tan extraño con el cabello lacio por el agua. Oikawa lo empujó contra la pared con fuerza, cortando la sarta de maldiciones y quejas que salían de su boca.

― Escúchame bien, Kuroo, o te juro que te romperé tu bonita cara a golpes hasta que lo entiendas. No vas a ir más al subterráneo a comprar drogas, ¿Me oíste? Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer. Te encargo la misión más importante de todas: cuida de Kenma, de Bokuto y de Akaashi como yo cuido de Hajime. No permitas nunca que les ocurra nada malo. Y no puedes cuidar de ellos si no estás aquí, física o mentalmente. Necesito que te concentres y estés con ellos en todo momento, ¿Está bien?

Se le quebró la voz en la última palabra. Le dio un beso cariñoso a esos labios que tanto le gustaban y se alejo. Sin mirar atrás, salió por la puerta.

Entró al salón de juegos del pasillo. Bokuto estaba mezclando las cartas mientras les explicaba las reglas del póker a Ushiwaka y Tendou. Había fichas de apuestas en la mesa y un vaso con whisky al lado de Bokuto. Cuando lo vio entrar, levantó sus cejas y exclamó con voz alegre:

― ¡Oikawa! ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

Oikawa arrojó el vaso con whisky contra la pared con suma violencia. Todos se congelaron ante su repentina acción. Hizo lo mismo con las cartas. Agarró a Bokuto de la camiseta y lo zamarreó.

― ¡Son las diez de la mañana y estás tomando whisky, búho idiota! ―le gritó, haciendo caso omiso a su completa perplejidad―. Tú vienes conmigo.

Lo arrastró escaleras arriba, y tal vez porque tenía la razón, Bokuto caminó por voluntad propia sin oponer resistencia. Antes de llegar a la sala principal, masculló entre dientes.

― Tendrías que estar desayunando con Akaashi en vez de dejarlo sólo para enseñarle a ese par de imbéciles a jugar a las cartas.

Lo soltó antes de llegar arriba. Akaashi estaba leyendo algo en una pantalla holográfica; parecía ser el diario. Cuando interrumpieron, Oikawa se quedó cerca de la puerta que daba a la calle y amenazó a Bokuto con la mirada.

El búho entendió a la perfección.

― Hola, Akaashi.

― Buenos días, Bokuto-san.

Recién cuando los dos búhos se sentaron juntos a charlar y se olvidaron de su presencia, se animó a salir.

Detuvo un taxi. Ya no tenía importancia si lo reconocían o no. Durante la vuelta de la nada al escondite, Kuroo se había dormido sobre su hombro. Oikawa aprovechó ese instante para llamar a Kunimi y poner en marcha su plan. Por eso poca importancia tenía si el taxista sabía que era buscado.

Para su fortuna, era un hombre viejo que ni se fijó en él. Le habló del clima cambiante y Oikawa se limitó a responder lo justo y necesario, con la cabeza en otra parte. No cabía en su cabeza preocuparse del clima, había temas más importantes de los cuales ocuparse que abrigarse cuando hace frío. Pero frío hacía y ser un fugitivo que evita la cámara del taxi le tiró los ánimos por el suelo. Tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para construir un muro artificial de confianza, porque si no lo hacía, lo que vendría a continuación sería imposible.

Pagó el transporte con dinero robado de las empresas por el escondite. Al menos le encontraron una ventaja a la inseguridad del sistema económico virtual.

En la esquina lo esperaba Kunimi. Tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared de un edificio. En comparación de las grandes edificaciones, encogido con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista clavada en el piso, se veía tan pequeño. Sin embargo, Oikawa se sentía enorme. Caminó hacia él con paso decidido e interrumpió su gran interés por la mugre del suelo.

― Oikawa-san ―su tono de voz delataba un atisbo de sorpresa, como si realmente no esperaba que aparecería.

― Kunimi-chan, tiempo sin verte ―esbozó una gran sonrisa― ¿Cómo has estado?

― Bien ―dijo lleno de escepticismo.

― ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

Kunimi asintió y sacó las manos de los bolsillos. Tenía una pistola simple y pequeña, pero de alta tecnología. No le preguntó cómo la consiguió. La consiguió y punto.

― Bien, bien ―felicitó alegremente.

Las calles que lo llevaron a Aoba Johsai estaban llenas de nostalgia. Kunimi y el conocido paisaje urbano eran como pasear en un recuerdo que tenía sabor a nube. Las nubes son agradables, pero detestaba que le taparan las estrellas.

Antes de llegar a la empresa, Kunimi apoyó el cañón del arma en su espalda. Su sonrisa no flaqueó. Antes de que pusiera un pie en el gran edificio de la multinacional, podía ver el descontrol que se armó adentro. Los guardas les permitieron la entrada porque su compañero armado tenía el control sobre la situación. No tuvieron que pedir la atención de los directivos, porque los empleados corrían de un lado a otro alarmados con su llegada. Qué divertido. Qué calurosa bienvenida. No pasaron cinco minutos para que Irihata y Mizoguchi estuvieran en frente suyo. Con, por lo menos, diez guardias armados, sin contar los dos de la entrada.

― Oikawa ―dijo su jefe, poniendo veneno en cada una de sus letras―. Dame una razón para no dispararte en este mismo instante.

Oikawa soltó una risita tonta y simpática.

― Dame ese instante en tu oficina y cuando acabe de explicarlo verás lo afortunado que eres por tenerme en tu empresa.

Mizoguchi desenfundó un arma y se la tendió a Irihata, quién apuntó directo a su cara. Oikawa levantó las manos, cediendo ante el violento incentivo.

― Está bien, no hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia ―usó su voz más dulce, buscando el canto de sirena que los pusiera a todos a sus pies. De reojo, vio a sus ex compañeros de equipo asomarse por un costado y observar en silencio―. Después de enterarme de lo ocurrido con Iwaizumi ―era tan raro decirlo así―decidí buscarlo por mi cuenta. Sabía que lo encontraría y así fue, pero cuando me ofreció unirme a su “rebelión” (ja, sí, así lo llaman ellos), me pareció una oportunidad perfecta para infiltrarme entre ellos y aprender todos sus secretos. Y aquí estoy: llenito de información valiosa, que estoy seguro, usted no se querrá perder.

Irihata no había bajado el arma. No todavía. Oikawa sabía que todo saldría bien.

― ¿Crees que me voy a tragar eso? ―casi le gritó. Estaba muy, muy enojado. Nunca lo había visto así, ¿Era tal vez porque Oikawa fue su _jugador_ favorito? Una traición justo en su negro corazón, qué lindo―. Te voy a dar mi versión de tu historia: no te gustó la vida de fugitivo y pensaste que podías recuperar tu antiguo empleo con una mentira como esa. Sigues decepcionándome, Oikawa.

― Irihata ―y abandonó la voz de sirena para cambiar de expresión. Le prestaban más atención cuando se ponía serio y amenazante―, me decepciona que usted haya permitido que el equipo de Aoba Johsai haya caído en decadencia después de mi partida. ¿De verdad pensó que podía ganarle a Karasuno sin el capitán y sin la estrella? Menos mal que me tomé las molestias de pasarle a Kunimi la estrategia del enemigo. No me diga que creyó que las habilidades de sus _jugadores_ mejoraron de un día para el otro.

La mano arrugada de su jefe bajó unos centímetros. Movió la cabeza buscando a Kunimi con la mirada.

― Kunimi. ¿Puedes confirmar lo que está diciendo?

― Oikawa-san tiene razón ―asintió con voz neutra. No podía verlo porque seguía detrás de él pero estaba seguro que su expresión era la misma que siempre―. Aún tengo el archivo que Oikawa-san me mandó.

― Se suponía que debías borrarlo ―reprendió con suavidad, pero nunca estuvo más agradecido de un error, ya que era la prueba que confirmaba su historia.

― Quiero que transfieras ese archivo a mi computadora ―Irihata guardó el arma y se dirigió a los guardias―. Revísenlo y tráiganlo a mi oficina.

Dos pares de manos tocaron su cuerpo en busca de algo que pudiera ser perjudicial para su jefe. Le quitaron el celular de la muñeca y lo hicieron subir al ascensor a trompicones. Oikawa apretó los dientes y juró que se vengaría del trato que estaba recibiendo, así que grabó las caras de los dos guardias en su memoria. De igual manera lo apuraron a la oficina de Irihata, en el último piso del gigante edificio.

Luego, los dejaron solos.

Estuvo un par de veces en aquella oficina. Era espaciosa y con una vista muy buena, especialmente en el crepúsculo, cuando las luces artificiales de la ciudad luchaban contra los últimos rayos del sol. Oikawa se recostó en el asiento en frente del director de una de las multinacionales más grandes de todo Japón y de todo el mundo. Y seguía sintiéndose enorme.

Irihata revisaba el archivo de Kunimi. Había puesto la pistola sobre el escritorio, al alcance de su mano. Oikawa no pensaba tomarla, no sólo porque fuera un gran riesgo: su mejor arma eran las palabras.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres por la información? ―preguntó, finalmente.

― Quiero mi trabajo de nuevo ―reclamó―. Con un aumento. Y que despidas a los dos idiotas que me empujaron hasta el ascensor.

― ¿A cambio de?

Irihata no parecía nada feliz, pero al menos estaba dispuesto a negociar. Eso estaba bien. Oikawa debía retomar su vida anterior y hacer del falso testimonio una verdad, con la pequeña diferencia de que sería el infiltrado del escondite en campo enemigo, para transferir documentos con información esencial para la rebelión desde adentro. Y regresar, algún día, para ganarse el amor de Iwaizumi otra vez. ¿Qué mejor manera de protegerlo que sabotear la contraparte? Si no tomaban medidas drásticas como Oikawa, el resto nunca lograría llevar a cabo el plan. Era necesario estar aquí y mover los hilos desde adentro.

― A cambio de las operaciones que planean para destruir el poder económico y social de las empresas, que como ya se habrá enterado por televisión (o mejor dicho, por la falta de ella) que se puso en marcha los días anteriores. También tengo los nombres de los traidores de distintas empresas y el sitio del escondite donde viví todo este tiempo.

Su jefe se rascó la barbilla con aire pensativo. Luego, se inclinó hacia adelante.

― Tengo una contraoferta.

Irihata tomó el arma y le disparó.

No vio pasar la vida por delante de sus ojos como en las películas. No entendía lo que estaba pasando y cuando lo comprendió, se quedó helado en estado de shock. Irihata le sonrió y se volvió doble. No, triple. Oh, no, había cuatro Irihatas. Las luces daban vueltas, toda la habitación se convirtió en un torbellino de objetos sin forma ni inmovilidad.

― Oikawa, sé que eres un chico inteligente ―oyó una voz retumbando adentro de su cabeza mientras los labios de los tres, cuatro, tres, dos, tres... Irihatas se movían―. Por eso no confío en ti.

Morir era lento y confuso. Se llevó la mano en el pecho y descubrió que no había sangre. Con los últimos esbozos de consciencia que le quedaban, comprendió que no estaba muriendo. En su pecho tenía algo clavado, pero su visión era muy borrosa y decidió suponer que se trataba de un dardo. Se horrorizó como nunca lo había hecho y comprendió que había cometido el error más grande de su mundo al regresar a Aoba Johsai. Quizás, era preferible haber muerto.

...

Se despertó del dolor. No abrió los ojos. Se mantuvo acostado en la cama mullida e imaginó que todo fue un sueño. Se adormeció un rato más, pero sería imposible dormir otra vez, ya que la cabeza le palpitaba con fuerza. Los oídos le zumbaban y moría de calor. Se vio obligado a abrir los ojos.

Se hallaba solo en una habitación similar a las de un hotel. Estaba desprovisto de ventanas, pero por supuesto, no faltaba el televisor. Una mesa pequeña, más que nada de adorno, una silla y una mesita de luz conformaban el cuarto al que lo trasladaron. La cama en la que descansaba era de dos plazas y yacía estirado en el medio. Se destapó, empujando las sábanas lejos de su cuerpo transpirado. En el movimiento repentino, se mareó. Además, algo cayó sobre su cara. Un paño mojado. Se tocó la frente. Estaba volando de fiebre.

Oikawa sabía que debía reposar, pero no soportaría un segundo más en esa calurosa cama. Quería desnudarse y tomarse una ducha helada. Pero había una sola puerta en la habitación y estaba seguro que no era la del baño. También estaba seguro de que estaba herméticamente cerrada. En la mesita de luz había un vaso de agua y se lo bebió sin pensarlo. Podía estar envenenada y no le importó. Se moría de sed.

Se quedó sentado con la vista clavada en un punto fijo: el botón azul luminoso del televisor apagado. Lo frustraba muchísimo no poder enfocar la mirada, tanto que le dieron ganas de llorar. Lo único que se le ocurrió era que el dardo contenía algún tipo de sedante, pero estaba seguro que los sedantes no producían fiebre y/o alucinaciones visuales. El cuarto bailaba y lo ponía nervioso. Si las cosas no estaban en su lugar, se exasperaba. Necesitaba poner orden, pero después de quince minutos intentando que el botón luminoso se quedara quieto, comenzó a rendirse. Esto no le gustaba nada.

Se hizo una bolita en la cama y cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza. Los oídos le seguían zumbando, como si tuviera una abeja adentro del cráneo.

Transcurrieron otros quince minutos, probablemente más (era vital mantener un seguimiento del transcurso del tiempo), cuando oyó un ruido que lo sobresaltó por completo.

―O-i-ka-wa-san ―pronunció Mizoguchi, irritado.

Había estado diciendo su nombre hace rato. La puerta estaba abierta y divisó una figura de negro en ella, no podía decir a ciencia cierta que era un guardia, pero tenía forma humana así que supuso que lo era.

― Estoy despierto ―dijo débilmente, para que se callara. Era como tener una resaca, pero un millón de veces peor.

― Ya veo ―se burló él―. ¿Cómo te sientes?

― Terrible ―confesó. Tenía la garganta seca otra vez y quería más agua. Pero, incluso en estos momentos, seguía siendo muy orgulloso como para pedirla―. ¿Sabes? ―murmuró, sentándose tipo indio para mantener la decencia, por más que le costaba no distraerse por la aureola de colores que rodeaba a Mizoguchi―. Esto es una violación a mis derechos como persona.

Incluso su voz retumbaba en su propia cabeza. Todo tenía un eco que golpeaba y rebotaba en su cerebro. Insoportable.

― Es justo ―defendió él, quién sabe a quién―. Tú violaste el contrato de trabajo.

Oikawa se rió. No encontraba otra manera de expresarlo. ¿Acaso estaba...? ¿Acaso acababa de poner un contrato de trabajo al mismo nivel que la vida de una persona? Al menos, su cabeza funcionaba bien, a pesar de todos los dolores y la abeja dando vueltas por ahí.

De veras, no recordaba haber firmado un contrato que en caso de incumplimiento del mismo documento la empresa tenía derecho a secuestrarlo, drogarlo e inducirle enfermedades. La próxima vez leería con más atención.

― Está bien ―dijo Oikawa con una sonrisa amarga, porque era obvio que _no estaba bien_ ―. Vamos a fingir que estamos a mano. Exijo asistencia médica, comida y bebida.

― Has tenido asistencia médica ―eso lo sorprendió por completo. Le hubiera gustado leer el rostro de Mizoguchi para identificar la verdad de la mentira―. Una enfermera ha intentado bajarte la fiebre todo el día. Por la noche no tuviste, pero regresó en la mañana. Ella dijo que si no despertabas para hoy en la noche, tendríamos que trasladarte a un hospital. Gracias por ahorrarnos las molestias.

Mucha información para procesar. Lo que más le causó impresión fue el dato de que había dormido durante al menos 24 horas. Era mucho tiempo. Tiempo valioso y perdido. Mizoguchi tampoco le estaba dando información acerca de su estado.

― ¿Qué mierda había en el dardo? ―preguntó sin rodeos.

― Son pistolas biológicas, muy populares estos días ―le habló como quien no quiere la cosa―. Producen fiebre, mareos, alucinaciones y desmayos. Calculo que te sentirás mejor mañana o pasado.

― ¿Y qué pasará conmigo cuando me sienta mejor? ―inquirió.

― No lo sé.

― No te creo. Claro que lo sabes.

― Me alegra ver que tu salud mejoró. Vuelve a dormir, mandaré a llamar a la enfermera.

― Mizoguchi ―dijo entre dientes, remarcando el nombre.

― Recuéstese, Oikawa-san. Se lo recomiendo.

Y desapareció por la puerta, como si hubiera sido una alucinación más, como la abeja que no salía de su cráneo o la danzante habitación. Aplastó su cara contra la almohada y gritó, tratando de que todo se detuviera. Se estaba volviendo loco.

...

La enfermera era una mujer jovencita y amable, pero su amabilidad era fría como el paño que ponía en su frente. Ella le hizo preguntas simples acerca de cómo se sentía y Oikawa respondió algunas de manera mecánica, pero la abeja en su cabeza no le permitía entender qué conversación estaban teniendo.

Ella y un hombre de negro lo trasladaron un baño. Estaba tan mareado que prácticamente lo arrastraron hacia allá. La enfermera lo vigiló al mear y fue la cosa más incómoda del mundo, en especial porque no sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

De vuelta a la habitación, se tumbó en la cama como si no hubiera dormido lo suficiente. Sabía que en algún momento le pidió agua y ella le contestó que tenía una jarra a su lado. En la mesita de luz, había una jarra preciosa que podría haber tenido un halo angelical encima, porque nunca vio agua más hermosa. No supo si era la sed, la fiebre o la forma en que el cristal y el líquido reflejaban la luz.

Recuerda haber señalado que la jarra no estaba allí cuando despertó. Podía ver cómo la paciencia menguaba en su voz cuando dijo (tal vez reiteró) que ella la trajo para que tomara las pastillas. Le tendió dos, una era redonda y blanca y la otra ovalada y naranja.

― ¿Qué son?

― Una te bajará la fiebre y la otra es un tranquilizante.

Luego rogó que se las tragara. Llenó el vaso de agua ella misma y se lo tendió. Parecía dispuesta a poner las pastillas en su garganta con tal de terminar con esto. Oikawa frunció el ceño. Sabía que era un incordio atenderlo porque no entendía la mitad de lo que decía, pero él nunca pidió que lo drogaran y lo enfermaran.

― ¿Harán que la abeja abandone mi cerebro? ―casi lloriqueó después de bajar las pastillas con el agua.

El zumbido lo estaba matando. Era constante, todo el tiempo. Se hacía más fuerte cuando él y los demás hablaban. Era como si su cerebro fuera un panal y pensar en eso lo ponía paranoico, porque podía imaginarse las pequeñas celdas con bichos situados en su cerebro y quería sacudir la cabeza como un desquiciado para detener el sonido. Las imágenes mentales le daban mucha impresión y lo ponían en extremo nervioso.

― Claro.

A la enfermera nada le importaba lo que estaba sufriendo Oikawa, pero no por eso lo trató mal. Respondió con sonrisas sus preguntas e inquietudes, por más incoherentes que fueran.

Una vez que ella se fue, no supo qué hacer. En ese estado, no había mucho por hacer, así que aguardó a que el tranquilizante hiciera efecto para poder dormir. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Después de otra larga siesta, había unos regalos para él. Qué _lindo_ de parte de Aoba Johsai ocuparse de sus necesidades básicas luego de maltratar su salud. Una muda de ropa limpia en una silla y una bandeja de abundante comida en la mesita de luz. El nivel de la gran multinacional no cambiaba ni para los prisioneros, si es que Oikawa era uno. ¿Lo era?

La abeja desapareció, igual que el dolor de cabeza. Era excelente comprobar con sus propios ojos que era la única cosa que se movía en la habitación. Ah, nunca había disfrutando tanto de la inercia a su alrededor. Se sentía mucho mejor, como si recién saliera de darse una ducha. Tenía mucha energía y si le habían dejado ropa tan limpia y costosa, con suerte significaría una pronta liberación. Por ahora, su mente y cuerpo se enfocaban en la comida. Sería absurdo que estuviera envenenada, ya que si quisieran matarlo, lo hubieran hecho antes. Aún estaba la posibilidad de que sí lo quisieran muerto, pero tenía la certeza de que no sería por un plato envenenado. E incluso si tuviera algún condimento mortal, daba lo mismo: tenía hambre.

El enorme plato de cerámica contenía distintos tipos de sushi, suficiente para dos o tres personas. Estaban puestos de forma elegante, dispuestos por colores y tipos, de los cuales distinguió makis y nigiris, sus favoritos. Calculó que llevaba al menos un día entero sin comer y se le hizo agua la boca al aspirar el aroma de aquella exquisitez. Comió, bebió y se vistió. A los diez minutos, Mizoguchi apareció por la puerta.

Oh, qué coincidencia. Oh, qué acertada coincidencia. Diez minutos después, probablemente exactos. Oikawa echó una mirada rápida a la habitación, buscando una cámara. A pesar de estar muy bien escondida, estaba 100% que había una.

Mizoguchi lo guió por un pasillo, que Oikawa supuso, estaba en el ala oeste del edificio. Mientras caminaban, él sacó un arma plateada y bonita, tan reluciente que parecía nueva. Se acomodó los anteojos, se la entregó en mano y se detuvo en una puerta cerrada. Irihata los esperaba en el umbral.

― ¿Sabes cómo usarla? ―le preguntó Mizoguchi.

― No sobreviví tanto tiempo como fugitivo sin aprender a usar un arma ―bromeó en voz baja y fingida alegría.

¿Para qué negar que fue un fugitivo? No se haría el inocente, porque entonces estaría negando la verdad (ambas verdades, la del falso testimonio y la realidad). Oikawa podía ser muy complaciente y lamerle el culo (siempre con decencia) a sus superiores, pero todos sabían que era una faceta aduladora para conseguir lo que quería, e Irihata lo sabía bien. Esta vez, no hacía falta ninguno de esos recursos. A juzgar por el arma, se venían negocios turbios. Miró a su jefe, expectante, con una firme y suave sonrisa.

― Tienes una oportunidad para demostrar que eres de confianza, Oikawa Tooru ―dijo Irihata―. Podemos decir que lo que pasó los últimos días es un castigo por tu ausencia y “traición”. Podemos decir que estamos a mano si te reivindicas. Ocúpate de un “asunto” ―Oikawa levantó las cejas como una silenciosa interrogante―. Como habrás aprendido en tu _tiempo como fugitivo_ , como has decidido llamarle, esto es una guerra. Y Aoba Johsai no puede perder, no cuando estamos tan cerca de ganar. Sólo quiero una acción tuya que confirme de qué lado estás.

― Irihata, ¿Aoba Johsai se convirtió en la yakuza y yo no me di cuenta?

El tono era siempre tontorrón y superficial, pero no hacía falta aclarar nada. Su jefe siempre fue una persona inteligente, y ambos sabían entenderse a la perfección. Él sabía que Oikawa sabía a lo que se refería con “asunto”. Bien, si tenía que dispararle algún sujeto, tendría que tragarse el corazón y perder su último rastro de humanidad, pero por un bien común...

No sabía si podría hacerlo. Mierda, era realmente como la yakuza, como una terrible mafia. O peor. Mucho peor. Tal vez, era lo que todos habían tratado de decirle todo este tiempo. El mundo estaba al revés, los policías, las empresas, los proveedores de servicios, comida y entretenimiento eran el cáncer del mundo y la rebelión era, quizás, la manera de curarlo. Un grupo de desorganizados fugitivos y _jugadores_ con doble vida.

Y se dio cuenta que, por esas personas, podía arriesgarlo todo. Hasta ese último rastro de humanidad al que quería aferrarse, pero que tarde o temprano, terminaría por perder.

― Oikawa ―y hablaba de nuevo con esa voz de viejo sabio y serio, que por primera vez, casi lo hace estremecerse―. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Adentro hay un hombre que quiero muerto y tú vas a dispararle ―asintió ante sus palabras, eso ya lo sabía―. En el momento en que ese hombre deje de respirar, te daré un nuevo empleo. Quiero que seas mi mano derecha y el vicepresidente de Aoba Johsai.

Vio a Mizoguchi palidecer; sus ojos desorbitados le indicaron que él no sabía nada de esto. Nada sobre perder su puesto para descender de cargo a uno por debajo de Oikawa, quien por cierto, estuvo encantado con la idea. Por un instante, olvidó todo aquel rollo cursi sobre un último rastro de humanidad. Ya sea del lado de Aoba Johsai o de la rebelión, era la proposición laboral más beneficiosa que le pudieron haber ofrecido en toda su carrera. Podía disfrutar de su trabajo y ayudar desde adentro a la rebelión, ¿Eso no era un sueño? Sabía que en el medio, debería lidiar con un montón de problemas y un millón de tentaciones, pero ahora mismo, sólo quería retirarse a una habitación de hotel mucho más cómoda que la anterior y saber con seguridad que su trasero estaba a salvo. El resto de las preocupaciones podían esperar.

― Bien. Terminemos con esto.

Irihata ingresó un interminable código y la puerta se abrió. El viejo avanzó hasta quedarse en el centro, seguido por el traicionado Mizoguchi. Había unos cuantos guardias apostados en los rincones del cuarto y algunos de sus ex compañeros de equipo. Oikawa también entró, pero su mirada se clavó en el hombre arrodillado en el suelo. El hombre cuya vida debía arrebatar. Un hombre con el labio partido y un moretón en el ojo, con claras evidencias de maltrato. Un hombre que le devolvió la mirada, que lo odió con la mirada, que lloró sin lágrimas, todo con una sola mirada. Con esos ojos oscuros, Oikawa perdió el corazón por completo.

― No tengo todo el día ―dijo alguien, supuso que fue Irihata.

Porque el cuarto daba vueltas y no por el dardo. No había manera, de ninguna manera, de ninguna forma posible en todo el maldito y extenso universo, de que Oikawa le disparara a su mejor amigo. Alzó el arma y apuntó el cañón hacia la mirada que le perforaba el alma. No era el eterno amor ni el vivo odio lo que asesinaron su ánima. Era la duda. Como si de verdad creyera que Oikawa podía apretar el gatillo.

― Oikawa, es él o son los dos ―le advirtió alguien, supuso otra vez, que fue Irihata.

Podía darle en el hombro. En el brazo. Tendou no murió por un balazo en el brazo. No había problema, ¿No? Pero de nada serviría si lo querían muerto. Tampoco confiaba en su puntería, unos centímetros errados y todo se terminaría. Estaba sudando, lo sentía. Era horrible. La adrenalina abrazaba a todas sus emociones y la convertía en un tornado que amenazaba con acabar con todo en su interior.

Podía dispararle a Irihata. Pero luego morirían a manos de los guardias. Podía morir con la satisfacción de dispararle a Irihata.

No. En su cabeza había muerto el sentido. Decidió hacer lo único que podía hacer.

Oikawa apoyó el arma en su mentón, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó el gatillo sin dudar.

.

.

.

Debía haber un lugar especial en el infierno para quien no carga con balas las armas. Pero si lo pensaba bien, tenía sentido. Irihata lo superó esta vez. Iwaizumi era su debilidad y la usó contra él. No necesitaba un muerto para depositar su confianza en Oikawa, sólo un disparo vacío bien acertado. En cualquier caso, sería una locura darle una pistola cargada si tenía tantas sospechas de él. Era arriesgarse a que el tiro se dirigiera hacia su persona, y lo que pasara con sus enemigos dejaría de tener importancia si estaba muerto. Pensó en ese razonamiento, pero no se le cruzó por la cabeza que la pistola estuviera descargada. Ah, le gustaría poder aprender de los errores del pasado. Si lo hubiera hecho, si lo hubiera considerado, entonces podría haberlo deducido e idea algún plan.

Y por culpa de esa estupidez, era hombre muerto.

Fijó la vista en Irihata. Oikawa no podía ocultar su pánico. Apretó el gatillo varias a veces más, como si esperara que funcionara con su deseo de morir allí mismo. Deseo que, según la sonrisa de Irihata, se hiciera realidad a manos de unos guardias. La pistola cayó de sus manos. No quería morir. No quería...

La sonrisa de Irihata explotó en mil pedazos. Restos de lo que fue su rostro cayeron al suelo con un desagradable sonido. El cuello terminaba en la medialuna que una vez fue una cabeza, pero ahora no eran más que sesos escurriéndose por un cuerpo sin vida que se desplomó en el suelo. Fue el segundo más largo que había experimentado. Oikawa gritó y protegió su propia cabeza con los brazos. Gritó, ignorando que la intensidad le raspó la garganta de manera dolorosa. Cerró los ojos con violencia y se echó a llorar compulsivamente.

Disparos y gritos ahogaron el cuarto en un caos total. Oikawa se negó a ver la masacre hasta que alguien lo asesinara. Lo esperaba con ansias. Se mantuvo en la misma posición, llorando y temblando. Era lo único que podía hacer.

 

**Fin de la parte uno**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es, hasta el momento, mi capítulo preferido. Me gusta ver mi propio fic arder.
> 
> Bueno, acá voy a hacer una pausa con mis actualizaciones semanales. No puedo asegurar cuándo volveré a actualizar, pero es probable que sea dentro de dos o tres semanas.  
> El siguiente capítulo será un extra protagonizado por Kuroo que todavía no acabé, pero será largo y es probable que termine dividiéndolo en dos partes. Lo iba a publicar aparte como un fic en el mismo AU, pero me di cuenta que está bastante ligado a la historia y decidí incluirlo.  
> Una vez que tenga la segunda parte completa (osea, el fic completo), volveré a publicar semanalmente. No se preocupen, tengo como cinco capítulos avanzados y no me quedan muchos más para escribir. Y para el mientras tanto, tengo varios IwaOi smut para ir publicando :P  
> Los comentarios que me dejan son hermosos. ¡Gracias~!


	9. Extra - Parte I

― Maldito seas, Oikawa.

Kuroo mascullaba esas palabras de vez en cuando, acostado en las frías baldosas del suelo, buscando una manera de abrir la cañería para recuperar la droga que su amigo había tirado por el inodoro. Gran parte estaría perdida, pero si pudiera hallar el blíster, quizás estuviera intacto y se ahorraría hackear dinero electrónico en completo anonimato, incluso de sus propios compañeros (nadie podía enterarse para qué usaba las habilidades que le habían enseñado), además del viaje al sucio subterráneo. Sin contar que sus dealers anteriores estaban muertos.

El celular vibró en su muñeca y gruñó, arrastrándose hasta sentarse en el medio del baño. Era un mensaje para Iwaizumi. Desde el incidente de Oikawa y Karasuno, decidieron unir todas las redes telefónicas del escondite: si alguien recibía un mensaje o una llamada, todos lo harían. Kuroo debería  rastrear el mensaje, pero no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo así que primero lo revisó. Frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la pantalla.

_“Escapen ahora mismo, serán atacados.”_

Al principio creyó que era una amenaza, pero pronto descartó la idea. Podía ser una trampa, pero supo que no lo era. Estaba casi seguro que se trataba de Oikawa. Oyó su petición (su orden) de cuidar a Kenma, a Bokuto y a Akaashi, y explícitamente dijo _necesito que te concentres_. Lo que estuviera pasando, él sabía o lo había provocado. Se levantó y corrió al salón de juegos. Ushijima jugaba un solitario y Tendou dormía sobre la mesa.

― SALGAN AHORA ―les gritó como si se tratara de una bomba y corrió arriba. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenían.

Por supuesto que Oikawa no estaba. Lo maldijo mentalmente, otra vez.

Bokuto y Akaashi estaban parados al lado de la mesa con cara de preocupación. Su mirada se cruzó con la del búho y los dos, casi al unísono, dijeron:

― ¿Viste el mensaje?

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó Akaashi, intentando rastrear el mensaje.

― ¿Dónde está Oikawa? ―les preguntó Kuroo.

El mensaje fue enviado a Iwaizumi, ahora estaba seguro que todo esto fue tramado por Oikawa. De reojo, vio entrar al par de Shiratorizawa.

― Salió como hace una hora ―respondió Bokuto.

― Hay que salir de aquí ―dijo Akaashi con calma.

― ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ―interrogó Ushijima.

― Voy por Iwaizumi ―murmuró Kuroo por debajo de la explicación de Bokuto.

Corrió hacia la habitación, pero para su sorpresa, no había nadie adentro. Tampoco en el baño. Juraría que estaba en el escondite, ya que nunca salía solo, tenían suficientes provisiones y ¿Por qué saldría solo tan temprano?

― ¿IWAIZUMI?

No hubo respuesta.

 _Hice lo que pude para protegerlo, Oikawa. Pero no está._ Kuroo no sabía por qué se estaba disculpando si el otro no podía oírlo.

Cuando llegó al salón principal, los demás ya no estaban. Afuera, Ushijima y Tendou se habían ido. Sobre el símbolo de radioactividad de la puerta, la letra prolija de Akaashi decía en una nota:

DESHABILITADO POR DESINFECCION NO PROGRAMADA. POR FAVOR, MANTENERSE ALEJADO.

El autor de la nota estaba sobre su moto y Bokuto lo esperaba a su lado. Se dieron un abrazo fuerte y corto, y Kuroo descubrió que no quería soltarlo, porque no sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante, por más claro que tuviera lo que debía hacer.

― Suerte ―Bokuto le dio dos palmadas brutas y cariñosas en la espalda antes de soltarlo.

― Cuídense ―les pidió Kuroo antes echarse a correr.

Debía hallar la manera de llegar rápido a la casa de Kenma. Una aeromoto sería lo más indicado, pero no tenía una y no sabía cómo conseguirla. No tenía tiempo para comprar una.

Sin embargo, tiempos  desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Metió su tarjeta de identificación en la primera moto estacionada con la que se cruzó y la alarma del vehículo estalló al instante. Conectó su tarjeta con el celular y nunca había hackeado nada tan rápido. No tenía la menor idea de cómo apagar la alarma, y las personas rehuyeron su acto delictivo. La policía se acercó rápidamente, llamándole la atención. No se detuvo. Cuando sintió una mano en el hombro, dirigió una patada al hombre sin dejar de teclear. La alarma paró cuando arrancó el motor y se subió de un salto.

Oyó la sirena de la policía detrás de él, pero estaban lejos. La moto era veloz, y más aun cuando le importaba un carajo la velocidad máxima y la carretera. El viento en la cara lo tentaba a cerrar los ojos, pero si lo hacía más de lo que duraba un parpadeo, se estamparía contra un edificio. Dobló varias veces, paranoico con la policía. Tuvo ganas de golpear algo por pura frustración: Tokyo quedaba lejos y aunque estuviera conduciendo a la máxima velocidad, no era suficiente.

Después de casi cuatro horas conduciendo, aterrizó bruscamente en la calle del departamento. La moto perdió su estabilidad, rozó el suelo y rodó por toda la calle. Por reflejo, alcanzó a cubrirse la cabeza. Su cuerpo dio una sacudida cuando impactó contra el piso y rebotó dolorosamente. El mayor golpe se lo llevó el costado derecho de su cuerpo. Se puso de pie mareado y sin aire, pero siguió adelante y no paró hasta que se metió en el ascensor.

Una vez en la serenidad ascendiente, respiró hondo y jadeó ante el dolor. Tuvo suerte. Solía tener suerte. Ahora la necesitaría: si Kenma había salido temprano para asistir al entrenamiento, estaría bien jodido.

Introdujo el código del departamento y se metió adentro. La quietud era mala señal. Lo revisó de arriba abajo, pero no había rastro de Kenma. Ignoró a los gatos, ignoró el dolor ardiente desde las costillas hasta la cintura e ignoró el malestar que le producía saber que su mejor amigo estaba trabajando en la empresa, justo cuando tenía un mal presentimiento. Uno muy malo. _Sexto sentido de gato_ , pensó.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared y golpeó lleno de impotencia. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Volvió de nuevo a la carrera. Esta vez, decidió tomarse un taxi hasta la empresa. En el transcurso del viaje, notó tres errores producto de su apuro:

  1. Tenía la camiseta sucia por la caída.
  2. Olvidó el uniforme de Nekoma.
  3. Estaba completamente desarmado.



Ya se las arreglaría.

Cuantas más vueltas le daba, más seguro estaba que el mensaje lo envió Oikawa y los futuros atacantes del escondite serían de la empresa Aoba Johsai. No obstante, cuando estuvo en frente de su propia empresa, eso dejó de importar.

Trotó hasta la entrada. Dio la desafortunada casualidad de que el ruso-japonés que tanto lo fastidiaba estaba entrando por la puerta, y amablemente se la sostuvo.

― ¡Kuroo-san! Qué raro verte aquí ―dijo.

― Trabajo aquí ―respondió secamente.

― Me refiero a que nunca llegas temprano ―observó Lev con una sonrisa―. ¿Has dormido?

Le parecía que el paseo con Oikawa en la nada había sido hace dos días, cuando no pasaron ni diez horas. ¿Siquiera pasaron cinco? No tenía la más mínima idea de qué hora era. Tenía hambre y dolores, pero definitivamente no tenía sueño ni cansancio. Culpa de la adrenalina (y el miedo que se negaba a admitir).

― Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Se dirigió a la recepción. Lev lo estaba siguiendo con infantil curiosidad. Sólo quería darle una patada.

― Disculpa, ¿Sabes dónde está Kozume Kenma? ―preguntó, intentando parecer lo más tranquilo y relajado posible. Lo más normal posible.

― Está en una reunión con el señor Nekomata-san.

― Está bien ―suspiró, esto era peor de lo que pensaba―. ¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda hablar con ellos o...?

― Lo siento, no puedo interrumpir las reuniones en la oficina del señor Nekomata-san.

― Lo sé. Gracias.

Caminó despacio hacia el gimnasio. Lev lo seguía. Apuró el paso. Silbó cualquier cosa, en plan “todo anda perfectamente perfecto en su perfección perfecta”. Las cosas no podían andar peor.

Unos pocos _jugadores_ titulares y suplentes calentaban en el gimnasio. ¿Por qué siempre había gente que llegaba temprano? Pero como no sabía qué hora era, tal vez no fuera tan temprano. Al fondo del gimnasio, divisó los simuladores de nave vacíos. Si no fuera por los simuladores, el sitio se vería realmente espacioso.

― ¡Yaku! ―gritó, poniendo las manos a los costados de su boca para amplificar el sonido.

El aludido dejó de trotar y se dio vuelta. Se reunió con ellos, un poco agitado pero bien alerta. Entendió el gesto de precaución que Kuroo hizo en una expresión momentánea.

― ¡Yaku-san!―saludó Lev.

― Hola ―respondió, enfocándose en Kuroo. No quería preocuparlo, pero... él mismo estaba preocupado.

― Yaku, necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas en depósito ―le dijo Kuroo, señalando la puerta al lado de los simuladores con aire distraído.

― Yo ayudo ―se entusiasmó Lev.

― Deberías estar entrenando ―lo regañó Yaku―. Todavía tienes que aprender un montón si quieres mantenerte como titular.

Lev hizo un puchero, pero asintió y se unió a sus compañeros. Kuroo se estremeció. ¿Fue su imaginación o el otro le echó una mirada de sospecha? Debía de ser su imaginación. La paranoia y la falta de sueño no eran buena combinación.

Entraron al depósito del gimnasio. Kuroo cerró la puerta detrás de él y sacó todas las armas de la repisa. Todas. Las lanzó al suelo. Había pistolas clásicas y de laser. Se metió una de cada tipo en el pantalón mientras le explicaba:

― Nos llegó un mensaje, decía que nos larguemos del escondite porque iba a ser atacado. Yo creo que Oikawa mandó ese mensaje, porque me parece que se despidió de mí y luego desapareció.

― Sabía que no podíamos confiar en él ―masculló.

― No ―negó con la cabeza, sin prestarle atención, lidiando con su amigo y pensando qué hacer para deshacerse de todas esas armas―. Yo confío en Oikawa, lo que haya hecho no fue en contra de nosotros. Al contrario, él nos avisó. Pero eso no importa ahora. Tenemos que encontrar a Kenma y largarnos de aquí ―dijo, eso era prioridad.

― Pero, ¿Qué está pasando?

― No lo sé. Pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento y si tengo que arrasar con medio Nekoma para largarme de aquí con Kenma, voy a hacerlo. ¿Estás conmigo?

― Claro. ¿Qué hacemos con todas esas...?

¿Pistolas? La palabra no fue pronunciada. Un knock knock y una voz irritante.

― ¿Kuroo-san, Yaku-san?

― Mierda ―murmuró Kuroo.

― ¿Sabías que puedes hackear las armas? Así nadie podrá usarlas contra nosotros ―le informó Yaku.

― ¿Y cómo hago eso?

Knock. Knock. Molestas insistencias.

― Entra al panel de seguridad, allí encontrarás las armas. Me encargaré del idiota.

Yaku tomó un arma laser y se la guardó en la parte trasera del pantalón. La cubrió con la chaqueta roja del uniforme y salió. Lo hizo sonar tan fácil, entrar al panel de seguridad de Nekoma. ¿Cómo diablos iba a hacer eso? Oyó las quejas de Lev y los retos de Yaku. Intentó apurarse. Oh, no. No había manera de que lo lograra, no podía llevarle menos de una hora ni con magia. Mucho menos sin ser descubierto. Entonces, su oído captó un trozo de la conversación que tenía lugar del otro lado de la puerta.

― Yaku-san, yo sólo quiero saber qué están haciendo. No se puede entrar al depósito a menos de que haya una batalla o necesitemos algo de ahí, pero no lo necesitamos, ¿No? Ni siquiera el capitán puede entrar.

_Maldito seas, Lev._

― Nekomata le pidió a Kuroo que le llevara unas cosas, ve a entrenar ―refunfuñó Yaku.

― ¿Y cómo pudo Nekomata pedirle algo si está en una reunión?

_Maldito, maldito seas, Lev._

Kuroo entró en pánico. Si no podía hackear la seguridad de Nekoma, destrozaría todo. Las armas de laser eran fáciles de romper: sólo tenía que partir el vidrio donde se formaba la concentración de luz antes de ser disparada. Le quitó todas las balas a todas las armas, y cuanto más rápido trataba de hacerlo más tardaba. Gruñó por lo bajo, reunió todas las balas y las metió a todas en una bolsa, incluyendo las que estaban apartadas y guardadas en cajitas. Dejó sólo dos cargadas, y con la culata de una de ellas, comenzó a partir los vidrios de las armas láser.

― ¿Qué es ese ruido? ―preguntó Lev.

― Yo... ―Kuroo levantó la voz, aún rompiendo las armas―. Me atoré el pie en una cubeta.

Oyó la risa del ruso-japonés y la plegaria de su amigo. Una vez que ya no quedaba ni un vidrio sano, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. A veces, Lev podría ser un idiota, pero era tan perceptivo como el resto de los gatos. Si presentía que algo pasaba, confiaba en sus instintos, e indagaba hasta el hartazgo. En ese sentido, Kuroo era igual.

Agarró a Lev por la camiseta y empujó el cañón de la pistola contra el costado de su cabeza. Yaku entró después y cerró la puerta.

― Intenta hacer un sólo ruido y te dispararé antes de que lo logres ―amenazó Kuroo con calma.

Todo estaba bajo su control ahora. Pero Lev era realmente un problema. Podía ver lo asustado que estaba, la forma en que levantó las manos a la altura de su pecho y farfulló atropellando sus propias palabras.

― Yo no sé lo que está pasando ―dijo―. Pero lo hablamos, con Kenma, ¿Recuerdas? Que no importaba lo que hicieran, yo quería ayudar.

― ¿Por qué? ―cuestionó Yaku, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

― No sé.

― Lev ―susurró Kuroo―. Tengo una pistola contra tu cabeza, ¿La única respuesta que puedes darnos es “no sé”?

― Yo, de verdad, yo, no sé ―pegó la espalda más contra la pared, sus ojos gatunos moviéndose de un lado a otro―. Sólo me parecía genial. Ustedes son mis sempais, pensé que si estaban involucrados en algo debía ser por una buena causa. Yo quiero ayudar, eso es en serio.

Kuroo miró a Yaku. Yaku negó con la cabeza. No supo por qué: si no le creía, si no estaba de acuerdo con dejarlo vivo, o si se rendía espiritualmente ante la personalidad molesta de Lev.

― Lo siento ―se disculpó Kuroo, quitando el seguro a la pistola―. Debiste quedarte entrenando.

― Si me disparan todos lo oirán ―gimoteó en voz baja, aterrorizado.

― No es un problema, créeme.

Kuroo planeaba hacer varias cosas a balazos en los siguientes minutos. Como quitarse de encima a los guardias de la oficina de Nekomata, o quitarse de encima al mismo Nekomata, y arreglárselas para huir. Era capaz de matar a todo el edificio con tal de sacar a Kenma y a Yaku con vida.

No.

Era una mentira.

Kuroo no podía dispararle a Lev. La sola idea de asesinarlo lo perturbaba, no podía matar a alguien que, en el fondo, le agradaba. Porque podía ser insoportable y molesto, pero era su compañero, alguien a quien consideraba su kohuai y un puto ser humano. En algún momento, entre el silencio y la falta de acciones, Lev se dio cuenta que Kuroo no podía. El gran cuerpo del ruso-japonés se liberó de la tensión que tenía encima, permitiendo que las manos cayeran a su costado.

― Yaku ―dijo Kuroo, enojado consigo mismo―. Átalo y tápale la boca. Toma tu arma y no dudes en disparar si te causa problemas. Quédate también con esta, voy por Kenma.

Le dio una de las pistolas y la bolsa con balas, antes de dirigirse a la puerta con dos en el pantalón.

― Espera ―Yaku lo tomó del brazo y Kuroo temía que le recriminara no haber podido matar a Lev―. No puedes salir así.

Oh. Ambas pistolas a la vista. Yaku obligó a Lev a sacarse la chaqueta y se la entregó a Kuroo. Era unos talles más grandes, ideal para ocultarlas. Se subió el cierre e hizo caso omiso a la mirada de sus compañeros. Subió tres pisos en escaleras y se metió en el baño. Sacó las armas de su pantalón y las metió en los grandes bolsillos. Si estaba un segundo más de lo necesario, sabía que dudaría, así que buscó la oficina de Nekomata.

Encajó una bala en la garganta de cada guardia antes de que pudieran defenderse. Irrumpió en la oficina y apuntó ambas pistolas hacia Nekomata. Pateó la puerta a su espalda para cerrarla, y era una suerte que estuviera sin código a las horas laborales, porque si no, estaría perdido.

― Manos donde pueda verlas.

Nekomata dejó las manos en el escritorio. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca estirada con una mueca de disgusto. Kenma estaba sentado en un sillón mullido en frente de él, con sus manos pequeñas en el regazo. Lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Siempre se veía tan pequeño, tan bonito.

Kuroo sonrió. Ahora sí tenía las cosas bajo su control.

― Me llevo a Kenma ―le dijo a Nekomata y volteó a Kenma―. Vamos.

― Kuroo, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó el viejo como si estuviera decepcionado de su hijo.

Kenma se levantó despacio, como si no creyera nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se acercó titubeante hasta que se quedó a su lado.

― ¿Importa? ―suspiró, retrocediendo con lentitud milimétrica.

― Lo estás jodiendo todo, Kuroo.

― Lo sé. Pero ―amplió más su sonrisa― todo ya estaba jodido.

Descubrió que tampoco podía disparar a Nekomata. No le sorprendió tanto como debería. Sería muy útil poder matar al viejo, pero si alguien lo hacía, ese no sería Kuroo. Le era imposible dispararle a alguien que conocía. Porque sabía que Lev tenía una hermana que lo esperaba en casa, que Nekomata tenía hijos y nietos, y ellos no tenían la culpa de que Lev fuera un entrometido o de que Nekomata fuera el jefe de una perversa y controladora multinacional.

— Vamos —le repitió a Kenma.

— Espera, ¿Qué va a pasar con él? —preguntó, sacudiendo sus pestañas con confusión.

— Nada, tenemos que salir de aquí —trató de apurarlo.

— Pero debemos hacer algo, mandará a matarnos en cuanto salgamos.

Kenma tenía razón. Por supuesto que la tenía. Estaba empezando a sentir la desesperación filtrarse entre sus venas.

— ¿Vas a matarlo tú? —ironizó, a sabiendas que Kenma era menos capaz que él.

— Podemos atarlo —sugirió.

Muy bien. Atarlo. Era una buena idea. Si no se podía mover ni hablar, no causaría problemas. Al menos por un tiempo. Buscó algo con qué inmovilizarlo mientras Kenma encendía su celular y tecleaba con rapidez. Maldita sea. No había nada en aquella habitación. Unas plantas de plástico, dos computadoras, cuadros, el escritorio, una silla, la pared de vidrio que mostraba el cielo de un celeste radiante. Nada de utilidad.

— Kuroo —dijo Kenma con urgencia.

Se dio vuelta con cuidado, tratando siempre de seguir apuntando a Nekomata. No era muy útil porque, al igual que Lev, él sabía que no sería asesinado. Las arrugas de su cara se relajaron, recostándose contra el respaldo de su silla con una expresión calma, como quien espera que un niño deje de hacer un berrinche. Esa expresión lo ponía muy nervioso.

No obstante, Nekomata ya no era el mayor de los problemas. Hermoso y bendito Kenma, había logrado hackear el sistema de cámaras de la empresa en tan sólo unos segundos. Eliminó todas las pantallas holográficas que no les interesaban, dejando sólo dos: mostraban desde diferentes ángulos la entrada y el pasillo que daba a la oficina en la que se encontraban. Su única salida. Y un montón de hombres avanzaban, armados hasta los dientes con pistolas. Kenma lo miraba con terror. Kuroo tragó saliva y se acercó a la puerta, y gritó a pleno pulmón:

— ¡No se muevan! ¡Tenemos a Nekomata y no dudaremos en dispararle!

Eso es. Buena idea. Tener al director como rehén era perfecto. Ah, pero hoy no era precisamente su día de suerte.

— ¡Avancen! Estos idiotas no se atreven a dispararme.

Viejo de mierda.

Vio como los empleados y _jugadores_ dudaban en avanzar. Uno, a quien Kuroo no reconoció, empezó a avanzar con paso decidido. Tenía que hacer algo. Rápido. Pero estaba enojado. Con todos. Con Lev por ser un idiota, con Nekomata por no ser la víctima, con el tonto suicida que avanzaba dándole valor a los demás.

Con la adrenalina que le dio la furia, apuntó a Nekomata y disparó.

Kenma dio un respingo a su lado. Nekomata aulló de dolor y se tomó la pierna con fuerza, como si eso evitara el dolor. Ese grito hizo detener al tonto suicida y a sus envalentonados amigos. Bien. No quiso mirar a Nekomata. Le dio la espalda. Ya no importaba. Tenía una bala enterrada en la pantorrilla y podía oír sus jadeos desesperados que lo hacían sentir mal, pero la adrenalina empujó la culpa y cualquier sentimiento emocional de su cabeza. Hora de ser racional.

— ¡No avancen a menos de que quieran a Nekomata lleno de balas! —gritó, tratando de sonar amenazador—. Diles, viejo —le exigió a su _ex_ jefe sin mirarlo. No podía mirarlo—. No puedo matarte. Pero dejarte sin piernas no es matarte.

Nekomata les gritó algo para detener el avance de los hombres que estaban afuera. Que le hicieran caso a Kuroo, sin mencionar su nombre. Ahora sí, todo bajo control. ¿Por qué se requiere la violencia cuando no sirven las palabras? ¿No deberían servir siempre las palabras? Al parecer, existían personas analfabetas de razonamiento. Y aquellas personas lo obligaban a disparar, por más que odiara hacerlo.

— Rápido —le susurró a Kenma—, hay que pensar en todas las posibilidades que tenemos para salir.

— Podemos usar a Nekomata de rehén, pero es muy peligroso —murmuró él, frunciendo sus labios mientras pensaba.

— ¿Sería muy peligroso romper el vidrio y bajar? —inquirió, echando una mirada a la pared.

Kenma sacudió la cabeza. Él pensaba que era muy peligroso. Kuroo ya no sabía qué pensar. Estaba desesperado. En el tiempo que a ellos les tomó llegar a _nada_ , los empleados en el pasillo fueron claramente más perspicaces. Ambos miraron cómo lanzaban una bomba de humo para evitar las cámaras. Maldijo en voz baja, entrando en pánico. Empujó a Kenma para que se ocultara detrás del escritorio, arrastrando la silla de Nekomata con ellos. Le tendió una de las armas a Kenma.

— Quédate aquí —le dijo.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se aferró al brazo de Kuroo. La pistola estaba en el suelo y no en su pequeña mano, donde debería estar.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó con seria preocupación—. No hagas estupideces. Tú quédate aquí.

— No. Voy a estar bien —le aseguró con una sonrisa y se deshizo de él, corriendo hacia la puerta.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared, una mano rozando el pomo de la puerta y la otra sosteniendo el arma con muchísima fuerza. Aguardó.

No había pensamientos coherentes en su cabeza. Kenma. Enemigos. El ruido de sus pulsaciones en su cabeza. El sudor contra el metal de la culata. Los ojos de Kenma observándolo. La mirada de terror de Nekomata. Todo aquello resumido en una sensación, en un segundo, en menos de lo que duraría un suspiro, si hubiera tenido tiempo de soltarlo. Ese fue el instante que pudo visualizar como una fotografía antes de que todo estallara.

Primero llegó el sonido ensordecedor. En simultaneo, la lluvia de vidrios que había sido la pared de vidrio y el temblor estruendoso del suelo. Luego, todo pasó demasiado rápido.

El ruido de la explosión lo dejó medio sordo. Oyó gritos, como si estuvieran encerrados dentro de una habitación recubierta de colchones, amortiguados y reprimidos. Kenma, al igual que Kuroo, había cubierto su cabeza con las manos, mientras se agachaba como si estar más cerca del suelo fuera más seguro. Ignoró a la forma en movimiento que era Nekomata. Sólo agradeció no haber sido herido por el vidrio, o por la explosión en sí, que no sabía de dónde había venido. Fue en el pie del pasillo, de eso estaba seguro, pero no tan cerca de la oficina. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil, esperó. Sostuvo la mirada de Kenma, era suficiente para aferrarse a la pizca de cordura que le quedaba. Sus ojos dorados, alterados, asustados, pero tranquilos. Su gatito estaba arrodillado en el suelo, junto a la silla del director, con el arma entre sus piernas. Vio que sus manos temblaban sobre la pistola, pero su rostro estaba calmado. Era suficiente para Kuroo. Soltó el suspiro que retenía desde la explosión y se concentró en encontrar su parte racional de nuevo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo. La puerta se abrió con violencia. Kuroo apuntó el arma a la persona que apareció en la puerta. La mano le temblaba. No quería disparar, pero el dedo sobre el gatillo lo hacía dudar. Sorprendido y aterrorizado, miró al hombre cuya sola presencia era una amenaza para todos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta Kuroo.  
> Siendo sincera, el personaje que me causó más problemas fue Kenma. No sé si parece tanto al canon como me hubiera gustado, pero bien, he ahí lo mejor que me salió.
> 
> ¡Perdón por la demora! La semana que viene publicaré la segunda parte. Gracias a todos por leer~


	10. Extra - Parte II

Pero no tuvo tiempo. La puerta se abrió con violencia. Kuroo apuntó el arma a la persona que apareció en la puerta. La mano le temblaba. No quería disparar, pero el dedo sobre el gatillo lo hacía dudar. Sorprendido y aterrorizado, miró al hombre cuya sola presencia era una amenaza para todos.

Lev.

No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar. De repente tenía el cañón de una pistola pegada a la frente.

Bajó el arma, dejando caer el brazo a su costado como si la extremidad hubiera muerto. Todavía le zumbaban los oídos, pero el sonido regresaba poco a poco, y era una gota de alivio en el desierto de la desesperación. Todo sucedía tan rápido que no podía procesar que estaba a punto de morir. Y una vocecita inquieta, inocente y tonta en el fondo de su mente, se preguntaba qué le pasaría a Kenma después de que ya no estuviera para cuidarlo.

Estaba tan aturdido, pensando en cosas importantes como si no fueran más que casuales tonterías, que se sorprendió cuando, básicamente, no murió. Su cabeza estuvo libre de balas, llena de sonrisas bobas de Lev e incredulidad.

Toda la situación se dio vuelta.

— Dios mío, por poco te disparo —Yaku se llevó una mano al pecho y exhaló todo el aire que retenía en el pecho con tensión.

— Eso fue alucinante —susurró Lev— horrible, pero alucinante.

Kuroo asintió lentamente, el cuerpo y el poder de reacción más rápido que su mente.

Kenma se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia ellos. Parecía inseguro, encogido en sí mismo. Lo observaba todo, a Irihata, a Kuroo, a los recién llegados. Cada detalle, sin que se le escapara nada.

— Hola —susurró—. ¿Ustedes hicieron estallar la bomba?

— Yep —afirmó el ruso-japonés.

— Creí que ibas a matarlo —se burló Kuroo, pero agradecido de que no lo hubiera hecho.

— Bueno, sí —Yaku se encogió de hombros—. Pero necesitaba ayuda.

— Y soy una _gran_ ayuda —Lev señaló su altura, pero por primera vez, Kuroo no estaba de ánimos para las bromas.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí —priorizó Kenma, con toda razón.

— Esperen, ¿Qué hay de Irihata? —preguntó Yaku.

— No hay tiempo —insistió Kenma.

— Pero no podemos dejarlo ahí —Yaku observaba con incredulidad al hombre que aún mantenía sus manos apretadas alrededor de su pierna, jadeando y removiéndose del dolor—. Sería mejor si...

— Haz lo que quieras —le dijo Kuroo—, si puedes hacerlo. Te esperamos afuera.

Tuvo que empujar a Lev, que tenía la mirada fija en Yaku. Lo sacó afuera de la oficina y Kuroo no estaba seguro si el chico no entendía nada de lo que sucedía o lo entendía mucho mejor que él mismo. Kenma estaba tranquilo, pero sabía que eran puras apariencias.

Había dos cadáveres a los costados. Los hombres que Kuroo había matado. No los miró. El final del pasillo ya no existía: había un hueco en el suelo, una pared que ardía en llamas y cuerpos chamuscados por todas partes. Al fondo, algo se derrumbaba. Otra pared, probablemente. Kenma apretó su brazo con fuerza. Se miraron. Se oyó un disparo.

Kuroo se dio vuelta y vio a Yaku salir de la oficina. De los cuatro, pensó que él sería el menos capaz de asesinar a sangre fría. Pero allí estaba; el más pequeño de altura, el de instintos maternales, el de sonrisa pequeña y verdadera. Y si mal no entendía la situación, acababa de matar a Nekomata.

Y luego de ignorar el escalofrío, se sintió extrañamente orgulloso de él.

— ¿Cómo pasamos por el agujero? —inquirió Kenma.

— ¿Cómo pasaron ustedes? —les dijo Kuroo.

— Primero corrimos, luego explotamos —explicó Lev, haciendo gestos con la mano, como si así quedara más claro.

Kuroo se adelanto y miró hacia abajo. Un lamento proveniente del otro lado del agujero en el suelo le hizo levantar la vista. Una figura humana tembló y desvió la mirada. No quería verlo, por miedo a reconocerlo. Volvió la vista al piso inferior, tratando de ver qué tan arriesgada era una caída.

— ¿Podemos saltar? —sugirió Lev.

— Tú y tus piernas largas pueden saltar —se quejó Kenma.

— Podemos bajar.

Los tres se volvieron hacia él cuando lo propuso. ¿Qué? Parecía menos arriesgado bajar que saltar hacia el otro lado. Kuroo se sentó en el borde y Kenma le dijo que no.

— ¿No qué?

— No te tires. Podemos pensar en otra cosa.

— Tú mismo lo dijiste, no hay tiempo. Vendrán más. Si me quiebro una pierna, no me sigan e intenten saltar. Si alguno se cae, yo lo atrapo —les aseguró, mucho más inseguro de lo que sonaba—. Y si caigo completito, entonces no hay problema.

Nadie parecía estar seguro.

Si Kuroo pensaba o miraba hacia abajo, si permitía que lo convencieran, no lo haría. Por eso, impulsó el cuerpo hacia adelante y se preparó para el impacto. Estuvo en el aire lo que dura un parpadeo. Pensó que de verdad debía de tener alma de gato, ya que la manera en que aterrizó fue perfecta. Tal vez, la próxima ocasión que tuviera de tirarse del tercer al segundo piso, haría un esfuerzo para que sus rodillas no golpearan el suelo, porque eso había dolido. Era la única crítica constructiva hacia sí mismo.

— Vamos, es divertido —alentó a las tres cabezas que se asomaban.

Yaku parecía a punto de vomitar. Tenía esa expresión hace rato (para ser más específicos, desde que salió de la oficina) y se intensificó cuando entendió que esta era la única manera de huir.

Lev se lanzó sin miedo. Cayó con agilidad a su lado, y el maldito no se golpeó las rodillas. Se lucía satisfecho de sí mismo, y eso estaba bien. Era bueno haber ganado un aliado.

— Tienes razón, es divertido.

Kuroo asintió y clavó sus ojos en los dorados de Kenma. Él se sentó en el borde, pero parecía reacio a abandonarlo.

— ¡Yo te atrapo! —le prometió.

Kenma inspiró aire y su cuerpo se escurrió hacia el vacío. Kuroo se adelantó al mismo tiempo y cuando el otro cayó, él lo ayudó a recobrar el equilibrio para aterrizar en el suelo. Kenma susurró un agradecimiento lacónico y era un alivio ver que conservaba su máscara inexpresiva, a pesar de la extrema situación en la que estaban envueltos. Alguien tenía que hacerlo, y él no creía poder seguir sosteniendo la actitud relajada durante mucho más tiempo. Comenzaba a desesperarse. De verdad, todo ocurría muy, muy rápido.

Yaku fue todo un drama. Podía dispararle a un hombre, pero no podía superar su miedo a las alturas ni en situaciones cruciales. No obstante, más opciones no tenía, así que más tarde que temprano lo hizo. Lev intentó imitar a Kuroo con Kenma, pero sólo logró que ambos terminaran desparramados en el suelo. Bien, al menos Yaku cayó sobre su compañero y no sobre los escombros.

Tenían que apurarse. El descenso les había restado una considerable parte del tiempo que poseían para escapar. Pero cuando se encaminó hacia las escaleras a zancadas, Kenma lo tomó de la camiseta roñosa y tironeó hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué?

— Es sospechoso... tanta quietud.

Lo era.

— Hum, ¿Y qué hacemos?

— No es como si hubiera muchas salidas —comentó Yaku.

— Intenta hacer lo de las cámaras otra vez —le pidió a su mejor amigo.

No funcionó. Las cámaras estaban desconectadas. Kenma hizo una mueca de total disgusto y bajó los brazos con frustración, el celular apagándose de manera automática y llevándose consigo las pantallitas con estática.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Repitió Yaku.

— Nosotros no podemos verlos —trató de razonar Kuroo, dirigiendo su mirada a Kenma—, pero ellos tampoco pueden vernos, ¿Es correcto?

— Sí.

— Entonces, nuestra única opción es ir despacio hacia la salida, mientras localizamos dónde nos están buscando y discutir sobre esto...

Sonaba a un buen plan y era el mejor que Kuroo tenía. Bajar piso tras piso, lento y de incógnito, como algunos juegos de tiros que a Kenma le gustaba jugar. Agachados, con las armas listas para enfrentarse al idiota que se interpusiera entre ellos. ¿Era tan difícil? Dios mío, lo era. Sus manos sudaban un montón y se dio cuenta que aún llevaba la chaqueta de Lev encima. La ventaja que una vez fue la enormidad de la chaqueta, era ahora un molesto problema. Se arremangó las mangas, muy enfocado en pensar detalles, exprimir su cabeza para sacar cualquier idea útil y detectar los peligros que pudieran aparecer.

— Pero no es la única salida.

Todos miraron a Lev.

— Bueno, están las naves, ¿No?

Cualquier idea útil y detectar los peligros que pudieran aparecer. Lev era la descripción opuesta a todo lo que Kuroo quería lograr. Pero, para su sorpresa, parecía ser que los demás no notaban lo absurdo de la idea.

— ¿Dices de ir a la sala de entrenamiento y robar unas naves? —inquirió Yaku, sopesando la posibilidad.

— La entrada debe ser una emboscada —reflexionó Kenma en voz alta—. Ir hacia allí no me parece buena idea. Pero lo de las naves...

— Yo creo que podría funcionar, ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no —replicó Kuroo, frunciendo el ceño—. Es una pésima idea. Es arriesgado, estúpido y...

— ¿Y tener un ataque, robar armas, meterse a la oficina de Nekomata y tirarse por un agujero de piso a piso no fue una “pésima idea, arriesgado, estúpido...”?

— Ya entendí el punto, Yaku.

Se resignó porque estaba claro que no tenía nada que discutir. Corrieron por escaleras y pasillos. Los escalones eran difíciles, Kuroo tenía miedo de resbalarse a causa de la velocidad, pero después de todo, era un gato con suerte. Llegaron a la amplia sala de entrenamientos agitados y cansados, pero era mejor. Ponerse en movimiento fue como dar un choque eléctrico que reactivó y despertó su cerebro. Estaba exhausto, pero de alguna manera, estaba listo para lo que sea.

(Por lo menos, uno se convence de que lo está sin saber qué le deparará el futuro.)

Había sólo dos guardias en la puerta de la sala. Lev le encajó un puñetazo a uno y Yaku aprovechó para dispararle. Kuroo disparó sin darle tiempo a Kenma para participar. Se acercaron con rapidez a la reja que daba a la pista del aeropuerto.

Kuroo se frotó la cara y gruñó. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? En el fondo, a la izquierda del gimnasio, estaban las máquinas de simulación de nave, que no eran más que seis réplicas de las cabinas en las que se metían para combatir. En el fondo a la derecha se hallaba el depósito y, ugh, podrían haber usado las armas láseres si no las hubiera destrozado. Entre ambas cosas estaba  la entrada al aeropuerto, que por supuesto, estaba cerrada a cal y canto con la mejor tecnología que la empresa poseía.

Observó a Kenma, pero él ya había puesto manos a la obra.

— ¿Y si vienen? —preguntó Lev con inquietud.

— No lo sé —suspiró Kuroo.

Por las dudas, tenían las armas en la mano. Se dio cuenta que era mucho más satisfactorio el morir dolorosamente por una caída en las escaleras que de un disparo repentino. Porque al menos se encontraba haciendo o intentando hacer algo. Aquí, parado con los dedos aferrándose a un pedazo de metal mortal, entre los que más amaba en peligro, se sentía indefenso. Y ese era un sentimiento horrible.

Naturalmente, los nuevos guardias vinieron. Vio, al igual que los demás, que se ocultaban en la escalera que daba al pasillo de la entrada del gimnasio, la misma por donde habían llegado. Kuroo sabía que eran un blanco fácil, pero desde su posición, podían prever cualquier ataque enemigo. Pero seguía siendo peligroso.

Abrió la boca para sugerir esconderse en el depósito, pero sus ojos se clavaron en la granada.

No razonó, actuó por instinto. Empujó a Kenma hacia el depósito mientras arrojaba el arma al suelo y se adelantaba. Saltó y golpeó la granada con fuerza, sabiendo que no tenía más que meros segundos para huir. Giró su cuerpo antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo y puso toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para impulsarse con rapidez hacia el armario. La mano tendida de Kenma fue su soga de salvación.

La granada explotó en el momento en que entró al armario. Se aferró al cuerpo de Kenma, cubriéndolo con el suyo como si fuera la cosa más preciada del mundo. Otra vez, el sonido lo aturdió y la habitación se vino abajo. Sobre su espalda cayeron pedazos de madera, piedra y quién sabe qué más. Había muchos ruidos, muchos golpes y pensó en que iba a morir.

_Voy a morir._

Y duele.

No sabe durante cuánto tiempo perdió la consciencia, si es que la perdió. Todos sus sentidos estaban adormecidos, excepto el que recibía el calor abrazador y el dolor. Una voz removió algo en su cabeza, una voz familiar que llamaba su nombre con desesperación contra su oído. Todo empezó a esclarecer muy lento, y Kuroo no tenía paciencia ni fuerza para luchar contra el letargo, así que se dejó vencer.

...

Fue el abrir y cerrar de ojos más largo de su vida. Tal vez se desmayó. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba de pie, fuera del destrozado depósito. Había mucha luz y volvió a cerrar los párpados con fuerza. Al llevar la mano a su cabeza punzante, el dolor regresó como un bofetón gigante que barrió su cuerpo si no fuera nada. No lo aguantó. Permitió que las piernas le temblaran, e ignorando la mano pequeña que apretaba y tiraba de la suya con firmeza, dejó que sus piernas temblaran y colapsaran en el suelo.

...

Lo estaban arrastrando. Sus pies se arrastraban por el suelo y dios mío, sólo tuvo la consciencia suficiente como para gemir de dolor antes de desmayarse.

...

Ya no quería continuar despertando. Abrir los ojos implicaba dolor, sonidos irreconocibles, movimientos bruscos y dañinos para su cuerpo roto. Ahora todo era blanco y pequeño. Todas sus extremidades estaban en contacto con algo, ya sea pared u objeto, y era puro dolor, infinito, interminable...

Una voz familiar le hablaba. Era cómodo. La voz, el calor de... de, ¿Kenma? No quería abrir los ojos para averiguarlo. Sería Kenma para darle consuelo a su mente.

...

Cuando finalmente despertó, la quietud que lo rodeaba era reconfortante. Eso, y que lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el rostro de Kenma. Kuroo le sostuvo la mirada mientras empezaba a situarse en la realidad: estaba en un lugar gigante y oscuro, silencioso como una tumba pero suficientemente iluminado como para saber que no lo era. Su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de Kenma y tenía una mano suave en el cabello que lo incitaba a cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir.

Pero, para ser sinceros, se sentía como el infierno. Le ardía el cuerpo entero, como si se hubiera bañado en una fuerte salsa picante. Calculó que tendría los brazos, las piernas y la espalda quemados, o raspados, o lastimados de alguna manera u otra. La cabeza le latía como si fuera su propio corazón el que golpeaba adentro de su cabeza, y era realmente molesto.

Quiso hacer un chiste como “¿Este es el cielo? Porque estoy viendo un ángel...”, pero lo arruinó al intentar hablar, tosiendo de manera horrible hasta que se tuvo que reincorporar y alejarse un poco de Kenma hasta recuperar la compostura.

Al final, se sentó como pudo, porque apoyarse contra algo (ya sea la pared o el mismo Kenma) dolía bastante.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Kenma con cautelosa delicadeza.

— Excelente —bromeó con cierta amargura—. Genial, increíble, el mejor día de mi vida.

— Kuroo, hablo en serio.

— No te preocupes —forzó una sonrisa—. Duele, pero no es nada importante.

Naturalmente, Kenma sabía que era una mentira. Aun así, lo vio relajarse.

— ¿Tú estás herido? —le preguntó con miedo a una afirmación.

— Unos raspones, pero no importan —se encogió de hombros.

Kuroo se quitó la rota y sucia chaqueta de Lev con sumo cuidado. Cada movimiento era un calvario en alguna o varias partes de su cuerpo. Pero de todas maneras se la quitó y se levantó las mangas de la camiseta para inspeccionar sus heridas. Kenma se sumó a ayudar, subiendo la parte trasera para revisar la espalda, la cual probablemente se llevó el mayor daño.

— Por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde están Yaku y Lev?

— No estoy seguro —oyó un pequeño suspiro, junto con la caricia de unos dedos en su espalda. Se removió por la punzada, pero más se removió su estómago de ridículo calor—. Lo siento. Tienes unos cortes horribles. Cuando llegue Yaku y Lev les diremos que necesitas asistencia médica.

— Mis brazos también se ven feos —bufó.

Tenía toda la piel levantada en las palmas de sus manos y los antebrazos. Las palmas, en definitiva, eran lo que más le molestaban. Pero no era sólo piel levantada, eran cortes y quemaduras. El resto del cuerpo sólo le ardía, pero aquel dolor constante anulaba los demás malestares.

— Me decías, ¿Y el dúo disparejo? ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

— Dejamos la nave cerca de aquí. Creo que estamos en un galpón de aeronaves, pero no tuve tiempo de revisar. Yaku y Lev se fueron a pedir ayuda y alguien se tenía que quedar contigo para no arrastrarte.

— No es fácil ser discreto con un saco de papas ensangrentado y chamuscado —aceptó la lógica y el indirecto “me quedé a cuidarte” de Kenma, a quien no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario.

— Lev dijo que conocía un sitio donde podíamos escondernos y nos juró que era seguro. Luego empezó a contarle a Yaku sobre el lugar mientras se iban. Prometieron que vendrían por nosotros en cuanto consiguieran un transporte.

Kuroo asintió sin verlo, contemplando sus brazos con pena. Kenma se mantuvo en silencio. Cuando se movió para mirarlo, él parecía realmente preocupado.

— Tranquilo —le dijo, acercándose pero dejando un espacio prudente entre los dos, como si hubiera una barrera que no se atrevía a sobrepasar—. Estoy bien.

— Pero estás herido por mi culpa —dijo finalmente.

— ¿Tú tiraste la granada? Oh, no me había dado cuenta —respondió con sarcasmo desprovisto de malicia.

— No tenías que protegerme, tenías que protegerte a ti mismo —le reprochó, intentando regañarlo en vano, pero su voz no tenía la fuerza de un verdadero regaño.

— Ah, pero qué haría yo si algo que te pasara —murmuró en respuesta, tratando de sonar gracioso.

No obstante, a sus oídos sonó extrañamente empalagoso. Tal vez fue el tono bajo en que lo dijo o la manera despreocupada, pero le dio vergüenza la manera en que se escuchó.

Y por supuesto, a Kenma no se le pasaban esas cosas.

— ¿Y qué haría yo? —susurró en un tono mucho más bajo, tanto que Kuroo podría haber imaginado esas palabras.

Donde fuera que estaban, el silencio era sepulcral. Si un pelo de su cabello se movía, sentía que podía oírlo. Si el sonido se perdía, rebotaba contra las paredes y regresaba como un eco. Incluso con la claridad auditiva a su favor, Kuroo estaba seguro que no había oído eso. Habría sufrido una contusión y ahora la cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada antes de caer en coma y morir.

Pero Kenma jugaba con sus dedos y mantenía la vista en el suelo.

 _Si luego pregunta, era parte del shock y el traumatismo emocional causados por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza_ , se dijo Kuroo antes de sobrepasar esa barrera imaginaria y meterse en el espacio personal de su mejor amigo.

Una vez allí, no supo qué hacer.

Se quedó con los brazos en el aire sobre los hombros de Kenma, a la altura de su cara. Quería abrazarlo, quería tomar sus mejillas y besarlo, pero la parte racional le aconsejó no arruinarlo todo y la parte física le recordó que apoyarse contra cualquier superficie era un suplicio. Su rostro estaba a unos centímetros del de Kenma y su repentino congelamiento los puso incómodos a los dos. Kenma lo miraba con confusión, encogido sobre sí mismo por el movimiento repentino de Kuroo (y también, la falta de su conclusión).

— Uh —Kuroo se echó un poco hacia atrás, no muy lejos, no tan cerca—. Yo quería abrazarte, pero... emm, duele.

Nunca se había avergonzado tanto en su vida. Se sentía bastante estúpido, tanto que casi lo hacía olvidarse del infierno que era estar su cuerpo en este estado. Y lo peor de todo era que, naturalmente, Kenma sabía que era una mentira.

Y se veía tan adorable con las mejillas teñidas de rosa.

Unas manos chiquitas se apoyaron en sus costillas, envolviéndose en su camiseta y tirando de él. Kenma lo guió para que apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho y Kuroo lo hizo. Descansó sus brazos cerca de la cintura contraria, sin rodearla, sin alejarse. Los brazos de Kenma rodearon su cuello y sintió que descansaba el mentón sobre su cabeza.

Kuroo ablandó su cuerpo ante el cariño y cerró los ojos. Era definitivo: estaba muerto en los brazos de un ángel. Extraña cosa que hubiera terminado en el cielo, pero quién era él para quejarse.

Kenma olía a buenos recuerdos. Por sobre el sudor y lo quemado, podía distinguir ese aroma a comidas de mediodía, siestas de domingo y mascotas acurrucadas en el regazo. Siempre lo transportaba a un espacio y tiempo más pacífico y su sola presencia lo hacía olvidarse de todos los malestares.

Sin pensar, le regaló un beso perezoso en el cuello. Sabía que no debía, pero todo se sentía esperanzador y todo estaría bien.

Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que escucharon ruidos afuera. Se separaron lentamente y de mala gana, girando para ver la luz que casi deja ciego a Kuroo. Tres figuras habían abierto una puerta que absorbió la oscuridad como un agujero negro invertido. Recién cuando se acercaron a él, reconoció que se trataban de sus compañeros y de Sugawara.

Se levantó despacio; todos a su alrededor tenían los brazos abiertos, listos a cualquier mareo, desmayo repentino o muerte súbita. Nada de eso. Kuroo se sentía bien. No físicamente, pero mentalmente estaba bien. Tal vez estaba en shock, tal vez no habría shock, tal vez Kenma alejó el shock y curó todos los males desde el centro de su corazón hacia afuera.

Respondió todas las interrogantes de buen humor, buscando un hueco entre pregunta y pregunta para averiguar hacia a dónde iban y dónde vivirían. Porque Kuroo no era ningún idiota y bien sabía que ya no había sitio en Japón para los cuatro gatos de Nekoma.

— ¡En la casa de mi abuela! —exclamó Lev con alegría.

— ¿Eso es seguro? —inquirieron Kuroo y Kenma casi en unísono.

— Sí —respondió Yaku, esbozando una sonrisa triste—. Según Lev, es una casa antigua; las puertas no tienen código (excepto la principal) y está abandonada hace años. No suena como un mal escondite. Además, está a nombre de una anciana, no suena sospechoso, ¿No?

Saludó a Daichi antes de meterse en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Se acomodó de tal manera que nada tocara sus partes lastimadas, y aunque así ocupaba gran parte del reducido espacio, nadie le reclamó nada.

Una vez sentado, se percató de otro problema más: el cansancio. Sentía los músculos agarrotados por el esfuerzo y la tensión que había pasado. Incluso así, el que parecía vencido por el agotamiento era Yaku. Su cuerpo apenas se sostenía y todas sus gesticulaciones eran forzadas y mal fingidas. No parecía estar herido, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su estado mental. A decir verdad, todos estaban bastante mal. Incluso Lev, el gigante león albino, parecía menos animado que de costumbre.

— ¿Saben algo de Bokuto?

— Sí, Daichi me contó que recibió un mensaje de él —le explicó Suga, quien decidió ir en la parte trasera por si Kuroo necesitaba algo. Pobre Daichi, sin su esposa de copiloto. Hoy sentía como si tuviera toda la atención puesta sobre él—. Me dijo que no entendió mucho, pero que tuvieron que huir del escondite porque sería atacado. Que cuando saliera de Fukurodani se contactaría con nosotros.

Así que Bokuto estaba trabajando. Eso le produjo un alivio enorme.

Lo que no le producía ningún alivio era el movimiento de la camioneta. Los vehículos siempre eran inestables en el aire y se balanceaba de un lado para otro. Por reflejo, se atajaba con las manos y de inmediato lo lamentaba con un quejido.

Kenma tiró de él, de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes. Kuroo entendió el mensaje, apoyándose en su cuerpo para ganar estabilidad. Kenma lo sostuvo, siempre atento en ubicar sus manos donde no le produjera ni una molestia.

— Gracias —susurró contra su mandíbula, el largo cabello rubio produciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla.

— Hum.

Yaku y Suga los miraron con aprobación y Lev no parecía entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Para ser sinceros, Kuroo tampoco estaba seguro. Pero tenía un buen presentimiento al respecto. Si Kenma estaba permitiendo y fomentando tanto cariño, entonces no había nada malo en ello. Absolutamente nada malo.

— ¿Ahora estamos yendo a lo de Lev? —señaló al ruso-japonés con un dedo.

— Sí —contestó Suga mientras Lev afirmaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Y Oikawa?

— Quién sabe.

La respuesta sincera de Sugawara fue como una bofetada. Como si el mismo Oikawa le estuviera recriminando por salir entero (o más o menos) de Nekoma mientras él andaba desaparecido. Podría estar siendo torturado horriblemente, o bien podría haberse tomado un avión a Hawaii, y en este mismo instante estaría recostado en una hamaca con un daiquiri en la mano y un pene en la otra (porque Kuroo estaba seguro que eso se aproximaba a la vida de ensueño de Oikawa, especialmente si ese pene era de Iwaizumi).

Pero dejando de lado las divagaciones de lo que podría estar haciendo, Kuroo tenía un mal presentimiento sobre él. Aquel sexto sentido de gato. Y, para su desgracia, esos presentimientos solían ser tal cual como los sentía.

Y ahora estaba terriblemente preocupado por Oikawa y por lo que le dijo cuando lo vio por última vez.

— ¿E Iwaizumi? —preguntó, recordando que no estaba cuando lo buscó por el escondite.

Por lo menos, le gustaría asegurarse de que estaba sano y salvo en alguna parte. Para calmar a la parte que se estaba preocupando por Oikawa, que era básicamente, la parte que no se estaba derritiendo de amor contra Kenma ni la parte que se estaba muriendo adolorido.

— No lo sé.

Excelente. Desaparecidos los dos. Se consoló con la idea de que Kenma, Yaku y Lev estaban bien y que, por el momento, Bokuto y Akaashi también lo estaban.

Hizo un esfuerzo por no pensar. Por más que fuera imposible que pensamientos como “espero que mis amigos estén bien” o “me duele como varias patadas en las bolas”, lo intentó. Descansar contra Kenma y pensar después. Ayudó bastante engancharse en la conversación, que hizo llevadero el viaje.

Necesitó ayuda para levantarse y luego para caminar. Como se había mantenido inmóvil, reincorporarse otra vez fue mil veces peor. El dolor también estaba en los músculos, y estaba tan exhausto que temía desmayarse allí mismo. Y por la palidez en el rostro de Yaku, temía lo mismo por él. Observó la entrada antigua con desinterés; no era la primera vez que cambiaba de escondite, así que poco le importaba el nuevo. Esperaba que no fuera una pocilga como el anterior.

— La casa es súper agradable —comentó Lev al ver las caras largas.

— Mientras tenga una cama cómoda en la cual tirarme ahora mismo, en resto no me importa —le contestó.

— Bueno, sí, tiene varias camas.

Lev introdujo el código mientras Suga le preguntaba cosas sobre la seguridad del hogar. A Kuroo no le interesaba. Buscó la mano de Kenma y la tomó. Ya no quería seguir ocultando lo que sentía por él. Siendo sincero, ¿Alguna vez lo había hecho? No era la primera vez que se tomaban de la mano ni la primera vez que pasaban horas abrazados. A este punto, si no le gustaba a Kenma, entonces ya no entendía nada en este mundo.

Pero cualquier duda que pudiese tener al respecto se disipó cuando sintió un apretón cariñoso.

Nuevo escondite, ¿Nuevo comienzo? Herido, preocupado y totalmente enamorado, entró a la casa con su mano entrelazada a la de Kenma y el deseo irrefrenable de tenderse a en una cama a dormir durante el próximo milenio.

Ah, pero no. No podía dormir tanto. Todavía quedaban tantas, tantas cosas por hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Acá termina el extra de Kuroo! En el próximo capítulo retomaré la historia original.
> 
> No tengo idea cuándo voy a volver a actualizar, quiero tener todo el fic completo y corregido antes de seguir publicándolo (para evitar abismos entre actualización y otra). No se preocupen, no me falta mucho para terminarlo: casi segura que esta segunda parte tendrá ocho capítulos, más un epílogo~  
> Cualquier cosa, es probable que avise en mi página de Facebook.
> 
> Gracias por los comentarios que me dejan :)


	11. Capítulo 9

Parte dos

Sus pies se elevaron del suelo y quién sabe quién lo cargaba. Se movía dando tumbos y un hombro se clavaba en su estómago, pero Oikawa no le prestó atención. No abrió los ojos, no descubrió su cabeza, no paró de llorar.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, sólo que estuvo llorando todo el camino. Tenía toda la cara mojada, y seguramente, también hinchada y hecha un asco. Había mocos y le ardían los ojos, pero no podía detenerse. Era como si hubiera roto la represa que contenía toda su tristeza y resulta que contenía mucho más de lo que pensaba. Lo contenía todo. Y ahora no había ni agujeros, todo estaba roto y nada podía ser reparado. Oikawa supo que todo cambió y odiaba que alguien lo hubiera salvado. Odió sobrevivir. Significaba llevar un peso en la consciencia que sabía de antemano que no sería capaz de cargar.

Su cuerpo se sacudió y sus rodillas se golpearon contra una superficie dura. Por instinto, quiso atajarse de la caída y tuvo que abrir los ojos. Trágicamente, otra acción en vano. Iwaizumi evitó que cayera. Deslizó las manos por la cintura de Oikawa y le permitió seguir llorando sobre su pecho mientras el transporte se ponía en marcha.

Mojó toda la camiseta de Iwaizumi con lágrimas. Él no dijo nada. Lo abrazó con fuerza asfixiante, pero Oikawa no correspondió, porque ahora era una bolsa de papas que sólo funcionaba para lloriquear y moquear. Por fortuna, a lo largo del viaje, largo, largo viaje, su frasquito de lágrimas se vació y se mantuvo inmóvil contra su mejor amigo. Que estaba vivo. Oh, dios, estaba vivo. No apartó su cara de la camiseta mojada hasta que el movimiento cesó.

Se separó de Iwaizumi y se llevó un par de sorpresas. Estaba harto de las sorpresas, pero por lo menos, estas no eran de las desagradables. Se encontraba en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Daichi junto a varias personas que reconocía, pero no comprendía qué diablos hacían allí. Kunimi, Kindaichi y Kyotani se bajaron antes que él. Kunimi le regaló una sonrisa muerta. Fue realmente extraño.

No tenía la menor idea de dónde estaban ni qué hora era. Podía estar oscureciendo o podía estar amaneciendo. Entraron a lo que aparentaba ser una casa y Oikawa se estremeció. _El nuevo escondite._ Cuando ya se estaba acostumbrando a la basura del anterior escondite, se tenían que mudar. Era una completa mierda.

Entró desorientado a una salón muy diferente a la sala general del viejo escondite, pero con mejor iluminación y mucho más espacio. No tuvo mucho tiempo de analizar el lugar, y no sólo porque no pudo mentalmente, sino porque fue atacado con repentino amor.

Kuroo lo recibió con el más efusivo de los abrazos. Sintió que apretaba el rostro contra su cuello y el pelo del gato negro le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla. Le correspondió y quiso llorar de nuevo. De atrás, otro par de brazos rodearon su cintura en un abrazo igual que el primero. Cuando trató de mirar, el cabello bicolor le dio la respuesta.

― Estábamos tan preocupados por ti ―murmuró Bokuto, dejando su cuerpo libre.

― Yo sabía que estarías bien ―Kuroo se despegó de él y lo tomó por los hombros cariñosamente. Su temblorosa sonrisa puso en evidencia la mentira de sus palabras.

― Me alegro que estén bien, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san...

Wow. Incluso Akaashi parecía feliz de verlo. Oikawa se tapó la cara porque se largó a llorar. Otra-maldita-vez. Tan patético. Estaba emocionado y asustado y conmovido y confundido y podría tener un ataque de pánico en este mismo instante.

― Oikawa tiene que descansar ―oyó a Iwaizumi, que le dio empujoncitos para que caminara―, ¿Dónde están las habitaciones?

― Por allá ―le indicó una voz desconocida.

Oikawa no se sacó las manos de la cara hasta que subieron al segundo piso. En él, habían cuatro habitaciones: Iwaizumi trató de abrir la primera de la izquierda, pero estaba cerrada. Raro, no tenían códigos. Lo intentó con la siguiente y la puerta cedió con facilidad.

El lugar era mucho más bonito que el antiguo escondite, ya que se trataba de una amplia casa de dos pisos. Las paredes beige le daban un toque hogareño y, a diferencia de su cuarto anterior, el nuevo no tenía las paredes resquebrajadas, ni un colchón sucio en el suelo. Había una cama de verdad, con una rústica mesita de luz, una ventana con las cortinas cerradas, un escritorio y una repisa vacía. Le hubiera gustado que los detalles lo animaran un poco. No lo hicieron.

Iwaizumi se quitó las zapatillas y se sentó en la cama, invitándolo con una mano estirada. Oikawa lo imitó, se arrodilló a su lado, pero negó con la cabeza.

― No tengo sueño.

― Deberías descansar igual.

Iwaizumi lo abrazó por la cintura, ocultando el rostro contra su estómago. Oikawa no dijo nada. Por supuesto que debía descansar, pero era incapaz. No tenía un ápice de sueño, lo cual era lógico teniendo en cuenta que durmió dos días casi seguidos. Sentía los músculos agarrotados y la mente agotada, pero todavía estaba alerta y con la cabeza completamente en otro sitio. No podía acostarse y relajarse, tal vez caminar sería la mejor manera de descansar. Estuvo a punto de mencionarlo, cuando se percató de que Iwaizumi estaba llorando.

Se congeló. Su mejor amigo no lloraba. No lo hacía hace años, pero ahora, acurrucado contra él, parecía un bebé gigante. Iwaizumi era su roca, pero era una idiotez pensar que a pesar de serlo, dejaba de ser humano. Oikawa tuvo que recordarse que no fue el único al que le sucedieron cosas terribles. Pasó su mano por el cabello negro y corto, que ya no estaba tan corto. Le permitió desahogarse, oyendo con el alma enterrada en el infierno el llanto que intentaba pasar desapercibido, pero que ambos sabían que era muy obvio.

Iwaizumi se quedó dormido sobre su regazo. Oikawa no podía dormir, pero aún así, probó cerrar los ojos y hundirse en la inconsciencia. Lo que lograba era repetir el horrible escenario en aquella habitación en Aoba Johsai, desde el momento en que entró hasta la muerte de Irihata. Esa última parte se repetía como un antiguo disco rayado hasta que era insoportable.

Estiró la mano hacia la mesita de luz. Abrió el cajón con cuidado de no moverse para no despertar a Iwaizumi. Adentro había tornillos y un libro de papel. Era un compilado de cuentos de un autor del que nunca había oído escuchar. Abrió al azar sus páginas amarillas y se puso a leer. Nunca fue un gran lector, tenía poca paciencia para lo que tuviera más de cinco páginas. Esta no era la excepción, pero entre reproducir una muerte una y otra vez y leer el mismo párrafo una y otra vez, prefería el libro. Al final, pudo despejar su mente lo suficiente como para leer tres cuentos cortos, pero a veces debía insistir en frases que no podía procesar. Al término del tercer cuento, guardó el libro y se concentró en inventar finales alternativos con tal de no pensar.

Consiguió unas pocas horas de sueño antes de regresar a la pesadilla de la realidad. Suspiró, observando el techo sin interés, con un doble calor en su estómago; el de Iwaizumi y el que este producía en su interior. Le acarició el cabello hasta que sintió que se apretaba más contra él, y quizás lo había despertado, pero no le importaba, porque él era pesado y se quería levantar. Permanecer recostado sin hacer nada no mejoraba su salud mental.

― Oikawa ―murmuró él, soltándolo y buscando su propio lugar en la cama, todavía adormilado.

― ¿Te sientes bien?

― Sí. Estoy muriendo de hambre ―gruñó, haciendo una pausa para bostezar―. Hace días que no como.

― ¿Nada? ―preguntó, preocupado.

― Nada.

― Vamos a buscarte algo de comida.

Iwaizumi le impidió irse. Tironeó de él hasta que no le quedó otra opción que acostarse nuevamente a su lado. De ser cualquier otra persona, ya habría perdido la paciencia y se hubiera largado de allí. Pero se trataba de él.

Una mano acarició su mejilla y el cariño le hacía doler el pecho. Desvió la vista, abrazando sus propios brazos con fuerza.

― ¿Estás bien? ―inquirió Iwaizumi.

― No.

El mimo le hacía cosquillas. Se alejó, sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían. Se las cubrió con las manos, volteando la cara con vergüenza y pena.

― Todo irá mejor ahora ―le aseguró Iwaizumi, y Oikawa normalmente creía esas patrañas cuando provenían de él, pero hoy no era el día. Se sentía en una profunda depresión sin fin.

― Puede ser ―admitió―, pero no en mi cabeza.

― ¿Qué te sucede? ―susurró Iwaizumi con pena, más que nada sonaba retórico.

― ¿Viste morir a Irihata? ―preguntó y su voz tembló al decirlo.

― Sí, ¿Qué hay con eso?

― Me refiero a, literalmente, verlo morir. Yo... ―tragó saliva. Movió las manos contra las sábanas con nervios―. Yo... yo lo estaba mirando cuando alguien le-le voló la mitad de la cab-beza.

Decirlo en voz alta hizo que el hecho fuera indiscutiblemente real, y aquello lo asustaba. Las imágenes no se borraban de su mente y temía que nunca lo hicieran. Era mucho peor que mover un cadáver o hacer un torniquete, incluso peor que la abeja dentro del cráneo o la incapacidad de enfocar la vista.

― Hum ―Iwaizumi frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, pensativo―. Yo te estaba viendo a ti.

― Eso es... es lo principal ―le explicó―, pero han pasado un montón de cosas más. Fiebre, alucinaciones y el hecho de intentar suicidarme. Todavía... yo, no, no sé cómo enfrentarme a... No sé.

― Podrás con ello ―lo animó―. Es probable que todavía estés pasando por algún tipo de shock traumático. Pasará. Yo... no vi lo de Irihata. En ese momento, yo pensé que iba a morir ―le contó Iwaizumi con una suavidad que no sonaba reconfortante. Oikawa no era el único que estaba desahogando.

― Lo sé ― _vi en tus ojos que pensaste que te mataría._

― No me interrumpas ―masculló, muy lejos de ser agresivo―. Yo no quería morir, pero quería que me dispararas. Al menos así, saldrías con vida. Te juro que fue de lo más raro ―confesó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho―. Lo que más me marcó fue pensar que iba a morir. Sé que hemos pasado por un montón de mierda, pero al parecer nunca había sido consciente de que mi vida podía terminar. Siempre estaba esa posibilidad de escapar, esa pequeña esperanza... Pero no en ese momento. De verdad, pensé que iba a morir. Y ahora que sigo con vida siento que debo hacer tantas cosas...

― Me alegro por ti ―Oikawa se sorbió los mocos, todavía sentía los ojos muy hinchados como para llorar de nuevo―. Al menos la horrible experiencia te dejó algo positivo. Para mí fue todo lo contrario,...

― No terminé ―le cortó él con brusquedad―. Sé que fue horrible para ti y no voy decir ninguna de esas mentiras estúpidas para hacerte sentir mejor, porque los dos sabemos que no funcionarán. Lo que sucedió es grave y dejará una marca, pero no puedes retroceder en el tiempo y cambiarlo, o fingir que nunca pasó, eso está claro. Pero, Oikawa, te pido por favor que hagas un intento de superarlo. No te estoy diciendo que sonrías ahora, porque no puedes y lo entiendo, pero no te rindas. Eres la persona más terca que conozco, no dejes que esto te venza.

 Oikawa asintió. Buscó su mirada. No importaba la situación, Iwaizumi siempre sabía qué debía decir. Eso no cambiaría. Iwaizumi en esencia no cambiaría jamás y eso era perfecto.

― Gracias ―moqueó y seguro que era la sonrisa más fea de la historia, pero al fin y al cabo, era una sonrisa.

Iwaizumi le correspondió el gesto y se relajó con un suspiro. Se veía tan estresado.

― ¿Y qué te sucedió a ti? ―preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, porque quizás no quería oír la respuesta.

― No mucho ―contestó con simpleza―. Me encerraron en un cuarto vacío, creo que tres o cuatro días. ¿Cuántos días pasaron?

― Casi seguro que dos.

― Oh. Bueno. Hum. Bien, cuando estuve ahí, hice mucho ruido para que vinieran los guardias, pensando que tenía alguna oportunidad de ganarles y escapar, pero sólo conseguí unos buenos golpes. Eso es todo.

― A veces la peor tortura es pasar tiempo contigo mismo ―se arrastró hacia el pecho de Iwaizumi―. Es lo que me pasa a mí.

― En realidad, las primeras horas fueron productivas. Reflexionar sobre cosas...

― ¿Cosas como qué?

― Sobre mí, sobre ti... cosas.

― Eres tan poco específico.

En el silencio que le siguió a sus palabras, notó que se sentía mejor. No bien, estaba muy lejos de estarlo, pero charlar con Iwaizumi siempre era reconfortante. Le quitaba el peso que cargaba en el alma, o por lo menos, lo volvía llevadero.

― ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta... personal?

Le sorprendió la duda en su voz y el cuidado con el que habló. Oikawa se separó de él para mirarlo, tratando de entenderlo. Parece que las revelaciones cósmicas que había tenido sobre el valor de su vida lo habían vuelto más positivo y al mismo tiempo inseguro, o era sólo su manera de transitar por el shock emocional. O tal vez entendía que todo había pasado y Oikawa no podía digerirlo, entonces era cuidadoso con él. Como fuera, Iwaizumi estaba de un mejor humor que él y eso era genial, pero al no poder seguir sus ánimos, se entristecía más.

― ¿Desde cuándo preguntas si puedes hacerme preguntas? ―fue directo, porque no se le pasaba nada que tuviera que ver con su mejor amigo―. Puedes hacerme mil preguntas si quieres.

― Es que no tiene nada que ver con lo que estábamos hablando, y sé que no debería preocuparme por esto ―murmuró, luchando contra él mismo. Iwaizumi siempre sabía lo que debía decirle a los demás pero, cuando se trataba de él, no sabía expresarse, ¿Eso acaso es posible? En Iwaizumi, sí―. ¿Tú...? ¿Estás saliendo con Kuroo?

Eso lo pilló desprevenido. Si hubiera estado de mejor humor, seguro que se echaba a reír. Se mordió el labio, casi sonriendo. Iwaizumi miraba hacia otra parte, entre serio y avergonzado.

― No seas tonto ―y a su pesar, terminó sonriendo―. Oh, no me digas. ¿Iwa-chan está celoso?

― No estoy celoso ―y era tan mal mentiroso como un niño de cinco años―. Es sólo que... hum, un poco. Cállate. Es más como envidia, eso es lo que estuve pensando. Porque si yo moría ayer, él hubiera pasado más tiempo contigo en mis últimos días. Supongo que son celos. Agh, lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría que estés más tiempo conmigo que con Kuroo.

 Oikawa se sentó. Abrazó sus piernas y apoyó el mentón. Iwaizumi le hacía mal al corazón, de tantas maneras distintas. Buenas y malas. El labio inferior le temblaba, sabía que estaba a punto de romper a llorar otra vez. Quería que todo este sentimentalismo terminara. Quería unas vacaciones, el viejo escondite y un putísimo té de limón con su putísimo pan de leche. Necesitaba estar lejos de todos, especialmente de su mejor amigo, armarse una carpa en el medio de un desierto. Sólo llevaría la ya nombrada carpa, una bolsa de dormir, un telescopio, pan de leche, y por supuesto, a Iwaizumi. Porque Oikawa era un imbécil y era muy consciente de ello.

― ¿Oikawa? ―dijo él al no recibir respuesta alguna.

Tampoco contestó eso.

― Creo que no entendiste ―su voz se oía molesta, pero no de verdad―. Estoy diciendo que quiero aprovechar todo de ti. Quiero que seas mi novio.

No, no, no. Las lágrimas inundaron su rostro y no, no, no, se suponía que este debería ser el momento más lindo, no debía arruinarlo con mocos y respiraciones hipadas.

― Eso... ¿Es un no? ―preguntó Iwaizumi, confundido y triste.

Oikawa prácticamente se le tiró encima. Ambos cayeron, pero no le importaba. Se le sentó encima, golpeando su pecho sin fuerza.

― Eres un idiota ―afirmó―. Se supone que debes esperar a que esté bonito para decirlo y buscar una puesta de sol para que sea perfecto ―le exigió entre lágrimas y pequeñas risas, y debía verse como un demente, pero la honda pena lo puso sensible hasta el punto de llorar de la felicidad, que limpiaron gran parte de la misma pena en su interior.

― Pero si esperara a que estés _bonito_ , nunca te lo podría decir ―se burló Iwaizumi con una gran sonrisa.

― ¿Estás diciendo que no soy bonito? ―lo golpeó de verdad, viendo su sonrisa flaquear por el puñetazo en el pecho.

Iwaizumi lo tumbó contra la cama y lo atrapó bajo su cuerpo. Su expresión se tornó seria y agresiva, pero Oikawa no se la creyó. Le acarició el rostro con ternura. Besó su rostro malherido; el golpe en el ojo, el labio partido... Iwaizumi se apartó antes de que pudiera continuar. Se cruzó de brazos y tenía las mejillas tan calientes como Oikawa las tenía mojadas. Se las secó con la manga y se puso de pie.

― Vamos, tienes que comer algo.

Tiró de Iwaizumi y bajaron las escaleras. Todavía sostenía su muñeca cuando llegaron al salón principal. Sobraban personas; de Aoba Johsai y un desconocido. ¿Quién era ese alto de cabellos pálidos? Se sentaron en la mesa, donde estaban casi todos charlando. Los recibieron con sonrisas y palabras de alivio, y Oikawa no podía manejar el hecho de que sonaba genuino.

― Gracias, gracias ―Oikawa movió las manos, como si la bienvenida fuera demasiado cálida (y en realidad, no se quejaba) ―. ¿Hay algo de comer?

Habían llegado tarde a la cena, porque la mesa estaba llena de cuencos vacíos y sucios. Shimizu les sirvió un plato a cada uno: una especie de sopa completa, con verduras y carnes. No se veía apetitoso, pero el olor despertó sus sentidos en sobremanera y podría haber sido basura en agua de inodoro, pero poco le importó a su cuerpo. Tomó una cuchara y comió con ganas, mientras Akaashi les servía agua.

Luego de unos gloriosos bocados, se relajó y empezó a analizar su alrededor. Descubrió que la mesa no era tan amplia como creyó, sino que se trataba de dos mesas comunes, una pegada al lado de la otra. El orden de las personas, desde Iwaizumi a su izquierda hasta Oikawa de nuevo, era: Kunimi, Kindaichi, Kyotani, una silla vacía, Yaku, el extraño, Kenma, Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Sugawara, Sawamura y Shimizu, esta última a su lado.

Agradeció con toda su alma que el par de Shiratorizawa no estuviera.

Iwaizumi comía como un náufrago que acaba de ser rescatado. _Pobrecito,_ pensó.

― Es genial ver que todos están bien ―dijo Oikawa para romper con el silencio que se instaló incómodamente.

― Gracias a ti ―respondió Bokuto.

― ¿Yo? ―preguntó, revolviendo la comida antes de llenar la cuchara― ¿Qué hice?

― El mensaje ―contestó como si fuera obvio.

― ¿Qué mensaje? ―inquirió, confundido.

― El mensaje que me mandaste ―le explicó Iwaizumi―. Avisándonos que iban a atacar el escondite.

― Ah, eso ―murmuró, lo había olvidado por completo―. El mensaje que le dije a Kunimi que enviara.

― Pero yo no lo hice ―dijo Kunimi.

― ¿Quién envió el mensaje? ―preguntó Kuroo.

― Yo.

Kindaichi levantó la mano, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien lo mordiera. Parecía un poco intimidado y Oikawa recordó su primer día en el escondite, como tuvo que actuar relajado para ignorar la incertidumbre y el malestar de ser sacado de su ámbito rutinario.

― Es cierto ―Kunimi pestañeó, como si lo hubiera recordado de repente―. Yo te dije que no había podido mandar el mensaje.

― Y yo lo mandé, sí.

Así que Kindaichi sabía todo. ¿Kunimi lo mantuvo informado desde un principio? Bueno, Oikawa confiaba en el juicio de Kunimi. Después de todo, Kindaichi fue útil y estaba de su lado. Excelente.

― Muy bien, bien, bien ―Oikawa bebió un sorbo pequeño del caldo y señaló a sus ex compañeros con la cuchara―. Kunimi-chan me ayudó todo este tiempo. Kindaichi-chan los alertó a todos. ¿Tú qué hiciste, Perro-loco-chan?

Hundió la cuchara en la comida, pero no llegó a su boca.

― Le volé los sesos a Irihata.

El estómago se le retorció de una forma muy desagradable. Abandonó la comida a la mitad, empujando el plato lejos de él.

― ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―cuestionó, indignado. Los recuerdos frescos bailaban otra vez en su cabeza. No había escape para las horrendas imágenes.

― No tienes que agradecerme por salvarte la vida ―gruñó con ironía y dureza.

― Gracias ―contestó secamente―. Gracias por traumarme de por vida.

― Basta ―los calló Iwaizumi, el único al que ambos le harían caso.

Iwaizumi había terminado de comer. Todavía tenía la cuchara en la mano y miraba el plato sin terminar de Oikawa, que lo corrió para dejárselo en frente.

― Come.

― ¿Tu no vas a comer?

― Tengo nauseas.

― Está bien.

― Tengo otra pregunta ―Oikawa alejó la vista de su hambriento amigo para dirigirse a Kuroo y a Kenma―. ¿Quién es Alto-chan?

― Soy Haiba Lev ―se presentó con entusiasmo.

Se preguntó por qué diablos todos los gatos de Nekoma tenían bonitos ojos. Oikawa le sonrió y cruzó las piernas debajo del asiento. Apoyó las manos sobre su estómago, esperando a que las ganas de vomitar cesaran.

― El ruso, ¿No? ―miró a Kuroo, quien asintió.

― Medio ruso, medio japonés ―aclaró.

― Ahá. ¿Y qué hace Lev-chan aquí?

― No eres el único anduvo paseando por su empresa los últimos tres días.

¿Cómo hacía Kuroo para que todo sonara juguetón y simple? Era su voz, sus palabras, y a veces le molestaba y otras veces, le gustaba. O ambas cosas. En ese instante, lo detestaba. Se sentía irritable y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener sus habilidades sociales.

― _Pasear_ ―se burló Oikawa y negó con la cabeza; Kuroo era un caso perdido―. Como sea, me alegro verte ileso.

Kuroo frunció los labios y se arremangó las mangas. Tenía los brazos vendados desde codo hasta la muñeca. Recién lo notaba, pero sus manos estaban rojas. El gato negro no hizo ningún gesto de dolor, pero Kenma sí. Se notaba consternado, pero se mantuvo inmóvil, observando la conversación sin interrumpir.

― Cuando Suga me cambie las gasas, te dejo ver lo horrible que está. Y mi espalda también.

― ¿Qué te pasó? ―preguntó Iwaizumi, empujando el segundo plato de comida.

― Iwaizumi-san, ¿Quieres más? ―preguntó Shimizu.

― Está bien. Sólo un poco, gracias.

― Como dije, sólo un paseo por Nekoma ―se encogió de hombros―. Unas explosiones, casi morimos, nos trajimos al gato ruso. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

― Me drogaron, me hicieron rehén, tuve fiebre y abejas en el cráneo. Trataron de obligarme a matar a mi mejor amigo, intenté dispararme y vi cómo le disparaban en la cabeza a mi jefe.

Por primera vez, Kuroo no hizo ningún comentario. Nadie lo hizo. Oikawa se dio cuenta que fue demasiada sinceridad, pero no se le ocurrió cómo corregir la brutalidad que acababa de exponer, así que se quedó callado a la espera de que alguna de las trece personas presentes dijera algo.

Y esa persona fue, nada más ni nada menos, que Mr. Refrescante.

Puso sus manos pálidas sobre la mesa y enderezó la espalda. Llamó la atención de Oikawa antes de que hablara.

― Estuve pensando, con todo lo que ocurrió ―dijo con voz clara―, que tal vez, es demasiado peligroso para continuar.

Un bullicio se alzó sobre la solemnidad de la mesa y Sawamura puso orden.

― Suga no terminó de hablar ―exclamó, acallando el barullo.

― Gracias, Daichi. Sólo estoy reflexionando sobre los hechos. Es un verdadero milagro que todos estén vivos, y estamos hablando sólo de nuestro escondite. No podemos permitir que nos pase lo mismo que a los del escondite 14. Podemos parar ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Sé que nos esforzamos mucho y no les va a gustar la idea, pero creo que les gustará menos cuando uno de sus amigos muera.

Increíblemente, nadie replicó.

Oh, pero Oikawa tenía tantas cosas para decir.

― No estoy de acuerdo ―protestó, alzando la voz―. No hay rebeliones sin caídos, les guste o no. Si no lo hacemos nosotros, ¿Quién lo va a hacer? ¿Sólo porque es peligroso te echarás atrás? Hay que tomar medidas para que las cosas que pasaron no vuelvan a ocurrir. Organizarnos mejor y detallar un mejor plan. Eso es todo.

― ¿Eso es todo? ―Sugawara abrió grandes sus ojos, expresión que rozaba la indignación.

― La pasé como la mierda ―admitió Oikawa, olvidando el personaje animado y simpático que solía mostrar―: por eso mismo no quiero rendirme. No quiero que todo esto sea en vano, pasar por tantas cosas sólo por nada.

― Por nada no ―Se metió Sawamura―. Estarías conservando tu vida, ¿No te parece suficiente?

― Daichi ―Iwaizumi apartó el tercer plato, con un vaso de agua vacío entre sus grandes manos―. Para ustedes es más fácil abandonar, pueden renunciar a sus trabajos y hacer sus vidas como quieran. Hay varios aquí que somos buscados y ya no tenemos un hogar, ¿Qué haremos después, cuando ya no podemos ni pelear por un mundo mejor?

Iwaizumi, siempre tan motivador. Oikawa le sonrió, como si le diera las gracias por su apoyo.

― Estoy con Iwaizumi ―dijo Yaku―. Después de todo lo que pasé, no puedo imaginar algo peor.

Kenma asintió ante la declaración y Oikawa se preguntó qué tan mal la habían pasado.

La mayoría de la mesa se mostró de acuerdo. Kindaichi mencionó que los tres nuevos de Aoba Johsai ni siquiera sabían lo que estaba pasando. Shimizu se ofreció a explicarles y los tres se quedaron sin habla ante la hermosa chica. Para su sorpresa, Kuroo no estaba de acuerdo con seguir adelante. Pero con un suspiro de resignación, dijo que mientras hubiera alguien de Nekoma en la rebelión, no tendría más remedio que ayudar.

― Que quede claro que nadie los está obligando a participar ―Iwaizumi los miró uno por uno―. Suga, Daichi, Kuroo, pueden retirarse cuando quieran y nadie pensará menos de ustedes por ello. Lo mismo ustedes ―se dirigió al trío de recién llegados―; si se quedan, es porque apoyan la causa. Tienen una idea de los riesgos y consecuencias que implica quedarse. Si no quieren hacerlo, podemos encargarnos de buscarles una nueva identidad, lejos para que no estén en peligro.

― Yo dije que me quedo ―se quejó Kuroo.

― Además, ya no tienes dónde vivir ―señaló Yaku―. Y estoy seguro que unos cuantos allá afuera quieren tu cabeza.

― Ya lo sé ―bufó él en respuesta.

― También me quedo ―afirmó Kunimi con decisión.

Perro-loco-chan se encogió de hombros. Miró a Oikawa, arrugó la nariz, miró a Iwaizumi y suspiró.

― Me quedo.

― Por qué no ―dijo Kindaichi, pero sonaba más a que se estaba resignando. Quizás no quería quedarse solo. Oikawa entendía bien ese sentimiento.

Los ojos recayeron en el par de Karasuno. Sawamura apretó la mandíbula, pero luego la relajó y en su expresión frustrada afloró una pequeña sonrisa.

― Creo que... hice mucho para abandonarlo ahora. Me quedo.

Oikawa sintió una especie de emoción inusual. Que todos estuvieran comprometidos (incluso los que aun no le caían bien o los que le daba igual) le renovaba la energía y le devolvía un poco de la alegría. Era saber que tendría un soporte, que todas esas caras que se acostumbró a ver, las seguiría viendo. Era tranquilidad, inusitada tranquilidad. Cálida tranquilidad.

― Yo no lo sé.

La euforia se había adelantado. Sugawara Koushi tenía la mirada gacha y los puños apretados. Sawamura se veía como si lo acabara de insultar.

― Suga ―dijo.

― Tengo que pensarlo. Por ahora, seguiré yendo y viniendo, como siempre ―intentó sonreír, pero no le salió mucho.

Esto era muy deprimente. La mezcla de sentimientos buenos y malos lo hacía sentir incómodo, y sintió como si fuera su responsabilidad cambiar el ambiente.

― Respetaremos tu opinión, Suga ―le dijo Iwaizumi―, sea cual sea.

― Sea cual sea ―asintió Bokuto y se puso de pie―. Hey, hey, hey, los únicos muertos aquí son Irihata y Nekomata, ¿No? ¿Por qué esas caras largas? Deberíamos estar festejando que idiotas como Kuroo u Oikawa no estiraron la pata.

― ¿A quién llamas idiota? ―casi le gritó Kuroo.

Era increíble cómo esas pocas palabras cambiaron el humor del lugar.

― Lástima que ya no tenemos el salón de juegos ―Bokuto ignoró por completo a Kuroo.

― Hay que hacer otro ―propuso Oikawa.

Se enfrascaron en un debate de cómo diablos harían para conseguir una nueva mesa de pool, y que Sawamura les conseguiría nuevas barajas de cartas, y que Bokuto comprará más alcohol, y que “no deberían gastar el dinero en esas cosas” de Yaku, y que “¿De qué están hablando?” de Lev, y que festejarían a lo grande, un día de estos, cualquier día, a cualquier hora, un día, y que, ese día, la pasarían estupendo.

Y Oikawa sabía que eran sólo habladurías, y no la pasarían estupendo, y no recuperarían lo perdido. Los tiempos que se venían serían tan difíciles como los que pasaron, porque todavía debían procesar todo lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, permitió que lo engañaran con promesas dulces y risas forzadas, pero agradables. Descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Iwaizumi, y no importaba que no recuperaran lo perdido, todo estaría bien.

(Y no tenía que ser ningún vidente como para saber que eso era otro embuste barato.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mil perdones por la tardanza! Casi segura que estaré actualizando cada semana de ahora en adelante.


	12. Capítulo 10

Oikawa nunca estuvo tan ocupado en su vida entera. Había tantos huecos que cubrir, tantas heridas internas que sanar, tanto, tanto, tanto trabajo para hacer. Se tomó un momento para observar las letras de la pantalla sin leerlas. Un instante de distracción y descanso, para poner en orden su mente y repasar todo lo ocurrido en la última semana.

-Equipo:

Sugawara no volvió a aparecer en el nuevo escondite. Por el contrario, Sawamura pasaba más tiempo, como si intentara compensar, compensar... ¿Qué? ¿Su falta de valentía para retirarse? ¿Su cobardía para quedarse definitivamente y no volver a Karasuno? ¿La ausencia de su mejor amigo, la cual insistía que no le preocupaba, que todo estaba bien, y con confianza repetía que regresaría? Conforme pasaban los días, Oikawa estaba más seguro que no verían otra vez a Mr. Refrescante en el escondite. Y Sawamura parecía estar bien con ello. Pero cuando nadie hablaba con él, bajaba la mirada y apretaba los labios, y sabía que se sentía sólo. Oikawa fingía no ver su decaimiento, pero a veces se compadecía: servía una taza de café y la olvidaba casualmente en frente de Sawamura. Nunca volvió la vista para ver su reacción.

El par de Shiratorizawa tampoco regresó. Mandaron un mensaje, sí, avisando que otro escondite (Oikawa no recuerda el número. Irrelevante.) los había acogido y se sentían más cómodos allí.

Apenas se cruzó con la bonita mánager. A medida que causaban problemas en las empresas, estas tenían más trabajo que hacer y la pobre chica andaba tan ocupada como ellos. Pero por la misma razón que parecía atar a todos los de Karasuno, ninguno quería mudarse oficialmente al escondite, y no por los riesgos que suponía convertirse en un fugitivo, sino por las amistades que tenían dentro de la empresa.

Y mencionado ese tema, estaban los nuevos...

Kunimi era eficiente. Se llevaba bien con Kenma, así que él le enseñó lo mismo que a Oikawa cuando era nuevo. Kindaichi aprendía de los dos. Perro-loco-chan era tema aparte.

Kyotani siempre le dio problemas. Tenía un carácter terrible, así que trataba de evitar su presencia. Lo que más le molestaba era ese instinto animal, esas miradas acusadoras contra él. Como si pudiera leer a través de sus intenciones, incluso sin entender de qué se trataban. Trató de ignorarlo, pues Iwaizumi era el único que lograba hacer que trabaje, por lo tanto, el único que podía explicarle una que otra cosa sobre hackeo. Oh, pero Perro-loco-chan era malo para el trabajo de oficina. Sin embargo, Oikawa estaba seguro de que lo necesitarían en caso de otro encuentro violento contra el enemigo.

Kyotani también robaba su tiempo con Iwaizumi y despertaba unos celos que Oikawa todavía no sabía controlar. Eso lo fastidiaba en sobremanera.

Kindaichi no servía para rebelarse. Era un chico tranquilo que podía llegar muy lejos, pero era obvio que no disfrutaba estar en el escondite. Lo único que lo mantenía allí eran sus amigos, pero estando muy ocupados, terminó por aceptar la oferta de abandonar. Tenía una prima de parte del padre que vivía a las afueras de Tokyo. Aseguraba que no tendría problema en darle un hogar, pero por las dudas tomaron miles de precauciones.

Luego de que se despidiera y les deseara toda la suerte del mundo, se fue y no volvieron a saber de él.

Por último, estaba Lev. Le causaba gracia ver a la única persona que podía fastidiar a todos los gatos juntos. Kenma no parecía soportarlo y Kuroo a veces lo trataba mal, pero a Oikawa no le daba pena como Sawamura, porque a Lev le importaba un comino. Además, los gatos se parecían un poco a los cuervos: estaban unidos por un lazo fuerte de compañerismo y la hermandad entre los cuatro era sorprendente. Y como Oikawa era amigo de Kuroo, sabía que en realidad apreciaban a Lev. “Si no lo regaño, nunca se concentrará en su trabajo. Lev es fuerte, estará bien.” dijo en una ocasión.

A diferencia de Oikawa, Lev aceptó mandar un mensaje anónimo a su familia. Protestaba ante la idea de no verlos nunca más, negándolo. Iwaizumi le había dicho que siempre estaba la posibilidad de que esto termine, que los vería cuando todo hubiera acabado. Para Oikawa, sonaba como una mentira. No sabía si Iwaizumi realmente pensaba así, si era parte de su nuevo optimismo o el objetivo de todo era levantarle los ánimos al gran gato blanco. Lo que fuera, funcionaba para Lev.

Yaku era el que más problemas tenía con él. Antes, no solía notar su presencia. Ahora lo escuchaba gritarle al ruso-japonés, retarlo y quejarse de él. Y a pesar de todo, podía oírlos charlar amigablemente hasta altas horas de la noche.

-Nuevo escondite.

Fue fácil adaptarse al nuevo escondite. Era una propiedad a nombre de la abuela de Lev. Como ella enfermó, decidió regresar a Rusia con el resto de la familia y la casa pasó a manos de sus nietos. La hermana del gato blanco ya estaba establecida en un lindo departamento, por lo que la casa era suya. Era completamente segura: estaba lejos de Nekoma, por lo cual decidió mudarse a un departamento cerca de la empresa. Era la dirección de ese edificio el que aparecía en los registros de Nekoma y, como nunca hicieron el papeleo correspondiente, la casa seguía perteneciendo legalmente a su parienta rusa. Oikawa nunca le preguntó si su abuela había muerto o no en Rusia. Era tonto, pero lo inquietaba.

La habitación de la primera puerta de la izquierda estaba ocupada por sus gatos favoritos: Kuroo y Kenma. Los adoraba, en serio que lo hacía. Oikawa apreciaba mucho a Kuroo. Pero... era un infierno ocupar la habitación de al lado. Las paredes eran delgadas. Junto a Iwaizumi, tuvieron que soportar sus aventuras nocturnas, y Oikawa estaba muy feliz de que al final (no tenía idea cómo), Kuroo y Kenma oficializaran su relación. Bien por ellos. Pero que lo festejaran en otra parte, donde Oikawa no pudiera escucharlos.

En la tercera noche, decidieron mudarse a la segunda habitación de la derecha, al lado de los otros dos gatos. Al principio, Oikawa no entendía cómo era que compartían cuartos si Yaku odiaba a Lev. Luego comprendió que estaba muy errado. A veces, podía oír cuando se olvidaban de murmurar, y hablaban alto (especialmente Lev), y se reían al unísono. Oikawa decidió entonces que adoraba a todos los gatos.

En vez de tomar la habitación restante, Kunimi y Kyotani se dispersaron en los salones. En el principal, donde estaba la cocina, la mesa, un sillón y la biblioteca, era el cuarto de Kunimi. Dormía en el sillón (que no era menos que una de las camas, para nada) y disfrutaba del ambiente más amplio de la casa, que al caer el día, también era el más silencioso. Había un salón más pequeño, al lado de las escaleras, que en un tiempo pasado debió haberse usado como sala de recreación para pasar el rato. Allí había una televisión, un kotatsu y una ventana gigante que mantenían con las cortinas cerradas. Kyotani dormía en el kotatsu y miraba la televisión la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando se aburría se daba un paseo por donde estaban los demás. Oikawa le comentó a Iwaizumi que la sala se convirtió en la cucha del perro.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados cuando se ponía a comparar los dos escondites. El nuevo era mucho más agradable. Las mesas estaban impecables, no había tazas con bordes rotos y la cafetera no sólo hacía café (y buen café), también podía preparar cappuccino y otras bebidas calientes. Pero Oikawa se quedaba con el cappuccino. El nivel de vida era superior, la cama era más cómoda e, increíble, pero hasta había un sillón. Pero el escondite viejo era el escondite viejo. Lleno de recuerdos dolorosos, de puñetazos en la mejilla, de narices sangrando, de gritos ofensivos, de llanto, de manipulación, de culpa. Y también estaba lleno de primeros recuerdos, de Bokuto barajando, de la primera conversación con Akaashi, del arroz en bandeja de Kuroo y su aliento contra la piel, de la mesa de pool y las risas en el salón de juegos.

Si ponía los dos sitios en una balanza, el nuevo escondite era en definitiva el mejor (por más que aún no hubieran podido recuperar el salón de juegos). Y era raro, porque extrañaba el viejo escondite, por menos sentido que tuviera.

Por fortuna, poco era el tiempo que tenía disponible para extrañar.

-Trabajo.

Kuroo y Bokuto tuvieron una conversación de lo más estúpida sobre superhéroes, repleta de bobadas que no eran importantes, pero uno de los comentarios disparó una idea en Oikawa. Bokuto había dicho (no con sus palabras exactas, pero el concepto era el mismo) “lo que hace al superhéroe no son sólo sus acciones. El logo es importante, te guste o no” y Kuroo contestó que eso sonaba a algo que diría un empresario, entonces Bokuto se defendió. “¿Te imaginas un Batman sin la batiseñal? Imposible. Lo que quiero decir es que un superhéroe puede hacer mil acciones buenas, pero si nadie lo reconoce, no es un superhéroe. Es sólo... una persona que hace buenas acciones”. Kuroo siguió llevándole la contra y Oikawa rodó los ojos, antes de iluminarse.

El punto no era si Bokuto tenía o no la razón. El punto era lo que les faltaba. Una batiseñal. Un logo, una insignia, un símbolo. Toda empresa, toda religión, todo movimiento histórico, ¡Todo! Tiene un dibujo, un lema, lo que resume el todo en un “esto somos”. Más allá de la batiseñal, era necesaria la propaganda. Si luchaban contra los medios de comunicación, ¿Por qué no usar sus propios mecanismos para derrotarlos?

Oikawa había exigido una reunión urgente para plantear sus ideas. Entre todos, armaron un informe más detallado (en hoja y papel para prevenir el robo informático). Durante horas, discutieron sin llegar a ninguna idea concreta. Sabía que era difícil que tantas personas estuvieran de acuerdo en lo mismo, pero lo sorprendente era que nadie estaba de acuerdo con ninguna idea expuesta por un compañero. Les llevó toda la noche lograr, por lo menos, una base en común.

Oikawa sería la cara de la rebelión. Si las empresas y los ciudadanos querían televisión, tendrían televisión. Interrumpirían las transmisiones sólo para enviar mensajes, denunciando el poder, la corrupción, los delitos, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Esparcirían los videos y la información que avalara cada palabra del discurso. Al público le gustaban ese tipo de cosas. Había películas con un sistema idéntico, ¿Por qué no?

Esa era la base, pero si habría un logo, si actuarían con violencia, si llamarían al apoyo de las masas, si amenazarían funcionarios y empresarios, si harían un voto de paz, si... Tocar cualquier tema disparaba una bomba de disputas.

Oikawa hizo caso omiso al resto. Ya tenía asegurada su parte. Sabía que ser la cara no lo convertía en el líder, porque no había líder. Pero le daba una posición de control que lo hacía sentirse inmensamente más seguro. Y sí, se volvería el blanco de todos los hombres poderosos del país (y del mundo, si aspiraban a mayores), pero también sería el centro de atención y eso le fascinaba. Sabía que ese sentimiento no muy moral de su parte, pero no por eso se sentía mal o asustado. Lo llenaba de energías y ganas de seguir adelante.

Y si era por las razones correctas o equivocadas, no le importaba.

-Iwaizumi.

Todo un tema.

Lo de ellos era oficial. Eran novios, por más que no salieran a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Si a alguien se le ocurría preguntar, Oikawa diría orgulloso que estaban juntos. Pero Iwaizumi insistía en la discreción, y a él le daba lo mismo.

(Aunque en el fondo le molestaba que el dúo de gatitos se estuviera llevando todo el crédito como “nueva pareja”.)

Era como volver a los viejos tiempos. Hablaban mucho, de cualquier cosa. Para relajarse antes de dormir, miraban (¡de nuevo!) un capítulo de Los Expedientes X. Era sin duda su serie favorita. Iwaizumi se quejaba de los malos efectos, pero “Iwa-chan, la serie es súper vieja, lo que importa es la historia. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Es un clásico!”, y él sonreía. Y se quejaba otra vez, únicamente para molestarlo, porque en el fondo Oikawa sabía que la serie le gustaba tanto como a él. Desayunaban juntos todos los días. Cuando tenía tiempo, le hacía escenas de celos exageradas por pasar todo el día con Perro-loco-chan, sólo para ver cómo se enojaba y terminaban en una sesión de besos gruñones que siempre lo hacían reírse de Iwaizumi. Era un idiota. Lo amaba tanto.

Nada es perfecto.

A Oikawa le preocupaba el sexo. Sus hormonas estaban alteradas y se sentía muy necesitado. No podía bañarse sin masturbarse por pura calentura. Y bien, se bañaba al menos una vez por día. Hasta el momento, se había negado cada vez que Iwaizumi hacía una caricia demás cuando estaban en la cama. Alegaba que no estaba de humor. A veces se ponía a llorar, tan patético. Se convertía en un ser que despreciaba: se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan débil y mostrarse vulnerable.

Pero con Iwaizumi no tenía importancia. Él podía resoplar un poquito frustrado, pero lo entendía. Lo entendía todo. Iwaizumi siempre se las arreglaba para mantener a raya su creciente depresión.

Había otra razón por la que se negaba. Oikawa había tenido sexo un montón de veces, pero no era la gran cosa sentimentalmente. Pero esto era diferente, sentía que debía ser diferente, que harían el amor después de años soñando con ello... Y que no fuera lo que esperaba lo tenía aterrado. Que algo saliera mal.

Era un miedo sin fundamentos, pero en la última semana, muchos de sus miedos no tenían fundamentos. Los compartía todos con Iwaizumi, por más irremediablemente estúpidos que sonaran. Siempre se arrepentía de contárselos. Pero Iwaizumi mostraba una paciencia infinita cuando era necesario y le hacía saber que la silla en la que se sentaba no se rompería ni se caería de ella, que la abeja no regresaría a su cabeza y que nada cambiaría cuando despertara. Que podía dormir tranquilo, porque sus pesadillas recurrentes no eran más que miedos vacíos. Oikawa lo sabía, pero era incapaz de dormir tranquilo, o de sostener mucho tiempo objetos que pudieran romperse, y ni hablar del pánico que le tenía al sonido de las moscas (que siempre asociaba con aquel zumbido que tanto lo había torturado.)

Y lloraba porque se estaba volviendo loco.

Sin embargo, sin falta, Iwaizumi siempre estaba ahí para darle un abrazo fuerte y un beso en la mejilla. Entonces, nada estaba bien, pero los objetos no se romperían, las abejas no aparecerían y al final del día, podría conciliar el sueño.

 

Oikawa apartó la mirada de la pared. La semana más larga de su vida. Suspiró y se masajeó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió, apartó el peso de la semana y regresó a la hoja de papel que tenía en frente. No le gustaba la letra a mano, su generación ya no escribía. La mayoría nunca en su vida habían escrito con una lapicera. Y su letra era horrible, pero trataba de que se viera bonita. Pero las formas de las letras no eran lo único que debía verse bonito. Era importante que todo el discurso estuviera adornado con palabras inteligentes y prometedoras (irónico, lo mismo que hacían los medios de comunicación).

Se distrajo otra vez pensando en el asunto. Iwaizumi era el que más se negó a esto. Decía que los videos expondrían a Oikawa a un gran peligro, que afectaría a todos. No sabía si lo de “todos” era cierto, pero tal vez lo decía para poner más peso en su opinión y protegerlo. Eso era lindo. Pero Oikawa tenía otros miedos como para preocuparse por si cambiaba o no que su rostro apareciera en la pantalla de miles de personas.

Kuroo, cuya opinión siempre escuchaba (por más que, en general, no estuvieran de acuerdo), decía que la cara tenía importancia y que un rostro atractivo siempre resultaba ventajoso. Por otro lado, decía que esa ventaja no valía la pena lo suficiente como la exposición. Oikawa valoraba sus opiniones (después de todo, amaba que se preocuparan por él), pero no por eso los tomaba en cuenta. Y por votación, Oikawa ganó.

No se dio vuelta cuando oyó el pitido de la clave de la puerta. Estaba seguro que sería Iwaizumi, ¿Quién más? Mordió el lápiz, tratando de enfocarse en completar el discurso.

Una bolsa cayó sobre la hoja de papel. El olor inundó sus sentidos, anulando cualquier pensamiento. No mente, sólo aroma. Se tomó un momento para emocionarse, era ridículo pero sin tocar la bolsa, sin abrirlo, ya se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo.

Iwaizumi se apoyó contra el escritorio. El aroma lo puso nostálgico, contento y triste. Mordió un pan de leche y lo masticó con lentitud, disfrutando abrir y cerrar de su boca como si fuera comida divina. Lo era, para él. Hizo ruidos exagerados de _mmh_ y _ughrrr._ Iwaizumi le sonrió y el pan de leche y su sonrisa le apuñalaron el corazón con amor.

― Te amo ―dijo con la boca llena, ofreciéndole uno.

Iwaizumi lo tomó y asintió. No sabía cuándo los había conseguido ni dónde, si fue a comprarlos o le pidió a alguien. ¿A quién diablos le importaba? Fue un gesto precioso.

― Oikawa, tenemos que hablar ―dijo con tranquilidad, y esas palabras siempre anuncian lo terrible, pero el pan de leche, la calma, la sonrisa, ¡oh! La sonrisa de Iwaizumi.

― Entonces es cierto ―bromeó―. Me estoy muriendo. ¡Ah! Iwa-chan, eso explica todo.

Iwaizumi lo golpeó despacio en la frente. Negó con la cabeza. Perdió la sonrisa, pero no la calma.

― Hablo en serio ―suspiró, su mirada vagando por la habitación―. Estaba pensando... y si interrumpes lo que tengo que decir, me llevaré todo el pan, ¿Entendido?

Oikawa asintió, sin dejar de masticar. Había más de medio kilo de pan de leche. Tomó otro, escrutando el rostro ajeno en caso de que un gesto dijera algo que sus palabras no.

― Estuve considerando la posibilidad de abandonarlo todo ―no lo interrumpió, pero _(¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? No digas tonterías, Iwa-chan_ ) ―. Esto no está bien. Yo quería contribuir cambiando al mundo, aunque sea poniendo un granito de arena en un desierto. Nunca creí que íbamos a llegar tan lejos. Y estoy muy orgulloso, pero los riesgos son más grandes ― ( _ton-te-rías)_ ―. Sólo quiero que lo consideres tú también. Estoy seriamente preocupado por ti y ocuparte de todo potencia los problemas que estás teniendo. Ya te vi derrumbarte muchas veces, pero si esto sigue así, no sé si podré ayudarte.

( _Tonterías)_

Oikawa se olvidó que estaba comiendo. No supo en qué momento dejó de hacerlo. Activó su cuerpo de nuevo, dando otro mordisco mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para mandar a la mierda a Iwaizumi educadamente.

― Si me estás planteando esto es que de verdad no me conoces ―dijo―. No hay manera que eso me haga cambiar de opinión. Llegué hasta aquí, me quedaré aquí. Lucharé por mi causa y para que todo lo que hice no haya sido en vano.

― No ―Iwaizumi frunció el ceño―. Tú lucharás porque eres caprichoso. Quieres la victoria, no importa de qué, simplemente la quieres para que otros reconozcan tu logro.

Eso le dolió. Miró el pan de leche como si tuviera la culpa de todo. ¿Era acaso un soborno? ¿Esa era la intensión del regalo? Lo apoyó en el escritorio, y por más que Iwaizumi siguiera tranquilo, Oikawa comenzaba a sentirse explosivo.

― Eso no cierto ―replicó, indignado.

― ¿No? Dime, entonces, ¿Cuál es tu “causa”?

Se estaba burlando de él. Oikawa se levantó de la silla porque quería ponerse a la altura del otro. No, no iba a quedar abajo en esto. No iba a ser insultado, mucho menos por él.

― Mi causa era protegerte, pero después me sumé a la de todos. Me enseñaron a ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva, pero yo sólo lo puedo ver a mi manera: lo bueno se está olvidando, siendo reemplazado por lo malo, que por supuesto, los empresarios te convencen que es lo definitivamente bueno. Yo quiero que todo el mundo busque su propia perspectiva y lo que consideren bueno y malo. Esa es mi causa.

― Muy lindo ―contestó con un leve sarcasmo―. De verdad, me gusta tu conclusión. Pero me importa una mierda el mundo, la rebelión y absolutamente todo cuando tú no estás bien. Estás trabajando demás, obsesionado con una meta sin mirar a tu alrededor. ¿Te suena a algo?

Iwaizumi se refería a la vez que comenzó su entrenamiento como piloto. Era el mejor y nadie dudaba que llegaría lejos, hasta la aparición de Kageyama. Se había obsesionado tanto entrenando en los simuladores; se salteaba las comidas y apenas dormía. El estrés lo hubiera consumido sin su mejor amigo. No quería recordar eso. Estúpido Tobio.

― Estás peor que aquella vez. Bajaste mucho de peso desde que viniste al escondite, si no te obligo a dormir no lo haces y, de nuevo, no puedes dejar nada que esté relacionado con el trabajo ―continuó.

Iwaizumi se cruzó de brazos. Por su parte, estaba indignado. La comida era una bazofia y dormir no era una opción cuando el insomnio te ha tomado cariño. Y el insomnio tiene una amistad muy estrecha con el trauma. Oikawa tiene varios traumas. Era lógico, ¿Qué podía hacer? No puede luchar contra la lógica.

― Sabes que no puedo dormir por todo lo que pasó ―se defendió―. Y no me hagas hablar de la comida.

― Yo sé que es difícil. Yo, ugh, ¡Ni siquiera estoy hablando de eso! ―tomó aire, como si Oikawa lo exasperara. Eso lo hizo sentir mal, por alguna razón―. Sólo quería decir que consideres abandonar. Piénsalo. Sé razonable, busca todos los pro y los contra que quieras. A mí me parece lo más saludable...

― No entiendo ―interrumpió, que le quitara todos los panes de leche del mundo, pero no podía seguir escuchando―. Argumentaste en contra de Sugawara, pero ahora tienes el mismo discurso que él. Eso es hipócrita.

― Es diferente, pero da igual. Mi argumento no tenía que ver con mi opinión, yo te estaba apoyando en lo que creías que era correcto ―relajó los músculos tensos y caminó por la habitación―. No puedo ver cómo te haces daño y no decir nada. Dices que no puedes dormir por todo lo que sucedió, pero quedarte aquí está muy lejos de solucionar el problema.

― Muy bien ―contestó con rabia―. Abandonemos, vamos a tu casa, o a la mía, vivamos vidas normales, consigamos trabajos sin ningún título universitario, olvidemos mágicamente todo lo ocurrido y hagamos de cuenta que nuestros compañeros no necesitan nuestra ayuda ―ironizó, levantando la voz por el enojo.

Lo que su expresión decía y sus palabras no, era que la paciencia de Iwaizumi se estaba agotando. Se sentó en la cama y lo observó, tratando de conservar la serenidad, pero dejándose llevar poco a poco por la ira.

― Eso es solucionable. Parte de mi causa también es protegerte, pero hasta aquí llegó mi apoyo. Ya no me gusta nada de lo que haces y no ayudaré en nada si no estoy de acuerdo. Eso era lo que quería decir. No quiero discutir contigo, ¿Está bien? Son más de las doce. Ven a dormir.

Oikawa cerró la bolsa que contenía todos los panes de leche. La agarró, se la lanzó a Iwaizumi y se marchó de la habitación llevándose los papeles con el discurso.

Por suerte, quedaba un cuarto libre. Podría escribir y perfeccionarlo toda la noche. Esperaba que el trabajo duro evitara que se quebrara otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	13. Capítulo 11

Oikawa se vio a sí mismo tendido en un sillón rojo, al lado de un psicoanalista (viejo, serio, sabio y con barba blanca; casualmente, igual a Freud). Ojalá pudiera pagarse unas sesiones, o mejor aún, salir del escondite. Pero la situación en la que se encontraba era bastante parecida a la onírica pesadilla de hacer terapia.

Tenía la cabeza sobre el regazo de Kenma, el trasero sobre la cama y las piernas estiradas sobre el regazo de Kuroo. Sus dos amigos se apoyaban contra la pared, ambos mirándolo; uno lo observaba con atención mientras el otro convertía sus muslos en una batería. No se quejaba. Estaba cómodo.

― Si estuviera en tu lugar, e Iwaizumi fuera Kenma... ―Kuroo detuvo el ritmo de sus manos, sin quitarlas de su pierna― Iría con él a donde me pida. Si quieres ir al infierno, iré contigo ―el gato negro le guiñó un ojo al gato pudín, quien desvió la vista.

― Porque no puedes ir al cielo ―se burló Oikawa con cierto cinismo.

― Ring-ring. ¿Hola, sí? ―Kuroo abrió sus grandes y bonitos ojos como un completo imbécil―. Llaman desde administración, avisan que hay envidioso aguafiestas del romanticismo en recepción.

¿Aguafiestas del romanticismo? Oikawa se rió. Tal vez.

― Pudín-chan, ¿Tú qué opinas? ―preguntó, ignorando a Kuroo como si no existiera.

― Yo no lo sé. Tendría que pensarlo mucho, y depende de quién me lo pidiera...

― Supongamos que yo te lo pedí ―interrumpió Kuroo y Oikawa asintió.

―...está bien. Bueno, Kuroo es bastante insistente, supongo que terminaría por ceder ―se encogió de hombros con suavidad, casi imperceptible―. Pero me sentiría culpable, no estoy seguro por qué.

― Porque estarías abandonando a compañeros que contaban contigo, estarías viviendo contigo mismo sabiendo que te rendiste ―le explicó Oikawa.

Al menos, así era para él. No quería darle vueltas al asunto, pero una conversación lleva a la otra y los felinos siempre consiguen lo que quieren. De todas formas, Oikawa necesitaba desahogarse y quejarse con alguien, y confiaba en ellos (vaya a saber uno cuándo se ganaron esa confianza, Oikawa no habría querido nunca darles esa confianza).

― Puede ser ―Kenma fijó sus ojos en los de Oikawa y fue extraño sentirse intimidado por alguien tan pequeño y tierno―. Pero es tu decisión.

Oikawa se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de pensar en las opiniones ajenas. O tratando de no pensar, porque pensar requería gran esfuerzo con tan pocas horas de sueño.

Los gatos continuaron hablando hasta que dos caras conocidas asomaron sus cabezas por la puerta. Como de costumbre, Bokuto estaba lleno de energía, que se desinfló un poco al verlos. Específicamente, al ver a Oikawa. Uh, oh, debía tener un aspecto terrible. Se tocó la cara con un gesto inconsciente.

― ¿Qué están haciendo? ―inquirió, acercándose al grupo.

― Tratando de levantarle el ánimo a Oikawa ―respondió Kuroo.

Akaashi también se acercó, pero parecía dudoso, como si temiera irrumpir donde no le corresponde. Al final, los dos se sentaron con ellos en la cama. Bokuto lo despeinó y tuvo que quejarse para que dejara de arruinar su bonito peinado. Akaashi lo miró plácidamente y Kuroo les sonrió como saludo.

― Esto me recuerda a la primera vez que jugamos póker ―dijo Kenma de repente.

Todos lo miraron y él se encogió como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido.

― ¡Exacto! ―exclamó Bokuto tan súbitamente que Oikawa se sobresaltó―. Es lo que hace falta aquí. Todos están muy deprimidos últimamente: hay que tener una noche de juegos.

― Muy inteligente, Bokuto ―Kuroo respondió con sarcasmo―. Jugaremos póker con nuestras cartas imaginarias, jugaremos pool en nuestra mesa imaginaria, con nuestros imaginarios...

― Cállate ―le gruñó el búho, ofendido―. Hay que salir a un bar, eso es lo que estoy diciendo.

― Al _Condenado_ ―murmuró Akaashi.

― ¡En eso estaba pensando! ―Bokuto lo señaló como si hubiera dado con la respuesta correcta.

Oikawa no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se reincorporó, apoyando la espalda contra la pared entre los dos gatos. Se acomodó el cabello que el búho le desordenó, peinando su flequillo con los dedos. La idea de salir del escondite era una idea maravillosa, pero tenía un montón de desventajas. De verdad quería divertirse en otra parte, lejos de la vibra enfermiza que le contagiaba la casa, pero era ridículo. Estaba encerrado en este sitio, prisionero en el hogar que nunca escogió, en el trabajo que jamás imaginó, acompañadamente incomprendido, volviéndose loco con sus propios recuerdos y pensamientos. Y, repitiendo el punto, era ridículo.

― Pero somos fugitivos ―dijo sin siquiera estar siguiendo la discusión que se había enzarzado.

― Podemos disfrazarnos, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Las ideas de Bokuto eran las de un niño. Oikawa frunció el ceño, dispuesto a discutir, pero se dio cuenta de lo necesario que es mantener un niño dentro. Se preguntó cuándo fue que Iwaizumi dejó su deseo de vencer dragones y empezó a negar la existencia de los alienígenas. No, no quería que eso le pasara. Apretó la mandíbula con rabia, pero una rara alegría surgió de adentro suyo.

― Disfracémonos ―concordó con Bokuto, por más que todos estuvieran en contra.

― El riesgo no vale la pena ―se quejó el gato pudín.

― No hay riesgo si no te reconocen ―Bokuto sonrió de oreja a oreja, mirando a Oikawa a cada rato como si buscara ayudara para reafirmar su propuesta―. En el _Condenado_ a nadie le importa quién eres. Van ex convictos, delincuentes, vendedores de drogas, mafiosos y gente común. Nunca hay peleas porque todos se conocen entre todos, ¡No hay riesgos!

― ¿Se supone que intentas convencernos? ―dijo Kenma.

― ¿Y de dónde sacaríamos los disfraces? ―preguntó Kuroo con escepticismo.

Oikawa podía ver las fallas del plan por todas partes, pero hizo caso omiso a ellas e idealizó la salida. Un par de tragos, alguna partida de cartas, olor a cigarrillo, oscuridad, música baja. Hum, sí. Realmente quería ser libre de su prisión al menos por una noche.

― Hay un montón de cacharros en el ático―informó Akaashi―. Lo descubrí de casualidad, Lev dice que eran cosas de su abuela.

Todo decidido. Había una puerta muy disimulada a derecha de la escalera, que pasaba fácilmente como parte de la pared. Una escalera vertical y diez minutos después estaban todos revisando la ropa octogenaria que había en cajas embaladas repletas de polvo. El ático estaba atiborrado de _cacharros_ , tal como Akaashi dijo. Los demás miraron a su alrededor como si fuera basura, pero Oikawa tenía una vocecita hipster que lo incitaba a tocar cada objeto del reducido espacio, por más que estuviera sucio y ni siquiera supiera para qué servía.

Eran seis cajas de ropa y al principio se emocionaron, pero la decepción fue enorme cuando hallaron que la mayoría de la ropa estaba comida por insectos. Había pocas prendas que estaban intactas y eran todas de mujer.

― Por esto odio las polillas ―oyó refunfuñar a Kuroo y le causó risa.

Todos se asustaron cuando una voz los sorprendió.

― ¿Qué están haciendo?

Oikawa se sentía como si tuviera siete años. La voz de Sawamura podría ser la de su padre regañándolo por alguna travesura. Y tenía planeado concretar esta travesura.

― ¡Daichi-chan! ―Le gritó Oikawa― ¡Trae un par de tijeras!

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Has lo que te digo!

Más que demandante sonaba caprichoso, pero no le importaba. Como nadie dijo nada, Sawamura pestañeó con confusión y se marchó.

― ¿Para qué quieres tijeras? ―inquirió Kuroo― ¿Nos vas a matar a todos?

― No, sólo a ti.

― Genial.

― Para cortar los pedazos que se comieron los bichos.

Rebuscó en las cajas, separando lo que podía rescatar y lo que iría directo a la basura. Encontró un par de accesorios en el fondo de una de las cajas. Un par de anteojos de señora mayor le recordaron a su anterior disfraz de nerd que tanto le había gustado. Le quitó los vidrios y se quedó con el marco.

Sawamura regresó con una tijera. El resto le explicó al cuervo todo el embrollo y lo invitaron a ser parte. Aceptó, pero ni su voz ni su expresión demostraban que lo hacía por gusto. Oikawa no quería que viniera, más que nada porque se sentía incómodo cerca de él. Sin embargo, no pronunció una sola palabra, muy ocupado haciendo shorts y musculosas. Su conocimiento sobre el clima de afuera era nulo; si hacía frío, tendrían frío, no había otras alternativas. No había más de tres abrigos largos de invierno, y Oikawa opinaba que era tonto seguir asociando las estaciones con la temperatura cuando ya no tenían relación.

Estuvieron un rato jugando (¡sí, jugando! Como los niños que eran...), probándose la ropa y riéndose de ello. Bokuto encontró el collar más feo que había visto en su vida y se lo puso a Sawamura, y no podían dejar de reír. Y entre tontería y tontería, estuvieron listos.

Oikawa se sentía cómodo con sus anteojos sin vidrio y la camiseta celeste adentro del short negro. Tenía el mismo calzado hace añares y se preguntó cuándo tendría la oportunidad de cambiar sus gastadas zapatillas. Los anteojos le cambiaban bastante la cara y la ropa más afeminada le daba un toque diferente. Kuroo dijo que estaba “linda”. Oikawa agitó sus pestañas, acto acompañado por un puñetazo en el hombro. Según Kenma, “no te quejes, te lo mereces”.

Kuroo se tapó el cabello con una gorra y era el más gracioso de todos. Kenma se vistió con viejas ropas de niño (quizás eran de Lev) y parecía de doce años. En cambio, Sawamura se puso una chaqueta que le quedaba grande y parecía de veinticinco (¿Por qué esa chaqueta se veía femenina en todo el mundo menos en él? Misterios de la vida). Bokuto se cambió de ropa, pero seguía muy Bokuto. Akaashi lo mismo, pero andaba todo de negro y eso sumaba a su perfil bajo.

― Somos un grupo raro ―señaló Oikawa.

El resto estaba de acuerdo.

En la calle hacía un frío de morirse. Lo aguantó. Adentro del bar estaría calentito, se dijo. En todo caso, calentito estaría cuando se embriagara. No sabía qué día era, por consiguiente, lo angustió un poco no saber en qué estación estaban. Entre el límite del otoño y el invierno, probablemente. Iba a preguntar qué día era, pero le dio vergüenza. Estar afuera se sentía tan, tan bien...

Al bar en cuestión llegaron helados pero animados. Lo último era lo importante. Como bien supuso, el calor de adentro fue un alivio hermoso. No obstante, hermoso no era un adjetivo para describir el lugar. El _Condenado_ era un sitio en apariencia pequeño, con mesas redondas y altas, al igual que los bancos que acompañaban a las mismas. La barra dividía las dos secciones: la primera, que era la entrada y el sitio únicamente para beber; y la segunda, dónde habían mesas de pool y mucho humo en el aire.

No le agradaba el _Condenado_ en sí. Lo que le agradaba era la sensación de tranquilidad que había. El constante ruido de gente hablando, de vasos chocando con las botellas y contra la mesa, las risas de los desconocidos.

Buscaron mesa en la segunda sección. Tuvieron que sacar banquitos de la mesa vecina porque eran varios. Pidieron hamburguesas y cervezas. Oikawa nunca fue fanático de la comida chatarra (excepto las papas fritas, dios mío las papas fritas), mucho menos de la grasa y el aceite en general. Prefería el dulce sobre lo salado. La hamburguesa que le trajeron era grasosa, aceitosa, salada y asquerosa, y fue maravilloso. Hace tanto tiempo que no comía algo tan consistente y rico.

―...te digo que no me acuerdo el número del escondite ―oyó a Kuroo mientras comían, llamando la atención de Oikawa, que hasta el momento no había nada más en el mundo que la comida. De puro chismoso, prestó atención a los susurros entre el gato y el búho.

― ¿Pero seguro que lo conoces?

― Seguro.

― ¡Vamos a saludarlo!

― Agh, no, Bokuto, no. Odio a ese tipo.

Oikawa buscó con la mirada al sujeto del que hablaban, pero no lo encontró. Había mucha gente, toda sospechosa. Se entusiasmó. Era como una secta secreta, tal como bromeó a Mr. Refrescante el primer día. Ellos sabían, ellos se reconocían, ellos actuaban en silencio. Wow, realmente era genial.

A pesar del buen ambiente, no se sentía muy a gusto con la compañía. Los gatos seguían escépticos y los búhos estaban en una frecuencia diferente a la de ellos. Hablaban animadamente (al menos Bokuto lo hacía), habituales al bar. En un momento dado, intentó establecer una conversación amistosa con Sawamura, pero él se limitaba a beber a sorbos su bebida y responderle por compromiso. Era obvio que Oikawa le caía mal. Estaba justificado, pero le molestaba de todas formas.

Oikawa estuvo a punto de decirle a Sawamura que lo sentía. Todo lo que había ocurrido, la rivalidad entre Aoba Johsai y Karasuno, etcétera. Pero no lo hizo. Tal vez no lo sentía, pero quiso decirlo. Las palabras se aferraron a su lengua y jamás salieron de su boca.

― Hey, cierto ―dijo Kuroo luego de la comida, dirigiéndose a Oikawa como si hubiera olvidado su presencia―. Tú me debes un juego de pool.

― Síp ―respondió con alegría.

Pagaron una de las mesas. Pudo percibir que Kuroo intentaba subirle el humor. Era increíblemente más detallista de lo que pensó. Apreció su intento, que poco a poco funcionaba. Jugaron, siguieron tomando, se rieron. La primera partida la ganó Kuroo, en la segunda se sumaron Bokuto y Kenma. Oikawa estaba en el equipo de Kenma y ganaron, no tanto por habilidad, sino por irritar a sus contrincantes para que erraran sus tiros. Al final del juego, Oikawa estaba ebrio y contento. Eso era bueno.

El cuervo negro había estado charlando con el búho negro. Parecían llevarse bien. Pero cuando regresaron a la mesa, incluso antes, estaban en un mutismo bañado de seriedad. Oikawa no había terminado de apoyar el trasero en su asiento cuando Akaashi puso su dedo índice sobre los labios, haciendo la señal de silencio.

Entonces escuchó dos voces.

― No, ¿Cómo van a ser terroristas?

― ¿No viste las noticias en internet? Hicieron estallar medio Nekoma.

Kuroo sonrió con malicia y levantó las manos, como diciendo “sí, sí”. Kenma le dio un codazo.

― Yo escuché que eran delincuentes.

― Pero los delincuentes normales no hacen tantos destrozos.

― O son súper-delincuentes.

― Eres un idiota.

― ¿Qué?

― Mira las noticias; son terroristas.

Las dos voces provenían de atrás de la mesa de al lado. No podía ver a los sujetos en cuestión porque estaban de espaldas a ellos, pero parecían personas de mediana edad, los dos hombres. La charla derivó a idioteces de borrachines, y Oikawa se sintió muy enojado.

No eran terroristas. Qué estupidez. Necesitaban hacer el video con el discurso cuanto antes para limpiar el nombre de... ¿Del movimiento? Ni nombre tenían.

Para su sorpresa, parecía ser al único que le molestaba. Bokuto fue el único que se mostró tan molesto como él, pero enseguida estaba parloteando sobre el origen de la cerveza que estaban tomando. A Oikawa nada le importaba que fuera artesanal, pero Akaashi insistía en la cerveza de tal y cual país y pronto se aburrió de la conversación.

Fue al baño y paseó por el bar. Se quedó coqueteando con una joven bonita de sonrisa pícara hasta que se tuvo que ir, entonces flirteó con otro chico que, según le contó, su padre estaba en el mercado negro vendiendo armas químicas. Eran cosas complicadas, así que Oikawa desvió el tema. Buscaba que el otro le invitara un trago. Tenía presupuesto suficiente y de sobra para pagárselo, pero el placer era mucho más grande cuando alguien lo hacía por él. _Poder y control._

No terminó de concretar nada con el chico porque los gatos lo llamaron a señas. Grandes señas. No supo hace cuanto tiempo estaban tratando de llamar su atención. _Estoy muy borracho,_ se dijo. Estaba cómodo con aquel pensamiento. Pidió disculpas y se retiró, reuniéndose con sus amigos.

― Nos vamos ―anunció Kuroo.

― Yo no me quiero ir ―Oikawa se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo un puchero.

― Quédate con Bokuto, él tampoco quiere ir.

Bokuto le sonrió y Oikawa asintió.

― ¿Está bien dejarlos aquí? ―preguntó Sawamura.

¿Estaba preocupado o era su imaginación? Aw.

― Puedo cuidarme solito ―Bokuto apoyó el pulgar sobre su pecho reiteradas veces.

― Van a estar bien ―dijo Akaashi.

― Siempre están bien ―afirmó Kuroo.

Y así se fueron. Bokuto se estiró en el asiento con pereza y chocó sus pies con los de Oikawa sin querer. El búho apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa y se inclinó, sin dejar de sonreírle.

― ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Oikawa se rió. Porque quiso hacerlo. Se encogió de hombros y también se apoyó en la mesa.

― Dime tú.

― Club de desnudistas.

― ¿Qué? ―se echó a reír a carcajadas.

― ¿Por qué no?

― ¿Tú no estabas con Aka-chan? ―preguntó sin sutileza, con la sonrisa aún pegada en la cara.

― Eso no tiene nada que ver ―Bokuto se rascó la nuca, entre avergonzado y divertido―. Es un club de desnudistas, no de prostitución. Es como porno en vivo... ¿No?

Oikawa pensó que era tan desopilante. Bokuto era espontaneidad. Quizás era lo que necesitaba, ¡Espontaneidad! Dejar de pensar, analizar y repensar hasta el más mínimo detalle de absolutamente todo, ¿Por qué no? Fue una buena respuesta. Y terminó asintiendo, ya sea por el alcohol o por su necesidad de un cambio drástico de ambiente.

― ¿Eres mayor de edad?

― Mmh, no ―se tomó el resto de cerveza que quedaba en la mesa―. Y no tengo documentos.

― Bien, eso no importa. Conozco un lugar donde no piden ningún tipo de documentación―le contó Bokuto, gesticulando mucho. Oikawa no podía apartar la vista de sus movimientos exorbitantes.

― Genial, pero...

Sus dudas eran estúpidas, pero la noche era larga y joven. No serían más de las dos de la mañana. No lo sabía con exactitud. Tampoco sabía qué día era. Eran las desventajas de haber perdido el celular que le quitaron en Aoba Johsai.

Ni la hora, ni los días, ni el club de desnudistas, nada, pero nada, tuvieron importancia una vez que la noche se fue al carajo.

Cuatro policías irrumpieron en el _Condenado_ , gritando y abriéndose paso imponiendo grandes y brillantes armas. Oikawa se quedó petrificado en el lugar, observando, al igual que Bokuto. Dos se quedaron entre ambas secciones y los otros dos arrancaron a un hombre de su asiento. Fue entonces que lo reconoció. No recordaba su nombre, pero estaba seguro que era de la empresa Nohebi. Más específicamente, Serpiente-chan. De él hablaba Kuroo, ¿No? Oh. Oh, no. Ya sabía lo que pasaría a continuación.

Oikawa era bueno para mantenerse a tranquilo y sonriente en situaciones estresantes. Últimamente, eso cambió radicalmente (teniendo en cuenta que la última vez terminó en un horrible ataque de pánico) y ya no sentía la confianza de antes para resolverlo todo con palabras. Sentía como si la vida lo quisiera muerto. ¿A esto le llamaban karma? Vamos, Oikawa fue malo, tal vez seguía siéndolo, pero tampoco para tanto. Se le estrujó el pecho del miedo y estaba seguro que tendría un ataque de nervios o de pánico. Pero la película se detuvo y el tiempo continuó en stop motion, así también como sus emociones. Lleno de una inconcebible calma, miró a Bokuto.

― Mírame.

Bokuto apartó la vista de la escena y parpadeó hacia él, confundido por la petición. Oikawa se aferró al dorado, reacio de largarlo con facilidad. Cuando el búho hizo un ademán de volver a voltear, repitió las palabras. Bokuto frunció el ceño. Un disparo silenció los murmullos de la clientela.

Si Bokuto había visto morir a alguien alguna vez, eso Oikawa no lo sabía. Por las dudas, prefirió ahorrar el mal momento. El estado de alcoholemia se evaporó con el terror, que la relevó en su sangre. El miedo viajaba a través de sus venas, extendiéndose desde la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies.

Bokuto se levantó y tiró de él. Hubo una orden de los hombres uniformados para salir del local. Escuchó la palabra “redada _”_ y se tambaleó. Se aferró al brazo de Bokuto. A pesar de que su mente estuviera aturdida, podía razonar muy bien. En cambio, su cuerpo seguía borracho y los movimientos le nacían torpes. Al parecer, al búho le pasaba lo contrario. Estaba atontado, pero se encargó de ayudarlo a caminar.

El baño estaba en la otra punta del bar. Sería imposible esconderse allí. Salieron del maldito _Condenado_ , cabizbajo para que los policías no distinguieran su rostro. No tenían más opciones. Oikawa era el imbécil masoquista más grande que existía: antes de salir, observó por un microsegundo la escena del crimen. Porque era un crimen: en tiempos pasados, lo hubiese discutido, pero hoy tenía la certeza de ello. No alcanzó a ver nada, no lo miró directamente. Pero de reojo, había un cuerpo tirado y mucha sangre. Eso era suficiente para perturbarlo. Los recuerdos emergían y no podía hacer nada para detenerlos.

― ¿Qué hacemos? ―murmuró Bokuto con desesperación.

― Seguir la corriente hasta que podamos escapar―musitó Oikawa.

Afuera los esperaba una patrulla con más policías.

 _Mierda._ Estaban poniendo a todos contra la pared, buscando cómplices y testigos. El horror y el frío barrieron casi por completo su borrachera. Bokuto estaba asustado y le costaba ocultarlo. Había muchas personas afuera, el cacheo lo hacía un sólo policía, que tenía un arma en su cinturón, buscó opciones, opciones, alguna, cualquiera... Vagó la mirada por la calle. Siempre hay cosas que llaman la atención más que otras, en especial cuando son luminosas: la luz azul y roja de la patrulla, la tonalidad amarillenta de las armas láser de la ley, las luces del interior del _Condenado_ , el cartel de un kiosco en la esquina...

― Sígueme la corriente ―suplicó entre susurros.

Una vez que Bokuto hizo un gesto afirmativo, caminaron hacia el kiosco despacio, como si se tratara de un paseo. Oikawa concentró sus pasos para que se vieran naturales y se notara menos su estado de ebriedad. Seguir del brazo del búho ayudaba.

― ¿QUÉ HACEN?

El hombre uniformado sacó el arma. Oikawa se volteó con un letargo impropio de él y muy propio de la situación. Por lo menos a él le parecía propio. Y poco importaba qué era propio y qué no.

― Vamos a comprar cigarrillos ―exclamó Oikawa, señalando el kiosco, sin mirar al policía a la cara. No podía.

― No, quédense aquí y cuando todo termine...

Oikawa no dejó de caminar, de paso lento y amigable, como si fuera un borrachín más. Sintió que Bokuto le apretaba el brazo, sin saber a quién mirar, qué mirar, qué hacer. Seguía la corriente, pero lo percibía terriblemente nervioso.

― Son sólo cigarrillos, ahí ―señaló Oikawa desinteresadamente.

Con la mirada del policía en la espalda, llegaron al kiosco. El hombre detrás del mostrador parecía aburrido, por completo ajeno a la redada que tenía lugar a 50 metros de allí. Oikawa pidió unos cigarrillos y cuando preguntó “¿Cuáles?”, observó a Bokuto como un idiota. Por suerte, el búho dijo una marca y el hombre los buscó.

― No, no, no, no, no ―susurró Oikawa―. Todavía no me los des.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo el kiosquero.

― Podemos darte diez veces lo que sale el paquete de cigarrillos ―sonrió Bokuto―. Y unas diez veces más si no haces preguntas y esperas.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, con el paquete en la mano y la duda entre la sospecha y la avaricia. Oikawa no le prestó atención: estaba enfocado en el policía que los vigilaba. El otro estaba muy ocupado interrogando y empujando a los demás, así que sólo debía esperar a que se cansara de observarlos, se distrajera, incluso si pestañeaba les daba un segundo para dar vuelta en la esquina y huir.

― Ahora ―le indicó a Bokuto, quien estaba transfiriendo dicho dinero al hombre del negocio. Tomó los cigarrillos y se escabulló, arrastrando Oikawa con él.

Corrieron un par de cuadras hasta que Bokuto le gritó que se detuviera. Oikawa perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae de cara al suelo. Se apoyó contra la pared, agotado y agitado. Tenía frío y calor, todavía tenía miedo y aún estaba muy confundido para procesarlo. Para procesar todo.

— Ya no nos persiguen —dijo el búho sin aliento— y creo que nunca nos persiguieron.

No lo sabía. Lo importante es que habían escapado.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —susurró Oikawa, la voz le falló de manera miserable. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse.

— Ven, vamos a tomar el autobús.

— ¿Autobús?

— Sí —vio los ojos dorados llenos de diversión— ¿Esperabas regresar en limusina?

Si le dieran a escoger, por supuesto. Se limitó a rodar los ojos y a seguir a Bokuto.

Por desgracia, el silencio lo obligó a reflexionar.

Oh, no. Todo estaba más jodido de lo que podría haber imaginado. Y su imaginación sí que era pesimista. Pero pensaba que la guerra entre empresarios y rebeldes quedaba entre ellos y lo que sucediera dentro de las redes de información y los ataques a los escondites. Nada más. Pero, como siempre, estaba ciego y equivocado. Tan, tan jodido. A los ojos de las personas que querían ayudar eran terroristas y a los ojos de las personas que querían derrocar eran un blanco instantáneo para llenar de balas.

Cuando llegaron a la parada del autobús, Oikawa estaba furioso. Furioso con la vida, con la noche, con el día (que todavía no sabía cuál era). Con todo y con todos.

Bokuto lo observó con curiosidad. Parecía que su pavor anterior se esfumó, y las cenizas del fuego que fue la adrenalina se convirtieron en emoción. ¿Cómo? Parecía alegre. Como si acabara de vivir una aventura. Las cenizas de Oikawa se transformaron en ira.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el búho.

— Yo... estoy enojado —infló los cachetes, como si fuera un dulce puchero, pero estaba más cerca de apuñalar a alguien que de ser adorable.

— Ya veo.

Bokuto adoptó una posición de pelea: los puños a la altura de la mandíbula y las piernas ligeramente flexionadas. Entrecerró los ojos, y los ojos de todos sus amigos parecían ser dorados, pero los brillos eran diferentes. El de Bokuto era simple diversión e inocencia, pero no por eso era un idiota. Bueno, no todo el tiempo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Oikawa después de mirarlo un rato.

— Intenta golpearme.

— ¿Por qué haría eso?

— Intenta golpearme —repitió, sonriendo—. Con toda tu fuerza, no te arrepientas sólo porque me amas. Pff, porque es obvio que me amas. Será duro, pero inténtalo...

No sabía si estaba bromeando o se burlaba de él con malicia. Como fuera, Oikawa dirigió un puñetazo contra su rostro sin pensarlo.

El búho lo esquivó con tanta gracia que le dio vergüenza. Con la frustración sumada al enojo, arremetió contra él otra vez. No sólo fue esquivado; Bokuto tomó su brazo y lo empujó despacio. Con el impulso del ataque más el resto de ebriedad en su cuerpo, perder el equilibrio, otra vez, fue pan comido. Cayó al suelo, pero no le importó. Se levantó, con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas. Volvió a intentarlo.

Bokuto se movía rápido, pero a Oikawa no le tomó mucho tiempo aprender cómo atacarlo. Y cuando comenzó a hacerlo bien, el otro empezó a contraatacar. Al principio, estaba muy molesto. Luego, frustrado. En algún momento durante la pelea, se tornó entretenido (¡y doloroso!). Y, al final, cuando Bokuto chilló y señaló el autobús descendiendo a la parada, ambos dieron por terminada y empatada la pelea (mentira, clara era la victoria de Bokuto).

El viaje en autobús fue aburrido. Hace años que no tomaba uno, y sinceramente, no los extrañaba. Se tambaleaban por los malos propulsores; no solían caerse, pero tampoco era agradable. Los asientos siempre estaban rotos y las ventanas llenas de mugre. Por lo menos, al ser altas horas de la noche, estaba casi vacío.

El recorrido lo adormeció. Cabeceó varias veces e intentó mantenerse despierto. Bokuto le ofreció el hombro para dormir pero Oikawa lo rechazó. Quiso darle las gracias por saber cómo canalizar su ira, y disculparse por los moretones que probablemente se manifestarían al día siguiente. Oikawa también tendría unos cuantos. Sin embargo, continuó cabeceando y frotándose los ojos en silencio.

Cuando llegaron, los dos dudaron en la puerta. Oikawa recostó la espalda contra la puerta de la casa y suspiró. La calle estaba desértica, las luces pálidas le daban un toque sombrío que la serenidad de la noche contrarrestaba. Bokuto sacó el paquete de cigarrillos que habían comprado y prendió uno. Oikawa vaciló, pero luego se movió y apoyó la frente contra el pecho de Bokuto, refugiándose en su calor.

— Es la última vez que podré salir de aquí, ¿No?

El murmullo de Oikawa apenas era audible. Triste. Se oía muy triste.

— Bueno, no es para siempre —trató de animar el búho.

Pero Oikawa sabía la verdad. Si salía del escondite en el próximo mes, era muy, pero muy probable, que lo hiciera en un ataúd. Y ni siquiera eso. Los ataúdes son para gente honrada.

 _Estás siendo pesimista de nuevo_ , se dijo.

Bokuto olía a cerveza y al humo del tabaco. La luz de la calle titiló sin ninguna razón. Oikawa suspiró.

A veces todo resulta mal. Todo. Y uno se dice que si, por lo menos, pasara una cosa buena, una sola, podría dejar el pesimismo de lado. Pero como no sucede, el pesimismo se convierte en realismo.

Oikawa gruñó con frustración contra Bokuto. Él insistió con otra tontería, que seguro ni el mismo búho creía, pero apreció el intento de consuelo.

Mentira. No lo apreció. Se hubiera enojado de nuevo (¿Con quién? ¿Consigo mismo?) si no estuviera tan desesperanzado.

Bokuto le frotó la espalda con cariño y le ofreció un cigarrillo. Oikawa pensó _no fumo_ , pero no lo dijo. Lo tomó y agradeció el fuego. Ja. Le agradeció el fuego y no todo lo anterior. Tan superficial.

Al terminar de fumar, entraron al escondite. Bokuto se acercó al sillón de la sala principal, donde yacía Akaashi durmiendo. No parecía tener un buen sueño. Quizás fuera por el frío. El búho tomó a su, su, ¿novio? en brazos y miró alrededor.

— Llévalo al cuarto vacío de arriba.

Oikawa lo guió hasta la habitación en la cual durmió los últimos dos días. Buah, “dormir”, bien entre comillas. Bokuto apoyó a Akaashi en la cama y este se despertó. No quiso interrumpirlos. De todas formas, el búho ya no registraba su presencia. Agarró los papeles y la computadora portátil que tenía en el escritorio, dejó los anteojos sin marco sobre el escritorio y apagó la luz mientras escuchaba fragmentos de voz antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Podía dormir en el sillón... o podía dejar de comportarse como un idiota y entrar al cuarto de Iwaizumi. Después de todo, era originalmente de los dos. Entró con cuidado, como si fuera a despertar al oso de sueño pesado. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y ordenó los papeles. Dormir no estaba en sus planes. Para nada.

Desde que le tomó gusto a su trabajo, se dio cuenta de que no quería dormir. Sabía que lo necesitaba, pero conciliarlo era todo un martirio: los pensamientos sin filtro, sin forma, pero importantes, llenos de recuerdos angustiantes que quería olvidar e ideas de proyectos que se desvanecían tan rápido como deseaba que lo hicieran los recuerdos. En realidad, no tenía grandes problemas para dormir. Era un insomnio a voluntad. Oikawa tenía muchas, muchas cosas que hacer. ¿Dormir como mínimo ocho horas al día? ¿Para qué? Ya no hacía ningún deporte. Apenas se movía. No necesitaba energía en exceso, lo haría engordar. Además, ocho horas. ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! La vez que Oikawa se dio cuenta que perdía cincuenta y seis horas por semana en plena inconsciencia, se aterró. Era mucho tiempo. Y tenía muchas, muchas cosas que hacer.

Prendió la pantalla holográfica y leyó otra vez el discurso. Tenía catorce hojas. Debía releer los mismos párrafos una y otra vez, porque su cerebro no quería cooperar. Bufó e intentó concentrarse.

— Oikawa.

Casi le da un ataque del susto. La voz de Iwaizumi estaba teñida de sueño. Lo sintió removerse en la cama hasta que se sentó a medias, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz.

— Lo siento —musitó—. Ya me voy.

— No. Ven a dormir.

— Pero...

— Ven.

Oikawa no quería. Ocho horas en una noche. Cincuenta y seis horas en una  semana. Doscientos cuarenta horas por mes. E incluso, si fueran seis horas básicas las que durmiera, seguirían siendo seis horas por día, cuarenta y dos horas por semana, ciento ochenta horas…

— Oikawa, por favor.

Hubo un factor que no contó en su perfecta planificación. Claro, además de la parte obvia en la que estaba siendo un psicótico. Serían ocho horas recostado contra Iwaizumi. Contra su cuerpo, con su calor, su aroma...

Apagó la pantalla y se arrastró hasta él. Abandonó el discurso sobre la mesita de luz y permitió que su novio lo abrazara. Le sorprendió un poco que Iwaizumi no estuviera enojado. En vez de reclamarle por haberse comportado como un imbécil desde que discutieron, su decisión de cambiar de habitación y desaparecer toda la noche para irse a beber, en vez de hacer lo que Oikawa hubiera hecho, lo abrazó por la cintura y le besó la frente.

Oikawa se arrimó a él y cerró los ojos. Por tercera vez en la noche, quiso dar las gracias, quiso pedir perdón, pero no pudo. Se apretó contra Iwaizumi (siempre era tan agradable, tan bueno, tan perfecto) y su lucha contra el sueño no duró nada. Su cuerpo exhausto se rindió al instante y, finalmente, se quedó dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé de dónde salió este capítulo. Hasta ahora sigo teniendo dudas sobre él.
> 
> PD: Algún día escribiré un Boikawa (?) aparte porque otp.


	14. Capítulo 12

Se despertó lleno de tranquilidad. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Si aún no sonaba la alarma era porque despertó antes. Quién diría que unas pocas horas de sueño serían tan reparadoras, pero aquí, acurrucado en el pecho de Iwaizumi, con la lluvia repiqueteando con furia afuera, podía quedarse para siempre.

Sintió un pequeño mimo en la espalda, donde Iwaizumi descansaba uno de sus brazos. Oikawa sonrió y murmuró con pereza:

— ¿Estás despierto?

— Hace rato.

— Mmh —respondió—. ¿Qué hora es?

— Como... ¿Las dos de la tarde?

Oikawa se sentó tan rápido que se mareó. Él tenía el despertador a las ocho de la mañana, ¡A las ocho! Por si se quedaba dormido, por si... ¡A las ocho!

Iwaizumi lo miraba con descarada paz. Le sonreía, como si se burlara de Oikawa. Puso las manos detrás de su cabeza, emitiendo un bostezo que le fue imposible no imitar. Después de que bostezara, arremetió contra él con tranquilo enojo. Todo era muy sereno como para enojarse de verdad.

— ¿Si estabas despierto hace rato por qué no me despertaste? —cuestionó, indignado.

— Porque yo desactivé tu alarma en primer lugar —dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

Oikawa lo observó con incredulidad, como si negara la traición de su novio. Si eran las dos de la tarde, significaba que en dos horas tendría que grabar el discurso. Era poco tiempo.

— Oh, no —Iwaizumi se reincorporó—. Deja de pensar demás.

Lo tomó del rostro que Oikawa intentó correr, pero no pudo rechazar el beso. Quería resistir para hacerle saber que no aprobaba para nada el saboteo a su sueño, pero era imposible cuando sentía una lengua caliente contra sus labios, pidiendo entrada con lenta dulzura. Oikawa correspondió, permitiendo la intrusión y profundizando el beso. Perezoso y húmedo como la mañana. Cuando Iwaizumi se separó, Oikawa no pudo evitar seguir sus labios, que se le escaparon, pero no fueron muy lejos.

— Sabes que el sueño es importante —le besó la mandíbula, la mejilla—, descansar es importante para que el cuerpo y la mente sigan funcionando bien —le besó la nariz, la frente—, así que deja de presionarte —le besó la coronilla, la otra mejilla— o te juro que ataré a la cama y te obligaré a dormir a los golpes si es necesario —susurró, medio en broma medio en serio, besando sus labios.

Oikawa se quedó inmóvil. Sentía que el sonrojo había llegado hasta la punta de sus pies, pero no podía dejar de sonreír. Hundió su cara en el cuello de Iwaizumi. Le dolía el estómago, ¿Por amor? ¿Por los nervios? ¿Por qué?

— Está bien.

— Oikawa, te pediré un favor —le avisó, la voz suave contra su cabello—. No me harás caso, pero meh. Por favor, no muestres tu cara en el video. Es muy peligroso.

— Iwa-chan —susurró—. Tienes razón, no te haré caso.

Iwaizumi suspiró con frustración, rompiendo el contacto. Oikawa lo miró.

— Entonces vamos a desayunar.

Oikawa entrecerró los ojos. Iwaizumi estaba siendo muy condescendiente últimamente. Mucho. Era sospechoso, ¿Había algo de lo que se estaba perdiendo o sólo estaba siendo paranoico? Si había algo, lo averiguaría. Pero ahora, moría de hambre. Lo averiguaría después.

No.

— Iwa-chan...

Había algo que estaba mal con Iwaizumi. Su sonrisa alegre era sincera, pero había algo más. Oikawa no sabía si era parte de su paranoia cotidiana o de verdad le estaba ocultando algo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Iwaizumi se sorprendió, pero Oikawa no se lo tragó. Torció el rostro, disgustado de que su novio le ocultara algo. Ya estaba seguro acerca de ese punto. Definitivamente había _algo._

— Nada, ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Hajime, te conozco demasiado bien como para creerme eso.

Él suspiró. Se levantó de la cama y se fue sin responderle. Oikawa se encontró sólo en la habitación sin comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

En la sala principal, ya nadie desayunaba.

Comió algo rápido, aunque nadie lo apurara. Quería hablar con Iwaizumi. Todo el mundo le hablaba, menos él. Sobre lo importante que era el discurso de hoy. Oikawa sabía muy bien lo importante que era. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en su novio. Cosas como, _¿Está bien? ¿Qué me está escondiendo? ¿Por qué no le estoy dedicando tiempo a mi mejor amigo? Me haría sentir mejor dedicarle más tiempo. Él me hace sentir bien. ¿Por qué nos alejamos? ¿Por qué siento que nos alejamos? ¿Nos alejamos? ¿Por qué ya no puedo leerlo como antes? ¿Qué-diablos-sucede?_ Como era usual en los últimos meses, siempre se perdía de lo que existía a su alrededor, ya sea porque su seguridad ante lo que creía la realidad era tan egocéntrica que no le permitía ver el resto o porque de verdad no era capaz ver el resto. Siempre aparecía algo nuevo que no sabía, fueran revelaciones como “los demás tienen sentimientos” o “hay gente afuera que no ve con buenos ojos en lo que estás poniendo todo tu esfuerzo”. Y eso le sentaba como una patada en el estómago. Tenía miedo de que ocurriera lo mismo con algo referido a Iwaizumi.

¿O, una vez más, era todo su imaginación?

La linda mánager de Karasuno estuvo presente para el gran momento. No la veía hace tiempo. No había sido hace tanto, pero los días pasaban tan lentos...

Ella trajo de su casa una cartuchera con maquillaje. Hizo un buen trabajo borrando las ojeras en su cara y dejando su rostro más luminoso de lo que solía ser. Lo ayudó a arreglarse el cabello: le recortó las puntas crecidas y se lo peinó, por más que Oikawa pudiera apañárselas solo. Sus toques eran suaves y elegantes, y de alguna manera, estaba cómodo. Extrañaba la compañía de la femineidad. Era diferente.

— Oikawa, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shimizu.

Tuvo ganas de frotarse el rostro como un gesto de cansancio, pero no lo hizo para no estropear el trabajo de la maquilladora. Era cierto, Oikawa llevaba una hora entera sin abrir la boca. Le sonrió ampliamente, para no tener que responder. No entendió la expresión, pero pareció tranquilizarse. Iwaizumi habría visto a través de la sonrisa. Iwaizumi sabría que era falsa. Iwaizumi...

— Muy bien. Hagamos esto —dijo Oikawa con una decisión tan robusta como diente de león ante un tornado.

Oikawa nunca se había visto tan bonito y jamás se había sentido tan vacío por dentro.

Camisa blanca sobre piel blanca delante de una pared blanca. El color blanco se relaciona con lo puro, con lo divino, con lo perfecto. Esa era la intensión que querían transmitir, por más que fuera la misma táctica de manipulación que trataban de combatir y erradicar. A Oikawa le costó bastante convencer al resto sobre estos detalles, pero al final, salió ganando.

La cámara la manejaba Akaashi, pero todos estaban detrás de él. Se concentró en el foco y no en lo presentes.

Estaba nervioso cuando comenzó. No solía tener pánico escénico de ningún tipo, pero la presión de la importancia le producía ansiedad. No era como si estuvieran grabando en vivo y no pudieran hacer cortes, pero prefería hacerlo todo de un tirón. Estaba concentrado. Este era el momento.

En resumidas palabras, expusieron sus ideales y objetivos. Hicieron la denuncia social a través de la voz de Oikawa, melodiosa y formal. Revelaron información clasificada de las empresas agredidas anteriormente (porque el daño que pudieran recibir por sus denuncias era menor gracias a la vulnerabilidad ocasionada por la pérdida a sus jefes) y terminó con una larga lista de asesinados por las corporaciones. Entre esos nombres estaban los de varios integrantes del escondite, miembros de Aoba Johsai y Nekoma, sólo para protegerlos. Era mejor si estaban muertos para la sociedad.

Él único nombre que no figuraba, era el suyo. Porque estaba ahí, en la silla, hablando al público, generando más caos del que cabía en su imaginación. Y, muy en el fondo, sabía que la tranquilidad y seguridad del nuevo escondite no era más que una ilusión que sería rota tarde o temprano.

Cuando Akaashi le hizo una señal y avisó que ya habían terminado, ya era tarde para Oikawa. Sentía un orgullo irracional en el pecho. Como cuando derribaba una nave enemiga, cuando sabía que habían caído, probablemente muertos, y aquello definía la batalla. Y ganaban. Oikawa sentía la victoria prematura corriendo por sus venas. Odiaba adelantarse a los hechos y dar por ganada una guerra con una batalla, pero no podía evitar sentirse así.

Varios lo vinieron a felicitar. Le arruinaron el cabello cariñosamente, le palmearon la espalda, y oh, cuánto le gustaban los halagos. No podía esconder su sonrisa ni por los más breves segundos.

Iwaizumi observó todo desde un rincón. No parecía enojado, pero mantuvo una distancia entre ellos que a Oikawa no le gustó nada.

— Ahora sólo queda definir el sabotaje financiero —anunció Akaashi, con un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos que le pareció adorable—. Oikawa, tú te mereces un descanso.

— Está bien —concordó—, pero si surge algo, me avisan.

Daichi convocó a la mayoría a la mesa grande para discutir el plan de acción. Oikawa no se metió mucho en el asunto ya que estuvo ocupado con el discurso, pero Iwaizumi le comentó que la idea que estuvieron discutiendo entre todos sobre alterar los números de entrega de mercancía de las empresas a las tiendas, de tal manera que reciban sólo lo vital para vivir. Qué era vital para vivir fue una gran disputa, ya que nadie opinaba lo mismo. Oikawa se indignó al enterarse que los tostadores, los secadores de pelo y las pantallas LCD no estaban en la lista de “lo vital para vivir”.

— ¿Entonces cómo haces tostadas? —Gimió de horror, cuestionando las resoluciones a Iwaizumi— ¿Qué se supone que es lo vital para vivir?

— El punto es que no necesitas tostadas para vivir. Además, puedes tostar el pan sin la necesidad de una máquina —le contestó él—. Lo vital para vivir es lo simple. Comida y ropa, heladera, horno, inodoro, ducha y un colchón. Nada más.

Oikawa no podía estar más en desacuerdo. Tostar el pan sin tostadora era complicado. Para él, había una diferencia entre vivir y _sobrevivir_. Lo que Iwaizumi planteaba era sobrevivir, pero como el resto del grupo parecía estar de acuerdo con que era lo necesario para darle un buen golpe a la economía multinacional, entonces no había mucho que pudiera argumentar. Mucho menos cuando había estado obsesionado con el discurso.

Cual fuera la opinión popular en el escondite, no quería descansar. Tenía que hablar con Iwaizumi y participar.

Oh, por supuesto que había dos bichos que siempre torcían sus planes. El gato y el búho lo rodearon, empujándolo hacia adelante sin decir nada. No tenían la necesidad, sus sonrisas expresaban más que las palabras.

Oikawa no tendría objeciones con seguirlos, excepto que _necesitaba_ hablar con Iwaizumi. Lo miró mientras los chicos lo arrastraban. Sus miradas se cruzaron y él estaba tan sereno que no, eso no era serenidad. No exactamente. Oikawa frunció el ceño. La tranquilidad era genuina, pero se sentía como la calma antes de la tormenta.

En el pie de la escalera, se volvió hacia Kuroo y Bokuto, todavía frustrado y con una especie de llama en el pecho (¿Adrenalina? ¿Ira? ¿Orgullo? ¿Terror? ¿Todo lo anterior?).

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Hey, hey, hey —se rió Bokuto— estuviste genial~

— Y te mereces un regalo.

¿Un regalo?

Pasaron por la sala comedor hasta el ático. Ya no estaban todas esas cajas molestas con pertenencias de abuela. Habían cambiado la luz por una radiante que iluminaba una mesa de madera y sus sillas. Arriba había un par de botellas, cigarrillos y tres barajas de cartas.

 —Te debemos la mesa de pool —dijo Kuroo.

— ¡Pero no importa! —dijo el búho con entusiasmo, ululando como un animalito feliz. Era contagioso—. Hay cartas. Juguemos al póker.

Oikawa sonrió y tomó asiento. Se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa y se relajó contra el respaldo, cruzando las piernas por debajo de la mesa.

Había una botella de sake, una de ron y un licor. Los licores siempre los traía Akaashi, y depende el gusto, si le pertenecían a él o a Kenma. Oikawa bebía lo que sea si sabía bien, pero lo que realmente le gustaba era el champagne, que nunca le conseguían. Tampoco sabía cómo compraban el resto y, después de pasear con Kuroo por los subterráneos y con los chicos por el bar, tampoco quería saberlo.

Oikawa agarró una botella que le era completamente desconocida y la curioseó mientras Bokuto repartía las cartas.

— ¿Qué es? —inquirió.

Kuroo, en frente suyo, se lo quitó. Le quitó la tapa y sirvió en tres vasitos pequeños, repartiendo a la par de Bokuto.

— Tequila —le respondió—. Exportada directamente desde México.

Oikawa observó el líquido añejo, como si le diera desconfianza. Trató de ubicar México en su cabeza, pero sólo delineó la forma que tenía América. No le enseñaban mucho del mundo exterior en el colegio, y en aquella época, estaba agradecido de que no le llenaran el cerebro de cosas innecesarias que jamás utilizaría. Pero ahora, parecía ser el único que no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando y le dio vergüenza no saber dónde ubicarlo. Para no contestar, asintió con rapidez y tragó el líquido de una vez.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Oikawa levantó sus cartas, viendo de reojo cómo Kuroo volvía a rellenar los vasitos.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Bokuto.

—Nosotros —la voz de Kindaichi—. Los nuevos.

El gato y el búho los fastidiaron en la puerta como a Oikawa. ¿Cuándo dejó de ser el nuevo? Habían pasado, ¿4 o 5 meses? Wow. No tenía idea. Estiró el brazo y espió las cartas de sus amigos, atento a que ellos estuvieran ocupados. Intercambió un as que tenía Kuroo por un patético cuatro. Se hizo el relajado cuando se sentaron de nuevo.

— ¿Los chicos no juegan? —inquirió.

— “Los juegos de azar no son lo mío” —imitó Kuroo.

— “Yo no bebo” —se burló Bokuto.

— “Guau guau” —se rió Kuroo.

— Déjenlos —murmuró Oikawa, entre divertido y defendiendo a sus compañeros.

Estaba bien que no se sumaran. Eran niños. A pesar de que no les llevaba más de tres años, Kunimi y Kindaichi tenían quince años. Que conservaran su inocencia mientras pudieran. Oikawa extrañaba esa edad.

— Deberíamos apostar —opinó el búho, rascándose la barbilla y analizando sus cartas con aquellos grandes ojos dorados.

Eso hacía cuando no le gustaban sus cartas. Oikawa había aprendido a leerlos. (No es como si lo necesitara, sabía que tenía un siete y un nueve.)

— Strip póker —ofreció Kuroo al instante, frunciendo el ceño a sus cartas—. Esta es partida de práctica, ¿No? Me retiro.

Oikawa se mordió el labio para no reír. Tamborileó los dedos contra la mesa con tranquilidad, tratando de olvidar la semana terrible que tuvo. Estaba funcionando. Era agradable estar con el par de idiotas en un mugroso cuartucho otra vez.

Sin embargo, interrumpió la disputa sobre qué apostar y qué no, para plantear la interrogante más fuera de lugar que se le ocurrió:

— ¿Qué opinan del sistema educativo?

Los dos lo miraron como si hubiera dicho lo más blasfemo del mundo.

— ¿Qué?

— Quítale el tequila —susurró Bokuto nada bajo y Kuroo obedeció.

— No estoy ebrio —se quejó—. Olvídenlo. Y dame eso.

Se pusieron de acuerdo en que no habría apuestas, sino prendas para el perdedor. Interesante. Oikawa ganó la primera partida por una amplia diferencia, pero Kuroo insistía que era “de práctica”, así que, lamentablemente, fue de práctica y no contaba. Estaban en el medio de la segunda cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

— Pensé que estaban en una reunión —se quejó el gato—. Ve tú y te devolvemos la botella.

Oikawa fue hasta la puerta; con las cartas en la mano, por supuesto. Del otro lado, estaba Iwaizumi mirando hacia un costado con expresión aburrida.

— Iwa-chan~­­ —lo saludó, un tanto sorprendido.

— Hola —dijo y espió sobre el hombro de Oikawa hacia el interior del ático.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

— ¿Eh? No, no. Quería relajarme un rato y pensé que... si no molesto.

¿Estaba diciendo que quería unirse a ellos? Se le escapó una sonrisa, que tampoco trató de ocultar. Pero tenía la cabeza abarrotada de otros temas, así que regresó a las cuestiones fuera de lugar.

— Pero, yo sí quiero hablar contigo. Sobre... cosas.

— Lo sé. Lo hablamos en la noche, ¿Está bien?

¿Cómo no iba a estar bien cuando lo decía con tanta calma y confianza? Oikawa se sentía absorbido por aquellas cualidades y era una de las razones por las que amaba estar cerca de él. Calma y confianza. Lo invitó a pasar con la misma sonrisa, aún con las cartas contra el pecho.

— Primero te enseñaremos a jugar —le explicó Oikawa.

— Yo ya sé jugar —se sentó a su izquierda, quedando Bokuto a su derecha y Kuroo en frente.

— Oh.

— El que pierde tiene prenda —le avisó Bokuto, divertido.

— Viniendo de ustedes, eso suena... hum —Iwaizumi se rascó la nuca, como si estuviera nervioso—, ¿Peligroso?

— ¿Escuchaste, Bokuto? —Se burló Kuroo—. Somos “peligrosos”.

— Ohohoho~

Oikawa se rió. Busco la pierna de Iwaizumi con el pie, porque sí. Bebió otra vez.

La idea de asignar una consecuencia al perdedor era más divertida que el juego de cartas. Ver sufrir a otros siempre era más divertido, supuso en broma. Es decir, Iwaizumi tuvo que bailar, actuar como pato durante diez minutos y dar las gracias por absolutamente por todo, entre otras cosas. No era muy bueno en el póker, y menos lo era después de tomar unos tragos de la bebida mexicana, que Oikawa seguía turbado por no saber con exactitud dónde diablos quedaba.

¡Oh! Pero había más. Bokuto tuvo que cantar todo lo que decía durante todo el juego, además de ponerse los pantalones en la cabeza. Kuroo debía fingir que se sentaba en una silla invisible (y se cayó múltiples veces a causa del alcohol) y recitar el himno cada vez que apareciera un as en la mesa.

Por parte de Oikawa, todo lo que le tocara hacer estaba bien. No había nada que lo avergonzara. No obstante, tener a su mejor amigo en el juego era una clara desventaja mutua. Ambos sabían todo del otro, y por eso que eligió hacer bailar a Iwaizumi, a sabiendas de la vergüenza extrema que le daba. Y bien, él obtuvo su venganza: entre todos le revolvieron violentamente el cabello, sin que Oikawa pudiera defenderse. Tenía prohibido arreglárselo por el resto de la partida. Ellos se reían de su estado cada tanto. Estaba horrible y lo sentía todo enredado, lo ponía nervioso mostrarse tan imperfecto ante los demás, por más que fuera una tontería como bailar. Pero, supuso, cada uno tiene sus cosas. Además, era un juego.

Horas más tarde, Akaashi les avisó que la cena estaba lista. Hizo una mueca de total desagrado al ver que Bokuto tenía los pantalones en la cabeza y le dio un sermón de pocas palaras sobre madrugar al día siguiente y más que Oikawa ignoró. Se limitó a colgarse del brazo de su Iwaizumi y seguir a los demás de la mesa.

La comida fue la gloria. Se sentía bien y había olvidado casi todo el asunto del video y el discurso, y por suerte no había muchos en la mesa para mencionarlo. Aparentemente, mañana era lunes y la mayoría tenía entrenamiento temprano. Ja, temprano. Oikawa estaba aliviado, por primera vez, de no trabajar. Podía dormir hasta tarde, ¡con este frío quién no querría! El clima cambiante le recordó a lo poco que sabía sobre geografía.

— Iwa-chan —lo llamó alegremente mientras terminaba de comer. Iwaizumi se giró a mirarlo, como siempre, con el plato vacío hace rato. Nunca entendería cómo comía con tanta velocidad—. Quiero un globo terráqueo.

— ¿Para qué? Puedes encontrar uno de esos mapas interactivos por internet.

— Pero quiero un globo terráqueo. Yo no sé nada de América.

Iwaizumi lo observó con incredulidad. Bebió agua y le devolvió la mirada, como si no supiera qué contestarle, o como si no le importara.

— Tampoco sé nada sobre Europa —insistió.

— Yo tampoco —Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros—. Tampoco sé dónde conseguir un globo terráqueo. Busca en internet.

Oikawa hizo un puchero que el otro ignoró.

Luego de cenar, dieron las buenas noches al resto y se marcharon a la habitación.

La comida disipó el estado de ebriedad, quedando sólo un residuo de estupor agradable en su cuerpo. Quería acurrucarse y dormir. Esta noche, era una buena noche. Eso era lo que tenía en la mente. Suave alegría.

La cama era mejor de lo que podía imaginar. La cama era gloria. Hoy, oficialmente, superó por completo al anterior escondite. Nueva sala de juegos, colchones mullidos y sábanas limpias, relación con Iwaizumi... ¿Fórmula para la felicidad? ¿Recompensa por todo el tormento y sufrimiento? Como fuese, Oikawa estaba de un humor burbujeante.

Iwaizumi se acostó a su lado. Oikawa se acercó a él y se pegó a su cuerpo.

— ¿Quieres hablar ahora? —preguntó él.

No.

_No ahora que estoy contento._

— Tal vez mañana.

— Oikawa —Iwaizumi se separó un poco para que pudieran verse a los ojos—. Sólo... no quiero enojarme contigo y no quiero que te enojes conmigo. Tenemos ideas diferentes. No tenemos que apoyarnos en todo y no tenemos por qué estorbar al otro, ¿Estás de acuerdo? Podemos... cada uno puede contribuir a la revolución a su manera.

No tenía que reflexionar sobre el asunto. La sinceridad y la determinación que envolvía al hombre en frente suyo eran suficientes para entregarse. Ideas diferentes que no chocan entre sí, métodos opuestos para llegar a una causa en común, caminos diferentes para el mismo destino. Estaba bien. Oikawa podía estar de acuerdo con ello. Si Iwaizumi quería hallar la manera de luchar pacíficamente, que la buscara. No iba a impedírselo como Iwaizumi no impidió que filmara el discurso.

— Está bien. No; está perfecto.

Iwaizumi sonrió, besando castamente sus labios. Oikawa no quería ser casto, a estas alturas, prefería devorar su boca como si no hubiera un mañana. Quizás no lo hubiera. No podía saberlo.

Se sentó sobre el estómago de Iwaizumi sin cortar el beso. Sintió unas manos en la cintura, que se deslizaron hacia arriba por sus costados. Las detuvo a mitad de camino, por las costillas, para regresar al principio y hacer bien el recorrido por debajo de la camiseta.

Los dedos de Iwaizumi eran firmes y cálidos. Se arrastraban por su piel suave con un cariño que hacía brincar su corazón. Disfrutó de las caricias sin dejar de besar sus labios, lento pero intenso. Sin embargo, no pudo continuar cuando los dedos llegaron sobre sus costillas, removiéndose involuntariamente.

— Iwa-chan —murmuró contra sus labios, conteniendo la risa—, me haces cosquillas.

Evidentemente, Iwaizumi lo ignoró de manera astronómica.

Cualquier tipo de romanticismo se rompió con la carcajada de Oikawa. Iwaizumi aprovechó su momento de debilidad para invertir las posiciones. Después de las cosquillas, no le permitió ni un minuto para tomar aire que ya estaba recibiendo besos. No sabía si golpearlo por ser un idiota o por ser muy lindo. Y como siempre que no sabía cómo actuar frente a él, se limitó a devolverle los besos con las mismas ganas.

Aquello infantil y gracioso desapareció por completo y de la risa sólo rescató la sensación de alegría, que se adhirió a la pasión creciente que los dos alimentaban. Oikawa olvidó por qué había estado retrasando esto. Olvidó por qué se preocupaba tanto, por qué tenía miedo, por qué la desconfianza. Se hubiera olvidado de respirar si no fuera automático, e incluso a veces fallaba. Como cuando Iwaizumi suspiraba cerca de su oído o cuando enganchaba los dedos en el hueso de su cadera, Oikawa contenía el aliento, cerraba los ojos y los pensamientos morían antes de ser formulados.

Iwaizumi tomó su rostro con ambas ganas y lo miró a los ojos.

— Te amo tanto...

La intensidad de la mirada, de las palabras, lo rompió. Oikawa sonrió. Eso. Eso era. Esa era la recompensa por todo lo que había pasado. Cada gota de sangre derramada, cada cuerpo sin vida que tuvo que presenciar, cada sentimiento negativo, cada gramo de culpa, de angustia, de bronca, cada pequeña cosa que conformaba la gran telaraña de mierda que llevaba encima, valía la pena por aquellas tres palabras.

— Yo también —contestó contra su boca—, yo también.

Oikawa empujó a Iwaizumi contra la cama. Le quitó la ropa y no se vio satisfecho hasta tener su cuerpo desnudo por completo. Besó cada centímetro del pecho, tomándose su tiempo para dejar salir todo el amor que se habían denegado expresar. Besó su estómago, sus piernas, y con una sonrisa juguetona, besó su erección.

Iwaizumi suspiró su nombre con el tono que hubiera usado para pedir por favor. Lo atrajo hacia sí y colocó un beso desesperado. Su urgencia era compartida por completo por Oikawa, quien lamió sus dedos para prepararse a sí mismo. El otro hizo caso omiso a su intento por concentrarse y abrir su interior con cuidado. Iwaizumi tenía otras cosas en mente.

Como rodearle la cintura, besarlo hasta el hartazgo, pasear sus manos por todas partes. La concentración era algo imposible de conseguir de esa manera, pero Oikawa trataba de suspirar y seguir empujando sus dedos contra su interior. Abrazó a Iwaizumi por el cuello y le murmuró al oído lo que quería. Con voz lenta, cariñosa, sensual, le dijo que lo quería dentro de él, ahora, ya, sin falta.

E Iwaizumi parecía más que feliz de complacer.

Fue lento y le ardía la parte trasera, pero aún seguía sin poder concentrarse en una sensación, no cuando Iwaizumi continuaba besándolo con avidez. Oikawa enredó sus dedos en los cabellos negros, más largos que de costumbre. Cerró los ojos, dejándose hacer, amoldando sus piernas a las manos de su novio.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Debería...?

— Sigue, por favor, sigue...

El ritmo era lento, insuficiente. Hacía crecer el orgasmo con tiempo, sin apuro, y Oikawa sentía que lo necesitaba en ese mismo instante. Sentía el calor agolparse en su estómago, en sus mejillas y en su entrepierna y quería _más_.

Acalló sus gemidos besando y mordiendo cada rincón de piel que estuviera a su mano. Iwaizumi no era muy vocal, pero tampoco estaba en silencio. Oikawa se encontraba en un sueño perfecto envuelto en los jadeos, el aroma, el tacto y el amor de la persona que más quería en el mundo.

— Más rápido —exigió, rogó, quién sabe.

Lo importante es que Iwaizumi se detuvo para acomodarse. Levantó las caderas de Oikawa antes de arremeter de nuevo, cumpliendo con su petición.

Oikawa se retorció de placer, ignorando que sus gemidos llenaban la habitación, al igual que el sonido de los dos cuerpos chocando. Estaba completamente ido, en su burbuja llena de sensaciones que estaban por estallar. Y cuando Iwaizumi le besó la mejilla con descuido, cuando murmuró un “ _Tooru”_ contra sus labios, se vino sobre su estómago, el orgasmo viajando por su cuerpo como una ola abrumadora que lo hacía temblar y estremecerse sin poder evitarlo. Aquello fue prolongado por las constantes embestidas de su novio buscando su propio placer, y se sentía tan, pero tan bien.

Abrió los ojos casi con pereza para mirar a Iwaizumi. Le acarició la mejilla mientras que él repetía su nombre al mismo tiempo que se quedaba estático contra él y lo llenaba de cálido semen. Oikawa se estremeció, más por la sensibilidad de su cuerpo que por la incomodidad, pero ciertamente poseía los dos. Hizo caso omiso a la transpiración, al olor a sexo y demases para besar otra vez a Iwaizumi. Era lo único que importaba. Eso, y tal vez, dormir.

— Quiero una ducha —murmuró por lo bajo, acurrucándose en el pecho de su novio.

— Está bien. ¿Puedes caminar? ¿Te duele algo? —le susurró, como si hiciera demasiado ruido podía romper algo (cuando hace tan sólo unos segundos, el ruido que habían hecho era bastante).

— No, no —sonrió—. Mañana.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Su mente se hundía con rapidez al sueño. No se molestó en responder, relajando los músculos y luchando vagamente por mantener la sensación consciente del calor, del aroma, del afecto de un abrazo luego de hacer el amor.

Sintió que Iwaizumi los arropaba a ambos antes de pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Luego, se quedó dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay long-fic de mi autoría sin porno. Son cosas que pasan (?)
> 
> PD: ¿Alguien sigue leyendo mi fic...?


	15. Capítulo 13

Hubiera preferido despertarse naturalmente, o en su defecto, con la alarma. No con esos golpes insistentes e irritantes contra la puerta.

Intentó apretarse contra Iwaizumi. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado y no quería saber si le dolía algo, pero su mente estaba despierta, perezosa y feliz. Las sábanas y la piel de su novio se sentían agradables contra su desnudez. Ojalá estuvieran en un hotel y los golpes anunciaran al botones trayendo el desayuno, aunque se conformaría con quedarse así el resto de la mañana.

Sin embargo, Iwaizumi tenía planes muy diferentes.

Maldijo y alejó a Oikawa de un empujón. Se puso los jeans del día anterior y buscó otra camiseta; como no había casi nada en la habitación, tuvo que ponerse la misma.

Oikawa se sentó en la cama y lo observó con incredulidad.

Abrió la puerta mientras se alisaba la ropa, su voz sonaba como una sonrisa de disculpa cuando dijo:

— ¡Lo siento! Me quedé dormido, pero estoy listo.

— No te hagas problema —y la risa refrescante activó algo en el cerebro de Oikawa. Se levantó de un salto y se vistió en menos de lo que canta un gallo—. Podemos tomar algo en el camino y discutir un par de cosas.

— Claro.

Iwaizumi sonaba alegre. Oikawa casi tropieza cuando alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo para evitar que se marchara.

¿Qué hacía Sugawara aquí? Detrás del umbral podía ver su misma incredulidad reflejada en la cara de Sawamura. Iwaizumi parpadeó hacia él, como si la confusión no fuera una reacción natural. Como si supiera exactamente a dónde estaba yendo con la persona que supuestamente había abandonado todo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó como una madre preocupada por su hijo que de pronto se toma libertades no atribuidas—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Acompañó la pregunta con una mirada hostil al radiante ángel parado en el medio del pasillo. Detrás de él, Sawamura decía sin palabras lo que Oikawa clamaba en voz alta. Parecía más consternado que él.

— No te preocupes, te lo robaré por unas horas y luego te lo devuelvo —Mr. Refrescante _se atrevió a guiñarle el ojo_. Oikawa estaba indignado.

— No puedes... él no puede salir, es buscado, ¿Recuerdas? —casi le gruñó Oikawa.

— Particularmente hoy, tú eres el más buscado —dijo Sugawara con dulzura, arrebatándole también el papel de madre protectora. Oikawa quería golpearlo. También quería saber a qué diablos se refería.

Oh. Al discurso. Al video. Oh.

— Oikawa —Iwaizumi lo tomó por los hombros con cariño y los frotó con los pulgares—. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? Estoy haciendo mi parte en la revolución, de manera pacífica —miró a Sugawara, como si necesitara su apoyo, pero la regresó a él enseguida—. Vuelvo en unas horas.

Le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla antes de soltarlo. Oikawa seguía muy perplejo como para morirse de amor por la demostración de amor. Muy por el contrario, empezaba a sentir que la rabia le calentaba el estómago.

Se sentía estafado. Como si Iwaizumi hubiera dicho lo de anoche para asegurarse de que Oikawa no estorbara en sus planes, haciéndole creer que sería al revés. Muy probablemente hubiera luchado si supiera que traía algo concreto entre manos, por más que fuera injusto de su parte. Estaba molesto y ver que Iwaizumi y Sugawara parecían dos niños inocentes que aprendieron un nuevo juego sólo hacía crecer el sentimiento de odio.

Quizás Iwaizumi no lo había hecho a propósito. Tal vez, de verdad pensó que Oikawa lo dejaría en paz con un simple intercambio de palabras, de verdad estaba feliz, de verdad era un idiota con pensamientos utópicos de revoluciones no violentas.

No sabía si lo enfurecía saber que su novio podía ser tan buen estratega y persuadirlo también con palabras dulces o lo entristecía su optimismo en cuanto a la facilidad de un cambio social.

Como fuera, ellos ya se estaban yendo.

— Pero pensé que habías renunciado —reclamó Sawamura, una respuesta de lo más lenta.

— Nunca dije eso —se quejó Mr. Refrescante, sin perder la sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué van a hacer? —inquirió Oikawa, perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Secreto! Por ahora es secreto —contestó Sugawara.

Los siguieron hasta el final de la escalera, diciendo cualquier cosa con tal de retenerlos o sacar información útil, porque había quedado en claro que se irían sin su consentimiento.

¿Por qué no podía pasar al menos medio día sin el huracán de sentimientos de mierda?

Oyeron la puerta activarse y el respectivo sonido al bloquearse automáticamente.

— ¿Qué sabes de esto? —preguntó Oikawa al capitán de Karasuno.

— Nada. Yo no sabía nada. No tuve mucho tiempo para hablar con él estos días y la última vez que le pregunté si iba a regresar a trabajar con nosotros, me contestó que no lo sabía, pero su tono decía que no. ¿Qué sabes tú?

Sawamura se recostó contra la pared; su rostro era cansancio puro y Oikawa recordó que él era de los pocos en el escondite que mantenía su doble vida. Captó a su lado el murmullo de Kuroo que provenía de la habitación. Lo ignoró y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Yo no sé nada —suspiró, clavando la vista en el suelo—. Sospechaba que me estaba ocultando algo, pero no sabía qué y se suponía que íbamos a hablarlo, pero se me olvidó —confesó, ya que envuelto en el momento, se le pasó por completo interrogarlo sobre el por qué lo había dejado colgado cuando le preguntó qué le ocurría.

— Bueno, la última vez que estuve en la casa de Suga... No, la anteúltima. No, fue... Eso no importa. Lo escuché hablar por el celular. Me llamó la atención porque nunca mantiene llamadas, siempre manda mensajes. Eso es todo lo que sé.

— Ugh —Oikawa se refregó la cara y pronunció las palabras que jamás creyó que saldrían de su boca: — Necesito un café.

El otro no se movió. Una piedra con ojeras y ceño fruncido contra la pared.

— Sawa-chan, también necesitas café —lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró escaleras abajo, principalmente porque no quería desayunar solo.

— Dime Daichi.

— Daichi-chan, también necesitas café.

— Sin el chan.

— Daichi-chan, cállate —masculló, lo suficientemente audible para ser escuchado.

En la sala principal había un silencio sepulcral. Pero era extrañamente apacible para Oikawa verse rodeado del paisaje de una casa hogareña. Lo reconfortaba. Era realmente agradable. Escuchó la televisión viniendo de la sala chica y supuso que era Kyotani. Kunimi dormía plácidamente en el sillón, acurrucado en sí mismo como un gato o un perro. Había una manta en el suelo.

Lo malo de ser el primero en levantarse era ser el que prepara el café. Los días que estaban los de Fukurodani, siempre era Akaashi el que lo hacía, pero el resto de las mañanas Oikawa tenía que resignarse, por más que no fuera más que pulsar un botón, apoyar la cafetera sobre la plataforma redonda de la máquina y esperar.

De reojo, vio a Daichi levantar la manta y estirarla sobre Kunimi. Lo ignoró y buscó comida en la alacena. Era más una costumbre que nunca se quitó de su vieja vida. Abrir puertitas y cajones buscando algo dulce para picotear durante el desayuno. Pero jamás había ni una mísera galletita.

Y cómo extrañaba el pan de leche.

Se sentó en la mesa y apoyó dos tazas de café en la mesa. Olvidó el azúcar para Daichi, pero dejó que él se levantara a buscarlo. No llegó al tercer sorbo envuelto de incómoda empatía que los problemas seguían cayendo a su alrededor.

Kuroo corrió hacia ellos. Detuvo su impulso con la mesa y casi cae sobre ella. Oikawa nunca había visto tal preocupación y desesperación en su rostro. Tal vez por eso eran amigos; alguien relajado era bueno para él. Pero este Kuroo no parecía ser bueno para nadie.

Daichi le preguntó qué le pasó al mismo tiempo que el gato comenzó a soltar todo su drama. Oikawa ni se inmutó, bebiendo el café.

— Tenemos que ir a Fukurodani. Hay una nueva medida en las empresas que impide que los _jugadores_ tengan privacidad, están obligados a llevar una mierda de GPS donde pueden monitorearlos las 24 horas. Tenemos que ir por Bokuto y Akaashi antes de que...

— Tranquilo, tranquilo —le dijo Daichi, poniéndose de pie—. No pueden hacer eso, es ilegal.

— Tienen que firmar un nosequé diciendo que están de acuerdo. Si no lo firman, los echan. ¡Mentira! No los echan, saben que están implicados en algo y no saldrán vivos de esa. Esa es la cuestión; firmar o ser sospechoso. Y no sé qué me preocupa más, que firmen o que no lo hagan. Y Bokuto es lo suficientemente terco como para hacer un escándalo y...

— ¿Y? —preguntó Oikawa.

Kuroo lo observó con sorpresa.

— Y debemos ir a ayudarlos.

— ¿Ayudarlos como hiciste en Nekoma para salvar a Kenma de un aparente problema? —Daichi se sentó otra vez.

— Estaba en problemas, si estaba en la oficina de Nekomata... pero ese no es el punto.

Oikawa suspiró. Sostuvo la mirada de Kuroo, ese oro que solía ser metálico y atractivo hoy se había fundido y lo estaba ahogando. Tuvo que negar la cabeza y murmurar un:

— Lo siento.

— ¿No me van a ayudar? —dijo con la desesperanza impregnada en la voz.

— Es demasiado arriesgado —le explicó el capitán de Karasuno—. Podemos charlarlo y pensar en alguna alternativa, pero ir sólo por ir, es impulsivo y no los ayudará.

— No hay tiempo para charlarlo, Daichi —Kuroo se apoyó en la mesa, desmoronándose. Clavó la vista en él—. Oikawa...

Oikawa desvió la vista. Detrás del gato maullando de dolor, estaba Kunimi sentado en el sillón, envuelto en la manta y observando la situación sin expresión. Observó su propia taza de café. No había tazas con bordes rotos en esta casa. No iba a perder eso porque Kuroo tuviera problemas y quiera arreglarlos ya mismo. Raro pensarlo, pero adhería a la opinión de Daichi.

— ¿”Lo siento” es lo único que vas a decirme? ¿¿De verdad?? —ojos de gato clavados en él.

— Estás haciendo un escándalo —le replicó con frialdad, pero luego se sintió culpable (por millonésima vez en su vida), así que añadió otro—. Lo siento.

El cuerpo de Kuroo estaba caído, como si la gravedad lo tirara hacia abajo. Su cara, sus labios, sus cejas, todo se desplomaba de a pedacitos. Oikawa vio cómo Daichi retorcía las manos contra el regazo, nervioso, ¿Preocupado? Quién sabe. Sí, preocupado, pero probablemente por sí mismo y por Sugawara, que estarían en la misma situación.

Bien, primera ventaja de ser un prófugo.

Cuando la decepción de Kuroo se transformó en furia, se fue. Pudo terminar el café mientras Kunimi daba vueltas a su alrededor preparando su desayuno.

— ¿Crees que debería regresar a Karasuno? —susurró Daichi.

Oikawa se encogió de hombros.

— Regresar sería como renunciar al escondite, ¿No? —opinó.

Daichi asintió con lentitud. Kunimi se unió a ellos.

Kuroo, Kenma, Yaku y Lev atravesaron el salón principal y salieron en fila por la puerta.

De repente, Oikawa se sintió mal. Le hubiera gustado despedirse de Kuroo. Exhaló un largo suspiro y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano. Necesitaba a Iwaizumi. Inmediatamente recordó que estaba enojado con él. Cuando eso sucedía, necesitaba a Kuroo y a Bokuto. Pero había grandes probabilidades de que no los volviera a ver. ¿Y qué le quedaba? ¿Daichi? ¿Kunimi? ¿Kyotani? Ugh.

Daichi lo observó con curiosidad. Como si dijera “¿Puedes expresar sentimientos? Asombroso”. O era su imaginación. No debía mostrar sentimientos hacia los demás, no los verdaderos. Endureció su rostro y se erguió en su silla. Buscó una computadora en el salón y se concentró en empezar un segundo discurso para el video.

Pero, ¿Qué había sobre el primer video?

Abrió internet y se buscó a sí mismo.

— Hum.

Su monosílabo de disgustada aprobación llamó la atención de Daichi, quien espió su pantalla.

El video fue furor. Estaba compartido y re-publicado en todas las redes sociales y blogs. Las personas daban sus opiniones, positivas y negativas, dejaban video-comentarios, devoluciones, se mostraban a favor o en contra. Era un caos de opiniones. Todas las noticias de esta mañana descalificaban el video e incluso dudaban de su autenticidad, diciendo que eran adolecentes hackers molestando o políticos extranjeros intentando hacer quedar mal al gobierno.

— Esto es terrible.

— No, es maravilloso —lo contradijo Daichi con una suavidad que le recordaba a la de Mr. Refrescante.

Kunimi seguía cada dialogo con interés no demostrado. Oikawa casi se rió de las palabras de Daichi.

— “Terroristas finalmente salen a la luz con ideas anarquistas y destructivas hacia la sociedad”. ¿Eso te parece maravilloso? ¿Qué mierda es ese título? Es uno de los periódicos online más leídos y es la mentira más grande que he leído.

— Todas las noticias son mentira o están alteradas —contestó con total naturalidad.

Algo así le había dicho Iwaizumi. Oikawa no contestó; corrió la pantalla holográfica para que Kunimi pudiera leer también. Siguió bajando por los resultados, torciendo el rostro ante los disparates que decían. Era hilarante.

— Además —continuó Daichi— las personas están opinando. Más allá de lo que digan los periódicos, tienen diferentes opiniones que salen de sus cabezas, y eso es lo maravilloso.

¿Qué la gente no olvidó cómo pensar por sí misma? ¿Eso era maravilloso? Triste.

Oikawa no contestó. Se quedó leyendo las noticias para tener la mente ocupada. Pero, ¡Hey! La tranquilidad en su vida ya no existía. No había una hora donde no sintiera algún tipo de malestar, o en su defecto, donde el mundo se sacudiera a su alrededor. Y la puerta se abrió de golpe, sacudiendo su alrededor de malestar y culpa, permitiendo el paso al desfile de gatos que regresaba con... ¿Un búho?

Pero no habían pasado ni veinte minutos. ¿Cómo habían vuelto con Bokuto tan rápido? ¿Dónde estaba Akaashi?

Bokuto era una bola de enojo. Tenía los puños apretados y sus particulares cejas arrugando toda su cara. Parecía un niño furioso. A Oikawa le dio un vuelco el corazón al verlos a todos, y maldita sea, que no habían pasado ni veinte minutos, pero la idea de no verlos nunca más fue... Tragó saliva y trató nuevamente de hacerse de hielo. Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender que su constante porquería de sentimientos.

— ¡Bokuto! —Exclamó Daichi—. Qué bueno que estés bien. ¿Cómo...?

— Lo encontramos a un par de cuadras; él estaba viniendo para aquí —Kuroo le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

Ocuparon los asientos y Oikawa apagó la computadora. No sabía qué decir. ¿Hola, Bokuto? ¿Te juro que mi intensión era ir a buscarte? ¿Lo siento, Kuroo? ¿Te dije que te sentaras y lo pensaras? Está bien, eso lo dijo Daichi. Pero daba igual. Para no decir tonterías, fue directo al grano.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Aún nos debes la historia de cómo escapaste de Fukurodani —le recordó Yaku.

— Y yo quiero saber qué es ese nuevo contrato de la empresas —dijo Daichi—. Yo tengo que estar a las tres en Karasuno para el entrenamiento y no sé qué hacer.

— Es un dispositivo que instalan en tu tarjeta de identificación junto a la información de tu trabajo —le aclaró Kenma con los ojos clavados en la mesa—. No es más que un GPS con el que te siguen. Según lo que me dijeron los miembros de otros escondites, si no firmas el nuevo contrato con esta cláusula, tienen derecho a hacerte un seguimiento con la justicia, por ser sospechoso. Pero si lo firmas y hay algún movimiento sospechoso, tienen derecho a detenerte hasta que consigas un abogado y llegue la citación del gobierno para el juicio.

— Pero todos sabemos que si te detienen, eres hombre muerto —concluyó Oikawa, haciendo un gesto como si le cortaran la garganta.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Lev con asombro.

— Tú mismo lo viste —lo regañó Yaku.

— Pero no puedo dejar a mi equipo solo —Daichi parecía realmente consternado.

— Una cosa a la vez —dijo Kuroo y se dirigió a Bokuto—. ¿Cómo escapaste?

— Fue fácil —Bokuto pestañeó y _dios mío es tan parecido a un búho_ —. Hice lo que Oikawa me enseñó.

— ¿Yo?

¿Qué le había enseñado a Bokuto? Había dormido un montón de horas, pero se sentía como si tuviera sueño. Todo iba demasiado rápido como para que pudiera procesarlo y necesitaba ponerle _stop_ al mundo para poder pensar sobre ello.

— Lo de los cigarrillos —. Eso no aclaró nada a nadie. Bokuto suspiró—. Puse una escusa muy simple y nunca regresé. Mientras otros firmaban el contrato, les dije que iría a comprar unas papas fritas. Como tooodo el personal de Fukurodani debía firmar, nadie me dijo nada. Las máquinas dispensadoras quedan en la planta baja, así que una vez allí, saludé al guardia y me fui.

Oikawa no pudo evitar sonreírle a Bokuto, orgulloso de él, quien le regresó la sonrisa, orgulloso de sí mismo.

— ¿Y Akaashi? —preguntó Lev.

Y nuevamente, el enojo borró la sonrisa de Bokuto.

— ¡Él firmó! Me dijo que no quería arriesgarse a que lo atraparan y que mi plan de la escusa simple y no regresar no funcionaría, que no la intentara. Dijo que tal vez, Kenma podría hackear su tarjeta de identificación y sería más útil de esa manera.

— No, no puedo —Kenma sacudió la cabeza ligeramente—. Lo intentaron en otros escondites. Ni bien intentas hackearlo, alerta a la empresa y la persona es puesta bajo sospecha, incluso si no tiene nada que ver.

— Estúpido Akaashi —masculló Bokuto con tristeza—. ¡Uaaghhh!

— Pero... —Kenma clavó los ojos en Daichi—. Si yo tengo acceso a tu tarjeta de identificación antes de que instalen el GPS, no habrá ningún alerta porque no habrá ningún intento de hackeo.

El capitán de Karasuno asintió. Entonces, él volvería a Karasuno para entrenar y firmaría el contrato. Estaría con sus amados compañeros y el escondite podría obtener información del nuevo sistema, encontrando una manera de inutilizarlo. Sonaba a un buen plan.

Pero Oikawa no dejaba de pensar en Iwaizumi. Y todo este amor hacia los compañeros, le hacía preguntarse qué sería de Matsukawa y Hanamaki. De alguna manera, los extrañaba. Y Yahaba y Watari, ¿Qué estarían haciendo? Seguramente eran titulares ahora. También se preguntaba qué sería de la vida de Kindaichi.

— Firmaré el contrato —Daichi se mostró de acuerdo, aunque no necesitaba decirlo para que el resto supiera que estaba a favor—. Pero, tú, prométeme una cosa.

— ¿Yo?

Oikawa parpadeó hacia él, confundido. ¿Qué podría querer el capitán de Karasuno que le prometiera? ¿Qué podía ofrecerle Oikawa? ¿No volver a comportarse como un idiota y no tratar de matar (otra vez) a sus compañeritos cuervos?

— No permitas que Suga me siga.

— ¿Por qué yo? —reiteró su completo desconcierto.

— Porque... ¿Cómo decirlo sin que me malinterpretes...? Mmh.

— Porque eres infantil, obstinado y un poco psicópata —dijo Kuroo con una sonrisa amarga—. Perfecto para obligar a una persona a quedarse sin usar la fuerza.

Oikawa se sintió ofendido, por más que su cerebro lo traicionara agregando adjetivos que Kuroo había omitido por respeto o ignorancia, tales como manipulador, megalómano y _no, Kuroo, en todo caso se trataría de leve sociopatía_. Eso lo hizo sentir horrible consigo mismo, pero optó culpar de todo ese odio a Daichi y a Kuroo, aunque en el fondo supiera muy bien que se estaba odiando a sí mismo.

Lo indignaba saber que Kuroo y Daichi tenían más razones que él para odiarlo. Los detestaba por ello.

También sabía que Iwaizumi tenía todo el derecho del mundo de hacer lo que quería con su vida. Y lo detestaba por ello.

Y, especialmente, por no estar junto a él cuando se sentía tan mal.

— Yo no quería decir eso —dijo Daichi luego de un silencio—. Pero está claro que eres bueno consiguiendo lo que quieres, así que... yo sólo... quiero que cuides de Suga. Que no haga tonterías por querer ayudar a todo el mundo.

Oikawa estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la mierda.

Sin embargo, con su falta de respuesta, había dejado en claro en la mesa que estaba sumamente ofendido. Nadie decía nada y eso comenzó a ponerlo nervioso. Era decirle a Daichi que sí, decirle que no o irse como la reina del drama que le gustaba ser. Esa opción se veía tentadora, pero...

Pero Daichi se lo estaba pidiendo sinceramente. Y la empatía era un error que cometió al servirle café y compartir su nula información sobre lo que sus mejores amigos andaban haciendo.

— Claro —murmuró. Se vio obligado a repetirlo su afirmación por lo sarcástico que había sonado: — Está bien, está bien, yo me encargo —corrigió con falso tono cantarín y sonrisa superficial.

— ¿Y qué pasará con los demás? —Preguntó Lev— La chica bonita, y... ¿Hay alguien más?

— ¿Llevas semanas viviendo aquí y todavía no sabes quienes somos? —le reprochó Yaku.

— Lo siento, lo dije mientras lo estaba pensando —el gato albino hizo un puchero—. No somos más... —y añadió en un susurro— ¿Cierto...?

Yaku le dio golpe suave en el hombro y Kuroo sonrió. Kenma giró los ojos y Daichi, a su lado, se relajó. Kunimi seguía callado como una tumba y Kyotani los miraba con cara de dormido desde la puerta que daba a la otra sala.

Oikawa se sintió tan fuera de lugar que se excusó con un simple “voy al baño”.

Se encerró en el cuarto, buscando que su entorno reflejara la soledad que sentía. Decidió que necesitaba hacer algo para distraerse, de preferencia algo productivo, pero al final, falló miserablemente.

Entre computadoras, hojas de papel y sábanas, se abrazó las piernas en posición fetal y cerró los ojos con fuerza, maldiciendo el día en que siguió a Iwaizumi hacia lo desconocido.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tres capítulos del final :o


	16. Capítulo 14

Daichi le tocó la puerta unas horas después para despedirse. Fue incómodo, pero el gesto amable no pasó desapercibido por Oikawa. Como si, al menos en parte, Karasuno y Aoba Johsai hubieran llegado finalmente a una tregua. O por lo menos, los capitanes.

Luego de esa extraña situación, su mente se distrajo lo suficiente como para sentirse un poco mejor y regresar al trabajo. Quería plantear varias problemáticas en el siguiente discurso, pero necesitaba ayuda. La última vez, Akaashi había colaborado un montón, pero ya no estaba. Tenía varias dudas e hizo un lio con las notas que dejaba en los costados de cada párrafo, por más que tratara de hacerlo de manera más ordenada.

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió hasta que Bokuto le golpeó la puerta. Oikawa se rindió con los papeles, los acomodó y abandonó el escritorio.

— Iwaizumi y Suga volvieron —le avisó, señalando el pasillo que daba a la escalera—. Suga se quiere ir, no sé si... por lo que dijo Daichi...

— Sí.

Se le adelantó, apretando los puños mientras bajaba los escalones con prisa. Quería ir directo a golpear a Iwaizumi en su hermoso rostro. Por tantas razones y sin ninguna en concreto.

Al llegar a la sala principal, caminó directo a Iwaizumi. Lo agarró por la camiseta y cerró la distancia que había entre los dos con aire amenazador. Y si el cuarto no estuviera lleno de personas, lo hubiera abrazado y besado hasta el hartazgo, pero ese no era el caso. Sólo restaba demostrarle toda su preocupación con ira y no con amor.

— ¿Dónde mierda estabas? —le gruñó.

Iwaizumi se soltó, frunciendo el ceño.

— Ocupado.

— Vuelve a darme una respuesta vaga y te voy a golpear —lo amenazó. Levantó el puño y todo. Ambos sabían bien que no lo haría, pero de igual manera pareció molestarle.

— Te dije que...

— No me importa. Se fueron a hacer quién sabe qué, quién sabe dónde y nosotros no teníamos idea de dónde estaban.

— Oikawa tiene razón —colaboró Bokuto—. No deberían irse sin avisarnos. Es decir, tienen todo el derecho porque bueno, es su vida. Pero en caso de una emergencia, ¿Qué hacemos?

— Pero no pasó nada —dijo Mr. Refrescante con inocencia.

— Bueno, sí —dijo Yaku—. Sí pasó. Y no sabíamos cómo avisarles.

— ¿Y qué pasó? —inquirió Iwaizumi, claramente irritado.

— Ahora las multinacionales van a poder vigilar a los _jugadores_ con GPS —resumió Oikawa.

— ¿Qué? Eso no se puede —se quejó Sugawara.

Kenma les explicó mejor lo del contrato mientras Oikawa, de brazos cruzados y expresión de piedra, observaba fijamente a Iwaizumi. Si no estuviera furioso, tal vez se sentiría bien al ver a su novio confundido. Oikawa sabía que a veces se comportaba como un verdadero idiota, pero esta vez tenía razón. Ni Iwaizumi ni Sugawara tenían el derecho de guardar secretos, porque se ponían en peligro tanto ellos como a los demás. Él solía tomar malas decisiones, pero también podía reconocer las malas decisiones ajenas.

— Oh, hum —medio interrumpió Sugawara—. Entonces tengo que irme enseguida. Iwaizumi, cuéntales todo. Luego hablamos, ¿Si?

— No —Oikawa contestó lo que no le correspondía—. No. Tú no te vas a ir.

— ¿Por qué? Tengo que ir por Daichi y los chicos...

— Daichi ya debe estar en Karasuno con su tarjeta de identificación hackeada. Él va a cuidar a los demás; tú no harás más que ponerte en riesgo.

Trató de sonar razonable. De hecho, se oyó razonable. Genial.

Quería convencerse a sí mismo que Sugawara Koushi no le agradaba. Sin embargo, él sabía que no era así. Sabía que se sentía mal cada vez que lo veía, pero ya no era culpa. Se negaba a admitir que le encantaría tener su aprobación. ¿Por qué? Sugawara era una buena persona, y si Oikawa le caía bien a Sugawara, ¿Eso lo hacía una buena persona? Pero lo único que veía cuando cruzaban miradas era decepción.

Pero no hacía esto por Sugawara. Lo hacía por Daichi. A pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ellos dos, se lo pidió personalmente. Y Oikawa trataría de cumplirlo.

— Yo puedo ayudar —insistió él—. Tuvieron que mandarme a mí...

— Tú no estabas —se burló Oikawa.

— Lo sé. Aun así, tengo que ir.

— No —Oikawa lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó hacia la mesa—. Si intentas salir de aquí te juro por dios que te ataré a una silla por el resto de tu vida —amenaza vana, palabras feroces.

Lo obligó a sentarse y le echó una mirada ponzoñosa a Iwaizumi, quien lentamente, descruzó sus brazos y los dejó caer. Avanzó como si el cuerpo le pesara, como si pudiera fastidiar a Oikawa con sus movimientos lentos. Bueno, lo hacía. Y mucho.

Encerró a Sugawara entre Iwaizumi y él para asegurarse que no escapara. A estas alturas, parecía resignado, así que, bien. Punto para Oikawa.

Y Kuroo le quitó las palabras de la boca:

— Comiencen a explicar.

— Está bien. Lo siento si los preocupamos, les contaremos todo... sólo queríamos tener información en concreto antes de exponer nuestro plan —Sugawara soltó todo su disgusto antes de que una pizca de entusiasmo brillara en sus facciones—. Iwaizumi se contactó conmigo para ver si había alguna posibilidad de una revolución pacífica, sabiendo que yo estaba pensando en lo mismo. Tratamos de buscar soluciones, pero los movimientos pacíficos que se dieron a lo largo de la historia no servirían de nada en esta época. Serían como un suicidio. Pero si no es posible una revolución pacífica, entonces lo más razonable sería un sitio seguro para retirarnos de la actual revolución.

— Ja —murmuró Oikawa e Iwaizumi le puso mala cara.

— Podríamos irnos a la otra punta del mundo y si quisieran, nos encontrarían igual —Sugawara los ignoró a ambos—. Pero encontramos que existen lugares seguros, cuyas condiciones geográficas ayudarían a escondernos. Hay ciertas zonas que tienden a la incomunicación: las que están lejos de sociedad, generalmente desiertos, campos o lugares con alta probabilidad de lluvias, ventiscas y tormentas que hacen más difícil mantener una señal estable en cualquier aparato tecnológico, en caso de que haya alguna conexión. ¿Y si no hubiera? Con las condiciones del terreno a nuestro favor, alejados y sin forma de ser contactados a través de internet o de algún GPS, podrían tomarles años y jamás nos hallarían.

— ¿Eso es lo que estuvieron haciendo? —dijo Oikawa con la voz llena de indignación.

— Sí —le gruñó Iwaizumi—. Tenemos las direcciones de algunas de estas zonas y hoy fuimos a la que queda más cerca de la ciudad.

Era la estupidez más grande que Oikawa había oído en su vida. Sentía vergüenza por ellos.

Por suerte, no hizo falta ser él contra el mundo otra vez. Su opinión, casi por primera vez, parecía ser la de todos. Es. Una. Estupidez. Tan simple y sencillo como eso.

— Y si estas zonas son “imposibles” de encontrar, ¿Cómo obtuvieron las direcciones? —Bokuto levantó una ceja inquisitiva.

— No es que las conseguimos —pudo ver cómo la paciencia de Iwaizumi se estaba acababa con rapidez—. Las investigamos, con estos factores que Suga-

— Pero todos estábamos de acuerdo en continuar la revolución —le interrumpió Yaku.

— ¿Es que no lo ven? Todo ese asunto del contrato demuestra por sí solo lo peligroso que es esto.

— Suga, no estoy en desacuerdo con tus ideas —dijo Kuroo—, pero... es que no me parecen, hum...

— Viables —completó Kenma—. No son viables.

Oikawa rodó los ojos y se levantó. Casi en simultáneo, Iwaizumi lo imitó.

— No, no te irás de esta conversación como un niño caprichoso —levantó la voz.

— Yo ya escuché lo que tenían que decir y ustedes ya saben lo que nosotros pensamos. No voy a seguir una discusión estúpida sobre su mundo de fantasía. Sean realistas por un segundo y se van a dar cuenta cuantas cosas están mal en ese plan, que ni siquiera si fuera perfecto lo querríamos. Así que discúlpame, pero tengo que hacer cosas más importantes que escuchar esta basura.

Dicho y hecho, salió de la sala rumbo a la habitación. Se sentó en el escritorio a escribir el segundo discurso. La situación lo inspiró para escribir sobre un montón de temas que quería tocar, de los cuales mencionó el nuevo contrato de trabajos para los _jugadores_. Con suerte, podrían grabar el video dentro de los siguientes tres días.

Quince o veinte minutos después (Oikawa ya se estaba acostumbrando a calcular el tiempo en base a nada), Iwaizumi apareció en la puerta. Parecía haber estado alimentando esa ira que Oikawa dejó ir en las palabras sobre el papel.

— Tenemos que hablar.

— No, tú tienes que hablar. Yo estoy harto de oírte decirme lo mismo todo el tiempo.

— ¡Porque todo lo que te digo te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro!

— No es cierto —golpeó el lápiz contra el escritorio y se dio vuelta—. Yo te escucho. Pero no estás entendiendo la parte de que nadie está de acuerdo contigo y con Sugawara. Supéralo.

Iwaizumi empezó a decir algo, pero Kunimi se paró detrás de él.

— Uh, ¿Interrumpo algo?

Oikawa dijo que no al mismo tiempo que Iwaizumi dijo que sí.

— Mejor vuelvo en otro momento...

— ¿Qué es, Kunimi-chan~?

— Encontré información que puede ser útil. No es la gran cosa.

— Mándale una copia a Kenma y otra a mí.

Kunimi asintió y salió. Iwaizumi ya no tenía paciencia para esto. Se le agotó hace largo rato.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres el jefe? Si tiene información, debe compartirla con todos.

Oikawa suspiró. Su novio se había vuelto repetitivo e insoportable, sólo quería sentarse y hacer lo suyo. El trabajo siempre lo ayudaba a mantener un mejor equilibrio en su vida. Lo observó con cansancio.

— Desde que tengo más sentido común que tú. Vete a dibujar tu casita en tu zona de fantasía, yo tengo trabajo de verdad.

Iwaizumi frunció el ceño, pero se quedó inmóvil. Lento y dolido, inquirió en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

La angustia le atravesó el pecho de manera dolorosa. Enseguida, se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Se llevó una mano a la frente, buscando las palabras para enmendarlo. Tenía razón. Estaba siendo cruel.

Oikawa jura que tenía la disculpa en la garganta. Nunca la soltó porque Kuroo entró sin permiso y le hizo una seña para el pasillo.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Oikawa cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra y se dio cuenta de la tensión en sus hombros en la mandíbula. Asintió. En su garganta aún quemaba la disculpa no pronunciada.

Siguió a Kuroo hasta el nuevo cuarto de juegos. Todavía le dolía el pecho y la garganta. Sentía el cuerpo rígido y la cabeza pesada. Muchas discusiones y preocupaciones para un solo día.

Kuroo. Otro problema del cual ocuparse. Otro pobre hombre que tuvo la desgracia de confiar en él. Tarde o temprano, Oikawa terminaba por decepcionar a todos. Debía pedirle perdón al gato por abandonarlo horas antes, pero la garganta le quemaba, cerrada y muda.

Kuroo se sentó en una de las sillas y Oikawa hizo lo mismo. Aguardó a que sirviera whisky en dos vasos, agarró el suyo y arrugó la nariz al darse cuenta que el vidrio estaba ligeramente rajado. A Kuroo no le importaban esas cosas, pero a Oikawa sí.

— Lo siento —comenzó Oikawa.

El gato no lo miraba. Bebió el líquido oscuro con rapidez, la nuez de su cuello moviéndose. Una vez que el vaso estuvo vacío, lo apoyó ruidosamente contra la mesa.

— Lo siento —insistió Oikawa, sonando patético a sus oídos. No podía hacer nada, se estaba desbordando otra vez y sentía que ya no podía contar con Iwaizumi para estas cosas. No se merecía ser consolado por él después de cómo lo había tratado—. Yo no podía ir contigo, yo de verdad tenía que esperar a que Iwa-chan-

— Lo sé —Kuroo levantó la vista. Ojos dorados y exhaustos—. No estoy enojado contigo. Sólo quiero hablar.

Oikawa asintió nuevamente. Bebió un trago, por más que no le gustara el sabor. Después de todo, nadie consume bebidas fuertes por el sabor.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento —dijo Kuroo—. Necesitamos encontrar una solución antes de que todo se nos vaya de las manos.  Pero siento... siento que algo anda mal —tamborileó los dedos contra la mesa antes de servirse otro vaso—.  O algo va a salir mal. Estamos haciendo las cosas mal.

 _Nos estamos comportando como niños, ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?_ Bueno, eran niños. Oikawa se dio cuenta que Kenma, a quien respetaba por su capacidad e inteligencia, tenía dieciséis años. ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a planear algo coherente? Oikawa se estaba devanando los sesos buscando una respuesta, un plan, una idea, algo que pudiese darles una dirección correcta.

Y no había nada.

— Sí, las cosas andan mal —se mostró de acuerdo, pasando los dedos por su cabello con nerviosismo—. Pero no se me ocurre nada. Tengo un dolor de cabeza que me está matando.

Se quedaron callados. Bebieron unos vasos más, y aunque obviamente no lo ayudaba a pensar, lo tranquilizaba.

— Sé que estás en contra —la voz de Kuroo rompió el silencio de una manera, que al menos a Oikawa, le pareció agresiva, por más que su tono no lo fuera—. Sólo pienso que deberíamos considerar...

Bokuto los llamaba para que le abrieran la puerta. Kuroo se levantó con pesadumbre y parecía un gato viejo, agotado y lastimado.

— ¿Considerar qué? ¿La estupidez de retirarnos?

Los ojos color de oro estaban llenos de ira. Oikawa se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. Kuroo parecía el mismo de siempre, con su pelo hecho un lio y su actitud relajada, pero había un atisbo de furia en su rostro que lo entristeció más.

Bokuto se sentó con ellos; sus ojos dorados siempre tenían una espontaneidad que hacían sentir cómodo a Oikawa.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Dónde están las cartas?

— No estamos jugando, Bokuto. Estamos discutiendo qué hacer.

— Bueno, Kuroo, yo estuve pensando...

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron al unísono, ante la pausa.

— Eso es todo —Bokuto se encogió de hombros—. Estuve pensando en algo. Pero no se me ocurre nada.

— ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que dijeron Iwaizumi y Sugawara? —preguntó el gato, sirviéndole un trago al búho.

— Tú no quieres abandonar, ¿Cierto? —se adelantó Oikawa, tratando de sonar indiferente, pero no estaba seguro si funcionó.

Bokuto lo contempló unos largos segundos antes de hacer lo mismo con Kuroo. Por supuesto que se daba cuenta de la silenciosa guerra de opiniones. Se rascó el cabello blanco y negro, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para contestar. Y al final, negó con la cabeza.

— No quiero abandonar. Pero no me parece mal la idea de tener un lugar disponible así de seguro como ellos dicen, como de emergencia.

Bokuto estaba siendo más razonable que ellos dos, que se pusieron a pelear sin subir el tono, con palabras llenas de sarcasmo y amargura. _No deberíamos pensar en eso, hay cosas más importantes de las que deberíamos ocuparnos. Oikawa, no estás analizando todas las opciones... ¡Sí lo hago! Una y otra vez, por eso digo que es más importante planear un contraataque ahora. ¿Un contraataque? Eso es absurdo. Absurdo es esperar a que se recuperen. Nosotros debemos recuperarnos. Si actuamos ahora que las empresas están matándose entre sí por ocupar los territorios de Aoba Johsai y Nekoma podemos aventajarnos muchísimo y... ¡Es peligroso! Tú no estás... Podríamos... No entiendes que... Eres un terco... Blah, blah,...blah._

En el mientras tanto, Bokuto se cansó de decir sus nombres y levantar la voz. Se dio cuenta que era inútil, y se rindió. Pero a ambos les llamó la atención verlo prender su celular y extender la pantalla holográfica sobre la mesa. Un block de notas vacío le recordó a Oikawa su primer día en el viejo escondite.

 — ¡Cállense por un momento y escúchenme! —Y por raro que fuese, le hicieron caso—. Cuando Akaashi no sabe cómo organizarse, hace listas. Como no pueden ponerse de acuerdo en qué es lo que quieren, podemos poner lo que no queremos y—movió las manos de un lado a otro, como si no supiera qué estaba diciendo—, y no sé.

— Y descartar opciones —concluyó Oikawa, asintiendo.

— Como quieran —bufó Kuroo—. Hagan una estúpida lista.

A Oikawa no le parecía estúpida. Era una buena idea, incluso inteligente. Si no podían resolverlo buscando una solución, podían buscar otra manera de llegar a un acuerdo. Sintió un gramo de emoción por el trabajo, así que se enderezó en su silla y trató de quitarse el manto pesado de los problemas de su vida entera.

— Bien, ¿Qué no queremos? —Comenzó con voz cantarina—. Punto uno, abandonar.

Bokuto empezó a anotar, pero Kuroo lo agarró de la muñeca. Podía ver vendas rojas a través de la manga de su camiseta. Oikawa le puso mala cara.

— Yo sí quiero. Suga sí quiere. Iwaizumi —dijo con énfasis— sí quiere.

— Si no hay acuerdo, no lo voy a anotar —avisó Bokuto, liberando su brazo para poner su mano en el hombro del gato, como si quisiera reconfortarlo—. ¿Qué no queremos? Hum. Salir del país, ¿No? Yo no quiero. Sigamos o no en esto, no quiero mudarme del país.

— Bueno, si causamos los problemas suficientes, tal vez deberíamos considerarlo.

— No, Kuroo —Oikawa apoyó al búho—. Japón es grande, debe tener rincones en donde no puedan encontrarnos. Sigamos en esto o no.

Fueron anotando, debate en debate, punto tras punto. Fue bastante más pacífico que antes. En la mitad, llegó Perro-loco-chan por un trago y aunque fuera inusual, se sumó a la conversación. Sus comentarios oscilaban entre la violencia y el anarquismo, y de alguna manera, a Oikawa le cayó simpático que se les uniera.

El block de notas se leía así:

  1. No salir del país.
  2. No ignorar las opiniones o ideas de nadie, por más que sea minoría.
  3. No dejar afuera la posibilidad de un plan de ataque.
  4. No dejar afuera la posibilidad de un plan de escape (por un tiempo o para siempre).
  5. No ser tan desprevenidos y hacer de la casa un sitio seguro (o buscar otro sitio que pueda ser completamente seguro).
  6. No estar tan aislados de los demás escondites.
  7. No desperdiciar el trabajo y la investigación de Iwaizumi y Sugawara.



La lista final no aclaró mucho, pero le dio a Oikawa varias cosas para reflexionar. En especial con la última parte, que había aceptado a regañadientes.

Tal vez... tal vez podría pensar en ello. Después de todo, era una idea de Iwaizumi. No importaba la cantidad el tiempo que Oikawa le llevara la contra, era rara la vez en la que él no terminaba diciéndole “te lo dije”. Y era triste, pero por más que no estuviera para nada de acuerdo, quizás debía obligarse a pensar en ello sólo porque Iwaizumi lo decía. Y cuando más le daba vueltas, su razonamiento sonaba más estúpido, pero sentía que así debía hacerlo.

Ya que lo único efectivo que hizo Oikawa fue empeorar la vida de todos, ¿No?

Sus planes fueron irracionales, y por más que quisiera (y de verdad quería) seguir con la revolución hasta el final, si en el final mismo estaba solo, ¿Cuál era el punto?

— Oikawa, ¿Estás escuchando?

— ¿Qué?

— Primer tema que podría interesarte y tú estás papando moscas —lo reprendió Kuroo, con el humor renovado.

— Lo siento. Me duele mucho la cabeza.

— Ve a descansar —le aconsejó Bokuto.

— Primero díganme qué es eso que podría interesarme.

— Te ves horrible.

— Gracias, Kuroo —le contestó con ganas de estrangularlo.

— No, me refiero a que vayas descansar —dijo casi con, ¿dulzura? —. Estás más blanco que el pelo de Bokuto y tienes más ojeras que este tipo —señaló a Perro-loco-chan, quien le gruñó.

— Después te lo contamos, ¿Está bien? Ve a dormir, ¡Ve, ve! —lo echó Bokuto con una sonrisa.

Oikawa se mantuvo inmóvil por un momento, antes de darse cuenta que lo estaban cuidando, que estaba exhausto como la mierda y que ya no podía prestar atención. Se vio obligado a asentir, despidiéndose enérgicamente tan sólo para demostrarles que no tenían toda la razón. ¿Por qué? Quién sabe. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir cuidados de Iwaizumi, pero no de otras personas. Estaba acostumbrado a llevarse la razón todo el tiempo, no a ser tomado como una opinión caprichosa. Estaba acostumbrado a poder con todo y, no, ya, no, podía, más.

Caminó hacia la habitación, lento, lento, lento. Estaba, ¿evitando a Iwaizumi? Despacio, siempre despacio, abrió la puerta. Sus acciones debían ser un murmullo para contener los gritos de su interior.

Pero ya debía haberse acostumbrado a que la suerte no estuviera de su lado.

Iwaizumi levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño enseguida. Oikawa agachó la cabeza y arrastró los pies por el suelo que nunca volvería a ser de alfombra. Se quitó los zapatos en el camino y se sentó en el borde de la cama a su lado. Tenía la mirada ajena encima, juzgando, ¿Juzgando? Probablemente juzgando.

_Esto tiene que parar._

— ¿Es muy tarde para una disculpa? —susurró, abandonando todo su orgullo por él.

— No.

— Lo siento.

Iwaizumi suspiró, negando con la cabeza, más para sí que para Oikawa. No respondió.

Oikawa se puso de rodillas en la cama y se arrastró hasta el centro, posicionándose detrás de él. Lo abrazó por la espalda, pegando los labios a su cuello. Cerró los ojos y se quedó allí, respirando su aroma, absorbiendo el calor de su cuerpo, acallando su consciencia y calmando su mente.

— El puto problema es que siempre quieres obtener lo que quieres —le oyó decir—. Quizás estás acostumbrado a que funcione conmigo, pero el mundo es diferente, Oikawa.

— Lo sé. Pero lo estoy intentando — _me estoy esforzando de veras, pero los objetivos están tan, tan, tan altos. Y yo me muevo tan, tan, tan lento._

— Ese es mi punto —criticó, su voz muy baja para sonar enojado, pero muy brusca para ser tranquila—. No puedes obtener todo lo que quieres.

— ¿Por qué? —bufó contra la piel cálida—. Es lo que todos queremos.

— ¿Y qué sabes tú lo que queremos? Todo el mundo quiere algo diferente. Eres tan egoísta que me sacas de quicio, Oikawa. Te conozco más que nadie y sé cuando decirte que pares. No importa cuánto ganes, nunca estarás satisfecho y si no te saco de esto a tiempo, nunca te detendrás. Morirás en la rebelión y eres, ugh, eres tan egoísta como para dejarme solo.

Oikawa no dijo nada. Quería refutar y tenía los argumentos para hacerlo, pero era un círculo vicioso del que nunca salían. Los dos tenían pensamientos diferentes y nunca llegarían a un acuerdo. Él era demasiado terco como para ceder y por eso siempre era Iwaizumi el que terminaba por rendirse primero. Oikawa lo sabía y se sentía muy mal por ello.

Así y todo, no podía dejar de defenderse.

— Ese es el problema. No hemos ganado nada y hemos perdido tanto...

— ¿Qué no hemos ganado nada? Eres un imbécil.

Oikawa sintió que el cuerpo de Iwaizumi se relajaba contra el suyo. Se apoyó un poco sobre su pecho y era genial estar deshaciendo su ira de poco en poquito.

— Hemos plantado la semilla de la duda en las personas —continuó—. ¿Has leído los diarios? ¿Las noticias, los blogs, las redes sociales? Todo está explotando de opiniones distintas y el video fue lo que las disparó. Esa fue _tu_ idea. Es lo que al fin ganamos después de todo lo que sufrimos. No te das cuenta, pero es realmente importante: el pensamiento es lo que mueve las masas. Puedes lograr grandes cosas con el poder, pero ninguna nave, ningún arma, ninguna propaganda, político o comerciante podrá mover tanto a una persona como sus propios pensamientos. Somos el ruido que despertó a la población de su estática. Te aseguro, Tooru, que llevamos nuestras ideas subversivas más lejos de lo que podríamos imaginar.

Oikawa se quedó en blanco. No contestó porque no tenía nada para decir. Jamás lo había pensado de esa manera. Parpadeó, la piel del otro haciéndole cosquillas en las pestañas. Levantó la cabeza y buscó sus labios.

Tan injusto. Oikawa era quien debía llegar a ese tipo de conclusiones. No obstante, en los momentos en que más nublado se encontraba, Iwaizumi era sin falta la luz que lo iluminaba. Siempre cuando lo necesitaba, incluso si no sabía que lo necesitaba. Tan increíblemente perfecto.

Lo besó, siempre, siempre, lento. Su cabeza aún en las nubes, procesando el nuevo punto de vista. Sintió que Iwaizumi se daba vuelta para ponerse frente a él, pero no abrió los ojos. Lo tomó del rostro, ahuecando sus mejillas con amor y aplastando su nariz contra una de ellas.

— Tu idea tiene tantos fallos —le susurró y calló las quejas de Iwaizumi con otro beso—. Pero yo la voy a arreglar. Voy a cubrir cada hoyo que tenga para hacer de tu plan y el de Suga algo viable, ¿Está bien? Estuve pensando en ello —y como si fuera irresistible, aplastó sus labios contra él otra vez—. Tú siempre tienes razón. Pero no voy a abandonar todavía. Voy a seguir pensando en ello. Pero te voy a ayudar en lo que pueda.

Una sonrisa contra su mejilla y unas manos dibujando nadas en su espalda. Una respiración suave y un te amo que no fue pronunciado, pero fue sobreentendido.

Qué tonto fue. Había ganado lo más importante del mundo y lo ignoró por semanas. Iwaizumi lo amaba y estaban juntos, entonces de verdad, ¿Necesitaba algo más?

Todo estaría bien.


	17. Capítulo 15

Las semanas siguientes se sintieron como si fueran días. Las horas se le deslizaron de las manos antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Dicen que el tiempo pasa más rápido cuando uno se divierte, ¿Será verdad? No era como si se estuviera divirtiendo, pero por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, se acercó al concepto de felicidad. Nada es perfecto, pero Oikawa la pasó _bien_ durante aquellas semanas. Y tarde o temprano, toda rutina llega a su fin. Pero, sin duda, el final de esta rutina fue la más violenta que había presenciado.

Las manos de Oikawa temblaban sobre la mesa sin comprender qué acababa de pasar. Buscó la mirada de Iwaizumi, quien se había puesto de pie, pero estaba muy lejos reaccionar. La protesta de Bokuto fue lo único que resonó en la pequeña habitación, además del ruido de las sillas al ser movidas. El cadáver estaba a su lado y prefería clavar la vista en el rostro de Iwaizumi, ambos incapaces de hacer algo al respecto.

Uh, pero antes de esa escena, pasaron días relevantes, que a pesar de no explicar nada de lo que sucedió en ese momento, fue vital para el futuro.

En un recuento de hechos, transcurrió así:

Primera semana.

Estaban en paz. Oikawa e Iwaizumi llegaron a un acuerdo implícito de aceptación total y de fogoso amor.

Estaban ocupados como nunca, trabajando en el futuro escondite que Sugawara e Iwaizumi habían ofrecido. La ubicación era ideal: estaba a cuatro horas de Miyagi y a una hora de un pueblito humilde y pacífico, que era lo más cercano a civilización a la redonda.

Lo que mencionaron que podía “interesar a Oikawa” fue una sugerencia de Kyotani (¡Quién diría que Perro-loco-chan tendría una idea útil!). Según Bokuto, dijo que “se preocupan mucho por ocultarse, pero se necesita una buena defensa ofensiva por si esos pedazos de mierda están cerca. ¿No se puede hacer estallar sus celulares o algo?”. Según Kuroo, dijo que “guau, guau, grrr, guau, guau”. Como no se puede hacer estallar inalámbricamente un teléfono, lo que se sugirió fue un virus. Si podían crear un virus que afectara a todo objeto tecnológico en un radio de tantos kilómetros, entonces vivir seguros era casi un hecho. Plus si el virus les mandaba un mensaje automáticamente, alertándolos de que alguien estaba cerca.

Kenma negó con la cabeza, diciendo que eso era imposible. Aun así, debatieron el tema. Se pusieron a buscar alternativas que se le parecieran y Kenma se puso manos a la obra para, por lo menos, intentarlo. Repetía que era una causa perdida, pero Kuroo y Lev insistieron hasta que cedió.

En cuanto a los demás: Akaashi les mandó un mensaje de queja hacia la compañía de celulares, diciendo que le habían facturado mal el precio de la quincena. No habían descifrado qué quería decir, si es que tenía algún mensaje oculto. Según Bokuto, el significado era “estoy bien”. De Kiyoko y Sawamura no había señales, pero Kenma, Kuroo y Kunimi trabajaban en ello. Kunimi le encontró el gusto al trabajo, ya que se la pasaba ayudando en las computadoras. Como era callado y laborioso, a Kenma le gustaba hacer equipo con él. Incluso Perro-loco-chan parecía motivado a aprender algo; puesto a que no podía salir mucho, más alternativas no tenía.

Por su parte, continuó con los videos. Cuando sacó el segundo, no podía creer la cantidad de personas que lo veían; hacían su propio video, post o comentario como devolución y respuesta (si eran positivos o negativos, según Iwaizumi, no importaba). Re-subían los videos a las redes, ya que eran borrados por distintas razones (“políticas de seguridad”, “contenido que va en contra de nuestros términos y condiciones”, “este video no está disponible por el momento”) y lo compartían por todas partes. Oikawa era el tema principal de todo el país y más allá. El internet era un caos y wow, se sentía tan, pero tan bien.

Se convirtió en un adicto al trabajo. Enfocarse en una tarea cuya meta final era una recompensa (ya sea el reconocimiento del público o una sonrisa dulce de Iwaizumi) era lo más cercano a serenidad que tenía. Calmaba el infierno que solía ser su cabeza, y eso era excelente. Pero a pesar de estar ocupado hasta la médula, siempre encontraba un momento para meterse en la cama con su novio. Oh, siempre había tiempo para eso.

Segunda semana.

Estuvo toda la tarde escribiendo el discurso del tercer video, pero después de estar la equivalencia a una jornada laboral, su cabeza ya no era capaz de concentrarse y decidió darse un recreo. Vagueó por la red un rato, leyendo alguna que otra noticia. Disgustado por los titulares (todo le parecía tan falso ahora), cerró los programas. Ahí fue cuando lo notó.

Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Hace muchísimo se rindió con informarse sobre las fechas, vivía sin saber qué día era, ni de número ni de semana. Como estar de vacaciones, pero para siempre: los días perdieron nombre y se convirtieron en horas y horas y horas. Tenía una vaga idea entre qué meses estaba, pero no lo sabía con exactitud. Y la computadora le marcaba la hora, el día y el mes.

— ¡IWA-CHAN!

Salió y lo buscó en el comedor, gritando su nombre una y otra vez. Yaku le dijo que dejara de ser tan ruidoso, que estaba en el ático. Corrió hacia arriba, repitiendo “Iwa-chan” como un loro. Él estaba jugando a las cartas con Bokuto mientras Sugawara miraba quién sabe qué en su celular. No lo pensó dos veces cuando se tiró encima de él.

― ¿Qué mierda? ―se quejó él―. ¿Qué quieres? Me harás perder.

― Sí, hazlo perder ―apoyó Bokuto.

Se le sentó sobre el regazo, abrazando su cuello. Adoraba apretar sus cuerpos juntos. Era algo de lo que jamás se cansaría.

― Dime qué día es hoy.

― ¿Jueves? No sé.

Iwaizumi lo ignoró, enfocado en sus cartas y en las que descansaban sobre la mesa. Mr. Refrescante los miraba con curiosidad y el búho complacido de obtener una ventaja sorpresa.

― No, número.

― Oikawa, si quieres celebrar aniversario de un mes o algo así te juro que...

― ¡No! ―chilló, ofendido―. Es diez de junio.

Sintió que el cuerpo en sus brazos se tensaba y sus rostros se enfrentaron.

― Ohdios ―masculló.

― ¿Diez de junio? ¿Qué tiene? ―preguntó Sugawara.

― Déjame terminar esto y vamos ―dijo Iwaizumi, esperando a que el búho tirara sus cartas para poder ganarle por segunda vez consecutiva. Aparentemente, estaba en una buena racha.

Bokuto se quejó que no tenía nadie más con quién jugar (Kuroo trabajaba, o fingía que lo hacía) y antes de que abandonaran la habitación, oyeron que Sugawara se ofrecía.

Pero esa ya era otra historia. Ellos se fueron a festejar al cuarto, que el día de hoy, lo que importaba era complacer a Iwaizumi. Entre besos y caricias, Oikawa murmuró un “feliz cumpleaños” contra sus labios. Y de eso se trató toda la semana: Oikawa le dio prioridad a su novio, no porque tuviera que hacerlo ni porque fuera la semana en que se volvía hombre bajo los ojos de la ley, sino porque quería hacerlo. Quería pasar más tiempo con él, ya sea revolcándose en la cama o charlando durante el desayuno.

E Iwaizumi parecía más que feliz con ello. Entonces, Oikawa era feliz.

Tercera semana.

Kenma llegó a la solución, pero no sabía expresarla. Lo intentó un par de veces, pero nadie entendía los términos.

 ― Háblales como si fueran bebés ―le aconsejó Kuroo.

― Sí, sí, como si fuéramos bebés ―se rió Bokuto.

― Hum, es... Bien ―murmuró el gato pudín con disgusto, odiando ser el centro de atención―. Toda la tecnología inalámbrica suele trabajar con las mismas frecuencias, como... como si fuera un lenguaje. Por ejemplo, si todos los celulares hablan el mismo idioma, entonces pueden compartir información de la misma manera. En realidad no es así, pero estoy tratando de resumirlo ―les explicó―. El objetivo sería interrumpir esa señal para que ninguna tecnología inalámbrica funcione.

― ¿Y si la tecnología no es inalámbrica? ―preguntó Mr. Refrescante.

― Entonces tendrían que llevar una computadora vieja, armarla y conectarla a un enchufe en el medio de la nada. Es imposible.

― Oh.

― ¿Y cómo interrumpes la frecuencia? ―inquirió Oikawa.

― Lo que se me ocurrió fue causar interferencias de radiofrecuencia ―pestañeó hacia los rostros confundidos y suspiró con frustración―. Interrumpes una frecuencia con otro tipo de frecuencia más fuerte. Como... em. Nosotros podríamos fabricar nuestras propias antenas para que inutilicen el internet y la señal de los celulares.

― Dime que sabes cómo fabricar eso ―suspiró Yaku, inclinándose en la mesa―. Que yo sepa, no sabes ingeniería.

― No ―Kenma desvió la vista―, pero creo que puedo hacerlo. Cosas que se usan en lo cotidiano tienen radiofrecuencia alta, así que pensaba que podría... aprender, no lo sé, a concentrarla. A hacerla más fuerte.

― Como un megáfono de frecuencia ―resumió Kuroo.

― Algo así. Más complicado.

― Haz la lista y nosotros te lo conseguiremos ―aseguró Bokuto.

Y si Oikawa pensaba que hasta el momento había estado trabajando, pues no tenía idea.

Desde que la proposición de Kenma, se dividieron en dos grupos. Los que estuvieran menos jodidos con las empresas saldrían a conseguir todo lo que el gato les pedía (y estaba demás decir que Oikawa no podía ni asomar su cara por la ventana). No estaban muy fuera de lo habitual, eran televisores, hornos microondas y micrófonos de marcas y tipos específicos, más que nada para que pudiera experimentar. Había un par de nombres raros en la lista, pero Kenma aclaró dónde conseguirlos y qué aspecto tenían para que no se confundieran. Los encargados de esto eran los gatos (excepto el pudín), Iwaizumi y Kyotani. El resto se quedó para aprender las terminologías complicadas de lo que Kenma estaba planeando, para tener un grupo de respaldo.

No bastaba con estudiar un montón sobre ondas electromagnéticas, diferencias de frecuencias, radios, tecnología de comunicación, física y química. Debían, de alguna manera, llevarlo a la práctica. Por suerte, había mucha información sobre el tema, pero ninguna específicamente enfocada en lo que ellos querían lograr.

Pero era posible.

Era esperanzador.

Y se quemaba las pestañas leyendo, hasta que su cabeza no podía procesar las nuevas palabras, pero se encontraba intrigado y con renovadas ganas de hacer funcionar el proyecto. Porque más allá de que ellos lo quisieran usar para proteger el supuesto escondite permanente, esto podía ir mucho más lejos. Si le hacían caso y continuaban con esta revolución, podían dar batalla.

Y, tal vez, ganar.

Por supuesto que podían ganar.

La cuarta semana fue una continuación de la anterior. Con los objetos reunidos, comenzó la experimentación a prueba y error. Avanzaban con rapidez, desarrollando el prototipo con increíble eficiencia. Sólo paraban para las comidas, en las cuales continuaban debatiendo. Descansar era dormir seis horas por la noche o caer dormido sobre la computadora. Y si había suerte, debatían aparte y contaba como tiempo libre.

Oikawa no se quejaba. A pesar de todo, estaba contento.

Lo único negativo de su vida ahora era la terrible sensación de encierro. Lo sobrellevaba bien, pero una noche donde ni Iwaizumi podía alejar el insomnio, se deslizó de entre sus brazos, se deshizo de las sábanas y caminó en puntas de pie hasta el salón.

Kunimi dormía plácidamente en el sillón, acurrucado en posición fetal con un libro entre las manos. Recordó aquella vez que Daichi lo cubrió con la manta cuando Oikawa no lo hizo. Sintió deseos de arroparlo, pero Kunimi estaba bien abrigado y se dio cuenta que no podía elegir cuándo ayudar a las personas y cuando no. Pero nunca sabía cuándo necesitaban ayuda y lo recordaba cuando ya no la precisaban.

Hizo omiso a sus repetitivos sentimientos de culpa y tipeó la contraseña de la puerta. Sólo quería respirar un poco de aire puro, mirar el cielo negro y quitarse la idea de que era un preso.

Qué sorpresa.

Kuroo fumaba sentado en el suelo. Pegó un respingo al verlo, pero volvió la vista rápidamente a la calle desértica. Oikawa se mantuvo de pie y metió las manos en su abrigo. La noche no era fría, pero la oscuridad lo intimidaba. No había un alma en la calle, ¿Qué hora sería? Supuso que no tan tarde como creía si el gato andaba dando vueltas.

― ¿Quieres?

Un cigarrillo en alto. Tentativo. Oikawa quería.

― No, gracias.

Se quedaría con las ganas, por la pereza de sacar las manos del bolsillo. O quizás, quería relajarse así, respirando el aire nocturno. Otro día sería.

Kuroo hizo dos intentos más de iniciar una conversación, pero Oikawa lo ignoró, respondiendo con monosílabos y negativas. No estaba enojado; por el contrario, halló un inmenso alivio en escaparse un ratito, por más que estuviera literalmente al lado de la puerta. También existía una pequeña parte de él que se sentía muy ansioso por estar afuera. Como si fuera un niño que sabía que estaba haciendo algo indebido: una inquietud tonta a causa de tener una soga en el cuello y estar afuera del escondite equivalía a acercarse a un precipicio a la espera de que alguien lo empujara.

No estuvo más de quince minutos. Regresó antes de que el tercer cigarrillo de Kuroo se acabara y, con sumo cuidado de no despertar a Iwaizumi, se volvió a meter en la cama.

De vuelta a la jaula del escondite.

Si... si no hubiera seguido a Iwaizumi... Él estaría vivo, ¿No? Porque Oikawa no le salvó la vida en ningún momento. Por el contrario: la única vez que su vida pendió de un hilo, fue porque él tenía una pistola frente a su cabeza. Oikawa había sido la peor amenaza con la que Iwaizumi se encontró. Entonces, si no lo hubiese seguido, quizás... ¿Estarían mejor?

Podría salir libremente, tener un buen trabajo y no pensar demasiado en las cosas. Seguir siendo un tanto hijo de puta, pero adinerado, ignorante y feliz. Iwaizumi estaría haciendo su vida, tomando las decisiones que quisiera sin tener que atarse a una revolución en la que ya no quiere participar.

Si estuviera en su casa, podría salir a comprar pan de leche, incluso si eran las tres de la mañana, pero...

Pero no abría un Kuroo fumando en la puerta, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantar sus ánimos quebrados. Y definitivamente, no habría un Iwaizumi al meterse en su cama. Sería una vida fácil, pero solitaria. ¿Lo sería? Podría conseguir amigos, pero si era sincero consigo mismo y ponía la vida que pudo haber tenido de un lado de la balanza y la vida que tenía del otro lado, probablemente ganaría la vida que tenía actualmente.

Porque Iwaizumi. Porque amigos. Porque valían todo y cada una de las cosas que había pasado. Porque ser un ignorante se sentía incorrecto y tener el conocimiento que tenía ahora sobre el mundo lo llenaba más que un pan de leche a las tres de la mañana.

Oikawa se acurrucó contra su novio, simplemente _porque podía_. El otro Oikawa alterno que vivía en el departamento y nunca sostuvo un arma, nunca conocería el placer de pegar la sonrisa al pecho de Iwaizumi y dormirse con los dedos enredados a su cabello. Nunca sabría lo hermoso que era cuando, hasta dormido, Iwaizumi cerraba sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y suspiraba contra su pelo.

Nunca tendría la ocasión de saber lo maravilloso que era ser amado por Iwaizumi.

Y sí, en definitiva, era feliz.

Por supuesto, por un corto periodo de tiempo, que no duró muchos días más.

Estaban todos reunidos en la mesa del ático compartiendo resultados. Kenma tenía un prototipo de antena ya diseñado, que más que una antena clásica, estaba construida dentro del horno microondas. Podían hacer varios, conectarlos a una sola fuente de energía (la que estuviera en el escondite) y dispersarlos. Una especie de escudo protector alrededor de la casa contra cualquier tipo de tecnología inalámbrica.

Y había muchas ideas interesantes.

― Podemos instalar fuentes alternativas de energía ―sugirió Sugawara, mostrando imágenes con su celular―, para estar asegurados en caso de cortes de luz.

― También podemos enterrar esas cosas ―aportó Lev.

― ¿Enterrarlas? ¿Para qué? ―cuestionó Yaku, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

― Para ocultarlas, duh.

― Pero tendríamos que hacer toda una conexión de cables por debajo de la tierra ―Kuroo negó con la cabeza.

― No, es una buena idea ―lo defendió Oikawa―. Puede costar más, pero estará completamente oculto y bien asegurado. ¿Funcionará si están enterrados? ―se dirigió a Kenma―. Deberían.

― Sí, deberían...

Kenma estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero vaciló al oír el timbre de la casa.

Todos se congelaron. Antes de pensar las razones por las que podía estar sonando el timbre de la casa, de la supuesta casa abandonada, del escondite, alcanzó a ver el brillo entusiasta de Bokuto. Oikawa llegó a la misma conclusión que él: _Tal vez Akaashi..._

Con el timbre aún sonando de fondo, Kuroo se levantó de la silla y le pegó un tiro a Kunimi en el medio de la frente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero que conste que todo está investigado~ Técnicamente hablando, es posible armar el dispositivo de Kenma, incluso en pequeña escala podría producirse por accidente. No sé si funcionaría al 100%, pero es interesante saberlo (?)
> 
> Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, el próximo será el último capítulo. Después habrá algún extra...


	18. Capítulo 16

Con el timbre aún sonando de fondo, Kuroo se levantó de la silla y le pegó un tiro a Kunimi en el medio de la frente. El cadáver mudo cayó a la izquierda de Oikawa como una bolsa de cemento, con un ruido seco que lo hizo estremecer. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y se encogió del miedo.

Había una lista de situaciones que Oikawa no podía hacer frente; algunas de toda la vida, otras ganadas a través de las malas experiencias. En este cuadro, se pintaban la mayoría. Incertidumbre, muerte de un ser querido, terror por Iwaizumi, por sí mismo... la falta de piezas lo llenó de una ansiedad que nacía en la punta de sus dedos y se extendía por todo su cuerpo como hormiguitas que amenazaban con comer todo en su interior.

Fijó la vista en Iwaizumi, quien no le quitaba los ojos a Kuroo, preparado para atacar o defender, según dicte la ocasión. Todos parecían tensos en sus lugares, pero de reojo no podía verlo con exactitud.

― ¿¿Kuroo?? ―Le gritó Yaku.

― Nos delató ―explicó mientras recargaba el arma con total naturalidad―. De todas formas, nunca me cayó bien. Tenemos un problema más importante: hay policías en la puerta, o un grupo de idiotas que nos quiere muertos: es lo mismo. Abajo tenemos las armas, ¡Vamos!

― ¿¿Cómo sabes todo eso?? ―chilló Bokuto― ¡Puede ser Akaashi!

Oikawa movió lentamente la cabeza, ignorando las quejas de Bokuto. Kyotani parecía a punto de lanzarse arriba del gato a darle una golpiza, pero la mesa los separaba. El semblante de Kuroo era de piedra. A su lado, todavía sentado, Kenma tampoco parecía afectado. Lo que sea que sabía el gato negro, lo compartía con su novio.

Pero no con el resto.

Regresó a Iwaizumi, haciendo caso omiso a sus compañeros, en especial al que estaba muerto a su lado. Él llenó su pecho con una bocanada de aire antes de amagar con seguir a Kuroo, quien ya había salido junto a Kenma, Bokuto protestando, Yaku, Lev y Sugawara.

― Es-espera ―Oikawa se aferró a su brazo, no tenía nada que decirle, pero lo necesitaba a su lado.

Iwaizumi apoyó una mano sobre su cuello y le besó la frente. Luego salió.

Durante el ínterin, la habitación se había vaciado. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, imitando a Iwaizumi. Con su cariño dándole confianza, fue en busca del resto para unirse a la batalla.

El pasillo estaba desierto. Abajo se abría una puerta y se oían órdenes a los gritos. Todos los sonidos venían de la escalera y se dio cuenta que uno proveniente de su cuarto claramente no encajaba. ¿Iwaizumi? Dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero se acobardó. ¿Por qué diablos estaría Iwaizumi allí? _Si yo dirigiera una operación cuyo objetivo es aniquilar todos, tendría vigiladas hasta las ventanas. Sería sabio atacar por ellas._

Entró a la habitación de Kuroo y buscó un arma. Debía tener una en algún sitio. Eso haría una persona precavida si sospecha de alguno de sus compañeros, y Kuroo no era ningún idiota.

Y por supuesto que tenía una pistola debajo del colchón.

Entreabrió la puerta y esperó, observando a través de la ranura. Nadie atacaría a sus amigos por la espalda si podía evitarlo. Trató de concentrarse, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las razones que Kunimi tendría para traicionarlos y la salud de Iwaizumi. El tiroteo de abajo se escuchaba bastante fiero y rogaba porque nada le pasara.

Un pobre infeliz trotó hacia la escalera y Oikawa disparó por instinto. El hombre cayó igual que lo había hecho Kunimi minutos antes. Otra persona descargó una serie de balas sobre la puerta, pero Oikawa pegó la espalda a la pared y aguardó. El miedo fue barrido por la adrenalina y sabía perfectamente cómo moverse, cuándo esperar, cuándo atacar...

La puerta quedó como queso gruyere. Abajo era puro ruido, pero el segundo piso había quedado en completo silencio. Disparó a través de la puerta y volvió a pegarse a la pared. El sonido de un cuerpo inerte contra el suelo. Y... nada.

No saldría todavía. Podían estar esperándolo. Si atacaban primero, estaría preparado. No sabía si había cien hombres del otro lado, uno o ninguno. Descartó la idea de que fueran varios, sino no tendrían miedo de entrar. De todas formas, no parecía haber nadie más, pero por las dudas, contó hasta diez antes de salir.

Uno...

Dos...

Tres...

Cuatro...

Cinco...

Seis...

Suspiró.

Siete...

Ocho...

La puerta se abrió violentamente y su vista se centró en la pistola. Pensó en quitársela, pero su cuerpo fue más rápido que su mente y en vez de alcanzarla, disparó con el objetivo en la mira.

El hombre soltó el arma del dolor y se agarró el brazo ensangrentado. Chilló e intentó agacharse para alcanzar el arma otra vez, pero Oikawa lo empujó contra el muro y apretó el cañón de su pistola contra su cuello mientras ejercía presión con la otra mano para inmovilizarlo. El hombre no opuso mucha resistencia, maldiciendo y gimoteando del dolor. La sangre borboteaba de su brazo y era realmente desagradable. El olor a sangre invadía sus sentidos de una manera repugnante.

 ― ¿Cuántos más vienen por la ventana? ―siseó bruscamente, tratando de sonar lo más amenazador posible.

― ¡No lo sé! Vengo de abajo. Por favor, no me mates, ¡Necesito una ambulancia!

 _Ambulancia_ , se burló Oikawa en su cabeza.

― Responde mis preguntas y te suelto ―contestó con rapidez, todavía presionando con su brazo para que no tuviera dudas de que hablaba en serio―. ¿Quién va ganando?

― No lo sé ―apretó la pistola contra la piel―. ¡NO LO SÉ! Vine a registrar aquí arriba pensando que sería más fácil.

― Cobarde ―murmuró―. ¿Alguien de mi equipo está muerto?

― Sólo uno...

― ¿QUIÉN?

― No-no sé.

― ¡Descríbelo, idiota!

― Eh... hum, eh... pelo negro. Corpulento. No lo sé.

Estaba a punto de decirle que dejara de repetir que no sabía, pero la respuesta lo heló. _Pelo negro. Corpulento._ Pelo negro podía ser Kuroo, pero él definitivamente no era corpulento: era un gato alto y muy flaco.

_Hajime._

Agarró al hombre por el uniforme y lo lanzó hacia el suelo. Le apuntó a la cabeza y descubrió con frialdad que no le importaba matarlo, y si no era más que un ser humano indefenso y vulnerable, suplicando por su vida, no importaba. Si tenía familia, si había alguien en el mundo que lo amaba como Oikawa amaba a Iwaizumi, no lo conmovía en lo más mínimo. Entre la rabia, el terror y la desesperación, quería desquitarse enterrando una bala en su cerebro.

Y lo hubiera hecho, si una voz no lo hubiera detenido.

― Deja el arma en el piso y levanta las manos ― _esa voz, esa voz, esa voz, ¿de dónde la conozco?_ ― Cualquier movimiento en falso y te mato.

Dejó caer la pistola y obedeció, sólo porque sabía a quién pertenecía ese tono de voz. Todavía no lo entendía para nada, pero la traición de Kunimi estaba mejor ubicada ahora. No estaba asustado, no iba a morir. Él no lo iba a matar. Lo que verdaderamente se metía en su corazón y lo atravesaba de pavor era la idea de que Iwaizumi pudiera estar herido. O peor.

― Makki ―saludó casi con dulzura, pero su ser estaba muriendo por dentro.

Se dio vuelta con lentitud, bajando los brazos. No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sintió las lágrimas mojarle las mejillas. Era vergonzoso, nunca había demostrado debilidad cerca de sus compañeros de Aoba Johsai.

Hanamaki parecía sorprendido. Estaba igual que siempre, ropa casual y expresión seria. El tiempo, ni mucho ni poco, no había pasado en sus cuerpos. Al menos no físicamente. Era tan raro para Oikawa estar en frente de su ex compañero. Se sentía como si él fuera alguien de una vida pasada, cuando no había transcurrido un año. Makki estuvo a punto de bajar la pistola láser, pero luego volvió a afirmarla en su lugar. Lo estaba apuntando, pero podía ver la duda en sus facciones.

― Por favor ―le suplicó, siendo ahora el ser humano indefenso y vulnerable―. Creo que algo malo le pasó a Hajime. No me importa si me matas ―se secó las lágrimas, sin prestarle atención al gesto amenazador que el otro hacía con la pistola―, pero déjame asegurarme que él está bien. Te lo suplico.

Tenía que estar bien. En medio de un tiroteo, pero bien.

O no. Notó que ya no se oía nada de la planta inferior, ¿Eso significaba que habían ganado o perdido? Las balas eran rápidas. Se sorbió los mocos patéticamente, dispuesto a ignorar a Hanamaki e ir de todas formas. Pero él estaba bloqueando su camino y apenas podía verlo entre el sollozo.

Hanamaki frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz. Parecía realmente enojado, y sin embargo, se apartó de la puerta.

― Adelante mío ―ordenó.

A punta de pistola, bajó las escaleras lleno de la ansiedad más horrible que había experimentado. Le dolía el estómago y la cabeza, e incluso se lo tragó el más puro de los terrores. Sentía un frío febril y un ferviente deseo de que a Hanamaki se le escapara una bala. Era tan extraño que lo volviese a ver en estas circunstancias. Tan extraño...

El salón estaba lleno de muertos. El corazón le latía en la garganta y estaba empapado de sudor. Un cadáver moribundo en específico llamó su atención. Cerca de la mesa donde comía todos los días, temblaba, solo y moribundo. Era corpulento y tenía una mata de cabello azabache.

Cuando se trataba de Iwaizumi, nunca podía pensar con claridad. Ahora sí. Hanamaki y Matsukawa eran tan amigos como lo eran ellos dos. Si uno estaba aquí, el otro también.

Tan extraño... haberse encontrado a Hanamaki aquí, pero... fue un alivio. Se sentía mal por él, pero se llevó las manos al pecho y exhaló con fuerza, tomándose un momento para permitir que ese alivio lo sedara. Parado e inmóvil, observó cómo Hanamaki revoleaba el arma y se arrodillaba junto a su mejor amigo. Puso la cabeza de Matsukawa sobre su regazo y dijo su nombre varias veces, pero había mucha sangre a su alrededor y toda había surgido de su pecho. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sus manos aferradas a la herida como si aun pudiera salvarse.

A diferencia de los policías, ellos dos estaban vestidos de civiles. Supuso que por ello, al ver un cadáver que no tenía uniforme, el hombre que le dijo que alguien de su equipo había muerto se confundió. Por supuesto que era por eso. ¿Y por qué de civiles? No quería pensar que sus dos ex compañeros eran la carnada para que abrieran la puerta. Borró las sospechas de su mente, porque la traición de Kunimi era una cosa, pero la traición de tres personas era ya demasiado peso. Y su cuerpo temblaba sin su permiso al siquiera considerar que ambos pelinegros, corpulento y flaco, pudieron haber sido heridos.

Oikawa tenía sentimientos encontrados. Nunca se alegró tanto de la muerte de una persona, pero Matsukawa había sido su amigo y también le daba pena. Completamente atontado, no era capaz de hacer nada más que mirar la triste escena, aunque hubiera prioridades. Como por ejemplo, asegurarse que ninguno de los quince cadáveres restantes fuera el de su novio. O buscar dónde estaba el resto. Se quedó como una estatua acompañando a Hanamaki en la muerte de Matsukawa.

Unos minutos después, oyó pasos detrás de él que lo obligaron a reaccionar. Su mirada se encontró con la de Iwaizumi. Tenía la frente y el costado derecho de la cabeza llenos de sangre, pero parecía estar perfecto. Iwaizumi lo tomó en brazos y lo apretó tan fuerte que le estaba haciendo daño, pero no dijo nada. Se acomodó como pudo y le hizo cargar todo su peso. Estaba contento, seguro que lo estaba, pero había algo en su pecho que no le permitía sentirlo. La presencia de sus dos ex compañeros perturbaba sus emociones. Lo único que podía discernir entre tanta confusión interna, era la paz de tener a Iwaizumi justo donde lo necesitaba.

Alguien trotó hasta ellos y cargó un arma. Oikawa levantó la cabeza con rapidez y se deshizo de Iwaizumi.

― No lo mates ―farfulló.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Bokuto, levantando una ceja.

En realidad, no hacía falta responder. Hanamaki estaba sollozando en silencio, todavía sosteniendo el cadáver de su mejor amigo. Cualquiera sentiría compasión, ¿No? ¿O era sólo porque Oikawa lo conocía?

Sabía que no podía hacer diferencia entre Hanamaki y el resto de los enemigos, porque estaban todos del lado contrario. Así que optó por decir la verdad que podía convencer, no la verdad que podía humanizar.

― Podemos usarlo ―declaró, sintiendo las manos de Iwaizumi de nuevo en la cintura―. Tal vez sepa información que nos sirva.

Se dio vuelta en busca de sus amigos. No los veía, pero sabía que estaban metidos en la sala chica, donde dormía Perro-loco-chan. Escuchaba sus murmullos y no quería preguntar si estaba el grupo completo o no.

― ¿Dónde está Kunimi?

La voz de Hanamaki se oyó grave, su rostro mostrando un desconcierto peculiar. Probablemente no caería en la cuenta tan rápido de toda la porquería junta que le estaba ocurriendo, y Oikawa de repente comprendió que a pesar de toda la lástima que le tenía, sí se sentía traicionado. Quería golpearlo tanto como quería darle palmaditas consoladoras en la espalda.

Era mejor no hacer ni decir nada. Se acurrucó contra su novio, donde estaba seguro y feliz.

― Está muerto ―el pecho de Iwaizumi vibró contra su oreja, pero no se separó.

― ¿Está muerto? ¿Ustedes lo mataron? ―Iwaizumi y Bokuto asintieron―. ¡Pero él no tenía nada que ver!

― Lo siento, ahora subimos y lo revivimos ―Bokuto rodó los ojos, parecía realmente molesto con la situación.

― Tal vez podrías explicar qué mierda tenía que ver Kunimi en esto y por qué ustedes dos vinieron a matarnos ―exigió Iwaizumi con seriedad.

― Yo... Nosotros no vinimos a matarlos ―Oikawa vio cómo acomodaba a Matsukawa en el suelo y se ponía despacio de pie. Tenía la ropa llena de sangre y la mirada ida, como la de un enfermo viejo―. Logramos ponernos en contacto con Kindaichi, que no estaba aquí pero hablaba con Kunimi ―hablaba como si estuviera en otra parte, muy lejos de aquí―. Lo engañamos diciendo que queríamos unirnos, que por favor nos pasara la información para ir a hablar con ustedes. Como sus senpais, confiaba en nosotros y fue bastante sencillo convencerlo, pero Kunimi no tenía idea de esto, dios mío.

― Parece que era inocente ―concluyó Bokuto, todavía apuntándolo―. Y tú el culpable.

― Bokuto no ―le suplicó Oikawa―. Makki, ¿por qué? De verdad podrías haberte unido y nada de esto tenía que haber pasado. Eres un idiota.

Estaba tan enojado con él. No necesitaba saber que Kunimi había muerto en vano. Por un error de cálculos, ¿Sólo por eso? De verdad quería golpearlo.

Lo más terrible era no saber a quién echarle la culpa: a Hanamaki y a Matsukawa por contactarse por los motivos equivocados, a Kunimi por hacer algo tan arriesgado como seguir en contacto con Kindaichi (y a espaldas del grupo), a Kindaichi por su desgraciada inocencia o a Kuroo por su excesiva impulsividad. Incluso podía echarse la culpa a sí mismo, por estar muy ensimismado en sus dramas como para averiguar algo por su parte, como Kuroo y Kenma lo habían hecho.

Todo estaba mal.

― Yo no quería unirme a su estúpida organización, rebelión, lo que fuere ―continuó Hanamaki―. Yo quería mi vida tranquila de nuevo, pero tú la arruinaste ―lo que fue un intento de gruñido terminó como un quejido. Sus ojos canela eran lágrimas acusadoras hacia Oikawa―. Nos dejaste solos, sin trabajo y bajo sospecha. Lo único que se nos ocurrió fue decirles que lograríamos rastrearlos. Después de eso, Mizoguchi cambió y en vez de tratarnos como criminales nos propuso ayudarnos. Si te llevábamos con vida, nos firmaría un cheque gordo y _arrivederchi_ , no nos volveríamos a ver. Sólo teníamos que llevarte con vida, nadie tenía que morir.

― Es evidente que salió mal ―contestó Iwaizumi con acidez.

― Supongo que Mizoguchi te prestó sus hombres para esto ―razonó Oikawa―. Llámalo y dile que me tienes. Que vas a llevarme para allá; con eso ganaremos tiempo.

― Pero, ¿Qué voy a hacer después? ―inquirió Hanamaki con desesperación―. Si no aparezco contigo...

― Ese es tu problema, Makki.

Hanamaki quedó a la suerte de Bokuto. Oikawa quería ver al resto, pero temía encontrarse con alguien menos. Sostuvo el brazo de Iwaizumi todo el tiempo, echando una mirada al interior de la sala.

Yaku estaba sentado sobre el kotatsu con la pierna estirada. Sugawara estaba agachado en el suelo vendando una herida en su tobillo. A través de la gaza se podía ver que la sangre comenzaba a escaparse de nuevo. Lev estaba sentado junto a él, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza. El gato pequeño se quejaba, que no era nada y que estaría bien, pero sonaba más a las mentiras que se le cuentan a un niño. Las expresiones que intentaba ocultar eran de vivo dolor.

Detrás de ellos, todo era un caos. La televisión estaba rota en el suelo, al igual que la consola. Pedazos de plástico y vidrio cubrían la mitad del suelo. La mesita donde habían estado estos aparatos estaba volcada y llena de agujeros, como la puerta de la habitación de Kuroo. Entre todos los vidrios, yacía Kuroo en el regazo de Kenma. Tenía la cara llena de sangre y los ojos cerrados. Se acercó a él primero, preocupado y con el corazón desbocado de miedo.

― No está muerto ―le aseguró Kenma cuando lo vio llegar―. Tiende a pensar que es más fuerte de lo que es ―murmuró, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Kuroo para quitárselos de la frente.

Oikawa soltó el aire que contenía sin darse cuenta. Kuroo estaba bien. O mejor dicho; inconsciente, pero vivo. Se sobresaltó cuando alguien le palmeó la espalda y se giró casi con violencia, para hallar a Iwaizumi.

― Cálmate ―le dijo él―. Estamos bien. Lastimados, pero bien.

Kyotani entró con otra caja de gasas. Se sentó a esperar con mala cara a que Mr. Refrescante le limpiara las heridas: un golpe similar al de Iwaizumi en la cara y un corte horrible en el brazo. Esto último lucía grave, pero el perro ni se inmutaba.

Oikawa agarró a su novio y lo arrastró hacia ellos. Esperó a que Sugawara terminara con el alcohol y vertió un poco en la tela para limpiarle el rostro a Iwaizumi. Este dio un paso para atrás y negó con la cabeza.

― No hace falta. Tenemos que ayudar al resto y salir de aquí lo más pronto po... ¡Hey!, hey no, Oikawa...

― Shush, shush, Iwa-chan.

Lo agarró de la camiseta y lo acercó. Lo obligó a quedarse quieto mientras protestaba. La herida ardía, pero era necesario desinfectarla. La limpió con cuidado, dándose cuenta que eran varios cortes juntos en la frente y el cuero cabelludo sobre la oreja derecha. No era nada grave, pero debía ser cuidado. Cuando Iwaizumi se dio cuenta que sus pobres intentos de negarse no servían, se mantuvo quieto y en silencio, observándolo minuciosamente. Oikawa trabajó sin prestarle atención, pero con ciertos nervios bajo su mirada.

― Siempre fue al revés ―susurró él cuando Oikawa terminó.

― ¿El qué? ―le preguntó, limpiando la sangre de sus dedos.

― Yo cuidándote a ti ―comentó.

― Tú cuidas de mí ―le sonrió y depositó un beso suave en su mejilla. Sabía a alcohol etílico―. Tengo que devolverte el favor de vez en cuando, ¿No?

― Si terminaron de ser asquerosamente tiernos ―les dijo Yaku con brusquedad―, me gustaría largarme de aquí.

Lev lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Entre Bokuto y Oikawa alzaron a Kuroo. Kenma se había comunicado con otro de los escondites para pedir ayuda y estaban en camino. Hanamaki pululaba lejos de ellos, y Oikawa seguía sintiendo lástima por él, pero nadie lo invitaría a unírseles. Todavía no podía creer que la muerte de Kunimi hubiera sido una pérdida injustificada, pero no estaba furioso con Kuroo, sino con sus ex compañeros. Y al mismo tiempo, le era difícil culparlos por completo, teniendo en cuenta que estaban con una soga en el cuello al momento de tomar una decisión. Estaba enojado con el mundo.

A pesar de que el sillón estaba roto, lo colocaron en su lugar para sentar a Yaku y acostar a Kuroo. Todos se acomodaron con ellos, tratando de no molestarlos mientras esperaban a que su rescate apareciera. Pero Oikawa debía hacer algo más antes de irse.

― ¿A dónde vas?

― No te preocupes, Iwa-chan, debo ir a buscar algo arriba.

Iwaizumi no parecía de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada.

Subió las escaleras, sorteó los cadáveres y entró a su cuarto. La ventana estaba abierta, por donde habían asaltado el piso del escondite esos dos idiotas. Prendió la notebook que descansaba en su escritorio, buscó el último video en el que estuvo trabajando y lo subió al internet. Quizás le faltaba alguno que otro detalle de edición, pero estaba lo suficientemente decente para ser visto. Además, no quería desperdiciar todas las horas que le dedicó.

Estaba borrando los datos de la computadora cuando escuchó un ruido. Lo ignoró pensando en que sería Iwaizumi pero, ¿Por qué llevaría un arma? ¿Cuándo esos sonidos comenzaron a sonar tan familiares en su cabeza? El primer pensamiento que su mente le arrojó fue _“maldita sea, Makki”_ y tenía completo sentido, pero el hombre que se sostenía del marco de la puerta no era Hanamaki.

Se olvidó por completo de que no terminó con él como era debido. Un balazo en el brazo no significaba la muerte, no cuando ese tipo logró hacerse un buen torniquete. Estaba blanco como un papel y enfurecido. No le dio tiempo a respirar que le disparó.

Oikawa se movió y logró evitar la muerte, pero gritó sin poder evitarlo. La adrenalina lo invadía de nuevo. Estaba acorralado. No existía ningún lugar dónde esconderse. Nadie llegaría a tiempo antes de que le dispararan de nuevo. Eran dos sus opciones: lanzarse por la ventana a una muerte casi asegurada, o jugarse la vida corriendo hacia la salida, donde estaba su agresor.

Así que corrió hacia la salida.

El hombre se tambaleaba en el umbral. Oikawa empujó su brazo y desvió el segundo tiro. Lo esquivó y corrió hacia las escaleras, pero una mano se aferró a su camiseta y tropezaron. Aterrado y adolorido por la caída, pegó una patada para zafarse del hombre que intentaba subirse arriba de él. Lucharon por el arma: Oikawa tenía más fuerza y se la quitó, pero el otro agarró un puñado de su cabello y le golpeó la cabeza contra las baldosas. Una y otra vez. El dolor punzante lo distraía y le costaba apuntarle, en especial cuando las manos le temblaban tanto y su cabeza seguía sacudiéndose.

Iwaizumi y Bokuto se lo quitaron de encima. Uno de los dos le disparó y todo se terminó. Se sentía mareado y se ovilló más contra la superficie fría que calmaba el infierno de su cabeza. No importó cuánto se quejó, ambos lo pusieron de nuevo sobre sus piernas.

― ¿¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo?? ―le gritó Iwaizumi.

― Yo-yo fui por la ―abrió los brazos para atajarse de otra caída, sufriendo un terrible mareo. Pensó que se desmayaría, pero pasó tan fugaz como vino―. Yo po-por la computadora ―logró murmurar, tratando de relajarse para recuperar su conciencia―. Pensé que moriría desangrado, no sabía que estaba vivo ―farfulló en los mismos murmullos.

― Está bien ―lo tranquilizó Bokuto―, está bien.

― Idiota ―gruñó Iwaizumi, pasando un brazo por su espalda para sostenerlo y ayudarlo a caminar.

Para cuando regresaron, Oikawa se sentía bien, a excepción de la jaqueca y del violento latido de su corazón. Aparentemente, Kuroo también estaba mejor, porque tenía los ojos abiertos, aunque siguiera recostado como un muerto.

― ¡Escuchen todos! ―gritó Mr. Refrescante, con la mano apoyada en la espalda de Kenma, quien alternaba su mirada entre el celular y Sugawara―. Kenma consiguió que uno de los escondites nos dé asilo durante el tiempo que necesitemos. La idea es llevar todo en lo que estuvimos trabajando, esperar allí a Daichi e irnos a nuestro escondite permanente.

― Wow, espera ―dijo Bokuto―. ¿No pondremos a Daichi en problemas si lo llamamos ahora?

― Voy a desactivar el GPS de la empresa antes de avisarle ―contestó Kenma―. Como ya tengo hackeada su tarjeta de identificación, tendrá tiempo suficiente para salir de allí.

Sugawara bajó la cabeza. Kenma tecleó en su celular.

― Así que ―agregó Yaku―. Si alguien tiene que ir a buscar algo o ir al baño, que lo haga ahora.

― ¿Tienes qué? ―le preguntó Iwaizumi, quien todavía lo sostenía de la cintura.

Oikawa asintió. Más que nada, hubiera preferido un baño caliente y relajante, pero sabía que no podía darse el lujo ni de una ducha tibia y rápida. Por lo tanto, esperó a que Lev saliera del baño para poder hacer sus necesidades y frotarse la cara con agua helada.

Ni siquiera la idea de salir al exterior lo consolaba. Tenía terror al cambio otra vez, siempre le costaba un montón adaptarse y una vez que comenzaba a sentirse cómodo, ¡Tenían que marcharse! Era una película que se volvía a repetir.

Lo único que tenía era a Iwaizumi a su lado. Se preguntó si realmente era todo lo que necesitaba. ¿No era lo que había querido desde el principio? Y ahora que lo tenía, ¿Justificaba todas las malas experiencias?

Por las dudas, se refugió en sus brazos.

― ¿Te sientes bien?

― No.

― Todo va a salir bien ―le mintió él.

― No puedes saber eso ―se burló Oikawa―. Las cosas nunca nos salen bien.

― Es cierto ―admitió Iwaizumi―. Pero tampoco nos salen tan mal. Podría ser mucho peor, ¿No?

 _Alguno de los dos podría haber muerto, ¿No?_ El comentario lo oyó con la voz de su novio, pero no estaba seguro si ese era el verdadero significado de la frase. Se estremeció al pensarlo, y si reflexionaba sobre ello, alguna razón tenía que no era el peor destino posible.

Por suerte, sus amigos eran un grupo difícil de romper.

Como no tenían modo de transporte, tuvieron que esperar a que los vinieran a buscar. En el mientras tanto, algunos comieron, otros casi vomitaron. Oikawa dejó que Iwaizumi comiera en paz e intentó ser positivo, ¿Qué más le tocaba enfrentar? No mucho más. Luego del miedo a morir que sintió, y el mil veces peor al pensar que su novio podía estar muerto, no habría cosas más difíciles que aquello. Feas, pero no tan malas.

Sentía cierta compasión al ver a Hanamaki sentado en un rincón de la sala, con cara de condenado esperando a su juicio. Sabía que él no tenía muchas opciones de sobrevivir a esto: cuando Oikawa supo que había cagado su vida normal, tenía un montón de personas para apoyarlo, incluyendo a su mejor amigo. Pero Hanamaki no tenía a nadie. Ya no. Sin embargo, Oikawa se negaba a hacer algo por él. Por su culpa era que Kunimi había muerto y por su culpa era que tenía que abandonar el escondite en el que se sentía a gusto. Encontraría maneras de salir de esto, Makki era inteligente. Las encontraría, u Oikawa fingiría que lo había hecho, ya muy lejos como para enterarse de la verdad.

Los pitidos de la bocina indicaron la llegada de la camioneta. Si alguna vez pensó que el vehículo de Sawamura era un cacharro que apenas se mantenía en el aire, era porque no había visto ese. Todos sus instintos le decían que era más seguro subir a una aeromoto con Kuroo ebrio que a esa camioneta; pero por trágico que fuera, debía seguir a la manada.

El chico que manejaba le pareció realmente lindo. Cabello teñido de rubio, voz enérgica y, oh, tenía un sexy piercing en la lengua. Mientras sus compañeros subían e Iwaizumi ayudaba a guardar en la parte trasera los materiales para el invento de Kenma, se puso a charlar con él para distraerse un rato.

Era lindo, sí, pero rápido se aburrió de él. Por donde lo mirase, era un niño. Le contaba que acababa de unirse a la rebelión, e increíble, pero todos en su equipo también. Le gustaba su motivación, y le hacía preguntarle dónde estaba la suya.

Cargando cajas en la camioneta, probablemente.

El viaje fue lento y largo. Se lo pasó con la mente en las nubes, enganchado al brazo de Iwaizumi como si fuera su flotador en el medio del océano. Aún le dolía la cabeza  y estaba seguro que tendría unos cuantos moretones durante las próximas semanas.

Aportó un par de comentarios sueltos a la charla, pero estuvo callado la mayor parte del tiempo. Oikawa no estaba seguro, pero en algún momento puede que haya dormitado en tiempos entrecortados.

El escondite de paso también era una casa, pero no tan linda como la de Lev. Era... decente. Ni hermosa ni fea, con el espacio necesario para las ocho personas que vivían allí. Todos bastante jóvenes, no tendrían más de 16 años y con suerte, 17 recién cumplidos. Excepto Yukie Shirofuku.

Bokuto la abrazó con fuerza y sus piecitos se levantaron del suelo. Casualidad de la vida que los dos búhos se encontraran: Kenma le explicó que ella era la manager de Fukurodani y ninguno tenía idea de que estaban del mismo bando.

― Soy buena cubriendo mi rastro ―fue su respuesta, y aunque Oikawa no estaba seguro si la chica le agradaba, no dudaba de su perspicacia.

― Igual que Akaashi ―respondió Bokuto con un tono raro para él.

 _Lo extraña_ , se dijo Oikawa antes de cerrar su mano en la de Iwaizumi.

― ¿Akaashi también? ―replicó con sorpresa―. Creí que era el más correcto...

Bokuto y Yukie conversaron largo y tendido, y poco a poco se fueron formando distintas conversaciones. Oikawa no tenía muchas ganas de socializar, así que se mantuvo al margen junto con su novio, ambos hablando sobre nada en voz baja. Era cómodo e íntimo.

Rondando las cinco de la tarde, el chico lindo, Terushima, se fue a buscar a Daichi con su fea camioneta. Por supuesto, Mr. Refrescante fue con él.

Regresaron a las siete pasadas. Oikawa estaba sentado en un banquito, Iwaizumi en el suelo usando sus piernas como respaldo. Kuroo estiraba todas las partes de su cuerpo en el piso, como si no estuviera lastimado. Kenma los ignoraba, jugando a un nuevo RPG que lo tenía sumido en la más fiera concentración.

El ambiente era relativamente sereno, “después de la tormenta viene la calma” era lo más acertado: Oikawa todavía tenía el mal sabor de lo ocurrido, pero en este mismo instante, el placer de estar relajado y con seres queridos borraba lentamente las malas experiencias. Jamás serían eliminadas por completo y lo fastidiarían hasta el final de sus días, pero por ahora, estaba _bien_.

Algo aprendió de todo, ¿No? A no confiar en los buenos tiempos. Esa fue una decisión bien tomada, ya que cuando las cosas volvieron a hundirse, no lo tomaron por sorpresa.

Papá y mamá cuervo llegaron con toda la bandada. Era sorprendente que estuviera el equipo completo. ¿Ninguno de los pajaritos negros se había negado? Qué tragedia. En realidad, no le molestaban tanto como la presencia de su ex compañerito.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Oikawa se tensó como si se preparara para atacar. Parecía ser que todos se dieron cuenta y fue casi audible la manera en que contuvieron el aliento, expectantes.

Tobio estaba junto a sus amigos con su estúpida cara de gruñón inocente. Si algo aprendió de sus dos enemigos era que esa misma ingenuidad e incomodidad social los hacían transparentes y legibles como un libro abierto para bebés. Y tanto él como varios de Karasuno no parecían estar entendiendo de qué iba la cosa, por más que probablemente Daichi y Suga ya se lo hubieran explicado. Oikawa sabía por propia experiencia que no era algo que se comprendía a la primera, sino que en su caso, fue necesario un montón de tiempo para entender con los sentimientos el mismo fuego de la rebelión.

Y fue por eso que volvió a relajarse. Oikawa tenía un montón de ventaja aquí. Contra sus piernas, sintió que Iwaizumi también se aflojaba, como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo. La situación estaba muy a su favor. Iwaizumi estaba con él. Se giró hacia Kenma.

― Ya que vamos a pasar un tiempo en el escondite donde no llega el internet, ¿Podrías bajarme uno de esos juegos? Tal vez podría probar...

Ignorando a su enemigo como si fuera nadie, iniciando una conversación con un amigo que ellos no conocían y con Iwaizumi haciéndole un mimo en la pantorrilla, se sintió tan maduro, por más que el mismo hecho de sentirse maduro fuera un toque infantil. Pero Kenma pareció entusiasmarse con la idea, si es que era posible demostrar entusiasmo. Estaba por responderle, pero una bola naranja lo derribó.

― SHOUYOU ―chilló Kenma― ¡Me estás aplastando!

― ¡¡Lo siento!!

― Qué carajos ―oyó murmurar a Iwaizumi.

Pasarían toda la noche en el escondite del grupo de chico lindo Terushima y chica búho de Fukurodani. Al amanecer partirían hacia el lugar misterioso donde vivirían temporalmente hasta que el tema con las empresas y el revuelto de los videos se tranquilizara.

Aparentemente, según Kuroo, Kenma y Chibi-chan se mensajeaban hace años. Era curioso si tomaban en cuenta que meses atrás, sus equipos intentaban matarse mutuamente, pero parecía ser que eso no era un obstáculo en su amistad.

― Shouyou me mandó un mensaje por accidente y así empezamos a hablar ―fue la explicación de Kenma, quien concluyó la frase encogiéndose de hombros.

Andaban de a grupitos hablando y conociéndose. Cuando los dos gatos se marcharon para reunirse con los cuervos, fueron reemplazados por los dos búhos. Oikawa y Kageyama no se cruzaron ni una sola vez, pero era muy consciente de que estaba ahí. Era muy, muy consciente de que vivirían en la misma casa desde esa noche, y no había ido al nuevo-nuevo escondite que ya quería regresar a la ciudad.

Luego de la cena (escasa por la cantidad de personas y cada quién con sus amiguitos como si fuese la escuela), pasó algo que de verdad fue inesperado.

Daichi se acercó, seguido por Chibi-chan y Tobio-chan. Este último se quedó a mitad de camino, como si hubiera un campo de fuerza alrededor de Oikawa que le impedía acercarse. Lo observó desde una distancia prudente, ni lejos ni cerca, ni cerca ni lejos. Oikawa hizo caso omiso y le devolvió la mirada a Daichi.

― No lo sé, Hinata ―continuó Daichi―. Suga sabe sobre el lugar donde vamos a vivir. Pregúntale a él.

― Hum, ¡Está bien! ―Chibi-chan se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Miró sobre su hombro a su amigo, que atrás se había quedado, antes de clavar sus ojos en Oikawa―. Hola, Gran Rey.

― Chibi-chan ―asintió como saludo, su tono sería muy formal si sus palabras no tuvieran sabor a sarcasmo.

― Oikawa, tenía que hablar contigo ―Daichi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

― Me alegra ver que estás bien ―interrumpió Iwaizumi, acurrucándose más contra sus piernas.

― Gracias ―el cuervo sonrió mientras Hinata los miraba absorto―. Oikawa, tengo que agradecerte por cumplir tu promesa. No sé si fue fácil o difícil, pero significa mucho para mí.

― ¿Qué promesa? ―dijo Chibi-chan.

― No sé qué clase de traidor que vende información para asesinar a tus compañeros crees que es Oikawa ―se rió Iwaizumi, como si fuera chistoso sacar _eso_ a colación.

― Vete a la mierda ―le golpeó la cabeza con la rodilla―. Deja que Daichi termine, ¡Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas! Y adoro cuando se dan cuenta que soy dulce, amoroso, confiable y prácticamente perfecto. Shh, déjalo terminar. ¿Qué decías, Daichi?

Hinata y Kageyama torcieron el gesto cuando Oikawa mencionó que era amoroso. Iwaizumi se empezó a reír fuerte, y Kuroo y Bokuto se sumaron, por más que ni siquiera estuvieran en la conversación.

― SON TAN MALOS ―les gritó.

Por suerte, Daichi no les prestó atención.

― Lo cierto es que has cambiado ―prosiguió con una sonrisa―. Es bueno tenerte con nosotros, Oikawa.

― Cursi ―oyó a Iwaizumi, quien acomodó un brazo sobre el regazo de Oikawa para mirarlos.

Estaba tan feliz de ver a su novio contento que nada podía tirar su humor abajo. Tanto era así que cuando Daichi se sentó con ellos (después de echar una mirada hacia Mr. Refrescante que bien rodeado de gente estaba), ante la duda del dúo extraño, los invitó con cierto cinismo:

― Pueden sentarse con nosotros, no muerdo~

― Mentiroso ―susurró Iwaizumi con una sonrisa, obligándolo a carraspear para disimular el sonrojo.

Chibi-chan se sentó al lado de Daichi, seguido por un Tobio inseguro que no dejaba de acusarlo con la mirada. Pero Oikawa olía su miedo. Era palpable en su aura. El temor a un destino desconocido, del que nada sabía y nada acostumbrado estaba. Verlo tan indefenso lo ponía mucho más feliz.

Daichi le contó su aventura por Karasuno y cómo había sacado a todos de allí, con comentarios ruidosos de Chibi-chan y “¡baja la voz, Hinata!”, “¡No fue así, tarado!” y etceterás de Kageyama. Cada tanto, se escuchaba un eco de risas y gritos provenientes del gato negro y el búho, a veces hacia ellos y otras veces no. Iwaizumi siguió fastidiando por lo bajo, y Oikawa estaba tan agradecido que nadie pudiera escuchar las obscenidades e ironías que decía, y al mismo tiempo, quería golpearlo. En vez de eso, seguía sonriendo a Daichi y le tironeaba el pelo despacio cada vez que la sangre socorría a su cara.

Un par de horas debían dormir. No había más que el suelo y todos estaban muy cansados. Los que residían en el escondite se acostaron en sus camas. Acordaron que Kuroo dormiría con Terushima para poder descansar mejor su cuerpo malherido, pero de alguna manera, Kenma terminó en la cama con ellos. Algo similar ocurrió con las tres chicas: Yukie, Shimizu y Yachi se metieron bajo las mismas sábanas, y todos preferían pensar que tendrían un maravilloso trío lésbico. Oikawa estaba seguro que en cuanto Tanaka y Nishinoya se colaran al cuarto a tomar una foto, tal como los retó Terushima y un amigo de él, saldrían con el rostro hundido de los puñetazos que ellas les darían. Pero en ese momento, sólo le daba gracia y la idea de las tres apretaditas en ropa interior no estaba nada mal.

Oikawa no pensaba dormir porque odiaba estar incómodo. Daichi y sus dos cuervitos se acostaron allí mismo, envolviéndose en sus chaquetas de Karasuno para, por lo menos, no pasar frío. Y por más decente y espacioso que fuera el escondite, era frío como la mierda.

Cuando se aburrió de mirar feo a Tobio-chan (quien no le quitaba un ojo de encima ni para parpadear, porque el que se durmiera último apuñalaría al otro... seguramente...), se dio cuenta que tenía una ventaja más sobre el resto. Un novio, cuya segunda función era ser estufa.

Pensó que Iwaizumi estaba durmiendo, pero ni bien lo tocó, unas manos se aferraron a su cintura y lo acercaron. Oikawa escondió su sonrisa en la camiseta de su novio, acomodando su cabeza para descansar lo que quedara de la noche.

De reojo, vio a Tobio-chan confundido. Su sonrisa se agrandó y, por pura maldad, buscó la boca de Iwaizumi. Lo importante era que su ex kohuai lo viera. No por nada en especial, sólo quería dejar en claro que estaban juntos y eso era algo que Kageyama nunca podría quitarle.

Iwaizumi estaba medio dormido, pero respondió con pereza al beso. Oikawa se olvidó pronto que el objetivo fue meramente molestar a Tobio-chan, derritiéndose en brazos de su amado. Se recostó a horcajadas de él, enganchando los brazos en su cuello, obviando la cantidad de personas con la que compartían la habitación.

Iwaizumi rompió el beso y murmuró a su oído.

― No sabes la cantidad de cosas que quiero hacerte cuando estemos solos.

Y Oikawa murió.

Aplastó el rostro con fuerza contra el pecho de Iwaizumi. Sentía las orejas ardiendo, y más cuando escuchó que su novio contenía la risa. Ya no le interesaba la expresión de Tobio, estaba muy avergonzado y el estómago le ardía como si hubiera comido fuego.

― No puedo creer que te de vergüenza después de que me chuparas la...

― Shhsh. Sh. ―Oikawa levantó la cabeza y lo tomó de las mejillas―. Shh.

Iwaizumi le sonrió.

― ¿Desde cuándo eres tan descarado? ―musitó, pasando una mano por el cabello negro, que ciertamente necesitaba un corte. Y aun así, Iwaizumi seguía siendo la cosa más hermosa que había conocido en su vida.

― No sé ―admitió él en voz baja, su mano recorriendo la espalda de Oikawa con cariño―. Estoy de buen humor. Estar con tanta gente se siente seguro y estar contigo se siente bien.

― Por qué mierda no se callan ―gruñó Daichi y, dios los valga, era la primera vez que lo oía maldecir.

Oikawa rompió en risas que trató de ahogar. Iwaizumi murmuró un “romántico” con ironía, pero los dos hicieron caso y se callaron. Y aunque Oikawa le debía un _te amo_ a Iwaizumi, estaba seguro que se lo diría al día siguiente.

Porque tenía razón. Porque estar rodeado de personas se sentía seguro y estar con su novio se sentía tan, pero tan bien. Y mitad en el suelo, mitad sobre Iwaizumi, tuvo el sueño más fácil y reparador que había tenido en meses.

...

Cuando dijeron que quedaba apartado de toda vida humana, Oikawa no había pensado mucho en ello. Después de cuatro horas de paisaje sin cambio ya estaba rascando las paredes del automóvil con tal de escapar del aburrimiento. Y para colmo, consiguieron autos de carretera terrestre para evadir el GPS que traían los automóviles aéreos. Era una verdadera tortura.

Un viaje interminable más tarde, estaban conociendo su nuevo futuro hogar.  Como se ubicaba en el medio del campo, supuso que tendría todos los lujos para lidiar con la monotonía de su entorno. Oh, qué equivocado estaba. Era una casucha que por poco se caía a pedazos, despintada y, si bien no era pequeña, para la cantidad de personas que esperaban habitarla, lo era.

Gimió de horror e Iwaizumi le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

― Verás qué bien la pasas pintando y plantando arbolitos ―lo molestó él.

― Eres tan cruel ―bufó Oikawa.

La mayoría se adelantó a recorrer la casa y a bajar todo lo que habían traído en los autos, pero ellos se quedaron allí. Sólo... allí. El sol bañaba sus rostros y después de tanto tiempo oculto, era una bendición. Andaba con una camiseta simple y limpia que le regaló uno de los chicos del escondite, aunque el resto de la ropa seguía siendo un asco. No podía creer lo desgastadas que estaban sus zapatillas, ¿Hace cuánto las tenía? Quería quitárselas y apoyar los pies desnudos sobre el césped. Quizás... fuera agradable.

― Cuando vinimos con Suga nos perdimos ―le comentó Iwaizumi―. Como no hay internet, teníamos un mapa y, bueno, no sé leer mapas.

― Inútil como gorila ―concordó Oikawa.

― Cierra la boca―contestó con brusquedad antes de seguir―. Cuando empezamos a ver un cambio de vegetación supimos que estábamos yendo muy para la derecha así que cambiamos de camino. Entonces, para allá ―señaló al noreste― hay un campo lleno de flores que eh, supongo que podría gustarte. Se ve una montaña muy a lo lejos, o montes, no lo sé, si quieres, un día...

― HAJIME ESTÁS INVITANDOME A UNA CITA NO ―gritó y ni siquiera le puso tono de pregunta.

― ¿Qué? ―Iwaizumi se tomó un momento para entender qué estaba ocurriendo―. ¿Por qué mierda me gustas? ―le preguntó a Oikawa, como si ninguno de los dos supiera―. No Oikawa, no quería que me contestaras, era RETORICO.

Oikawa se echó a reír y lo abrazó mientras Iwaizumi daba un paso atrás con la misma cara de alguien que chupa limón.

― Podemos tener un picnic ―ofreció Oikawa y se acercó a su boca―. Cuenta totalmente como una cita ―canturreó antes de besarlo.

Fue corto y dulce. Lo observó de cerca, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa... que se convirtió en un puchero con rapidez. Iwaizumi tenía la misma cara de asco de antes, pero se dio cuenta que no lo miraba a él. Siguió la mirada de su novio, para encontrarse a Kuroo y Bokuto haciendo gestos sexuales contra una ventana, directo hacia ellos. Iwaizumi les mostró el dedo del medio y divisaron a Kenma tirando de la ropa de ambos para que dejaran de hacer tonterías.

Vivir aquí no sería tan malo.

...

No había suficientes habitaciones, así que sortearon todos los ambientes de la casa. La sala principal de la casa era bastante grande, así que los cuatro cuervitos de Karasuno ocuparon ese lugar. Dividieron la casa para que cada uno tuviera su espacio, y por suerte, Oikawa e Iwaizumi tenían su propio cuarto. Era pequeño, pero con todo el jardín que había afuera, ¿Qué importaba? Con un colchón cómodo para dormir, holgazanear y follar, Oikawa estaba más que contento. Y sí, eso lo tenía. Había un montón de cosas para arreglar, pero según su novio, eso era bueno: no caerían en la monotonía si tenían quehaceres.

― Una vez que remodelemos todo, pongamos los cosos esos de Kenma e instalemos la electricidad solar y eólica ―le dijo― podemos extender la casa. Si no sabemos cómo, podemos aprender.

A Oikawa no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero escuchar a Iwaizumi hablar del futuro era maravilloso. Y por más que el cuarto no fuera de grandes dimensiones, el ventanal lo llenaba de luz y de aire fresco.

Se hallaba sentado en la cama reflexionando con los ojos puestos en el cielo celeste cuando Bokuto entró. Iwaizumi estaba ayudando a llevar unas cajas pesadas a quién sabe dónde, por lo que estaban solos. El búho tomó lugar a su lado y se pasó la mano por el cabello único y desordenado.

― Yukie-san dice que será mejor partir antes de que caiga la noche, así llegamos a la ciudad casi a la madrugada, dónde será mejor ocultarnos. ¡Ella pasó por un montón de escondites! Sabe a dónde ir sin problema. Porque tú vienes, ¿No?

Oikawa abrió la boca y la cerró. Se mordió el labio, indeciso. Si le hubieran preguntado 24 horas antes, la respuesta sería un sí sin duda alguna. Si le hubieran preguntado 12 horas antes, la respuesta sería la misma. En general, estuvo afirmando que la casa en la que se encontraba era temporaria, y había tanto que hacer afuera... tanto. Los videos, las empresas, la gente con la esperanza de que podía haber una vida mejor: con la esperanza de que, tal vez, ellos pudieran darles una vida mejor.

― Hum, no íbamos a... ¿El plan no era quedarnos hasta que la situación se calmara? ―inquirió con cierta preocupación.

― Bueno, discutimos eso anoche ―dijo Bokuto restándole relevancia―. Si la situación se calma, entonces será como retroceder. Tenemos que actuar ahora que somos tendencia, ¿Entiendes? Alborotar a la sociedad y eso, antes de que se les pase, antes de que terminen de difamarnos, antes de que Nekoma y Aoba Johsai se recuperen... Y como te decía, Yukie-san sabe cómo moverse por todo el país...

Era una movida inteligente. Pero una parte de Oikawa lo negaba, porque quería quedarse en esta casa. Sabía que no debía y que dio miles de argumentos sobre seguir con la lucha, no rendirse, no abandonar a sus compañeros y no abandonar la causa misma. No obstante, si le dieran a elegir a Oikawa que quería en ese preciso momento, elegiría una siesta con Iwaizumi.

Estaba tan cansado. Física y mentalmente.

― No lo sé ―confesó―. Déjame pensarlo.

Bokuto parecía decepcionado, pero para su sorpresa, no emitió queja alguna.

― Sabía que no vendrías.

― ¿Disculpa? ―contestó Oikawa, ofendido por tal acusación―. ¿Por qué?

― Bueno, yo tampoco me iría ―Bokuto forzó una sonrisa―. Pero debo ir a buscar a Akaashi. Tengo que sacarlo de ahí. Odia su trabajo, pero ya no puede renunciar porque será sospechoso. Y lo peor de todo, es que lo dejé solo ―sus ojos de miel miraban sus manos con tristeza.

― Sabes que no fue tu culpa, ¿No? ―Oikawa le golpeó el hombro con cariño―. Ve a buscarlo. Y cuando estén juntos de nuevo, regresa aquí.

Cuando Bokuto hizo que sí con la cabeza, su sonrisa era chiquita, pero verdadera.

Después de que se fuera, se hizo bolita en la cama y se tapó el rostro con los brazos. Estaba tan, tan, _tan_ cansado. Por más que intentara insistir con sus propios ideales, su cuerpo y mente le pedían a gritos un descanso.

Además, tenía que aceptar que siempre hacía y obtenía lo que quería. Esta vez, le gustaría complacer a Iwaizumi. Y él quería quedarse. Tampoco le daba el corazón para decirle que se marcharía, y menos todavía porque sería seguido por él contra su voluntad.

No quería estar encerrado ahí sin hacer nada, pero tampoco tenía ganas de ir con el resto, por lo que dio unas vueltas en la cama y pensó en un montón de temas importantes y tonterías. Cuando le agarró hambre, se dio una vuelta por la casa, espiando hasta la más recóndita de las esquinas. Luego, buscó algo para comer.

Iwaizumi estaba charlando con Daichi en la pequeña mesa de la casa. Sostenía un vaso en la mano y se veía tan calmado que Oikawa no se atrevió a interrumpir. Lo contempló durante un largo rato desde la puerta, grabando en su memoria esos gestos que siempre habían estado en él; la manera en que entrecerraba los ojos cuando algo le resultaba divertido, la sonrisa imperceptible y pícara, la curva de su nariz, la forma de su mandíbula, que ya tantas veces había llenado de besos. Lo miró como si intentara tatuarse el recuerdo de lo que él era, para poder invocarlo una vez que estuviera muy lejos.

Sin embargo, por cómo su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, sabía muy bien que no podría irse jamás sin él.

Fue a ayudar a sus amigos a acomodar las latas de comida y la ropa que trajeron. Qué detalle por parte de Karasuno empacar un montón de prendas, teniendo en cuenta la escasez que tenían en los escondites para conseguirla. Lo que más le preocupaba eran los artículos higiénicos, no alcanzaría para más de diez días...

― Hay un pueblo a unos cuantos kilómetros ―le informó Mr. Refrescante―. Podemos ir a comprar todo lo que necesitemos.

― Pero los pueblos no tienen todo lo que necesitamos ―contradijo―, además que nos expone, porque sólo podemos conseguir dinero hackeando y eso implica meternos a internet, que es justamente lo que estamos tratando de evit-AUCH.

Kuroo le golpeó el brazo para que no siguiera argumentando. Oikawa se lo frotó y la única razón por la que no se lo devolvió fue por la ya mala condición física del gato. Todo vendado, parecía una momia, pero su humor no decaía nunca.

― Un problema a la vez ―le contestó Kuroo.

― Lo solucionaremos, Oikawa ―le aseguró Sugawara.

Los gatos estaban reunidos en grupo mirándolos trabajar. Kenma jugando con su celular, Kuroo y Lev papando moscas y Yaku acostado en el césped con anteojos negros y un almohadón debajo del tobillo torcido. Era imposible no pensar “ _¡holgazanes!_ ” y sonreír.

Tal como pactaron, antes de que la noche cayera, estaban despidiendo a los que volverían a la rebelión. Bokuto y Yukie irían a por Akaashi, Shimizu y Yachi para contribuir a la revolución y Perro-loco-chan por las ganas de combatir y esparcir su anarquismo. Ellos cinco eran el legado de lo que una vez fue un escondite en una tienda de DVD’s.

A Oikawa le entraron ganas de llorar al ver cómo Bokuto se despedía de Kuroo y finalmente estalló en sollozos cuando le tocó despedirlo. No quería romper el abrazo, pero se tenía que ir. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shimizu y le deseó suerte a ella y a su amiga. Estrechó la mano de Kyotani y le sonrió a Yukie antes de que se subieran al automóvil.

Bokuto era fuerte y regresaría. No se estaba mintiendo, y cuando se cruzó con la mirada dorada del gato, supo que estaban pensando lo mismo. _Va a estar bien_.

No comió casi nada. La partida de sus amigos le devoró el hambre y apenas picó lo suficiente como para decir que había cenado. Después de que se ocultara el sol, el clima cambió considerablemente, frío y viento despertándose luego de su ausencia durante el día. Si bien la cama era cómoda, también era chica y eso lo obligaba a Oikawa a estar encima de Iwaizumi, justo en ese momento que necesitaba soledad.

Su novio notó su humor por el suelo, pero nada sabía de la culpa que sentía por no haber ido con ellos. Si lo hubiera hecho, estaba seguro que estaría igual o más disconforme de lo que se encontraba ahora, pero no podía elegir cómo se sentía y se sentía mal.

― Oikawa, si quieres salir a dar una vuelta, puedes hacerlo ―sugirió Iwaizumi―. No estamos en la ciudad, nadie te busca aquí.

Se vio tentado, pero en su lugar ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su novio. En sus brazos, todo mejoraba. Nada podía ser cien por ciento bueno, nada tenía un final feliz, porque ningún final era feliz y esto, en definitiva, no era un final. Tenía 18 años y una larga vida por delante, y apartado de todo lo que podía causarle algún mal, y ya habiendo pasado por millones de malas experiencias, se venían días más sencillos. Días cálidos como un abrazo, como el sol en la cara, como un agradecimiento, como una comida casera, como un beso de la persona de quien se enamoró.

Iwaizumi le acarició la nuca mientras Oikawa mantenía el rostro apretado contra él. No hubo lágrimas, sólo una sonrisa y un sentimiento melancólico y pasajero, que pronto sería precedido por un genuino presentimiento de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Que todas las decisiones, buenas o malas, habían sido correctas para haber llegado hasta este punto.

Y al final de todo, estaba contento de haber sido parte del ruido de la estática y de tener el privilegio de amar y poder ser amado por Hajime Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy segura de qué escribir acá. Pasó un año desde que comencé a escribir esta historia y wow, es tan raro jaja. Por suerte escribí el epílogo hace tiempo (que en realidad son datos randoms de cosas de la historia y un drabble pequeño situado después de este final).
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leer y gracias a todos por comentar y llegar hasta aquí.
> 
> Si quieren saber más de mis historias, tengo una página en Facebook con el mismo nombre donde hablo acerca de mis futuros proyectos y etceterá. Nos leemos en el siguiente fic~


	19. Epílogo y más (?)

Empecé a escribir El ruido en la estática en diciembre del año pasado y wow, fue una experiencia larga y entretenida (¡espero que para ustedes también!) y justamente por eso, tengo tanto para decir...

Sobre el final:

Me gusta pensar que Oikawa no llegó a entender muy bien el punto la rebelión. No porque fuera estúpido ni nada por el estilo, sino porque no estaba en su “esencia”, por así decirlo. Prefiere ser el centro de atención, creciendo con una mentalidad más que preparada para seguir a la sociedad sin cuestionar y sonreír cuando se lo aplaude. Por eso mismo es que me pareció más interesante meter esa faceta en el fic, ya hay dos millones de libros donde el protagonista siente en el alma lo que debe hacer, y este no es el caso (si fuese así, todo el fic podría haber sido tranquilamente desde el punto de vista de Iwaizumi). Por eso dejé varios deslices de contradicciones a lo largo del fic, que me da igual si se notaron o no, pero igual quería escribir esta cosa final (?). En resumen, la idea es que incluso si Oikawa no está al tanto de los temas sociales, políticos y económicos, puede luchar por su propia visión de un mundo mejor, pero cuando trate de ser egoísta siempre va a chocar contra la visión del otro.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Es...? No. Para nada. Es un fic gay con rayos laser y autos que vuelan. Cómo se atreven a acusarme de poner una moraleja (?) y reflexiones sobre la vida actual.

(Hablando en serio, esa nunca fue mi intención xD)

Por supuesto, la reflexión final o lo que sea que este fic les haya dejado a cada uno, aunque fuera sólo un rato de entretenimiento, significa que los doce meses de trabajo valieron la pena. ¡Gracias!

Tonterías & curiosidades sobre el fic:

\- En una parte, Oikawa pedía comida china. Mientras lo editaba, me di cuenta que son japoneses la comida china ES SU COMIDA así que lo tuve que reemplazar lol

\- Daichi salía super mal herido de la pelea final, hasta consideré matarlo... cuando lo iba a escribir, me di cuenta que él ni siquiera estaba en esa escena :(

\- Es la primera vez que escribo con tantos personajes en una misma escena, así que tenía que estar constantemente pensando quiénes estaban y quiénes no, y en unas cuantas me olvidé por completo de la existencia de varios, así que tuve que corregir un montón de partes!

\- De verdad consideré la muerte de Iwaizumi. Después me acordé de que no puedo hacer finales trágicos en los long-fics. Soy débil.

\- La muerte de Kunimi y la inserción de Hanamaki y Matsukawa no estaban planeadas, fue totalmente random~

\- Se supone que una de las razones por las que Kyotani decidía irse era porque la herida de su brazo se infectó y necesitaba asistencia médica. Pero escribirlo arruinaba el párrafo donde debería ir, entonces decidí omitirlo, por más que sea parte del canon del fic.

\- Sin contar este semi-capítulo, el fic tiene 81,990 palabras y más de 200 hojas. Felicidades por haber llegado tan lejos (NI YO PUEDO CREERLO. ESCRIBI DOCIENTAS Y PICO DE PÁGINAS. WOW.)

Mil gracias a Lette que beteó la mayoría del fic, ¡Fue una experiencia muy bonita!

 

* * *

 

 

Los dedos de Iwaizumi eran cálidos contra su piel y su boca, fuego en su cintura y en cada centímetro de su cuerpo que tocaba. Oikawa temblaba ante su tacto; luego de un orgasmo que lo dejó satisfecho y agotado, los miembros le cosquilleaban de manera agradable, pero no podía parar de temblar porque Iwaizumi seguía adorando cada parte de él.

Ni siquiera podía recuperar el aliento. Iwaizumi le mordió la cadera con suavidad y tuvo que tragarse el gemido,  apretando los puños en las sábanas.

― Hajime ―suspiró― tenemos-diosmio- tenemos que...

Iwaizumi lo ignoró, lo tomó del rostro y no hubo más opciones que devolver ese beso. Lo que debían hacer quedó olvidado y Oikawa no podía estar menos preocupado por ello.

Hasta que Kuroo casi tira la puerta abajo.

― Eugh, cubran sus desgracias, por favor ―dijo con exageración.

Iwaizumi se tapó con las sábanas y lo miró con irritación. Oikawa no se molestó en cubrirse. Además, no había nada, ni siquiera Kuroo, que pudiera arrebatarle el humor radiante de su mañana. O de todas las mañanas en general. Distraerse con su novio, Kuroo chillando en su puerta, desayuno con todos, molestar un poco a Tobio, hacer pucheros a Iwaizumi cuando lo regaña por ello, elegir quedarse a construir el prototipo de Kenma o llevar uno terminado para enterrarlo unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa, almorzar con todos, dar un paseo con Iwaizumi...

Oikawa estaba sorprendido de la fluidez con la que corría su vida.

― O podrías tocar la puerta ―se quejó Iwaizumi.

― Lo hice, pero ustedes estaban muy ocupados ―hizo un rápido gesto obsceno con el cuerpo― y no escucharon nada―. Eso podía ser mentira o verdad, Oikawa no lo sabía.

― No fastidies ―lo echó.

― Si no están desayunados y cambiados, Kenma me hará hacer el trabajo que les corresponde a ustedes ―contestó con un toque de pánico en la voz―. Si no están abajo en diez minutos, voy a subir con una tacho de agua y...

― ¡Kuroo-chan! No desperdicies agua ―le reprochó Oikawa, más que nada porque secar el colchón mojado sería un verdadero problema.

El gato negro se burló en silencio y se fue.

A pesar de no tener horario, despertarse todos los días temprano y seguir una serie de pasos, que si bien no eran estrictos conformaban una rutina agradable que él mismo elegía, lo ayudaba a organizar todo el tiempo libre y sentirse productivo al final del día.

Luego de una semana, había cosas que todavía no le terminaban de acomodar en la cabeza. La partida de Bokuto y la ausencia de Akaashi lo hacían sentir extraño, la incertidumbre en cuanto a Hanamaki, la curiosidad de saber qué era del mundo exterior y, lo peor de todo, el estado de alerta constante en el que estaba. Bastaba la figura de una sola ave asomándose por el horizonte para Oikawa se asustara pensando en que podía ser una nave que había hallado su ubicación, o un ruido a través de la ventana que no era más que alguno de sus compañeros.

Cuando lo habló con Iwaizumi, él le dijo que era normal. Que le pasaba también. Pero lo cierto era que tomaron todas las precauciones que pudieron y la seguridad que lograron fue impecable.

― El miedo pasará cuando tu mente y tu cuerpo se den cuenta que están seguros ―le prometió con un brazo envuelto en su espalda y una caricia en la mejilla ―. Por la forma en que vivimos todos estos meses, supongo que no nos adaptaremos en seguida. Pero...

― ¿Pero?

― ¿No estás feliz aquí?

Oikawa forzó una sonrisa y dijo que sí por compromiso, entonces cambió de tema.

Eso fue hace... una semana. Llevaban alrededor de diez días en el escondite permanente, el cual empezaba a llamar en su cabeza, casi de manera casual, _mi casa_. Nunca se imaginó que acabaría viviendo con un montón de personas en el medio de la nada, pero no se quejaba. De hecho, Iwaizumi no estaba lejos de la verdad. De a poco, se acostumbraba al ritmo relajado que transmitía la naturaleza, lejos de la aceleración y el ruido de la ciudad. Echaba de menos esa energía y el sonido constante de su anterior departamento, pero estar en la casa era tan agradable como esas vacaciones que deseas que nunca terminen.

Y si la vida comenzaba a sonreírle, jamás terminarían.

Iwaizumi ya estaba cambiado. Oikawa no había salido de la cama, enroscado en las sábanas, desnudo y contento. Su novio lo tomó de las piernas y tironeó de él. Gritó y pataleó, la movilidad restringida por culpa de las sábanas.

― Hay que ir a desayunar ―se rió Iwaizumi.

Oikawa lo agarró de la camiseta y lo atrajo a la cama otra vez. Se sentó arriba de él y lo observó con seriedad, al mismo tiempo que Iwaizumi trataba de reincorporarse. Captó la mirada de Oikawa y perdió la sonrisa.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si era feliz? ―Iwaizumi movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y lento―. Bueno, en ese momento te mentí.

― Tooru...

― Shush Iwa-chan, no terminé de hablar ―le apretó los cachetes y le dio un beso en los labios―. En ESE momento no era feliz. Pero ahora... es raro. Todo está saliendo... bien.

Iwaizumi se rió sin gracia.

― ¿Qué tan jodido estás para que ser feliz sea tan raro? ―Oikawa e estremeció, encogiéndose de hombros―. Pero estás feliz. Yo me doy cuenta, Tooru.

Oikawa se dejó mimar con una sonrisa. Era así de simple. Era cierto que después de haber pasado tantas cosas, una vida tranquila se sentía tan foráneo, pero era tiempo de enterrar los malos recuerdos y formar nuevos, llenos de personas conocidas y amores de siempre.

Entrelazó su mano con la de Iwaizumi y cerró los ojos. A quién le importaba el horario de desayuno cuando tenían tanto tiempo por delante para disfrutar...

 


End file.
